The Corruption of Tenrou
by Soawksahm
Summary: [Magical AU]Soldier-for-hire Laxus Dreyar finds himself jumping from a crashing plane right into a world he doesn't know or understand. Will he discover its secrets? Will he ever find a way home?
1. Chapter 1

Laxus watched the small island disappear with regret in his heart. This job his father had convinced him to take part of had been the worst, he worried he would never be free of the memories of the sights and smells. Never free of the guilt.

Now Laxus had never considered himself to be a good man and he knew working for his father was like selling his soul for cash, but still he had never signed on for murdering women and children. Especially not for such a small reward. He turned the round medallion in his hands, running his finger over the strange inscriptions. How could one piece of metal be worth so many lives? Who could his father's client be?

Laxus had thought this would be a simple slip in and slip out type job, but the town had the medallion under armed guard both day and night. Though they had watched for a week straight, they could not find a single hole in the surveillance. Finally, tired of inactivity, Porla had made the decision that they go in guns blazing. The pay for this job must be astronomical for him to decide to take such a risk.

The entire village had sworn an oath to protect the stupid medallion and Porla had learned this the hard way. Through skill, brute force, and a little bit of luck, the team managed to take out the entire armed guard. With the Medallion in Laxus' pocket, they left the temple and were surprised to be greeted by a group of terrified looking women and children. Laxus had been the only one wary, he knew that look of determination on the lead boy's face, but the other men had laughed, underestimating and taunting their opponents. When the little boy pulled out a pistol and shot Porla in the face, Laxus reacted on instinct, taking the child out, but not before Nullpudding took one in the thigh. Obra had managed to haul Nullpudding out of there, and between Flare's cover and Laxus' last clip, they were able to flee the village. They had been lucky that only the one boy had been armed with a gun. Still, though the knives, machetes, and slings that the other children wielded were easily escaped, Porla's body had to be left behind.

The general atmosphere in the plane was somber. Nullpudding lay passed out, his leg roughly bandaged to get him back to civilization. Obra was silent as usual, Laxus was pretty sure the man didn't have a soul to begin with, he would probably move on from this unfazed. Flare was harder to figure out; he never understood how someone so jittery could shoot as well as she did. At the moment she shook all over, eyes wide while she chewed her hair. She probably didn't like this job any more than he did, but she would continue in her work, her adoration for his father unflinching. He rubbed the medallion again, the inscriptions appeared to glow and it felt warm in his hand. After this he would have to take a break, maybe retire, he was starting to lose his mind.

Suddenly the sky started to turn dark. The pilot Kurohebi called back over his shoulder saying "Get ready for a bumpy ride!"

Laxus took this moment to check that his parachute was properly attached. He looked out the window; lightning danced from cloud to cloud and in the times between the darkness seemed to engulf them. What the hell was up with this storm? How had it crept up so quickly? There was a deafening crack as lightning hit the left wing of the Cessna Caravan. Flare screamed, Kurohebi laughed like a madman, and a silent Obra watched on. Somehow Nullpudding slept through all of it.

"Fuck this," Laxus said. He pulled up from his seat and headed to the back of the plane. "There's no way I'm dying with you assholes."

"Where are you going Dreyar?" Flare yelled.

Laxus ignored her, his instincts were screaming at him to get out. He knew he would probably be jumping to his death but he just couldn't ignore the itch to get free of the cramped cabin. He kicked out the back door then he stepped down onto one of the floats, clinging tightly to the plane as the wind roared around him. Taking a deep breath, Laxus used all the strength he had in his legs to jump as far from the plane as he could, saying a little prayer to whoever would listen that he would make it.

Lightning hit the plane again and Kurohebi lost control. It began spinning wildly, flames licking its sides, and the tail just barely missing Laxus' leg before it fell away from him. The clouds grew eerily thicker; Laxus quickly could no longer see the plane or the ground. The medallion popped out of his shirt, floating in the air next to his face, still tethered to his neck by a thin strip of leather. He reached for it, feeling like an idiot for not properly securing it before jumping. When he touched it, there was no mistake this time, the inscription glowed. "What the hell?"

The clouds below him began to swirl, forming a funnel. There was an unnatural shade of purple mixed in with the blacks and grays. Laxus couldn't help but feel terror; this was how he was going to die. Then he hit the clouds and it felt like they grabbed him. He grunted in pain as his body was thrown around like a rag doll for so long that it felt as if time had stopped and this pain would never end. Then, before he had time to get his bearings, the storm opened up and dropped him.

He hit the water surprisingly easy, as if his fall had been from nothing more than a high dive. Laxus swam hard to the surface and treaded water. He couldn't believe he had made it. His body hurt all over and he was completely exhausted, but he was alive. Looking around he didn't see the plane anywhere in sight, he hoped those bastards made it as well.

Laxus had never even had a chance to pull his parachute; so he took the pack off his back and used it as a temporary flotation device. He hoped he could get at least half an hour from it, he was tired and his clothes were heavy. He considered dropping his boots, but he was in so much pain and he couldn't reach them without getting a face full of the choppy sea. He had to get to dry land fast.

The only land in sight looked like the very island they had just left and even it was far in the distance. Unable to see any other option, he used the little energy he had left to propel him towards the shore, hoping to catch a current to help him get there. Eventually his remaining strength wasn't enough. Laxus thought how ironic for fate to have him survive such a fall, only to die floating in the ocean. He just couldn't fight the exhaustion. He closed his eyes and the world went black.

* * *

Mira had always loved the sunrise when the light finally cut into the darkness and chased it away. Today it was especially welcome, nights where the moon disappeared had become difficult for her and last night had been the worst by far with the frightening storm. Nights like that brought to life things she tried so hard to bury. She worried about the day she could no longer fight it.

She walked the beach taking in the warm reds and oranges in the sky, and letting the peaceful sound of the waves washed over her. The cool ocean breeze blew her long white hair out behind her, whipping her dress back, and giving her the sensation that she was flying. This had become her daily meditation, one of the few ways she had left to bring a true smile to her face.

Her boarding house was getting fairly full these days. She would have to turn back soon to start breakfast, but her attention was drawn to an unusual form further up on the beach. Her curiosity winning over, she continued walking and she found a strange man passed out in the sand. His clothes were odd, with a tight black shirt and long pants covered in pockets. The boots made out of materials she had never seen before. Where could he have come from?

He was handsome in a dangerous kind of way, with the jagged scar across his right eye and the large muscular physique. Mira thought to herself that the girls in town would go nuts over him, if he was alive that is. She tapped him with her toe, "Hello?"

When he didn't respond she knelt next to him resting her head on his chest. There was a pulse, but it was weak. He startled her by coughing, and she fell away from him, her heart pounding. He was definitely still alive. The man turned and vomited water on the beach, then, with a cough and a moan, he seemed to pass out again.

"Mira!" Mirajane turned to see her brother running up the beach, she stood to greet him. She looked back at the man, she should bring him back to the house, it was cold and he was soaking wet.

"Mira, you were gone longer than usual and I was worried," Elfman started as he got close.

Mira smiled sweetly at him. "Oh, you don't have to worry about me; it was only a few minutes. It's good you came out though, I need your help."

Elfman tilted his head and furrowed his brow. When the man came into view, his eyes widened, "Who is that?"

Mira turned to study the stranger again, "I'm not sure. We should get him back to the house; he needs a warm bed to recover in. Hopefully he can tell us who he is once he wakes up."

Elfman's brow furrowed. "He's been tainted."

Mira looked at her brother with a confused expression and then back where her brother pointed. There were black marks just starting to peak out of his left sleeve, definitely the mark of the corruption. She sighed deeply, and then looked back up at her brother, "aren't we all?"

Elfman nodded sadly and went over to pick up the man. He was probably the only one on the island capable of carrying the large outsider. She was grateful for his strength when he lifted the man over his shoulders effortlessly. They began back towards the house.

"Were you really worried or did Evergreen send you because she wanted breakfast," Mira teased, trying to lighten the mood.

Her brother laughed, "I know we need the money, but I can't wait for them all to leave. I offered to make her something myself but she said she didn't want some ham-handed oaf to touch her food."

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to make her breakfast extra special today," Mira winked at her brother making him smile. It was so good when they could be like this, joking and smiling, it helped light the darkness that shadowed her heart.

* * *

When Laxus came to he could hear the sounds of women speaking. "He's pretty sexy Mira. I mean I've heard the phrase there's plenty of fishes in the sea but I didn't think it actually was true."

He felt a cool, soft hand rest on his forehead. The woman chuckled, "You're so silly Cana. Hmmm, he still feels a little bit feverish. Maybe I should get him another blanket. Can you go see if Elfman could get some more wood for the stove in here?"

"Sure . . . you just want some time alone with your new toy there." There was a weighted silence and the crass woman recanted, "Okay, okay, I'll stop with the teasing, do you need anything else?"

He opened his eyes to reveal the gentle woman caring for him. She had the whitest hair he had ever seen, but her face was young and quite beautiful. She wore a modest dress but it couldn't hide the attractive figure beneath. She smiled sweetly in the direction of the doorway and said "No, thank you, but I'm okay for now."

"Well hello there," he shifted his eyes to look at the other woman. Her revealing top and flowing skirts gave her a very bohemian look. Laxus was confused, neither of these women looked anything like the natives from the village and it was supposed to be the only inhabited place on the whole island. Did their intel miss something? Did he magically land in some community of beautiful amazons?

"Oh!" the white haired girl exclaimed when she looked at him. "You're awake! Wonderful! How are you feeling?"

Laxus sat up slowly, rubbing his jaw. He noticed that he had somehow lost his shirt and gained a strange black swirling marking across the left side of his chest. He rubbed it and it appeared to be permanent. What kind of person tattoos someone in their sleep? The brunette's eyes widened slightly at the sight of his chest but the look was gone quickly. She clearly was not responsible for it, could the other woman have done it?

"My name is Mira," continued the woman sitting next to him, not bothered at all by his lack of response, "that's Cana in the doorway. My brother Elfman and I found you on the beach and brought you to our boarding house here. Do you remember your name?"

Laxus frowned at the word brother, that meant there were more than just busty women here. Disappointing, for a second he thought maybe he had died and somehow been brought to heaven. Recovering and finding a way back to civilization was going to be a bitch.

"Are we on Galuna?" he rasped out.

Mira furrowed her brow, "I'm sorry I don't understand. What's Galuna?"

Laxus coughed, trying to regain his voice, "Is this Galuna Island?"

Mira frowned, "I'm afraid not, I've never heard of Galuna. You're on Tenrou Island."

"Damn it!" Laxus fell back on his pillow, ignoring Mira's shocked face and Cana's snicker. "Where the hell is Tenrou Island located?"

"I guess the closest country is Fiore, are you from there?"

Laxus looked at her like she was crazy, were they speaking some other language? "I've never heard of Fiore, is it a small country?"

Cana laughed, "Man you must have bumped your head hard when you fell from heaven. Fiore is like one of the biggest countries in all of Earthland."

Mira just looked concerned. "Do you remember your name?"

He stared at them both for a moment, were they messing with him? Had Nullpudding just made up some intricate prank? Why were they calling the world Earthland and where the hell was Fiore located. He needed a damn map. He saw them still staring at him, probably thinking he had lost his memory since he was taking so long to answer. Were they were worth trusting with his name? He decided it couldn't hurt, if this was some elaborate ruse they probably knew who he was anyway. He would just have to watch what else he gave away. "It's Laxus."

"Laxus," Mira repeated back with a smile, "Well Laxus are you up for food? I've got some soup downstairs with your name on it!"

"Yeah, that sounds great." He was suddenly starving now that his body finally awake. The women left with promises to return with blankets and food. Laxus used the time he had alone to take stock of his surroundings. His cleaned clothes lay draped over a chair, with the medallion hanging over them. His pack was still together and leaned against the wall next to the door. They had stripped him down to his underwear before covering him up with three quilts. The room itself was not fancy, but very clean with sparse, well used furnishings; a single bed, an end table, and a small desk and chair. He looked out the window and saw the ocean. Where the hell was he?


	2. Chapter 2

Erza surveyed the damage with a strained frown on her face. This was the fifth home in six months and the destruction was getting more violent, this time the inhabitants didn't make it. She had to find this beast and soon, or this island would die. If not for the stubbornness of the residents it would be a ghost town already, tourism on the island had dropped to nothing.

Gray came up next to her and shook his head, "I just don't understand why this keeps happening. How is it that this thing keeps disappearing without a trace?"

"I think at this point we can both agree this is probably the result of forbidden magic. This place radiates it," Erza said.

Gray sighed, "It would have been easier if we were just dealing with some monster or wild animal, but yeah I agree. I tried to follow the trail but it ends almost immediately, as if whatever did this just disappeared into thin air."

"I think we both know who is to blame. I can't let this keep happening, he must be held accountable," Erza narrowed her eyes, looking in the direction of the large compound on the other side of the island.

Gray's eyes widened, he put a hand on her shoulder to bring her attention back to him. "Now Erza, we don't know for sure. You can't just go accusing Mr. Fernandez without proof, if it weren't for him we would have had to desert the island by now. He's the only reason some of the townspeople can still eat," Gray warned.

"Proof," Erza sneered. "I don't need any more proof, it's written all over his face. Literally. He's done magic so evil it marked his very face!"

"And so has Bixlow," yelled Gray, stopping her thoughts in their tracks. "What's the difference Erza, why can't you let that man's past go? Look at Bixlow, he's shown he's a good man, just here to escape his past and live a normal life. We gave him a second chance, why can't you give Fernandez one as well?"

Erza knew that Gray had a point, but her anger couldn't be quelled. Something more than the strange marking on Mr. Fernandez's face bothered her. The man remained distant from the town, hiding in his mansion; even his acts of charity were carried out by his servants, very few of the townspeople had seen him in person. She knew her trepidation about him went deeper than just prejudice about his markings, it almost felt instinctual. Something about the man was wrong.

"That mark was there when he moved here and hasn't changed one bit," Gray added, dragging her from her musings. "We have no proof that he is still using the forbidden arts. He has been very generous even if he's been a bit of a recluse. So until you find something more than a feeling, leave him alone." Gray went back in the direction of the bodies, "I'll try to look at them one more time before we send them to the acting coroner, there has to be something we're missing."

Erza was thankful Gray was handling that side this time; she couldn't look at Simon's unresponsive face any more without breaking down. She looked at the sky and sighed, biting her tongue to hold in the tears. She wished she could just go straight to Fernandez's home and run him through with her sword. This had to be him; it had his stink all over it.

* * *

Laxus awoke disoriented, with the sun shining in his eyes. His head throbbed painfully, it was as if he had spent the night with a bottle of jack. He was grateful to find a glass of water on the end table next to him. He downed it quickly. Laxus threw his legs over the side of the bed, rubbing his face roughly to try and wake himself up. His body just wanted him to curl back up under the quilts, but he needed to figure out where he was and come up with a plan. If he was back on Galuna he could be in deep shit.

He stood and walked over to his clothes and started to put on his shirt. There was a gentle knock at the door and in burst Mira carrying a breakfast tray. Her face quickly changed from a smile to shock, and she turned her back to him. "I am so sorry Laxus, I didn't think you would be awake yet! You were sleeping so peacefully just a few minutes ago."

Laxus raised a brow, amused at her embarrassment, "What, you've never seen a man in his underwear before? Weren't you the one who stripped me down in the first place?"

"Well yes, but you were injured, I had to help. That was different," she explained.

He quickly pulled on his pants, "Well I'm decent now," relatively.

She turned and offered the tray, "I brought you breakfast," she said with a grin.

He didn't deserve this beautiful, sweet woman bringing him breakfast. Wasn't it just yesterday that he shot at mothers and daughters? Armed with rocks and sharp edges, they never had a chance. He frowned, "You didn't have to do that."

Mira tilted her head and adjusted her skirt, "Oh, well, I know. I wanted to." Her face became stern, "You shouldn't be up, you need your rest."

"I feel fine, quit your mothering," he snapped a little more sharply than he meant to.

Instead of taking it meekly though, a fire grew in her eyes, "Well excuse me for worrying about your well being." She strode past him and slammed the tray on the desk, then lifting her chin, she stormed out of the room.

Laxus grinned; the chick had grit, he had to give her that. He put on his boots and threw his pack on his back, not comfortable leaving anything behind. As an afterthought, he threw the medallion around his neck and tucked it in his shirt. If he ever made it home, he would be needing that.

* * *

Mira practically sprinted back to her room. When she arrived, she slammed the door behind her. She threw herself on her bed and screamed all her rage into her pillow. That man was just such an arrogant asshole; she couldn't believe she had helped him.

There was a light knock on her door, "Mira? Is everything okay?"

Mira took a moment to compose herself before opening the door to a concerned Cana. She put on her brightest smile, "Of course, I feel great!"

Cana raised one brow, "Alright . . . Don't suppose there was a certain blond in there making you scream like that?"

Mira narrowed her eyes, "Definitely not."

"Well the crazies are getting antsy. Do you need help with breakfast today? I think Evergreen is going to make your brother cry."

Mira giggled, closing her door behind her, "She picks on him mercilessly, she's worse than a ten year old girl. Doesn't she know you are supposed to be nice to someone you are interested in?"

When they arrived in the dining area, all of her guests had arrived except for Laxus. Freed sat in the corner reading his book, Bixlow sat by a window staring out at the clouds, Ever was up at the bar picking on her brother. Before the destruction had hit town, she had guests for a few weeks at most. Freed had been here now for four months. He, of course, was not the problem, his quiet demeanor and wonderful manners made him a pleasure to have in her inn. It was Evergreen who was overstaying her welcome. It had now been three months and the time had done nothing to quell her temper. Mira wondered why she hadn't just moved on and left town when she had the chance.

"Well it's about time Mira!" Ever snapped when she noticed Mirajane entering the room.

Mira smiled a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Dealing with ingrates this morning was going to make her head explode. It took all her self control to keep a sweet tone in her voice, "Don't you worry Evergreen, I already have a strata in the oven. Breakfast will be out in just a moment."

Mira hurried to the kitchen before the woman had a chance to reply. She pulled the finished strata out of the oven and began filling a basket with muffins and rolls.

"What can I do lady," asked Cana, coming up behind her.

"Could you put a few pieces of fruit in the other basket? I know Freed likes some with his breakfast," said Mira.

"Sure," Cana walked over and began selecting the better looking pomegranates and oranges from the bowl by the window. "Hmm, I wonder where he's going in such a hurry?" she said, squinting out into the morning sun.

Mira hurried next to her and saw her blond guest, stalking in the direction of town. She smiled when she noticed the muffin she had left for him hanging out of his mouth. She couldn't help but admire his figure, he had such broad shoulders and muscular arms. Mira found herself wondering what exactly he did before he came here. She realized she didn't know anything at all about her strange guest. Where was he heading? Would he return?

"Might want to wipe the drool off of your mouth," said Cana, grinning from ear to ear.

Mira gave Cana a sound of disgust and went to pick up the strata. "Quit being ridiculous and help me get this food out to her majesty."

Cana gave her a salute and grabbed the baskets, "Yes ma'am!"

They carried the food out and set it up on the buffet table. Elfman had already set out plates and utensils, along with carafes of coffee, juice, and water. Mira turned and smiled to all her guests, "Breakfast is served everyone!"

The door opened and in walked Gray, his face pale and his eyes dark and tired. "I hope you don't mind one more for breakfast this morning."

"Of course not Gray, please help yourself. Is everything okay?" Mira picked up a plate to start helping herself.

"There's been another attack," he said as he walked towards the table.

"Another attack?" Mira shared a worried glance with Elfman.

Evergreen huffed, "So who else am I going to have to live with now?"

Gray paused, considering her with his cold eyes, "No one, there were no survivors."

Evergreen paled, obviously shocked by the information, "Oh . . .how careless of me. I apologize, I shouldn't have said that."

"Gray, whose home was attacked?" asked Freed, peering over the top of his book.

All eyes were on him while Gray finished pouring himself some coffee and helped himself to a piece of the strata. He sat at one of the tables where he could observe the whole room and still see the door. When he was finally settled, he sighed, "It was Simon and his mother."

"Oh my gods!" said Mira dropping her plate.

"Is Erza okay?" asked Cana.

"Yes . . . No," Gray rubbed his face, "honestly, I'm not sure. She was pretty upset. She went home to compare notes with the last couple attacks, I wouldn't be surprised if she came to ask you all questions again." Bixlow and Freed nodded somberly, Evergreen groaned. Gray took a sip of his coffee and looked straight at Mira, "We might have to bring Natsu back, Erza and I just can't figure this out on our own. We're just not capable of tracking whatever this is."

Mira bent to pick up her plate, a frown on her face, "Natsu? I'm not so sure he's going to want to come back here." Suddenly her breakfast didn't look very appetizing. "I should put this plate in the kitchen." Mira drifted out of the room, ignoring Cana's probing eyes. She placed the plate in the sink and looked out the window for a moment. This had been such an upsetting morning, it felt like nerves were taking her breath away. Needing a break she slipped out the back door and went to walk the beach.

* * *

Laxus felt like he was completely out of his mind. He kept checking his compass and the topographical map of the island that he had in his bag. Where this town stood, should have been where the village they had taken the medallion from was, but it wasn't the same in any way, shape, or form. Everything was different; the buildings, the roads, the plant life, the people. He couldn't have been unconscious for more than a day or two, there was no way this much change could occur in that little time.

He walked down the main street, most of the buildings seemed deserted. The few that did show signs of life had the curtains drawn and the locks pulled. What was going on in this place? He also passed by two houses that were now rubble. He had never seen anything like it. It looked like a bomb had gone off but there were no signs of explosives.

And what was this smell he was smelling? It felt like he had sensory overload ever since he had left the boarding house. He had always considered himself someone who was very aware of his surroundings, but since coming outside everything seemed sharper, harsher, it was just too much.

Something was messing with his head, maybe it was something that woman had put in the muffin? Had she drugged him? He bet that bitch had, that was the only way to explain all the weird sensations and the fact that he couldn't reconcile what was going on around him with what was supposed to be there according to the map. He turned towards the inn, he had to get back and find her before this drug became any stronger.


	3. Chapter 3

Laxus couldn't find Mira anywhere. When he stormed into the inn, he was met by a cold look from a sophisticated man in the dining room. The asshole didn't even acknowledge his question when he asked where she was. The rest of the guests seemed to have left to their rooms and Cana was nowhere to be found. He checked the kitchen, and it was empty. He banged on Mira's door, but there was no response and it was locked. Laxus searched all around the property, but she obviously wasn't there. Finally, his nose caught wind of the smell of apples and cherry blossom and he found himself drawn to it, heading in the direction of the beach.

He found her sitting on a rock staring out at the ocean. Her face was so tragic and sad that it gave him pause, but the roar that the gentle ocean made in his ears was reminder enough. Laxus stormed over next to her, "What the hell did you put in my breakfast?"

Mira looked up at him in surprise, "Excuse me?"

"What the fuck did you put in my food?" he yelled.

She furrowed her brow, "Are you implying that I poisoned you?"

"Of course I am! What are you, stupid? What did you put in my breakfast?" Laxus was doing a very bad job of keeping his cool. Simple sounds pierced in his ears; the gentle motion of the calm ocean, the wings of the birds high above them, the breeze in the trees, the sound of Mira clenching her tiny fists as she tried to contain her fury. Simple scents overwhelmed his nose; the sea, the sand, the earth, Mira, and so many other things he couldn't differentiate. The extreme sensations were making him nauseous and dizzy. He bit the side of his cheek, trying to use the pain to dull everything else. It wasn't working.

"If you've been poisoned, which I highly doubt that you have, I can assure you it wasn't me," she turned her face back to the ocean, the breeze blowing her hair wildly around her face. "I don't make a habit of poisoning my guests, it wouldn't be good for business. Besides, what motivation would I have," she turned back in his direction with a narrowed, intense glare, "you only started acting like an asshole this morning."

Her snappy tone hurt. Laxus closed his eyes and grabbed his ears, trying to numb the sounds of the world around him. He growled in frustration when it barely changed a thing.

Mira's face melted to concern,"Are you okay? What symptoms do you have that make you think you were poisoned?" She rose to her feet and came over towards him. She placed her cool hand on his forehead with a frown on her face and then went to check his pulse in his throat. "You don't feel hot, but your heart is racing. Why don't we get you back to the house so that you can sit down for a bit?"

Her being this close was almost unbearable, her voice too loud, her smell too strong, he could even hear her damn heart beat. "I can hear everything, I can smell everything, it's just too much!" he breathed out.

She gasped and her mouth dropped open in surprise, "Just like Natsu!"

"Natsu? Who the hell is Natsu?" asked Laxus.

Mira grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of the house, "I will tell you back at the inn, come with me, we will get you something to help you relax."

* * *

Mira smiled at the look of shock she received when she set a big shot of whiskey in front of Laxus. She had led him in the back door of the inn and sat him at the small table she had in the kitchen. Her kitchen was quiet and had very little traffic. She hoped the smells of food weren't too overwhelming, she needed access to her spirits so his room would be too far.

"How the hell is this going to help?" he said, still taking it from her hand.

"We need to dull your senses, just a bit," Mira said, giving him a small smile.

"So the only way to live now is as an alcoholic?" Laxus knocked the booze down quickly. She noticed he didn't even flinch at the burn and she had given him her strongest stuff.

"No, this is just for now. Since you weren't ready for the sensory overload you had a slight panic attack that made it even worse. Eventually you should learn to be more in control of it," Mira explained.

"Control of what?" Laxus raised a brow.

"Your magical ability, had you not noticed you had enhanced senses before today?" She turned to turn her kettle on and search the cabinets for what herbs she had available for him.

Laxus looked incredulous, "Magic? You've gotta be kidding me. Now I'm some kinda messed up Houdini?"

Mira didn't recognize the reference, "Is Houdini a great wizard where you are from?"

Laxus looked at her for a moment in disbelief, then made her jump with his sudden burst of laughter. "I guess you could say that."

"Well, if he is some kind of great wizard then yes. The magic you have is very powerful and rare. I've only met one other person like you before, and I'm not sure that there are any others," Mira explained.

Laxus appeared distressed, running his hands through his hair. "Ah shit, I've fallen into some kind of Tolken book. Next thing you're going to tell me is that I have to go find some Hobbit and take him to Mordor . ."

Mira wrinkled her brows, "I have never heard of any of those things before. Should I know what those are?"

Laxus sighed and waved her off, "No, sorry this is just blowing my mind. Can you explain a little more? Who's that other guy and where is he now?"

"Natsu turned up here three years ago. Just like you actually . . ." Mira noted the way his head popped up at this information. She poured him another drink and added a little bit of something to help calm him. "I don't know exactly where he is now though, it's been a while since we were in contact. Two years ago there was a terrible accident," she swallowed deeply, this wasn't her favorite topic. "Afterward, he left, he couldn't stay here any longer. He was a fire elemental, I wonder what element you will be drawn to."

"A fire elemental?" Laxus knocked back the second shot and grabbed a roll from the bowl on the table.

"Yes, well you know how a fire wizard might able to create fire and toss fire balls, simple things like that," Mira said.

Laxus looked at her like she was nuts, "No. Are you telling me that everyone here can do magic?"

Mira frowned, maybe this would be harder for him to understand than she thought, "Not everyone. Some people have no magical ability at all, and some people's magic is very small and easily overlooked. Like my brother has magical strength, but it's easily written off as just pure physical ability because he's so large and muscular. Most of the people left on the island are magical in some way or another, recent occurrences have scared most of the people without ability away."

"The houses that are rubble?" Laxus asked.

"Yes, something is attacking us. We haven't figured out what," Mira said sadly.

"What magic do you have?" Laxus asked, tilting his head.

"I have some skill at healing," Mira smiled.

"And the gypsy lady?" Laxus asked.

"I don't know what that word means," Mira furrowed her brow.

"The one who was in my room last night," Laxus explained.

Mira grinned, "Oh, Cana. She's seer or a fortune teller. Hmm gypsy, that's a funny word."

Laxus snorted, "Of course she is. At least that's one I'm familiar with." He scratched his chin, "So what was it that made this Natsu different." She could see the muscles in his face relaxing. She was glad she thought to add the herbs, they worked quickly.

Mira went to return the vial to her cupboard, "Well . . .many things. Like you, he is very in tune with his senses. Not at first of course, he was completely freaked out about it, but eventually he learned to control it. The biggest thing is that sets Natsu apart from a regular mage is the way he handles fire. He is one with fire, he can do anything with it. He can walk through it, bathe in it, even swallow it. He also has full control over it, he could make it shrink or grow rapidly. He even learned to fight with it, it is really spectacular."

Laxus' eyes widened. "That sounds terrifying."

Mira frowned, "I suppose so. He is a good man though, he would only use it when he had to. It wasn't a power he used recklessly."

"Well then the world messed up giving me this power," Laxus said sadly.

"Why?" Mira asked.

Laxus stood, looking down at her with an unreadable expression, "Because I'm not a good man." He turned to go out the door, "I need to go cool my head."

Mira watched him leave, unable to say a word. What had that man done that would make him say that?

* * *

Erza stared up at the gate with determination. She didn't care what Gray had said, Mr. Fernandez was responsible, she could feel it in her bones.

She was about to ring the bell when a voice came over the intercom, "Ms. Scarlet, I heard you coming. Just a moment, I will open the gate."

Completely surprised, Erza found herself taking a step back. She breathed deeply and firmed her jaw in an attempt to regain her confidence. "Yes, thank you."

When the massive gate swung open she stormed towards the front door, ignoring the beautiful garden that was in full bloom around her. How could she see beauty with Simon dead back in town? There was no color anymore to her now, just black and gray.

She pounded on the front door. It opened to a slightly surprised and irritated Sorano. The woman blocked the door with her form and scowled down at Erza. "Did you have an appointment with the master?"

Erza's eyes narrowed, "No, but I must speak with Mr. Fernandez immediately."

Sorano lifted her chin, "I'm sorry, you can leave a message if you like. No seeing the master without an appointment."

Just as Erza was about to force her way through, a hand rested gently on Sorano's arm, "Let her through Sorano, the master would want to see her."

Sorano frowned, looking down at the red-headed woman in front of her, "If you wish Ms. Meredy." Then she stormed off down the hall.

Meredy stepped forward and gave Erza a tight lipped smile, "If you will follow me Ms. Scarlet?" She turned and disappeared into the house.

Erza followed after her, trying not to let the massive, imposing house intimidate her. Mr. Fenandez was extremely well to do. Two years ago he had turned up out of the blue, purchased a large plot of land and built the largest house the island had ever seen. It was still a mystery as to why he would choose Tenrou of all places. It was considered a vacation destination, but a humble one. There were many other islands in the area that catered more to the wealthy.

Meredy stopped at a large double door. Pulling one open, she motioned for Erza to enter. Erza breathed out deeply, then stepped through into what appeared to be Mr. Fernandez's office. He sat at his desk but was facing the window. He didn't turn to look at her when he said, "Ms. Scarlet, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Erza scowled, all she could see of him was the blue on the top of his head. She had hoped to be able to read his expression when she confronted him. "There has been another accident in town."

He turned and looked at her, his face quizzical, "I see, is there something you need from me? Do I need to help put a few more people up at the inn?"

Erza breathed deeply, annoyed by his casual response. "There were no survivors," she said flatly.

His face seemed genuinely shocked and sad when he said, "That's terrible! Who was attacked?"

"Simon and his mother," Erza answered.

Jellal visibly paled, his mouth slack with shock. "Please tell me that's not true," he breathed out.

"I'm afraid I cannot," Erza replied, lost at his reaction. If he was the one responsible how could he appear so appalled. Was he truly that upset or just a very good actor?

Mr. Fernandez stood, he started to reach out towards her but stopped himself. "Are you okay Erza? Wasn't he your . . ."

"My personal life is none of your business Mr. Fenandez," Erza spat out. His use of her first name felt strange and made her uncomfortable. He wasn't supposed to be comforting her, wasn't he the villain here?

Mr. Fernandez fell back in his seat, "Has anyone alerted his sister? Was she home at the time as well?"

"No, she is still off the island. She hasn't been back for almost two years now," Erza looked at Mr. Fernandez with a confused expression, how had he known Simon had a sister. Was he watching all of them more than she realized?

Mr. Fernandez cradled his head with his hands. "That is a small blessing then."

Erza was suddenly tired, so she decided to cut to the chase, "Can I ask where you were last night Mr. Fernandez?"

He raised his head to look at her, his expression hardening with the realization of what she was truly asking, "I was here Ms. Scarlet."

"Can anyone confirm that?" Erza watched his face closely, looking for any hint that this could be his doing.

There was only sadness there behind Mr. Fernandez's steady stare, "Yes, Ms. Scarlet you can ask any of my staff."

Erza breathed out deeply and frowned, "Of course, I should be leaving then."

"Yes, let me know if there is anything else you need from me," he said coldly.

Erza said nothing, just spun on her heel and marched out of the room.

* * *

Meredy just barely leapt out of the way before the door swung where she had been standing. She watched Erza speed away, her hair violently swaying back and forth with the force of her steps.

She turned to look into the room where Jellal sat at his desk, his face dazed as he watched the woman leave. When Erza had finally disappeared he turned, hiding his expression from Meredy, his blue hair vanishing behind the tall back of the chair. She quietly made her way into the room, not sure if it was her place to check on him. Maybe he would prefer to be left alone?

When she came around the other side of his large desk and turned to face Jellal, she sighed unhappily. He held his face tightly as if trying to hold the tears in his eyes, his mouth clenched in agony. Meredy placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Is everything alright?"

"This wasn't how this was supposed to go Meredy," he lifted his head to look at her, his eyes red and weary. "What the hell did I give everything up for? All I have done is bring more death and destruction."

"You can't be serious! None of this is your fault!" she exclaimed, irritated with Erza for bringing Jellal such sadness, mad at Jellal for letting Erza affect him so.

He shifted his gaze to the window, looking out over the forest that spread over most of the island. "You say that, but I'm just not so sure anymore."

* * *

 **Thanks to the reviewer! I've had this sitting on my desktop for a while, it's a little bit short but I guess that's just how this story will have to come out. Hope to get more posted soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own fairy tail or any of it's characters.**

* * *

When Laxus finally returned, night had fallen. He had spent the day in quiet reflection, trying to come up with an idea of what he should do next.

First he wandered the beach, noticing that there was no movement on any of the docks. There was a surprisingly small number of boats to begin with, probably wouldn't be easy to get a out of here by sea.

Next he explored into the wilderness as far as he could go without the aid of a machete, but it was quite clear, it was not a place that welcomed man. Coming out of the jungle, Laxus observed the massive compound that housed mansion. Its walls surrounded multiple acres and did a very good job of hiding what was within. The compound was a stark contrast to the simple village and the organic jungle that took up the rest of Tenrou. Unfortunately,he couldn't find a good way to way in and he wouldn't want to knock on the front door and go in blind. He would have to ask Mira who lived there.

He trudged back to the boarding house cloaked in frustration. He was completely at a loss with what to do with this new world he was in and the new realities that came with it. Laxus had never considered himself one for the fantasy genre in general, he only seen a movie here or there, to him the real world was an adventure and he had lived it. He had seen first hand that men didn't need magic to be horrendous villains and gain power over the less fortunate. He spent most of his time devising real ways to stay out of the later category. Fairy dust wouldn't save him in a gun fight.

Everything about the concept of magic felt so foreign to him. If he did have some kind of terrible power what did he do with it? Could he ignore it and hold it inside? Did he let it out and attempt to gain domination of a world he didn't understand or know? For some reason the desire to gain wealth and power here held very little weight to him. He had worked so hard for all that back at home and now, here he was, not able to use a lick of it.

At least now that he knew poison wasn't coursing through his veins, he was capable of relaxing and calming his senses, but it was exhausting. Exasperated, he was giving up. He wanted more of Mira's strong whiskey and a bed. Maybe tomorrow would hold new inspiration.

Everyone was gathered in the dining room for dinner, from the number of diners it appeared that Mira was feeding the entire town. The door shut loudly behind him and it was like he had entered in on a private conversation he wasn't welcome in. Unfamiliar faces turned to look at him with silent distrust. Laxus felt uncomfortable under their gaze, but he had spent a lifetime acting unaffected. He walked confidently into the room, searching the heads for Mira.

Mira had set out a shepherd's pie, some rolls, and salad of mixed greens on a large table along one of the walls. He wasn't sure if it was due to the fact that he hadn't eaten a thing other than the muffin he had taken from the tray that morning, or if it was his heightened senses, but it smelled like heaven. Laxus wondered if he was welcome to it.

As if the woman could hear his thoughts, Mira popped her head out of the kitchen and said, "Oh Laxus, you're back! Help yourself to some dinner. I'll get you a drink, I'm sure after being out so long you need a little bit more of what you had this morning!" When her head disappeared the dining room went back to normal, her approval of him caused everyone to relax back into their conversations and ignore his presence. Laxus helped himself to a heaping plate of food and found a seat in the corner where he could best watch over the other diners.

The fancy man was still there, studiously ignoring everyone while keeping his nose in a book. Across from him sat a woman who appeared to be complaining to herself, since the man next to her ignored her and stared out the window. From what Laxus could see from his place in the corner the man had a very strange tattoo on his face. Why would you put a man across the bridge of your nose? It reminded Laxus of the strange markings on his chest. He had been so freaked out this morning by Mira's discourse that he had forgotten to ask about it. Maybe that man had been marked in the same way?

At a large table towards the center of the room, sat an entire group of people with morose expressions. They all ate quietly, staring at their plates. There was a woman with scarlet hair who still occasionally glared at him, a dark haired man without a shirt on, a woman with cat ears, a man with a square face, and a small man with blond hair. Cat ears, seriously, he was getting to a point where fairy wings wouldn't surprise him. This had to all be a hallucination or a dream, but it seemed no level of pinching would wake him.

He was just starting to study the table with a tiny blue haired woman and two men, when Cana plopped down in front of him, blocking his view. She slammed a bottle down in front of him and winked, "Compliments of the lady of the house."

Laxus studied her face as he pulled the small bottle over and took a sip. The burn in his throat and the way she stared back at him unintimidated made it the first moment he felt at home. The thought depressed him, when had home become strong liquor and brassy women. If this all was real, was there really a point in going back?

"You know, sooner or later you're going to have to find a way to pay your way here. Mira can't put you up for free forever," Cana gave him a disapproving look.

"What kind of work is there to do here?" Laxus asked, taking a bite from his plate.

"I don't know, Mr. Rich up on the hill is paying people to rebuild houses, or maybe Mira would have something for you to do around here, small repairs, yard work, warming her bed . . ."

Laxus choked, he was wrong, this woman was way worse than the women back home, "Say what now?"

She laughed, "Relax there hotstuff, I'm only teasing." Her expression turned hard, "Just don't take advantage of my sweet Mira or I'll make you hate your life."

"Wasn't planning on it," Laxus said, going back to his meal.

Mira reentered the room and heading in their direction. She leaned on Cana, putting an arm around the brunette's shoulders, "Where have you been all day Laxus? Are you feeling better?"

Laxus looked up at her, using the food in his mouth as an excuse to take his time. He didn't want to get friendly with these people. He answered with a grunt and felt a chill. There was a sudden breeze in the room as if someone had thrown a window open during a snowstorm. It quickly picked up, faster and faster, blowing the women's hair all about and nearly taking the hat off of square face. Cana rolled her eyes and sighed, "Not this shit again." Mira took a step away and didn't seem at all surprised when her friend's eyes rolled in the back of her head and Cana's body was lifted straight out of her seat.

Laxus looked around the room, wide-eyed in shock. What the hell was wrong with these people? It was now a full blown windstorm in the middle of a dining room, with one of their friends floating in the middle of it, but no one seemed the least perturbed by it. Everyone looked at most annoyed, covering their food or holding their hair. The tiny blue haired girl ran over eagerly with a pad of paper. Then Cana's mouth opened and she began to spew nonsense. Even with all his travels, it didn't sound like any language he had ever heard. Yet the blue haired woman wrote furiously, and Cana seemed to repeat the same gibberish over and over again.

Finally after about fifteen minutes, the wind abruptly stopped. Cana fell and was just barely caught by Mira. Laxus shook himself from his stupor and stood to help, easily taking Cana from Mira's arms. Mira directed him to the sitting room next door, where he could lay Cana on the couch. When he set her down gently, her consciousness started to return. Cana grumbled and rubbed her face.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to get her something to eat, this takes a lot out of her," Mira explained, then hurried out of the room.

Laxus turned to look at the woman on the couch, "Does this shit happen often?"

Cana laughed tiredly, "Maybe a couple times a year? It hasn't happened in a while though. Did I scare you? I didn't think you were the type to frighten easily."

Laxus crossed his arms, "I'm not."

Mira came running back in, a plate of warm apple goodness in her hands, "Aren't you lucky this happened when it did. Fresh apple pie! It just finished cooling!"

Cana snorted but took the pie with a smile, "You would try to put a silver lining on it like that. Do you think Levy got it all?"

Mira nodded, "Yes, thank goodness she was here. I have a hard time getting all the words right when she's not."

"Are you telling me that you were actually saying something? What the hell language was that?" Laxus was aghast.

"It's a very old language, the tribe that lived here ages ago spoke it. Very few people can understand and translate it," Mira said.

"Luckily we have our town nerd to decipher all this, or else all this would be for nothing," Cana took another bite of her pie and happily sank into the couch.

"Yes, Levy is our town historian, she's very talented with old languages. She's probably translating it right now," Mira smiled.

* * *

Erza knew Gray felt the same as she did, a small glimmer of hope. She prayed this would help solve the attacks, and explain why the seas and the woods had become so much more dangerous. They needed to cut through the darkness that was slowly swallowing their beloved island before it was too late.

She was just barely holding back her impatience, her knee bounced and she played with her fork. What was the message? Did it have anything to do with the man in his mansion at the end of town? She knew Levy was working as fast as she could. The tiny woman's dinner sat next to her forgotten as she poured over her writing. Levy probably wouldn't even hear Erza if she said anything to try and hurry her. Erza looked at Gray, he watched Levy with careful eyes. Nobody dared say a word, worried they would disturb the historian's concentration.

"I've got it!" Levy shouted triumphantly. "It's a little strange though. A greater darkness will rise at each new moon, unless the maiden of stars is awakened by the four passengers of the void. Unless the spark of the heavens, the breath of the sky, the ore of the earth, and the flame of the core are united at the altar of light, Seilah will overtake Chronos, bringing darkness to the world."

Everyone stared at Levy, it obviously wasn't the news any of them were hoping for. "It's going to get worse?" Evergreen choked out.

"Levy we should really leave, I know you love it here, but we need to leave," Droy said.

Jet nodded, "Yeah Levy, we aren't strong enough to fight this. People are starting to die now, we need to get somewhere safe."

Levy frowned, "Wait guys, it says darkness to the world! If we all don't come together, it's not just Tenrou that will be lost, it will be everywhere!"

Erza crossed her arms, "Levy is correct but who are these passengers of the void? Where can we find them?"

"Yeah they sure as hell aren't us," Gray frowned and moved a piece of carrot around on his plate.

"Isn't the second line just poetic ways of saying lightning, fire, wind, and metal? Maybe they could be wizards with those abilities?" Freed offered.

"We don't have anyone here that can handle those elements though," Erza frowned. Gray had been right, they would have to go find Natsu.

"See Levy, we need to leave, this place won't be safe for us, this isn't our fight!" Jet exclaimed.

"I'm the only one who can translate anything! We have to find the altar, what if there are inscriptions that need to be read there?" Levy argued.

"Traveling by sea is no longer safe anyway, you're just as likely to die trying to escape as you are staying here," Wally sighed.

"We all sealed our fate when we didn't take that last boat out," added Cho.

Mira walked in, flanked by the man she had found washed up on the shore. Erza had not had a chance to speak with him yet, but his sudden appearance seemed a little too coincidental. No one had brought a boat near these waters in months. The monsters of the sea had grown too fierce, even in the light of day, yet somehow he had floated in unscathed. He had to have something to do with all this, the question was what? What side exactly was he on?

"Cana is going to take a nap," Mira smiled. "Did you figure out her prophesy?" She crossed the room over to stand next to Levy and read the paper. When she saw the words, her face paled.

Erza stood, "Mira we need Natsu. Do you know where he is?"

Mira looked up at Erza and frowned, "He won't want to return."

"He must, we need his fire, and with the way he came here he must be one of the passengers." Erza turned to the large blond currently filling the doorway between the dining and living rooms. "Speaking of which, how did you get here? Where did you come from?"

"I don't know how I got here, I just woke up on the beach," he answered. He was trying hard to appear relaxed, but Erza knew better, he was taut like a leopard ready to pounce.

"Are you from Fiore? Or some other place like Natsu?" She turned to Gray, "Where was Natsu from again?"

Gray leaned back in his chair, "New Mexico."

She turned back to Laxus, "Are you from this New Mexico?"

Laxus snorted, "No, I'm from Maryland."

"Is that close to New Mexico?" She asked, not sure that it even mattered. Both were certainly places she had never heard of.

"They are in the same country, but I wouldn't exactly call them close," Laxus answered.

He had to be another one of the wizards they would need, that would make two. Erza couldn't contain her excitement, "Do you control an element as well? Are you like Natsu?"

Laxus scowled, finally showing his agitation, "When the hell did this become my interrogation? I don't have a clue who the hell Natsu is, so I couldn't tell ya if I control anything like him."

Erza didn't care for his rude behavior. She didn't trust this man anywhere near the island unless he had to be, what if he would be part the greater darkness? What if when they went to get Natsu, Laxus learned of his powers and hurt them all. "You should escort Mira to get Natsu." Mira could keep an eye on him, and that would get him out of here while she searched for the altar. Erza couldn't keep an eye on both Laxus and Mr. Fernandez. Without Natsu there was no one else here who could handle the kind of power an elemental would have.

Mira started playing with her apron, "Wait, Erza, I told you, Natsu will not want to come back here. Besides it will take about a week to get there and it isn't through very safe territory."

Freed stood, "I will go as well, there is no way I would leave Mira alone with that man."

Laxus raised a brow, just barely hinting at his agitation, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Count me in too baby," added Bixlow with a nod.

"You can't leave me here, I will go as well. Without Mira, this inn will fall apart," Evergreen pouted.

Elfman stood, "I should go too, I can't leave my sister with those people, it wouldn't be manly."

"No Elfman, we need your strength here," Erza said. "With Evergreen, Bixlow, and Freed your sister should be perfectly safe." Elfman sighed unhappily but nodded his head in agreement.

"Fantastic it's a three ring fucking circus that I didn't even buy a ticket for," Laxus grumbled.

"I'm serious Erza, Natsu wrote me to tell me he had made it safe, but he made it clear he wanted nothing to do with us or this island ever again. He's still hurting, he won't want to come. I don't even know if he's in the same place now," Mira protested.

Erza rubbed her temples, "Did you read what the prophesy says?"

Mira looked down at the paper, as if hoping other words would pop from the page. Then she reluctantly answered, "Yes."

"Then it doesn't look like he has much of a choice does it?" Erza understood Natsu's reluctance. She had lived through the same kind of loss just this morning. He had lost Lisanna, and now she had lost Simon. Unfortunately for both of them, the world continued to turn and they wouldn't be given the time to recover. They didn't have time to be delicate with him.

Finally Mira looked up from the paper, "I guess not."

"Lyon might have another one of the passengers or whatever their called," Gray leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

Erza turned, giving Gray a look of confusion, "Lyon has someone else like Natsu? Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Because I thought he was just bragging! He also tells me his other apprentice could kill a god, the guy is nuts!" Gray frowned, "Either way his new apprentice is some girl he found who has extremely good control of wind and doesn't know how she got here."

"Lyon is only a few days from where Natsu is," Mira offered, "we could go there second and see if she really is one of the people we need. It won't hurt. I don't know if we will have any other leads."

"We certainly know that the last one isn't here." Freed closed his book and stood. "The best we can hope for is to find them along the way. Surely someone will have heard of or seen someone with strong lightning or metal abilities. It's not very easy to hide such a thing."

"You don't have time to waste, you should leave first thing in the morning." Erza turned to Gray once more, "They are going to need a ship Gray."

Gray threw his head back and breathed out deeply, "Please tell me you aren't asking what I think you are asking."

"You know she's the only one who can navigate these waters anymore," Erza chided.

Gray furrowed his brow, "I can guarantee that I am not going to like what she wants in return." Erza just stared at him. "Fine, I'll do it, I'll ask that crazy pirate!" He fell forward into his hands, "Just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse."

Erza ignored his gloom and gave the rest of the room a forced smile, "Those of you going, finish your meals, get your sleep. It's going to be a rough voyage tomorrow."

* * *

 **Thanks tc. melor, kurahieiritr JIO, and guest for the reviews! I hope you liked the chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so glad this is finally picking up pace in my brain! Enjoy!**

* * *

Gray couldn't help but pray that woman wouldn't be there as he headed down towards her dock. Though he kept reminding himself that they needed her boat and skills with water desperately, he would still be much happier to never see Juvia again. If it weren't for the increased aggression of the sea life, he be tempted to drive the damn boat himself, but he recognized he would just get them all killed to save his pride.

Everything seemed quiet, Gray only heard the sounds the boat rocking gently in the water and his boots hitting wood. When he was halfway to her gangplank, Gray sensed her silently drop behind him, but before he could turn, the cold, hard, sharp edge of her knife lay firmly across his throat. He had expected this kind of greeting but it irritated him none the less. Gray raised his hands in surrender and grimaced. "Juvia."

She chuckled,"Oh, well if it isn't the beautiful Gray-sama. What made you deign to grace Juvia with your presence today? Has Gray-sama come to read Juvia sonnets or maybe for a cup of tea?" Her knife's edge pulled into his neck and her tone became more accusatory, "Or has Gray-sama come to try and seduce Juvia again so his partner can try to get into Juvia's vault?"

Gray sighed, Erza had really screwed him with that one, apparently the moment was still fresh on the pirate's mind. He worried today that Erza had overestimated Juvia's bizarre fondness for him, he wondered if he had any power left to convince her to help. "No Juvia, can you get the damn knife from my neck so we can speak like normal people?"

"Oh? Now Gray-sama thinks of Juvia as a normal person? That's news to Juvia. Last time Gray-sama called Juvia an unhinged sea bitch, no? Juvia should cut you down where you stand, you lying excuse for a man!" She pulled the knife away leaving a short thin cut on the side of his throat causing him to hiss in pain. "But it would be such a shame to destroy such perfection." She circled him tracing a finger gently along his jaw then raised to put her face right by his ear, "it would be a sin really." Gray breathed in sharply at the sudden warm, wetness of her tongue along the cut on his neck. Juvia pulled away, licking her lips, and giving him a wicked smile.

Gray stood straight as a board, doing his best not to react. Juvia loved to get a rise out of him and knew perfectly well that if she worked long enough she could. Since she had set up anchor on his island four years ago she had been nothing but a thorn in his side. He couldn't deny that he found her attractive with her wild cerulean hair and long lean legs, but he was also sure there were poisons that tasted delicious and sweet. In no way, shape, or form would Juvia be good for him.

"We need your help Juvia. . ."

She narrowed her eyes, "And why would I help Gray-sama? What would be in it for Juvia?" Her grin grew wide as she traced a finger down his chest, "or maybe Titania has sent you as trade? Hmmm?"

He pushed her hand away and scowled, "Stop Juvia, this is serious. We have to get people from the mainland to fix the trouble on the island. You are the only one who can get anyone across the sea."

Juvia frowned and crossed her arms, "Tch, maybe Juvia doesn't want to go back out. Last trip I lost my best ship."

"If you don't take them today that might not be all you lose."

Juvia covered her mouth, eyes wide in pretend shock, "Will Juvia lose her beautiful Gray-sama! Juvia can't stand the thought!"

"Juvia will lose damn Juvia!" Gray spat.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and fell on his chest, "Her Gray-sama would be so sad wouldn't he? Devastated by the loss of his love."

Gray sighed, "Juvia can you take the group to the mainland or not?"

She looked up at him, "And how will Juvia be paid?"

"The usual way, with money . . ."

"But Juvia already has plenty of riches," Juvia pouted, "Juvia wants something else."

Gray shut his eyes tight, hating the part of him that felt traitorous excitement at what he assumed she wanted. She was beautiful and clever, but she was dangerous and his desire for her terrified him. "What would that be Juvia?"

Juvia pulled up on her toes and whispered, "I think Gray-sama knows exactly what Juvia wants."

Gray furrowed his brow and frowned down at her, "I hope you aren't implying what I think you're implying."

Juvia smirked, "Juvia doesn't think that's true." She kissed him firmly and groped his crotch, cackling when he slapped her hand away and took a quick step back. "You can't hide my affect on you Gray-sama. Juvia's going to disappoint you though, because no, unless your attitude towards me changes, you will not be proper payment." She curled her lip up in disgust, "An unwilling lover cannot satisfy Juvia."

Gray sighed in relief. He still felt flustered from her assault and couldn't begin to analyze the part of his brain that was disheartened with her words. "What will it take Juvia?"

She frowned at him then turned around and walked down the dock, inspecting the side of her boat. "First, tell me why Juvia must take said group."

"The seer gave a prophesy that the attack on the town will get worse unless we go to the main land and bring back a specific three people."

Juvia rolled her eyes, "Tch, the attacks on the town? Juvia's supposed to risk her life because you are worried about some silly superstition? It's probably just earthquakes or tremors, maybe sinkholes. You ignorant islanders would call it the work of monsters."

"No Juvia, there were victims this time," Gray swallowed deeply, the image of their bodies still made him nauseous. "They were . . .they were basically torn to shreds, as if they had been mauled by a large bear or a big cat."

Juvia turned to him with a look of pity, "Juvia is sorry that Gray-sama had to see that. Nothing makes us more aware of our mortality than the sight of vicious painful death." She crossed her arms and looked her feet. "Juvia doesn't think she is the right woman for the job Gray-sama," she said solemnly.

Her face was etched in sadness, Gray didn't like it there. This version of Juvia was so out of the ordinary that it made him even more uncomfortable than her unwelcome advances. He thought back to how unusually quiet her dock was, "Juvia, where are all your men?"

"There is a new danger out there, one that Juvia cannot fight. Juvia was only able to save one solitary man on her last voyage. The ship, thirty sailors, all gone. Juvia doesn't even know if she even really saved Sol, all he does is hide in his bunk, rocking and ranting in the language of his homeland. The rest were ripped apart and eaten, a veritable buffet for the monsters of the sea." She lifted her head to look him in the eye, "So you see, Juvia is not the best choice for the job."

Gray inched towards her, drawn by an unfamiliar need to give her comfort. He had not known about Juvia's men or her ship. Everyone seemed to be affected by the evil growing on the island, but they couldn't afford to stop and recover. He tucked her hair behind her ear and spoke softly, "Unfortunately, Juvia is the only woman for the job. Most of the boats on the island have fled and there is no one left. Even if they were still here, you would be our best hope. No one can command the sea as you do."

She flushed prettily at his compliment. "How many seek passage?"

Gray held up a hand, "Five and they will need a return trip as well. There will be at least three with them on the return trip."

Juvia tapped her lips thoughtfully, "Are any familiar with boats?"

"Bixlow worked on a crew for a while and Evergreen is the daughter of a fisherman. They should do quite well. Mira is very hardworking and Freed is quite talented with wards so I think they can make up for their deficit in knowledge. I can't say anything for the last man. He is . . .new."

Juvia raised a brow, "New? How could he be new?"

"Like he just arrived on the beach yesterday."

She tilted her head, "Like Natsu?"

Gray furrowed his brow in confusion, it seemed strange that Juvia would have very much knowledge of Natsu. "Maybe, I don't think he has a full handle on his ability yet."

Her face seemed to relax, "Hmmm, we might have a chance with someone like Natsu."

"Natsu is one of the people the group is seeking to retrieve," Gray added, curious about her reaction.

Juvia nodded with a smile, "Then we will certainly be fine for the return voyage, that is good. Natsu can keep us safe from anything." Gray scowled, unable to hide his displeasure at her praise of the wizard. Juvia perked up at his unhappy expression. "Is Gray-sama jealous? Are you worried perhaps that Natsu is a love rival? Maybe Gray-sama should join us for the journey too, just to be sure." She laughed, her spirits lifted, and Gray suddenly didn't mind his slip in revealing his feelings. Juvia was supposed to have a mischievous smile on her face. She turned back to the ship. "Alright Gray-sama, Juvia will take the group to the mainland. There will be a fee for sure, but Juvia will go."

"Can you be ready in a few hours?"

Juvia frowned, "Hmmm, I suppose. That doesn't give Juvia a lot of time."

Gray turned to head back to town, "Unfortunately, time isn't something we have a lot of right now."

* * *

Laxus kept finding his gaze drawn to Mira's backside. She had replaced her dress with breeches that were loose fitting in the legs but tight on her rear end. Her dresses didn't do her enough justice.

"You might want to wipe the drool from your face handsome," Cana said snidely.

He cut his eyes at the snarky brunette and, though he knew she was teasing, still found himself wiping his face. "Remind me again why you're here?"

Cana feigned insult, "What? I can't see my friends off? The seas here are dangerous Laxus. This might be the last time I see any of you."

Laxus adjusted the pack on his back. "What do you mean dangerous."

She laughed humorlessly, "I mean man eating monsters have been troubling the area. We lost three fishing vessels to them and after that all the fishermen gave up and shipped out. Really killed the economy here. Juvia is our last holdout."

"What makes this Juvia so special?"

"She is a powerful water mage. She can propel her ships faster than anyone," Cana winked, "even the law."

Just when he thought this trip couldn't get any weirder, "Great, so now were traveling with a pirate?"

Cana looked thoughtful before replying, "Yes, so to speak."

"If she has a hook or a peg leg, I'm not getting on that boat." Laxus snorted, "Unless of course she's got a fairy with her that can make us all fly, I wouldn't mind trying that shit out."

Cana laughed, "You are so strange."

Laxus raised a brow, "Says the woman who was floating in the air last night." Cana just shrugged.

They arrived at the dock where they were met by a tiny, attractive blue-haired woman who had to be Juvia. Despite her size, she had a dangerous look that said you only mess with me if I ask you too. The long, oversized knife hanging in a leather scabbard from her belt only reinforced this. Laxus was thankful to see she had all body parts and appeared to be a regular seafarer, but he was still waiting for her parrot to land.

When Gray went to shake her hand in greeting, she grabbed his and brought it to her lips for a kiss, throwing the man off-balance. Laxus decided he was going to like this woman.

"Juvia has decided her fee," Juvia directed at Erza and Gray.

Gray sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets, "What's it gonna be then?"

"Juvia would like Mr. Fernandez's ship or one like it. If he will not give it up, Juvia needs one that size to replace the one she's lost," Juvia crossed her arms with a smirk.

Erza turned bright red. "I'm not sure that's going to be possible."

Gray cocked his head. "Juvia, you don't even have a crew anymore, why would you need a ship that size?"

Juvia smiled wide. "Juvia doesn't have a crew at the moment, but once this darkness has been cleansed, as Gray-sama says it will be with Juvia's aide, then Juvia will be recruiting a new crew. Juvia does not want to retire to obscurity quite yet."

"Juvia . . ." Gray began to warn.

"No Gray-sama, do not bat your beautiful eyes at Juvia, you cannot change my mind." She crossed her arms.

"Fine, if that is what you require, that is what we will be sure to procure," Erza huffed.

"But we can't . . ." Gray protested.

Juvia turned to the group waiting behind Gray and Erza, "So these are my cargo then, Juvia recognizes most of you. You in the back, what is your name?"

"Laxus."

"Okay Laxus, have you been on a boat before?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah, just never something this . . .antique," Laxus said looking at the boat bobbing in the water.

Juvia looked lost, "Antique? This sloop is only five years old."

"I'm just used to motors . . ." Laxus noticed everyone's confused faces and gave up. "You know, never mind. I have done some sailing, but not a lot."

Juvia smiled again. "But some, okay it will do."

Everyone went straight to business getting ready to leave. Freed hurried up on the ship and began painting symbols along the railing on the decks. Evergreen and Bixlow trailed after Juvia around the ship, following her orders without hesitation, their experience clearly visible. Laxus felt useless, he was completely out of his depth here. The few times he had been sailing, there was someone else to handle the ship, he was just there for the deep sea fishing. He noticed Mira wasn't helping yet either, she stood staring out over the ocean, expression unreadable.

"Do you have to go with us Mira? Can't you just give us the location?" Laxus asked.

She turned to him in surprise, as if she had forgotten he was there, then gave him a little smile. "No, I have to go. Natsu won't come unless I'm with you guys. I'm not even sure he will come if I ask." Her smile for him grew wider as if he was the one needing reassurance. "It's okay, I just haven't . . .I haven't left the island in a while. This is going to be a difficult trip for me."

Laxus furrowed his brow, he wondered what that was like. To have a home you cared so much about that you didn't want to leave. He looked back at the ship thinking about how he hadn't felt homesick at all. He had always been a bit of a nomad, picking up last minute to move someplace new. He didn't know what to say to make her feel better, or why he felt the need to say anything. Laxus gave her a tight lipped smile and a nod instead, and turned to get on the boat.

* * *

Mira hung over the railing, enjoying the feel of the breeze in her hair. Juvia was amazing, her water magic shot them across the water so fast that the creatures that were active this time of day couldn't keep up. At this rate it would only take them a few days to get to the mainland. If the waters hadn't been so dangerous, they would have headed east up around the coast, it was a much faster route to the city Natsu was staying in. Traveling by land would be safer so Juvia was aiming for the closest port. She hoped they would accomplish everything before next new moon, she wouldn't feel safe away from her home.

Mira walked over to the ship's captain who was concentrating hard at the ship's helm. "Will you be able to keep up this pace? Is there anything I can do to help, or make you more comfortable?"

Juvia gave her a pained smile. "It is very kind of Mira to worry about Juvia, but no, I am fine. Juvia has been able to keep this up for two days straight in the past, Juvia will be sure to repeat that again. Juvia has no desire to be out on these waters any longer than we have to be."

It did not help Mira's nerves that even Juvia seemed skittish about their journey. Gray had warned Mira about Juvia's encounter on the sea, and she could see he hadn't exaggerated about Juvia's new found fear. Mira forced a smile, thinking she needed to be strong for all their sakes.

Her three former guests all seemed on edge though they went about business as usual. Bixlow checking over things on the ship for Juvia, Evergreen frowning on the upper deck, and Freed sitting in a corner with a book in hand. Laxus had turned out to be exactly like Natsu, the second the boat's speed picked up he had to sit down, completely incapacitated by his motion sickness. She hoped if they were attacked, that Juvia could hold the boat still enough so that Laxus could fight too. Otherwise he would end up being dead weight they had to carry.

"Just let me know, I'm here to help if you need me," she told Juvia, then turned away when she saw the woman's head nod.

She was a few steps away when she heard Juvia utter, "Oh gods no, so soon it's found us." Mira turned to see Juvia had wide eyes and a pale face, she looked terrified.

"What Juvia? What has found us?" Mira asked coming back towards the blue-haired woman.

"That monster, or maybe not a monster, more like a water god," Juvia whimpered. "It took all of them and it's coming back for me."

Everyone was alarmed by Juvia's panicked tone. Freed stowed his book and stood, prepared to reinforce his runes if need be. Bixlow stood at the stern, frantically searching the water for the threat. Evergreen watched over the starboard side. Laxus crawled over to check the port, and vomited into the water.

"Juvia had hoped we could avoid it, but Juvia believes it's attracted to Tenrou. What if we don't make it! Juvia just barely escaped before!" Juvia was getting frantic, Mira struggled to keep her own panic in check.

"Juvia, it will be okay. Freed has protected the boat, that monster won't be able to break through." Mira told the shaking woman softly, attempting to comfort her by rubbing her arm.

"No, it won't be enough, it is a powerful and magical beast. Juvia had good men, excellent men, and it took them all. I can sense its presence, it is catching up to us quickly. Juvia should have said no, stupid Gray-sama with his stupid night-sea eyes." Juvia began to cry, silent tears trickling down her face. She breathed out deeply and turned to look Mira in the eye. "When the time comes you all have to make a choice. Juvia has enough power to save one with herself, Juvia can swim them to shore. Juvia is sorry, that is all she can take."

Mira furrowed her brow in sorrow and looked over at Freed, then Evergreen, and then Bixlow. They all seemed to nod and turn their attention towards the man who was currently oblivious to their stares because he was struggling to keep his footing. "If you can only save one Juvia, you have to save Laxus."

* * *

Laxus couldn't believe his damn luck. A lifetime of flying in planes and helicopters, riding motorcycles, trains, cars, and boats, not to mention all different kinds of off-road vehicles, and one damn, magical pirate ship reduces him to a puddle. He guessed it had to do with the heightened senses, the motion upsetting his balance and control. Either way he was completely messed up and worthless; and now apparently a monster was coming and they were all going to die.

Mira came over next to him, she smiled but he could see the fear in her eyes. "Laxus, I need to you to listen to me."

He grimaced and managed a nod, speaking was impossible for him in this state.

Mira laid a hand on his arm. "If we don't get through this, if we can't . . .if we can't beat this thing that is coming for us. You have to go with Juvia, she will take you to shore."

Laxus' brain was reeling, what did she mean go with Juvia, what would happen to the other people on the boat? He wanted to yell this at her but all he could manage was to mutter, "No . . .you," like some kindergartner's come back.

"Laxus, you have to. You might be one of the only people able to save the island! We aren't part of the prophesy, you have to go get Natsu. He's in Magnolia, Juvia will help you get there. Natsu won't be happy about your reason for going there but maybe . . .maybe our sacrifice," She stopped for a moment, trying to gain composure, a tear slipping out of her right eye. "Maybe our sacrifice will be enough to convince him how much we need him."

Hell, this woman was breaking his heart. He shouldn't give a shit about any of these people, he never had in the past, but this situation was so twisted that he'd have to be dead inside not to feel something. Laxus was reaching out to grab her, trying to think of some way to communicate that she should be the one to go, not him; when the boat lurched to a halt.

Everyone was thrown forward, roughly falling onto the deck; except for Juvia who caught the helm. She glanced around the boat nervously, muttering frantically under her breath. Laxus had fallen under Mira, glad that at least this time he could cushion her blow. He wasn't sure if it was the shock of hitting the wooden planks or the fact that the boat was absolutely still, but he was finally starting to feel like himself again.

Mira smiled apologetically, a blush coating her cheeks as she pulled herself off of him. "Umm, sorry, I . . ."

Laxus waved her off and pulled himself somewhat unsteadily to his feet, "Don't worry you couldn't help it." He breathed out deeply, hoping the rest of the nausea would subside. When he surveyed around them he couldn't find what had caused the stop. He looked over the side of the ship and felt a fear that shot through him like vertigo, renewing his desire to empty the contents of his stomach. Wrapped around the ship was a tentacle the width of a jet engine, so long it covered the length of the ship.

"What the hell is that?" he asked, backing towards the center of the ship.

"According to the brave captain, it is our demise," said Freed with a frown.

Bixlow joined them at the center, "I might have to bring my babies out for this one."

Mira was attempting to comfort Juvia, whose fear had turned her into a bumbling fool.

Evergreen stood and pointed two fingers at the tentacle wrapped around her side, "Well I for one am not in the mood to wait here."

"Wait!" Juvia cried, but it was two late. Evergreen had released beams of light, causing small explosions along the meaty flesh of the beast.

Laxus stared in disbelief, "Are you kidding me? She has actual finger guns!"

There was an awful scream from the back of the boat followed by the release of the arm that had been gripping the starboard side. However, instead of completely releasing them, the arm came back rapidly, slamming down with all its might. It was met by an invisible wall that flashed at contact. The creature screamed in rage and banged its tentacle into the ship over and over, apparently irritated that it couldn't break through. Finally it seemed to give up and dropped into the water.

"See, easy done. It can't break through my protection," said Freed, smiling when Evergreen patted him on the arm in congratulation.

"No, no, Freed, it has only just begun," breathed out Juvia. Her eyes set nervously on the starboard side of the ship.

Suddenly the creature leapt out of the water, tentacles now encasing almost the entire protective shield. Its mouth was something out of nightmares, row after circular row of sharp pointed teeth surrounding what appeared to be a bottomless pit. The creature began pulsing as if it was sucking on the side shield.

Freed's gaze grew worried, "It's removing my shield, it's sucking away the magic." He fell to the ground placing both hands on the ship. "I will fortify it, but I don't know how much longer it will hold."

Bixlow frowned, "I guess it's my turn." Closing his eyes, he placed two fingers to the tattoo of the man on his face. The bridge of his nose birthed out the shadows of six large wolfdogs. When their feet hit the deck, they all gave a howl, then assaulted the beast. They tore at the arms of the monster, working in teams of two to pull and shred. They successfully detached three arms and Bixlow gave a whoop of celebration, "Keep it up babies!"

Juvia had now fallen to the ground, rocking herself in place, "It's no use, it will keep reforming, over and over. You waste your strength, we are doomed!"

"Like hell we will! We will never give up!" cried Evergreen. She shot explosion after explosion over the overgrown octopus' body while Bixlow's hounds continued to run and tear. Eventually all that remained was the sucking mouth and congealed pulp that used to be the arms and torso. Everyone seemed relieved, staring at their handiwork with slight disgust. Until, that is, the pieces began to reform, pulling together as if its parts were magnetized to each other. It wasn't long before the first of the arms had returned. The hounds went back to attack but the monster grabbed them one by one, strangling them until they whimpered and faded away.

Bixlow gaped in disbelief, "How did it destroy my babies so easily?"

Juvia was rocking back and forth wildly now, "It isn't just some monster, it's a god Juvia tells you! Juvia's never seen a monster this strong!"

Evergreen screamed in frustration, putting her hands together and shooting out a much larger beam, the explosion tore off an entire leg on its own. This time the leg pulled together faster than before. Evergreen slumped to the ground in defeat, "I can't believe it! I can't keep up with this thing!"

The world seemed to spin around Laxus, his heart beating fast, his breaths coming in pants. This couldn't be real! The monster, the shadow hounds, the explosions, the pirate crying on the floor. He looked to Mira and she stared at him with a face of stubborn determination, as if waiting for him to do what she expected. What did she want from him? He didn't seem to have any control of what was inside of him. Why did Mira think he could be the one to save them?

Freed began to lose his cool, "I'm going to lose the shield soon!"

Evergreen stood, made the biggest beam yet, and fired it right into the beast's mouth. The beast screamed and released its hold for a second, giving Freed a moment to breathe. Unfortunately, it quickly returned to sucking on the side of the shield and Evergreen fell yet again. "That's all I have," she cried. "I can't believe that didn't work!"

Laxus finally gained his wits about him. These people needed help, though he was at a complete loss as to how to do it. He frantically searched the ship for a weapon, he just needed something to help. He caught sight of a harpoon, up against the wall behind where Juvia sat rocking and crying in place. Not really thinking about what he would do when he got it, he ran to it, releasing its ties and hoisting it over his shoulder.

Freed was sweating now, "Laxus, you must go with Juvia, you must get to the mainland."

Like hell he was going to the mainland. Laxus grew angry. Why the hell would these people die for him? He was a murderer and thief, just a blade with a brain. He was supposed to be the one who was dispensable, responsible only for his own hide when the job was done. As his breaths came faster, and his rage grew stronger, storm clouds gathered in the sky above them. Laxus leaned back, flexing his arm, and attempted to focus all his energy into the weapon he held over his shoulder. Using all the strength he had, he hurled it at the beast's mouth, surprised when massive bolts of lightning dropped from the sky, appearing to charge the harpoon mid-flight. It hit the massive, terrifying mouth dead center, and lightning bolt after lightning bolt struck it, electrocuting the creature over, and over, and over again.

Finally when the energy died out, the beast gave a groan, and fell backwards into the water. Its lifeless form floated on the foamy surface. Laxus stared at it in disbelief, then shifted his focus to see that everyone else was staring at him.

"That was magnificent," Freed breathed out in awe.

"Is it dead or just unconscious?" asked Bixlow as he slowly made his way over to the starboard side to get a better look.

Evergreen wrinkled her nose in disgust, "I don't think we should hang around to find out. Juvia dear, think you could get us out of here. I think the sooner the better."

Juvia pulled to her feet and firmed her jaw, "Yes, Juvia agrees." She used her magic to get the boat going again, this time it felt like it moved even faster than before.

Laxus was immediately miserable. Exhausted from what he assumed was the use of magic and the return of his seasickness. He slumped down to his knees and rested his head on the deck. Mira knelt neck to him, rubbing his back and smiling sweetly, "I guess we've found our spark. Thank you Laxus."

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **A special thanks to those who reviewed: LadyRitsu(haha it is kinda like a messed up Oz, it makes me wish I was a better artist, Freed the tinman, bixlow the scarecrow, ever the lion, mira an adorable toto, and laxus makes a pretty frightful dorothy XD), Mira D. Blackjack, kurahieiritr JIO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait, my muse seemed to have taken a vacation all week, I couldn't get anything finished!**

* * *

Erza swallowed deeply when Mr. Fernandez's compound came into view. She couldn't believe she had to return so soon and she wondered if he was still offended from her last visit. Erza couldn't figure out what exactly it was about Mr. Fernandez that put her on edge. She never acted this way with anyone else who had come to their island for peace, and even Bixlow's former dabbling in forbidden arts had in no way affected her interactions with him. If anything she was the first to say people deserved a chance for redemption and change. That they should not be judged for their past.

Mr. Fernandez had done nothing but help the island since his arrival. He poured money into their tiny economy at a rate that almost seemed irresponsible. He had created jobs for some of the islanders in his home, and before the darkness had set over the island, he had worked hard to get more tourists in to visit. When the attacks came, he was the first to offer to help Freed get back on his feet, and he had done his best to convince the few other wealthy residents to stay. By all accounts he was a good man, but she just couldn't get past the instinctual feeling that something was wrong about him.

The gate opened before she was even in front of it, a voice ringing out, "Welcome back Ms. Scarlet."

Erza attempted a smile towards where she thought the guard box was. She couldn't even tell if the man could see her, but he always seemed to know when she was there. It was just so strange and off-putting. Another deep swallow as she walked into the front courtyard, she had to get her emotions in check.

She wished she hadn't made Gray go see Juvia on his own. They wouldn't have had such good results, but at least then maybe he would have been receptive to joining her here. When she had asked him this morning, he had only laughed and said she made this bed she could sleep in it on her own. He could be a real asshole when he wanted to. Gray knew very well that they had to accept Juvia's request, there were no other options.

When she knocked on the door this time, it was opened by Meredy. The woman's tight lipped smile revealed how little she wanted Erza to be there, but she pulled the door all the way open and motioned for Erza to follow. They found Mr. Fernandez in the library. He barely noticed them at all, he was studying an old text and running his fingers through his hair to the point of almost pulling it out. Erza frowned, maybe this wasn't the best time to come by, he seemed quite busy. He would probably also still be upset about her accusations from the previous day.

Erza was surprised that when Meredy tapped him on the shoulder and whispered in his ear, he turned and looked at Erza with a pleased expression. She should be the last person he would want to see. "Ms. Scarlet, I wasn't expecting to see you so soon." He shut the book and pushed it aside, standing to cross the room and take her hand.

Erza didn't like when he touched her, it always felt both familiar and intense. With Simon's passing it felt even more wrong, like feeling this attraction was the same as cheating on a dead man. She quickly withdrew her hand with a smile that looked more like a grimace, folding them in front of her to avoid any other contact. Meeting him in the office had been much easier, she longed to have the large desk between them again.

She noticed that now both Meredy and Mr. Fernandez were watching her curiously, waiting for her to say something. She cleared her throat, unsure of exactly where to start. "Yes, I apologize for intruding Mr. Fernandez, but I'm afraid it couldn't be helped."

He waved her off and headed over to another shelf, searching through the titles, "You know Ms. Scarlet, I really wish you would just call me Jellal. It feels so strange for you to refer to me like that."

Erza glanced at Meredy, who looked momentarily shocked before tucking the expression away and smiling at Erza nervously. Erza turned back to Jellal, feeling slightly irritated that he was looking at the books and not at her, she couldn't read him well this way. "I don't understand, you don't like being spoken to formally?"

He turned to her, his expression serious, and said, "No, I don't."

"But surely a man of your position and wealth would be quite used . . ."

"Well it's all wasted on me, I don't deserve any of it. I would really prefer if you would call me Jellal." He pulled down one of the leather bound volumes, and skimmed through it. Finding it wanting, he returned it to the shelf and continued on his search.

Erza was at a complete loss. Mr. Fernandez had always been slightly eccentric, especially when she came alone, but this was the strangest she had seen him yet. "Okay then Mr. . . .I mean Jellal."

He turned to smile at her, "Thank you," then turned back to the book shelf.

Erza looked to Meredy, who was watching her employer with amusement. This was turning into a very strange day indeed. Erza breathed out deeply before starting, maybe he was just trying to throw her off balance, she should not let him affect her. "Cana gave a prophesy yesterday. We had no other choice but to send a party to the mainland this morning."

"Hmm, you should have let me know, I would have gladly helped supply them," he said.

Erza played with the hem of her shirt, "Yes, well we were in a hurry."

"And what was the prophesy?" Jellal turned to look her in the eye.

Erza hesitated, but sighed and pulled the slip of paper from her pocket. If she wanted his cooperation, she would have to cooperate with him first. "I don't have the actual text just the translation Levy did. A greater darkness will rise at each new moon, unless the maiden of stars is awakened by the four passengers of the void. Unless the spark of the heavens, the breath of the sky, the ore of the earth, and the flame of the core are united at the altar of light, Seilah will overtake Chronos, bringing darkness to the world."

Jellal turned to her, noticeably concerned. "Interesting . . .and do you already know of any of these travelers?" He walked over to take the paper from her, without asking if he could have it, then turned to head back to his desk.

She watched as he copied it into one of his notebooks. "Well, we believe Natsu is one."

"Yes, Natsu. . . that would make sense . . ." He seemed distracted, and pulled back open the book he had been consulting when she walked in.

Erza walked closer, "Yes, and we think another one is the man who washed ashore two days ago. His name is Laxus."

"Hmm, strangely convenient." He held her paper behind himself so that she could take it. She gingerly accepted it trying hard not to touch his fingers. Jellal didn't notice, he was furiously writing down something next to where he had written the lines of the prophesy.

"Yes, I thought so too." Erza took a step closer, trying to see what he was writing.

He took her by surprise by spinning quickly to face her, it made him close, a little too close, but it didn't seem to bother him at all. "Do you need my help in some way for this? Have you already started looking for the altar?"

Erza took a step back, "Well no, we will start the search tomorrow. Where we really need help is with the payment of the ship captain who took them across. We had to use Juvia . . ."

"An excellent choice, I don't think anyone else can get across those waters as they are now." Jellal seemed amused by her discomfort, he gave her a sly grin, stepping even closer before turning to head over to another book shelf.

Erza breathed out loudly from her nose, trying hard to regain control. "Yes, well unfortunately there was only one thing she would accept as payment and that was your ship, or a new one just like it."

Jellal stopped for a moment, turning to regard Erza with a tilt to his head. She nearly jumped when laughter exploded out of him. "She really is a saucy one isn't she!" He turned back to the shelf pulling out another book and waved in her direction, "Sure, give her the ship. You can have whatever you need to protect the island."

"But Jellal!" Meredy exclaimed, her face was furious shock.

Jellal took the book back to his desk and took a seat, "What Meredy? We certainly don't need her, I hate the sea. She just sits at the dock collecting barnacles. At least if Juvia takes her, she will be well cared for and used to the best of her abilities. If we ever need to go anywhere we have the other one. Let Juvia take the ship."

Erza was shocked at how readily he had given in. This was extremely generous, she had thought that she would have had to do at least a little convincing. She bowed respectfully, "Thank you very much Mr . . .I mean Jellal."

He was writing in the journal again, "Is there any way I can get a copy of the prophesy as it was said? Levy is an excellent translator, I'm sure she got it right, but just for my own records I would like to see it."

"Umm, yes, I will make sure to get that for you," Erza said.

"Is that all you needed from me Erza?" he turned to look at her again.

Erza felt completely thrown from his use of her name. This felt too familiar, too strange. She took an instinctive step back. "Yes, that is all I required. I will take my leave now."

He stood, his eyes searching her face for a moment before asking, "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

Erza made a choking noise. "Dinner? Tonight?" It was completely bizarre, why would he ask such a thing? Unless . . . "And if I don't? Does this affect the ship?"

Jellal chuckled sadly, leaning back against his desk and crossing his arms. "No Erza, you can have the ship whether you accept or refuse. This is just a friendly invitation."

"Then I will have to politely decline," Erza said. She couldn't be here anymore. His smile, the way he was speaking to her, the look of sadness on Meredy's face. "If you will excuse me." She turned and without looking back left his home as quickly as her feet would take her.

* * *

"Are you out of your mind?" Meredy asked when she was sure Erza was out of hearing range.

Jellal gave her a cockeyed grin. "Maybe."

"If you continue to speak to Erza like that she's going to think you've come unhinged," Meredy chastised.

Jellal sighed and took a seat back at his desk, "Well Meredy, I've been doing what I thought was the right thing for almost three years now and look where it's got us. I'm tired and I'm going to do what I want for a change." He rested his sad face in his hand. "She just looked so beautiful today, I couldn't help myself."

Meredy came over and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Just be careful. You might scare her off you know. She did just lose Simon."

Jellal looked up at her. "Well Meredy, you heard the prophesy, I might not have the time to be delicate."

* * *

Laxus almost kissed the ground when he crawled off the boat. He couldn't remember a time that he was so thrilled to be on dry land. This motion sickness was going to be a major vulnerability, he was going to have to find a better way to handle it. For now he stayed in child's pose, face to the docks, waiting for the vertigo to cease.

He felt a gentle hand on his back. "Do you think you can stand soon?" Mira asked, her tone tinged with worry. "We really have to get going Laxus, is there something we can get you to help you feel better?"

"I really hope you aren't saying that we will be starting our journey right away, we just got to shore!" Evergreen exclaimed.

"Look at the man Mira! We have to get a room for the night, he needs to recover!" Freed protested.

Laxus growled in frustration, "I'm fine you idiots, just give me a second." He pulled himself to his feet, anything to stop the squawking. Unfortunately, he wasn't ready and his legs buckled beneath him. Laxus was immediately propped up by Bixlow and Freed. Freed gave him a look of impatience then turned to start in the direction of the inn.

"Sorry Mira, we are going to the inn. Laxus needs rest," Freed decreed.

"I could heal him! Then within the hour we could be on our way!" Mira offered.

"Mira, you cannot heal the mental exhaustion that would come with learning you have a new power and then using it full force without any training!" Freed gave her a tired smile. "I understand that you are worried about the village and anxious to get this trip over with, but we need one night of real rest!"

"I guess so . . . but we must leave first thing in the morning! We have to get back before the next new moon and we only have the location of Natsu and maybe one of the other passengers. Who knows how long it will take to find the last one!" Mira sighed and turned to Juvia. "Will you be coming with us?"

"What? And leave my boat behind? Surely not, Juvia would never make such a mistake. Don't you worry Mira, Juvia will be here when you return." Juvia turned to look at a group of scruffy looking men rough housing on the other side of the pier. She gave Mira a crooked smile. "Juvia has some recruiting to do anyway."

Laxus allowed himself to be dragged along, frustrated at how drained he was. The longer they walked though, the more his legs were able to move on their own accord and support him. By the time he reached the inn, he no longer had to hold on to either of the other men, but he knew full well he was in no shape for a long journey, especially on foot.

They took a table in the dining room, while Freed and Evergreen went to see about rooms and a meal. The simple wooden chair was a relief. Laxus fell into it, and rested his head in his arms on the table. He was a disgrace.

After a few minutes rest, Laxus lifted his head, finally noticing the metal helm covering the top of Bixlow's face, "What's with the metal mask?"

Bixlow frowned, "Let's just say the mainlanders aren't as receptive to dark marks."

Mira smiled sadly, "It's a sign that you used what's considered forbidden magic. They call it being corrupted. It's not always used for evil things, but it supposedly comes from an evil place and some believe its use brings bad luck."

Laxus sat up straighter, "Is that what's across my chest?"

"Yes, do you know where it came from?" Mira asked.

"No, I sure as hell didn't use any magic before yesterday, at least not that I know of," Lexus narrowed his eyes in thought. Could it have something to do with the medallion and the fall from the plane?

"You'd probably know it when you did it. You have to give something up to use it. I gave up six years of my life for mine." Bixlow absentmindedly drummed his fingers on the table.

Laxus raised a brow, "You're kidding."

"I wish." Bixlow leaned back and pulled self-consciously on his sleeves. "Nearby the village I grew up in there was a cave that the elders ordered us to stay away from because it was too dangerous. My friends and I didn't believe it, we were just young kids at the time, just barely in our teens. We had learned some magic and we decided we were tough enough, we wanted to go. So we went into the cave after dark, when there was no one around to stop us. There was this monster deep in there, terrible and huge, it made . . .it made short work of the other guys. I only got away because I have a magical abilities, I can take a big beating and I'm extremely agile. When I saw they were all done, torn to shreds on the floor . . ." He sighed, resting his head in his hand.

Mira laid a hand on top of his free one, giving him a supportive smile.

He cleared his throat and leaned back in his seat again. "When I saw them like that, I just lost it, screaming at the monster to bring them back. She spoke to me, she asked what I would give in return. I told her anything, she asked even your life. I didn't even hesitate man. Six for one, and all of them had families, brothers, sisters, mothers. I just had my old man and he was always off in the woods, leaving me to fend for myself. Well, everything went black and when I came to I wasn't a kid anymore, suddenly I was a man. My friends weren't there though, and the monster was gone, replaced by six wolves that were barely more than shadows. I was afraid at first but somehow I knew, man, I knew it was them. Even now if I pulled them out, I could tell ya which was which, though they don't speak. They can communicate but it's different ya know, it's more like animals. I still don't get how I can understand them, no one else can though."

"I screamed in that cave for a good long while, I was so mad, but like I said, the monster was gone. When they all got sucked into my head I freaked out but it was over so fast. Then I was alone. I tried to go back to the village but they chased me off. I wasn't just a strange man to them, I was a marked, strange man. Even my old man didn't recognize my face. So I traveled for a bit, and my buddies always kept me protected. I learned to cover my face, found a place on a ship, did that for a few years. When I found Tenrou it was like I knew, this is where I belong. So I cashed out with the Captain, who was happy to see me go. It was close quarters on the ship so some guys saw my mark, and you know sailors super suspicious, didn't matter that I worked hard or anything. When they saw my mark in Tenrou though, no one even flinched, it was just life as usual. It was awesome," Bixlow smiled.

"Shit," Laxus said, staring at the man next to him. This world he had landed in was a terrifying place, it was a wonder any people were still surviving.

Bixlow laughed, "I know right, what a messed up way to start. You know I just worry that I screwed it up you know, that I prevented their souls from moving on. Like they can't rest because I'm keeping them in my damn pocket."

Mira put a hand to her mouth, eyebrows drawn up in concern, "I had never even thought of that, how awful." Laxus noted a tear forming at the corner of her eye.

Bixlow chuckled, "Well don't worry on my behalf Miss Mira, with the way my life's been going I'm sure I'll see the end soon. I bet they'll be free when I do."

"That's a terrible thing to say Bixlow." The tear escaped, running its way to her chin.

Bixlow frowned, leaning forward. "Seriously Mira, it's not worth any tears."

They were interrupted by Freed and Evergreen. "We procured two rooms upstairs, we have the option of dining in or eating down here. They are preparing the meal as we speak," Freed said with a grin. He noted the distress on Mira's face. "Is something wrong? Really Mira, I'm very sorry we have to make this stop, I hate that it's distressing you."

Mira waved him off, pulling a handkerchief from her pocket to dab her nose, "Oh, don't be silly. This is just me being overemotional, I guess I just miss home already. The rooms sound lovely, I think a hot meal is just what we need. I'm fine now, I was just being anxious at the docks."

Freed smiled, "Alright then, so what is the plan? Shall we eat here or upstairs?"

Laxus waited for someone to chime in, but then looked around and noticed that everyone appeared to be waiting for his response. "Whatever you guys wanna do is fine by me."

"Oh no, you are the one we need in tip top shape for the journey tomorrow. You should be the one to decide," Freed insisted.

"Yes, don't be ridiculous Laxus," Evergreen added.

Laxus scowled at their looks of adoration, as if he deserved that. He turned to Bixlow who just shrugged and gave him an amused smile. Mira seemed to notice his hesitation and made the decision for him. "Tell them to bring it to the room, that way Laxus can get rest as soon as he's done eating."

Infuriatingly this just made Freed and Evergreen look to him for agreement. Laxus sighed, "That sounds good." He stood slowly, careful to not move to fast and bring about another dizzy spell. "Now how do we get to our rooms."

* * *

It was still dark when Mira slipped out of her room, leaving a snoring Evergreen behind. As she was passing the boy's room she was surprised to find their door open, and Laxus quietly slip out. "You aren't trying to jump ship now, are you?" she asked with a smile.

He gave her a look of surprise, "Shit Mira, how the hell did you sneak up on me like that?" He crossed his arms with a frown. "No, I'm not trying to wander off, I just wanted a few minutes peace and quiet before we headed out for the day. If Freed asks me one more time about how we do indoor plumbing or electricity I'm gonna lose it."

"Electricity?" She had never heard that word before.

"It's how we light shit without all this magic lacrima crap you guys use." Laxus fell into step with her when she turned to head to the stairwell.

"That would be very useful, we have a lot of people without magic in this world," Mira said.

Laxus frowned and rubbed the back of his head, "Well, let's just say that the fight for the sources of electricity tend to mess everything up. Probably better just to leave things as you guys have it."

Mira raised her brows. "You could say that for the source of lacrimas as well. It's big business in this world."

"Hmm, well I can't say I'm surprised. Where are you off to so early in the morning? I should be asking if you're trying to ditch us as well, you look ready for the day." Laxus cut his eyes at her, casting a heated glance down her body before turning his head and staring directly ahead. It was so fast she would have missed it if she hadn't been trying to discern from his appearance if he was feeling better. Mira frowned and looked down at her clothes, she didn't think she was wearing anything very revealing. Maybe the women from where he was from dressed extremely modestly?

She smiled uncomfortably. "I just like to watch the sunrise. I wanted to go see the ocean one more time before we head inland."

"Well, I'll keep you company then," Laxus said. "Make sure no one bothers ya."

"You don't have to you know. I'm more than capable of handling myself," she defended.

He turned his head to look down at her, this time not trying to hide when his eyes swept up her body. She couldn't decide whether to feel uneasy or excited from his perusal, the thrill that shot through her almost made her jump. He furrowed his brow and looked forward again. "I'm sure you are, but I'll go anyway."

Laxus was silent for the whole walk to the pier and back, feeling more like a shadow than a companion. While she certainly felt safer from the strangers around her, she wasn't quite sure how safe she felt from him.

* * *

 **Thanks for coming by and reading! Hope you liked it!**

 **Special thanks to my recent reviewers: LadyRitsu, Islandhopping, Mira D. Blackjack, kurahieiritr JIO, and guest**


	7. Chapter 7

**Somehow when I was editing through old chapters, chapter 7 for scorched wedding cakes ended up here instead of the chapter for Tenrou. I am so sorry to those of you who were confused by that. Here is the correct chapter and I double checked the rest of the story to make sure that didn't happen again. Thank you for your patience.**

* * *

Laxus woke with a start. His body was drenched in sweat, and his breath came in fast, uncomfortable pants. His head was in Mira's lap and she gently stroked his hair, making shushing noises and reassuring him that everything was okay. For a moment he allowed himself sink into her, letting her comforting scent wash over him, the sound of her voice humming through him and calming the beat of his heart; but then the memory of the dream returned.

It was the same dream that had woke him early the day before. That village boy's look of shock as the blood poured from his chest, the cries of the women and children as Laxus' bullets found them, the dead men strewn about the temple, Porla's rotting corpse. They chased him, swirling around him like a tempest of his guilt, battering his body and tearing apart his soul. All the while, a woman's voice rang out "To be free of your sins, what would you give?" He sat up quickly, pushing Mira away and jumping to his feet.

It was still dark out, and the others lay sleeping round the fire. He could tell the sun was just about to cut through the horizon, the birds were awake and starting to chirp. Mira slowly rose to her feet. Her face was etched with concern when she placed a hand on his arm and looked up at him, "Are you okay?"

He scowled at her and shook away her touch, "Stop it Mira, I'm fine. I'm not a child." This response only seemed to sadden her and that made him furious, he didn't need any pity. He turned to walk away towards the woods, "I'll be back, I just need to clear my head."

Laxus walked until he could no longer see their camp through the trees. He took a seat on the ground, up against one of the larger trunks, and focused on calming his emotions. Being here was rapidly becoming exhausting. The constant effort to control his senses, the threat of monsters around every corner, this new found power that he still couldn't control, and worst of all, the kind, silver-haired woman who kept treating him like someone to be saved. If she knew the thoughts that had plagued him yesterday, she wouldn't be coming anywhere near him.

If this was his world, he would have been gone yesterday. Leaving was always his way of dealing with problems he couldn't punch, but here he had nowhere to go. He was trapped by circumstance, and he wanted to kick and thrash at his cage. He clenched his fists and breathed heavily, his body shaking with rage. Sparks popped from the pores where his muscles flexed, capturing his attention and awe. He stood slowly, keeping his knuckles alight, then began engaging the muscles in his arms and back. As a bright halo of electric current formed around his body, he laughed in excited disbelief. Laxus turned back to the tree he had been leaning on and punched it, watching in delight as the lightning shot through it, exploding the base, and causing the massive tree to tumble over sideways.

Bixlow and Freed came running up to him, both looking ready to fight. When they found just Laxus, bent over in hysterical laughter, Bixlow scratched his head, and Freed pulled his hand away from his sword.

Bixlow walked over to the tree examining the base, "Blew the damn top off didn't you?"

Freed crossed his arms, "You scared us half to death Laxus, next time you plan on training let us know."

Laxus ignored him and stood. He yelled to the heavens, and raised to his hands to the sky. It felt like he was pulling the very energy from the clouds as jagged lines of light flowed into him. He released the energy through his arms, taking down small tree after small tree, then roared a massive river of lightning, blowing a path the width of a semi through the trees. He laughed again, "Did you see that!"

Bixlow stared, mouth agape, "Holy shit."

Freed smiled in awe and nodded, "It would appear that you have finally started to get a hold on harnessing your element. Truly remarkable."

Evergreen appeared now, stumbling through the trees and rubbing her eyes. "You have got to be kidding me. Do you know what time it is? The sun isn't even all the way up yet!"

"Who cares about the sun," Laxus said blowing by her, back in the direction of camp. "We've got miles to go, it's time we were on our way." Feeling like himself for the first time since landing in that ocean, Laxus fell into a role he had played many times before. Just like the fire-teams he had led in his past, the three wizards followed him back without one word of complaint.

* * *

Erza sat on the fountain at the town square, waiting for Gray to arrive. She had barely slept the evening prior, her rest was plagued with dreams of Jellal, ones that made her blush and feel ashamed. What was her mind doing to her? Erza was disgusted with herself, her lover dead, the world about to end, and she was having wet dreams about the eccentric, rich man who she believed to be the very villain causing all the trouble. She wouldn't be able to look the man in the eye for months.

She cursed and kicked a stone away, thinking the day would have been better spent training. Erza had a lot of pent up frustration to take out on the wooden man behind her house. She wanted to punch and kick until she could no longer hold her fists up. She hoped that cutting her way through the jungle today would give her the release she desperately needed.

Erza lifted her head and saw Gray approaching her, next to him the hulking form of Elfman. Finally she would be able to get this day started and push these treacherous thoughts aside. It was amusing to notice the contrast between the two, Elfman was just so massive while Gray was so small and svelte. She knew Gray's size was deceptive, he was one of the most powerful wizards she knew, if it came to a fight with Elfman, Gray would certainly be the victor. Maybe her partner would be willing to spar later, that would be even more satisfying than fighting a piece of wood.

Gray smiled when he came to a stop in front of her, "So the big guy here has something to say."

Elfman grimaced and rubbed his hands together. "I might know where the altar is . . ."

Erza stood up straight, her eyes wide. "That's excellent news! How do you know this?"

Elfman rubbed the back of his head and looked over at the fountain. "Well you know, playing with my sisters as kids. I think we stumbled across it a time or two."

Erza frowned, he looked like he was lying, but why? What motivation could he have? She would have to revisit it later, first priority was to find the altar. "Do you think you remember the way?"

He looked her straight in the eyes this time, his face filled with sadness. "Yes."

* * *

Mira didn't feel like talking as the group broke for lunch. Really, she hadn't said much of a word all morning, but no one in their party noticed. Somehow Laxus had taken her group of misfit boarders and turned them into a team. It was strange to see them joking and enjoying each other's company. Even now, Evergreen, of all people, was sharing sweets she had purchased this morning from town. Mira felt slightly like an intruder on their little party.

Laxus was not okay. Finally starting to come down from the high of tearing apart the woods this morning, he seemed quieter and more introspective. He had been avoiding her since this morning, it was so subtle she almost didn't notice, but he was being very careful to put the rest of the group between them. This morning when she had woken to the sound of his thrashing and sobbing in his sleep, it would have been completely against her instincts to leave him there on his own. She could recognize someone haunted by their own demons, it was something she and her brother were all to familiar with. Had she been wrong to interfere?

All of a sudden he tensed, but didn't look up, still tracing in the dirt with a stick. "Don't look or act weird, but we're being surrounded."

The group froze. Mira began slowly packing up her belongings, "How many Laxus?"

Laxus drew a circle in the sand, putting an x in the middle. "This is us." He closed his eyes a stretched his neck, then began drawing smaller x's around the circle. "One here, and some here and two here . . . Let's see six total I think."

"How irritating, I was just about finished preparing lunch," Freed grumbled.

"I guess it'll have to wait. Bixlow and Evergreen take the two guys coming from the North side, Freed you and I can take the guys coming at us from the East and keep an eye on this idiot slightly south of them."

Mira frowned, "And what about me?"

He gave her an irritated glance. "Try and stay in the middle, I don't want to have to worry about you."

Mira stood with her hands on her hips, "Worry about me? Excuse me?"

Freed began defending her, "Really Laxus, I believe you would be surprised . . ."

Laxus stood and huffed in frustration, "No, you are the person who has to make it to Natsu, Mira. Don't argue with me, just stay out of the way."

"Do you think I'm some kind of weakling?" Mira exclaimed. "How dare you treat me like some child! You are the one who has to get back to Tenrou in the first place, maybe we should all place you in the middle like some fragile egg."

Laxus walked until he stood over her, he spoke in a low angry tone, "You have got to be kidding me Mira. Is this really the time for this? Just stay where I know you are safe!"

Mira narrowed her eyes, just as she was about to lay into him, he shoved her aside and stepped in front of her. "Looks like we really don't have time." Three men appeared out of the trees, heavily armed and ready to fight.

"Leave your belongings and we might consider letting you go," said one of the intruders, pulling a wicked looking knife from his belt.

Laxus' mouth twisted into a cocky grin, "Maybe you guys should fuck off instead, and we might consider letting you go." The fists by his sides began to spark and glow. Freed drew his sword, and Bixlow and Evergreen turned to intercept the two coming out of the woods to the north.

Mira watched the brief scuffle with a frown. It was clear that they had the bandits in hand. Laxus might be taking a little too much of his frustrations out on them, she was pretty sure one man had multiple broken ribs and the other would have trouble using his right arm in the future. Still she wished she could help. Then, she was suddenly reminded of the last man, when he came running up behind her.

There was a moment when she caught Laxus' eye, his look of panic irritated her. What did he take her for? Maintaining eye contact with Laxus, she grabbed the man by the arm, flinging him forward, satisfied when she heard his grunt of pain when the shoulder dislocated. She then lifting her leg high and brought it down hard on the man's head, knocking him unconscious. Mira dropped the man in the dirt and dusted off her hands.

"I'm a Strauss, I can take care of myself," she spat, then turned to go finish packing her stuff.

* * *

After two hours of hacking through the woods, Gray was tired and starting to worry that maybe Elfman didn't really know where he was going. The jungle on the island was extremely unwelcoming terrain, the ground beneath their feet was wet and clung to their feet, the underbrush was full of burrs and nettles, it was hot, the air was full of biting bugs, and there were a myriad poisonous snakes and amphibians. The inhabited half of the island was beautiful, Gray never regretted moving there for a moment, but he wouldn't shed a tear if this jungle burned to the ground.

"You are sure it's up ahead?" asked Erza, clearly as concerned as Gray was.

Elfman paused and scratched his head. "I'm pretty sure it's just up ahead. Although I would have thought we would have found it by now." Gray had to work hard to hold in a groan.

Erza smiled and gave Elfman a reassuring pat. "Very good, then we should find it shortly." She proceeded to effortlessly tear apart the leaves and vines blocking their path.

Gray didn't know how the woman wasn't tired yet, she wasn't human. He was barely having to do anything at the back of their party, and he was already exhausted from fighting sinking and constantly disentangling his pants from things. He had lost his coat and shirt over an hour ago, he hoped he would be able to find them on the way back.

"Erza, how much longer do you wanna go like this?" Gray asked, smacking a mosquito that had landed on his neck. "We can't keep up this pace all day."

"Elfman said it should be nearby, don't give up when victory is so near my friend!" Erza smiled and her hacking increased in speed. The woman was nuts.

Gray watched the tree canopy above for a moment, stretching his arms over his head. He should have been watching his feet, his toe hit something hard and he feel forward, hitting his knee hard on what felt like rock. "Damnit!" he hissed, rocking onto his back and pulling his leg to his chest.

Elfman laughed, "Not very manly of you Gray. Should be watching where you are going."

"You should be watching who you are teasing!" growled Gray.

"Are you alright Gray?" Erza gave him a concerned look and came over to check on his knee, but was distracted by the stone he had tripped over. "Oh my goodness, look at this! These look like the language of the prophesy!" She excitedly pulled at the thick vines to the right of the trail and laughed. "Well Gray, it looks like your clumsiness has saved the day! You found our altar!"

Gray stood slowly, looking over the thick, gnarly vines that covered the forest area in front of him. "You've gotta be kidding me. It's under all of that!" He turned to Elfman. "Hey man, how long ago were you here? Was it this overgrown then?"

Elfman looked confused. "It hasn't been that long, and no, it was quite clear at the time." He walked forward cautiously and pulled at one of the larger, rope-like plants. When it didn't budge, he pulled harder and harder, veins began bulging from his forehead and sweat pouring from his brow. When it finally gave, only a small section came loose. He dropped it, panting and wiping his face, "We're going to need some help . . . .and some tools."

Erza was already hoping back towards town, "Make sure to mark the trail! We must get started clearing this area as soon as possible! Hurry, let's go tell the rest of the town!"

Gray sighed and looked up at Elfman, who frowned back down at him. It was going to a long few days.

* * *

The next morning Laxus awoke with a start from his nightmare again. This time there was no one there to soothe him, he was alone. He panted and tried to get his head straight, taking in his surroundings. Freed, Bixlow, and Evergreen still lay asleep, the sky was still dark above. Mira was nowhere to be found.

He rubbed his face and searched around the camp. He could smell her, but he couldn't see her. Laxus wondered if he should leave her be. She was pretty pissed at him yesterday, first for his behavior in the morning, and then for treating her like a dead-weight. He clenched his jaw, that had been a mistake. Watching her kick that guy in the face was one of the most unexpected and beautiful things he had ever seen in his life. He pulled himself to his feet with a groan. Laxus had to go find her, he couldn't deal with her ignoring him for the rest of the journey. They wouldn't reach Magnolia until some time the next day and who knew what was in store after that.

Laxus crept quietly in her direction. He found her deep in the woods, sitting with her legs folded, eyes closed in meditation. He furrowed his brow, trapped in indecision about whether or not to disturb her.

"What do you need Laxus?" she asked coldly.

"You were gone when I woke up, I just came to see what you were up to," Laxus said.

Mira breathed deeply out her nose, "I'm perfectly safe, you don't have to keep tabs on me. I just couldn't stand the sounds of your pain anymore."

Laxus felt uncomfortable. Her directness was unexpected and robbed him of his voice.

"You didn't wake me, don't worry. I'm just an early riser." Mira stood and turned to him. "I find I don't need a whole lot of sleep these days."

She started to walk past him and he caught her shoulder, "Mira . . ."

Mira gave him an obstinate look when she lifted her eyes to his, "What do you want?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I'm . . .I'm sorry for underestimating you."

His rare apology seemed to have little affect on her. She just narrowed her eyes, "If you are going to survive here Laxus, you should start learning that things aren't always what they seem to be. You of all people need to learn to see with more than just your eyes."

Laxus swallowed deeply and let her leave. As usual, she was right.

* * *

Mira was so relieved when they reached Magnolia. This trip was really wearing on her. She missed home so bad, and Laxus' cries in the morning were breaking her heart. She was looking forward to sleeping in a real bed, hopefully as far away from him as she could get. She had been very close to reaching out to him again this morning and she was still mad at him.

They split up to canvas the city, and Mira had offered to go by herself. Laxus started to protest, but one look of warning and he shut his mouth. Mira was really enjoying her time alone, everyone in Magnolia was so friendly! Unfortunately most of them were not familiar with a fire breathing wizard. It wasn't until nearly the end of the day, when she found a little old woman who sold sweet cakes from a cart on one of the rougher sides of town, that Mira finally got an answer.

"Oh yes," the woman said with a smile, "I know that young man, he's my biggest customer!"

"Wonderful!" Mira clapped her hands. "Where can we find him?"

"If you go just around the corner, you'll find the red brick building where he runs his forge. There isn't a sign on the door, but you can usually see smoke billowing out the chimney when he's there. Very secretive that one, and selective of his customers. He might not want to help you," the woman frowned.

"That's okay, I need to ask anyway," Mira said, turning in the direction the lady had given.

"Oh, young lady," the woman called.

Mira turned back, "Yes?"

"You won't be able to find him right now, I'm sure he's closed up for the day. Unfortunately, I can't tell you where he lives either, you won't find a single person in all of Magnolia who knows that. You will just have to come back. He's usually there by the middle of the day."

Mira slumped in defeat but gave the woman a smile, "Well thank you, I suppose it will have to wait until tomorrow." She looked down at the woman's wares, "Maybe could you give me five of those then? They look quite delicious."

The woman winked, "I'll even throw in an extra. A little food bribery seems to go a long way with that young man."

* * *

After a lot of arguing, the group had decided that Mira shouldn't go by herself and that Laxus should accompany her. They didn't want to all go and make Natsu feel ambushed, but they also wanted to make sure Mira was safe. Who knows what kind of man Natsu had become, especially if he operated a private shop on the bad side of town. Mira was obviously not pleased, but had to acquiesce.

Laxus ducked into the small shop after her and was surprised to see Natsu was such a small guy and had faded pink hair. This was the man they were all so worked up about? Natsu turned to regard them and his eyes caught Mira's face. There was no happiness in the recognition, just a muted, rumbling rage. Laxus was reminded of how Mira had warned him about seeing with more than his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here Mira?" Natsu growled. He completely ignored Laxus' presence and turned back to the piece of metal he was pounding into a blade-like shape.

"That's not a very nice hello Natsu," chastised Mira.

"Well it's not very nice of you to take me by surprise like this Mira. I told you I didn't want to see any of you guys again." Natsu spat on the ground beside him.

Out from the back appeared what looked like a small blue cat walking on his hind legs. He held in his tiny hands a needle and a piece of leather. "Natsu, I can't seem to get this stitch."

Natsu set down his work and went to help. "Is that right? Let me see what your doing there little buddy."

Laxus almost fell back in surprise, exclaiming "What the hell is that?"

Natsu turned to him with a confused grin. "Are you serious? You've never seen an exceed before?" He turned to Mira, sudden realization dawning in his eyes. "Now I get it, he's like I was, isn't he? Is that why you're here Mira?"

"Well, sort of, at least it's part of it . . ." Mira began.

Natsu chuckled, "Wow did I look like that big of an idiot too? That's hilarious."

Laxus narrowed his eyes, "Watch who you're calling an idiot, freak."

Natsu just gave him a cockeyed grin and walked over into Laxus' personal space. "What? You gonna fight me? I have a pretty good idea of what kind of work you did back in our world, but I can promise you I am nothing like what you've ever seen before. Don't fuck with me."

He turned and went back to place the exceed gently on a chair. Then he pointed down at the piece of leather. "You just accidentally knotted the thread here Happy, don't worry, just pull it out and start over. We can always get more thread."

Happy pouted and began tugging at his work, pulling it apart, "I don't think this is worth that fish you promised me."

"Natsu, we really need you," Mira began.

He gave her a tired look, "For what Mira? What the hell could you possibly need from me?"

"There is a darkness spreading on the island Natsu, people are dying . . ."

He made a sound of disgust and walked back to the anvil he was working at earlier. "Not my problem."

"Cana had a prophesy and it said you are one of the four people we need to save everyone," Mira pleaded.

Natsu gave a humorless laugh. "I'm sure she did. Did it list me by name? Did she drink a lot before ranting that nonsense? Of course she did, when is she not completely wasted."

Mira's face was turning bright red, she clenched her fists. "Natsu! Please don't blow this off! We really need you!"

Natsu sighed and was about to respond when there was the sound of a person clearing their throat. A curvaceous, blonde woman stood in the doorway, "Natsu, I hope you have what I need today, I really . . ."

"Fuck off Luigi," Natsu said, not bothering to look up from the piece of metal he returned to furiously banging.

The blonde woman stomped her foot and clenched her fists. "How many times do I have to tell you? My name is not Luigi!"

Natsu turned and gave her a look of annoyance. "What does it matter? I don't have the wheel ready for your dad's stupid carriage. So. Fuck. Off. Get the hell out of here," he pointed out the door.

The blonde's face turned bright red, "This is no way to run a business you know! I'm going to tell my father how you're speaking to me . . ."

"And he's not going to give a shit, because I'm the best." He turned back to his project and tssked at how it was losing heat. He blew fire over it then began hammering again. The blonde stood there with her arms folded, furiously tapping her foot. She looked like she wanted to say something but couldn't decide what. Finally Natsu sighed, "Come back tomorrow, I'll have the wheel ready then. But get out of here, I don't want to see your fat face."

The girl narrowed her eyes but said nothing. She turned heel with a humpf and left the way she came. Mira looked ready to throttle Natsu. "That was not nice Natsu!"

Natsu looked incredulous. "Not nice? Mira, I don't care about being nice! I'm not trying to make friends, isn't that right Happy?"

The exceed in the corner looked up from his piece of leather and cheered "Aye sir!" then went back to his stitching.

"Lucy is so annoying! If I let her stay here she would all be like," Natsu heightened the tone of his voice, "blah blah blah. She never shuts up!" He hit the piece of metal even harder, "I don't need that kind of shit in my life."

"At least she's got nice tits and a great ass," Laxus added with a smirk, looking in the direction the blonde had left. When he glanced back, Natsu's face was so tense with anger that he could practically see steam coming out of the man's ears.

Natsu let go of the piece he was working on and dropped the hammer on the floor. He stomped over and put his finger in Laxus' face. "You don't talk about Lucy, you don't even look at her. I don't know who the hell you are, or why the hell sweet Mira would let you anywhere near her, and I don't care. You even think about touching Lucy, I will burn your face so bad that melted cheese will be handsomer than you. You got that?" Laxus just shrugged and continued to watch the fiery little man. Natsu took it as an answer and turned to pick up his hammer, mumbling, "fucking prick."

Laxus' smirk grew into a full grin, he knew exactly how to play this one now. Mira looked horrified and dismayed, this was obviously not the man she knew back in Tenrou, 'the good man'. Laxus wasn't surprised in the least though, he had seen it time and time again, going through real trauma changed a person. It could steamroll you in a way that made you no longer recognizable to the people who had loved you most. No matter, they would have their fire, and wasting time here was not the way to get it. "I think he's given us his answer Mira, we should get going," Laxus said.

Mira looked up at him shocked, "But . . .we . . ."

"Yea Mira, you should go. Listen to that bastard piece of muscle you brought with you. I'm not going back to Tenrou and you can't make me." Natsu didn't even bother to look her in the eye. He just wiped some sweat from his brow and went back to hammering.

Laxus couldn't help but feel pity for Mira, he could tell she was extremely upset about the change in her friend. Maybe in some screwed up way she felt responsible. He wasn't one to feel sorry for anyone but there was something in her eyes that got to him. This woman was going to be the death of him.

He walked over to her and gently guided her to the door by the small of her back, "Don't worry Mira, I got this. Let's get back to the inn," he said quietly.

She looked up at him as if trying to read his eyes. Something she saw there relaxed her, but it just placed an extra weight on his shoulders that he didn't want. "Okay Laxus, let's go back," she said with a smile, putting her trust in him. As if he had asked for it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks so much for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or any of it's characters**

* * *

Laxus stretched his jaw as he stared up at the Heartfilia mansion. This was so easy that he was starting to wonder if maybe there was a trap. The guards never left the front gate, the gardens were poorly lit, and Lucy's room was almost completely separate from the rest of the house. Still he'd have to be quick, he didn't even know how to tell if he tripped a magical alarm system. He should have brought Freed with him, but he was still unsure as to whether or not the man's moral code would have caused him to veto the plan.

He told everyone to pack their things and meet him outside of town in the middle of the night. Mira was pleased that they were going to get moving, but at the same time irritated that he wouldn't give away anything more than that. The other three just nodded and accepted that this was on a need-to-know basis.

It was clear to him that Natsu was not going to be convinced to leave with words alone, he needed motivation. Laxus planned to pull the fire mage out with a damsel in distress. He only hoped that part of that 'good guy' that Mira knew so well was still in there.

He climbed over the fence and darted across the yard, then waited under her window. His heightened senses were such a blessing, his eyesight was clear even with just the light of the moon, and his hearing so sharp that he heard the guard at the front gate sniffle. There were no sounds that would make him think anyone was aware of his presence, so he began climbing the trellis up to her window. He just barely restrained a chuckle, it was as if they were begging for someone to break in this way.

Laxus carefully lifted his eyes above her window sill and found the blonde still wide awake. She sat at a desk, writing furiously in a journal. Something that looked like headphones covered her ears. He wrinkled his brow in disbelief, Laxus almost felt bad for her, this was so easy. He pulled himself into her room, slinking up behind her. By the time she realized he was there, he already had his right arm snaked around the front of her neck and locked into the left one that he placed behind her head.

She looked up at him in terror as he pulled her from her chair, her hands prying at his tight hold. "Sorry princess, this will be quick," he murmured in her ear. He felt her go limp and released his hold, gently laying her on the floor. He tied a gag around her head and tied rope tightly around her hands and ankles.

Laxus looked around her room, he didn't have much time but he didn't want to have a even more pissed off Mira; he needed to make sure Lucy had some stuff. When he looked in the closet, he was surprised to find a bag already packed for a trip. Laxus sighed. Shit, he was kidnapping a flight risk. The family would probably believe that she had just ran away, Natsu might never find out she had been taken.

Laxus pulled the knife from his belt and hacked at her bedding and at the curtains. He shoved everything from her desk, except the book, he placed that in her bag. Maybe having all her shit would make her less bitchy when she awoke. Then he tossed her up over his shoulder. He threw her bag out the window and listened, one of the guards sounded like he was snoring. Laxus grinned, those guys really took their job seriously.

Laxus pulled himself out the window, slowly lowering himself and Lucy down. When his feet hit the ground he chuckled, let's just see Natsu try and turn his face into melted cheese. When the fiery pipsqueak came to find him, he would be ready.

* * *

Mira was not happy. She never should have let Laxus steer her away from Natsu's shop earlier that day. At the time she had been so upset about Natsu's personality change that she was ready to rely on anyone. Not for the first time, she wished Lisanna was here. None of this would be happening if her younger sister were still alive. Natsu would still be on Tenrou, Mira could be in her own bed, and the impending new moon wouldn't make her feel terror in her bones. Instead, she was stuck relying on a strange, frightening man. Since she didn't have any better ideas, she just had to go along, praying Laxus wouldn't let her down.

Freed came up next to her and took her arm, giving her a gentle smile, "Don't you worry Mira, I'm sure Laxus' plan will be exactly what we need."

"Well even if it is, we haven't heard anything about a metal passenger. What if we are heading in the wrong direction?" Mira asked.

Freed patted her hand, "All we can do is hope for the best. Maybe we'll get a break in Hargeon and the metal wizard will be there with Lyon's pupil."

Bixlow took her other arm, "Everything alright Mira? You missing home and Elfman? It's okay, Evergreen is missing him too."

Evergreen fumed behind them, "I do not! I was just saying that if we had his strength we could have manhandled Natsu into coming. That does not mean I miss him!"

They continued south out of town, keeping off the path as Laxus had directed. Evergreen moved a branch out of her way with a look of disgust. "Do you think Laxus will have any trouble finding us? I hate straying too far from the path, who knows what wildlife is out and about here."

Mira sighed, "He won't have any trouble, whatever he's doing, he will find us."

There was the sound of footsteps in the leaves behind them, Freed put himself between Mira and the noise. Mira sighed again, just a few days with Laxus and Freed was starting to treat her like a fainting daisy. Freed put his hand to his sword, "Who goes there?"

"Relax, it's me." Laxus came out of the shadows.

Mira squinted her eyes to see him better in the dark. "Is that a woman over your shoulders?" He stepped into the light. Lucy looked up at Mira, bound and gagged, her eyes pleading for help. "Oh my gods Laxus! Why do you have that woman over your shoulders?"

Laxus ignored her and continued forward. "We need Natsu right? This is how we get Natsu."

"You can't expect me to follow you with that woman tied up like a prisoner!" Mira stopped and folded her arms.

Laxus huffed and turned back. "This is still way too close to the city for her to scream. We want Natsu, not some damn town guard to find us."

Freed stood with Mira, "How do you know she's going to scream if you untie her?"

Laxus looked at them like they were crazy. "Wouldn't you if someone hauled your ass out of your room, tied you up, and then ran ten miles with you on their back?"

Mira stepped towards him and rested a hand on his arm, looking up into his eyes. "Please Laxus, please just put her down." She looked up to Lucy, "You won't scream will you sweetie? You will let us talk to you?" Lucy gave an emphatic head nod. "See Laxus? She's not going to scream. Please don't keep her like that."

Laxus stared down at her with a frown and for a moment she thought he wasn't going to listen. His words back at Tenrou echoed in her head 'I'm not a good man.' Finally he breathed deeply, then while keeping his eyes on Mira, he effortlessly slung Lucy down and gently set her on the ground. Laxus took a step back and motioned to the woman, giving his permission for Mira to try, but making it clear from his expression that he wasn't happy about it.

Mira dropped to her knees next to Lucy. "I'm going to untie the gag alright?" Lucy nodded her head. Mira gently undid the tight double knot, trying to be as careful as she could with Lucy's hair.

Lucy looked up at Mira. "I don't understand, why did you people take me? Didn't I first see you yesterday at Natsu's."

"Well, I think, Laxus believes that if you come with us Natsu will follow," Mira attempted to explain.

Lucy wrinkled her nose. "That's completely ridiculous. Natsu hates me, he yells at me every time I have to come to the store."

Mira gave Laxus a look and he shrugged. Mira frowned, "I get the feeling it's more of a matter of who took you." She looked up at Laxus. "We can't do this."

Laxus cocked his head. "What's that now?"

Freed put a hand on Mira's shoulder. "If Laxus believes that having her with us will motivate Natsu to come find us, is there really any harm."

Mira looked up at both of them in shock, then proceeded to hurriedly untie Lucy's wrists and feet. "She is not some thing that we can tote around as we need it! She is a person! If we use these means to fight the darkness are we really improving anything? There has to be another way, I can't be part of this"

Lucy sat up on her heels and rubbed her wrists, looking up at everyone in confusion. Laxus scowled down at her and then dropped her bag in front of her. She gave him a curious look then unzipped the bag to look inside. She pulled out the journal and looked back up at Laxus. "You brought my stuff?"

Laxus grunted, "Didn't know how long you'd be with us," he looked over at Mira, "didn't want to piss her off."

Mira placed a hand over Lucy's. "I can take you back Lucy, I need to go see Natsu again anyway."

"Mira, you can't be serious!" Evergreen started.

"Yeah, Mira weren't you the one who kept saying we were short on time," Bixlow asked.

Mira was about to tell them all off when she felt Lucy touch her arm. She turned to look at the poor girl and was surprised when Lucy said, "I want to go with you."

"What? Why?" Mira asked.

"I wanted to leave anyway, and I think," she looked up at Laxus with a frown, "for the most part, you guys would be my safest bet at getting out of my father's house. I've been trying to leave for months now, I just couldn't find someone to escort me. It's not really safe for a single woman to travel the roads these days." She looked at the ground. "But I wouldn't count on Natsu coming though, he's the last person who would come to rescue me."

Laxus nodded his head, "I don't know about that. Either way, let's get going. Don't want to get caught by whoever your family sends."

Lucy's face drooped with sorrow. "They won't send anyone." She started get to her feet with a little bit of a stumble. "My father remarried and my mother-in-law has been trying to make sure my little brother becomes the main heir. She'll leap on this opportunity and say I ran away." She laughed sadly, "It will probably take father at least a week to even notice I'm gone."

Freed rubbed his chin. "That is extremely unfortunate, how will Natsu know that you are gone then?"

"She's supposed to pick up a wheel," Laxus said.

"Do you really think her not showing up to pick up a wheel is going to be motivation enough for Natsu to track us down!" Mira snapped. Laxus' nonchalance about the whole situation was infuriating.

Sensing her distress, Freed placed a comforting arm across her shoulder. "We need to search for the person with metallic elemental power right? Why don't we go to the next city over ask see if anyone has heard of him. We only have about twenty more days to find him and get back Tenrou if we want to stop whatever will happen at the next new moon. If Natsu doesn't follow us, we can return and try and convince him again. I know I wasn't there, but he didn't sound very receptive to you Mira. I believe going back in the morning would just be a waste of our time."

"You're looking for a man with metal powers? Like Natsu's fire powers?" asked Lucy.

Mira turned to her. "Yes, we need him, along with Natsu, to fulfill a prophecy."

"I think I know where he is!" Lucy said excitedly.

Laxus tilted his head. "You do? And where would that be?"

"He's in the mountains along the route between Magnolia and Crocus, or at least he was. He's been attacking my father's caravans, it's been a huge loss for us. Father has been trying to keep it secret while he handles it because he doesn't want his investors to worry and pull out. I only know because he was shouting at our head of security about it last week." Lucy said.

Mira looked at Lucy dumbfounded. They asked almost an entire city for information on a man and get nothing. Then that lucky barbarian manages to kidnap the one person in the entire place who could give them the information they need. She looked at Laxus and wished she could punch the smirk off his face, then sighed, "I guess we will head towards Crocus then."

* * *

Erza sat sharpening her sword in the firelight. Nineteen days left until the new moon, and all the mages in the village had only managed to clear about a tenth of the vines on the altar. She herself was exhausted but she fought sleep, her dreams had become unsettling. Walking with Jellal through a richly adorned hall, exploring ruins with him, reading with him, dining with him, dancing with him, it all flooded her nights like fond memories. Fond memories of a past that in no way could exist. She understood the lustful night images, that was just a manifestation of her attraction. These more homey ones confused her. She should be dreaming of Simon, not Jellal.

There was a knock on her door, Erza turned and stared at it, thinking maybe she had imagined it. The hour was late and everyone would be asleep after the trying day of fighting demonic flora. Then the knocking came again, so with a frustrated huff, she set her sword down and went to discover the source. When she opened the door, she wondered if maybe she had accidentally fallen asleep, because Jellal stood at her doorstep, looking down at her with a warm smile. "Good evening Erza, I hope I didn't wake you." Without waiting for an invitation, he stepped around her into her small home.

"No, you didn't wake me." She watched him, completely bewildered as he moved about her small home. It was strange for him to leave his house, even stranger that he stood in her living room, alone, and at this time of night no less. Regaining her wits, she narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

He was looking down at her sword, running a finger across the details on the grip. "I heard you found the altar." He turned to look at her. "Also you forgot to bring me the untranslated prophecy. I know you've been busy so I thought I would just stop by and save you the trip."

Erza raised an eyebrow. "This time of night?"

He at least had the sense to look embarrassed, "I'm sorry, this is an . . .unusual time to come calling. I thought you might not want anyone to see that I came. Also, I wasn't really wanting to run into anyone myself."

Erza crossed her arms, "But if someone did happen to see you it would look much more suspicious than if you had come earlier in the evening." She rubbed her tired face and headed over to her desk. "Well I suppose it's too late now, you are already here. Let me find where I have Cana's words so you can get going."

"How is clearing the altar coming along? Wally told Richard it is completely covered." He took a seat in one of her chairs by the fire, Erza frowned, she did not want him to get comfortable here.

"It's covered in strange, dark, thorny vines. They are so strong that even Elfman has trouble pulling them and my swords have trouble cutting through. I have never seen anything like them before." Erza pulled open a drawer and shuffled through the contents, where had she put that piece of paper?

Jellal frowned, "Why didn't you come seeking our help?"

"I didn't think we would need any more help." Erza finally found the paper in the next drawer down. She turned in triumph to the sight of him watching her intently, in was unnerving. Her breath caught in her throat. Had he always looked at her like that, or was this a new development? She held out the paper and looked at her feet. "Here is the prophecy in its original language, you can have it. Please take it and leave."

He stood, a concerned expression on his face. "I'm sorry, did I do something to distress you?"

"No," Erza hated that there was a tremble in her voice. She swallowed deeply. "I'm just tired and I would like to sleep."

Jellal stepped slowly towards her until he stood close, too close for her comfort. He took her proffered paper and put it in his pocket. He then took another step forward and gently lifted her chin. "Erza, I'm sorry for coming so late. It was inappropriate of me, I won't do it again."

Erza gently pulled his hand from her face and put it back at his side. "I don't understand, why do you keep acting like this?"

He stretched the offending hand and breathed deeply. "What do you mean Erza?"

"Why have you started acting so informally with me? Why are you in my home at night? Why did you touch my sword like that earlier? Why did you touch me?" Erza cried, exhaustion and confusion making her lose her head.

He took a step back and frowned at the floor,."I'm sorry, that was inappropriate of me as well."

"And just what have you done to my dreams?" She exclaimed, grabbing her hair, falling back to lean on the desk behind her.

He lifted his head quickly. "Your dreams? I haven't done anything to your dreams."

"But how could that be? How do they all feel so real?" Erza was horrified when she lost control, tears streaming down her cheeks, uncontrollable sobs shaking her body.

Jellal pulled her into his arms and held her tightly, resting his cheek on her hair and rubbing her back. "Erza, I don't know what's going on in your dreams, I'm sorry that they have upset you. You have been working too hard. You just lost someone very close to you and you are exhausted. You need to take care of yourself Erza or you are going to drop. In fact . . ." He bent to place an arm behind her knees and lifted her up against his chest. Then Jellal turned and headed towards the back of the house.

Her eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

"I'm putting you in your bed. It is completely ridiculous that I found you awake at this time, you should be asleep."

Erza scowled up at him, "I'm not some child Jellal! You speak of inappropriate, well what the hell do you call this?"

He entered her room and set her on her bed. "If you aren't going to take care of yourself then someone will have to. I'm sorry if my behavior has made you uncomfortable but I cant stand idly by while you fall to pieces. You will have to try to forgive me, I just don't have the strength for that. I'll leave now so you can get your rest."

He began walking away but stopped in the doorway. He turned back to her, "I'm pretty sure I already know the answer, but will you come have dinner with me tomorrow?"

Erza crossed her arms. "Of course not."

He grinned but his eyes were sad. "I thought so, but I had to try. I will send some of my people to help with clearing the altar tomorrow. Please don't be afraid to let me know of anything else you need."

Erza nodded, "Of course." He gave her one last lingering glance and left. Erza's heart didn't calm its erratic beating until it was long after she heard her front door open and close. She was someone who thrived on order and control, Jellal's strange behavior was making her life feel chaotic. She didn't like it, she didn't like it at all.

* * *

Natsu was extremely cranky as he headed towards the Heartfilia mansion on the other side of town. After two days of Lucy not showing to pick up her wheel and pay for it, Natsu was pissed. It seemed strange that she would be offended, he had certainly called her worse things than fat face and Luigi before. She was probably doing this on purpose, maybe she had finally figured out that his attitude was all bravado and that he really relied on her father's business to survive. This time especially, he really needed the money, he had wasted most of his last check on sweets and now the landlord for his forge was breathing down his neck for payment. Stupid Lucy, he would never forgive her if she made him beg for this.

It did seem strange that Lucy was the one to pick up the parts he worked on. What was Jude playing there? Did he think he was somehow convincing Natsu to do the work by sending Lucy? Maybe thought his daughter was getting him a better deal? If the man had asked, Natsu could tell him without hesitation that neither of those things were happening. She had tried that stupid move of pushing her rack together the first day and he had shut it right down. What kind of idiotic pervert does that work on anyway?

"Do you think Lucy is okay?" asked Happy. The little exceed frowned in concern.

"What do you mean okay? Of course she's okay. I'm the one who's not okay, I have to walk all the way across town for this shit. What are you so worried about?" Natsu huffed.

"Well, it's just unlike her to be late for a pick up." Happy looked up at Natsu for reassurance. "She's okay right?"

"Of course she's okay buddy!" He walked through the gate to the Heartfilia mansion, lifting the wheel to show the guards. They nodded and waved him through. Natsu grumbled, "Still a pain in my ass though."

"I'm glad you think she's okay, she promised to bring me some good fish this week," said Happy. Natsu chuckled, that exceed only thought with his stomach.

Natsu knocked on the front door and was greeted by the housekeeper Spetto. He held up the wheel, "Lucy was supposed to come pick this up and pay for it, and she never showed. I need my money."

"Oh, I am so sorry Mister Natsu! Come in!" She let Natsu and Happy in and then frowned at their clothes. "Wait here, do not move. I will go get your payment from Bero." She disappeared quickly down the hall.

When she came back with a bag of jewel in hand, she frowned. "I am so sorry for the inconvenience, Bero was even waiting for the wheel. I don't know why Miss Lucy would have left without letting us know it was ready to be picked up, it's just so unlike her."

"Lucy left? When did Lucy leave?" Natsu asked.

The woman wrung her hands, "Well it was just a few days ago. She left very suddenly, when everyone was asleep. The lady of the house believes she has run away, but I . . . ."

Natsu narrowed his eyes, "A few days ago huh?"

"I shouldn't say anything, but I'm just so worried and no one will listen to me. She would never leave without saying good bye to me."

Natsu frowned, Lucy really was a pain in his ass. He tied the bag of jewel to his belt. "Were there no clues left behind of where she was going?"

"Well the room is a complete mess, it's just so unlike her." Spetto shook her head.

"Can I see the room?" Natsu asked.

Spetto perked up. "Yes, yes!" Then she looked down at Natsu and frowned. "You have to meet me around the side at the servant's entrance though."

Natsu rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine, give me a minute." Spetto hurried off to get to the side door from the inside, and Natsu turned to walk out and around the house.

Happy flew up next to him. "Why are we looking at Lucy's room Natsu? Do you liiiike her? Are you going to look in her drawers?"

Natsu curled his lip in disgust. "No, I do not like Lucy! Why the hell would I look in her drawers Happy?" He sighed and knocked on the servant entrance. "Don't you remember what happened at the shop a few days ago?"

Happy tapped his chin and looked up thoughtfully. "Didn't that woman Mira come with the big man that day?"

"Bingo," Natsu replied.

Spetto opened the side door and motioned for them to follow her quietly. When they arrived at the room, it was all Natsu could do to contain his rage. The torn curtains and bedding, the contents of the dresser spilled all across the floor; the room had that bastard's stink all over it.

Spetto grimaced. "The lady doesn't want us to clean it, she says Miss Lucy can clean her own mess when she decides to return home."

"I'm sorry Spetto, I think you are right. Lucy was taken." Natsu looked out the window at the trellis up the side of the house and the heavy tree coverage throughout the backyard. "Do you all have a guard who was back here on duty that night?"

"Umm no, lately they have been cutting back on staff, we only have guards out front."

Natsu frowned, they had made this way too easy for Mira's friend. How anyone could believe she had run away with the state of the room was inconceivable.

"Mr. Natsu, I don't know what to do. The master is out of town on business and no one will take this seriously!" Spetto cried.

Natsu looked back at her, body slumped in defeat. Was it so much to ask that he be allowed to live in peace and take his frustration out on his work? The Mira he remembered would never be part of a crazy plan like this, how desperate was she? He knew he was being baited, he knew this was just a trap to get him back to that godforsaken island in the middle of nowhere. He should just leave Lucy to her fate. Mira would never let her get hurt right?

He breathed out a deep sigh. "Don't worry Spetto, I'll go find her. I'll make sure she's safe."

Spetto threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. "Oh thank you. Thank you Mister Nastu!"

On their way back home, Happy was in high spirits. "I can't believe you agreed! I'm so excited to see Lucy! And an adventure, finally! I thought you were going to trap us in that forge helping snotty rich people for the rest of our lives!"

Natsu watched his little friend with a fond smile. He guessed it had been a really long time since they had been out exploring. Maybe he had become a little complacent with his work and this city. The truth was he wasn't having any fun. "You're right buddy, we are due for some adventure. I'm all fired up now!" He slammed a fist into his palm, he had an asshole's face to burn.

* * *

 **Thank you so much to those who took the time to review! Mira D BlackJack, kurahieiritr JIO, and Purtisharma5**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for your patience! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or any of its characters**

* * *

Lucy felt free for the first time in her life. No dressing for supper, no tedious studies, no exhausting dinner parties or luncheons or afternoon teas. Sure, it took her a bit to get used to sleeping on the ground, and she wasn't the biggest fan of all the bugs, but she knew her soul was meant for this kind of wandering.

Growing up, her father so seldom let her leave town, for the first ten years of her life she wasn't even allowed to leave the property. Magnolia was a wonderful place to live, but it was just such a small piece of the greater whole. There was so much to see and experience. Now she was finally starting to get a first hand view of the world she had only read about or seen in pictures. She had never felt so alive!

Best of all, the journey her companions were on fascinated her. Lucy had always been extremely interested in the ancient tribe that had lived on Tenrou. They had been so ahead for their time, a vibrant community, then suddenly, nothing. Every single member of the tribe was gone without a trace. There were many speculations about what had happened to cause their disappearance. Disease, tidal waves, invaders, the list went on and on. The fact that she had found herself in a group that was both from that island and completing a quest given in that tribe's ancient language was a dream come true. It was like she was living one of her novels!

Her writing was taking flight. Suddenly muses rained down inspiration upon her. At night by the fire, she couldn't seem to write fast enough to keep up with her brain. During the day, it took all her self-control to not pull out her notebook and attempt to write while walking. Lucy had to keep reminding herself to watch and live in the world around her, her imagination would have to wait.

Luckily, her new companions were such good company. Though she had many acquaintances back home, she couldn't really say she had any friends. Her interactions with other people all seemed to have to do with her father's business; an employee's daughter, a competitor's son. It always felt fake, forced, and down right uncomfortable. Lucy had gotten to a point where she avoided social situations as much as possible, they were just so exhausting for her.

This group was different. Mira was a breath of fresh air, she was honest and kind. Though she had nothing to gain from Lucy's friendship, she still engaged her in conversation and helped her whenever she needed it. Freed was well-mannered and well-read, and in the rare moments he wasn't attempting to pick Laxus' brain, his intelligent discourse left Lucy craving more. Bixlow was just fun, he was a big kid. He kept playing pranks on Evergreen just to watch her squeal, and even convinced Lucy to play silly games with him as they walked along towards the direction of the capital. Evergreen was slightly unapproachable, but she was clearly intelligent and she was always honest, if sometimes sharply. Lucy really liked that what you saw was what you got with Evergreen.

The only person Lucy still wasn't comfortable with was Laxus. She couldn't get the image of him pulling her out of the chair out of her mind. He was standoffish and quiet. He always seemed to look at her with a disapproving expression. The only person who seemed to get him fully out of his shell was Freed, and even then it was only for short spurts of time. Though he spoke rarely, it made the things he said seem more important. He never wasted words, and his orders were clear and made sense. He led the others so naturally that she was surprised by how short a time they had known each other. Though she still didn't particularly like the man, Lucy found herself easily accepting his leadership.

Mira was clearly not happy with Laxus. She avoided speaking with him, sitting by him, and walking by him. When Mira had to say something to Laxus, she would say it to Freed instead. Despite this, when Laxus asked something of her, she still did it with only minor grumbling. Lucy wondered if anyone else noticed the way he watched Mira when she wasn't looking. The underlying sadness in his expression almost had her pitying him. The key word was almost, Lucy still couldn't forgive him for dragging her from her room and painfully lugging her out of town like a sack of potatoes. She was a lady, she deserved to at least be warned before doing such a thing. Hell, if they had asked her, she probably would have leapt at the chance to join them!

It was the third day of traveling and it began in the same routine as the last two. They woke by the fire and everyone collected their things. Freed cooked everyone a simple breakfast of porridge and whatever berries they could gather from the surrounding area. This morning they were lucky to find some wild blackberries. It was amazing how the simple meal was so much more satisfying than any of the fancy ones back home.

After breakfast, they all headed west along the road to the capital. They were very close to the last location of the metal mage now so Laxus was on high alert. Lucy was so worried that her information was somehow wrong and she would let the group down. Already the others seemed to have given up on Natsu coming for her. For Lucy that wasn't a surprise, but she couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed.

She wouldn't consider Natsu a friend, most of the time he wasn't even nice to her, but he was just so interesting. He had such unique abilities, and he was so different from anyone she had ever met before that she couldn't help but be drawn to him. He was the first person to not give a shit who her father was and his honesty had felt like a breath of fresh air. Even if the first words out of his mouth were to tell her to put those puppies away because he didn't give discounts.

She herself was confused as to why she jumped at the chance to be the go between with Natsu and her father. She coveted the position so much that she had her father convinced that if anyone else would go they would pay twice the price. This of course wasn't true, in fact, she was starting to believe that he was charging them more just because she was the one picking up the items. It didn't matter though, the quality of the items was unmatched, her father paid no matter what the charge.

Lucy would put up with his grumpy demeanor time and time again, just for the rare moment when he was too tired to put up that wall. They were usually short; helping her fix a hair that had come out of place, yelling at the men who catcalled at her outside his shop, smiling to himself while he eavesdropped on her conversations with Happy. The best had been the one time she had come before a dinner party, her hair already curled and in place. Natsu had gently reached out to touch it whispering "pretty," then he had turned bright red with his eyes wide. Unfortunately he did a good job of ruining the moment by scowling and saying "I hope the dress they picked out for you hides your fat ass," but Lucy found herself clinging to his compliment. He could be such a jerk, but she would replay that moment in her mind over and over again. She knew there was a good heart in there, she wondered what made him feel the need to cover it up.

It was almost lunch, and Lucy was drawn out of her musings by her stomach's grumble. Mira giggled, "It sounds like Lucy's tummy is telling us it's time to stop."

They naturally looked up to Laxus, who had been the one to decide when they would stop and when they would move on, but he wasn't paying attention to them. His body was tall and taut, as if ready to jump at a moments notice. He glanced all around them and lifted his nose in the air, like a dog trying to get a scent. Then Laxus' lips curled up in a small smirk, he looked down at Mira and Lucy, "You ladies might want to find some cover, shit's about to go down."

Lucy tilted her head and looked at Laxus in confusion. He used phrases that confused her sometimes, just like Natsu. Mira seemed to understand his meaning right away. She grabbed Lucy's arm and began pulling her towards the side of the road. They only got a few steps away, when a blur of pink hair and fire hurled itself straight for Laxus, screaming, "You fucking bastard!"

Lucy watched in amazement as Laxus turned to deflect, his entire body engulfed in bright light. Natsu was here! Natsu had come for her! What exactly did that mean?

Freed, Bixlow, and Evergreen attempted to aide Laxus in his fight, but it was clear that Natsu was on a different level than them and that he would not let them get in his way. Any time one of the other mages got too close, Natsu would toss them aside like a doll, and, amazingly, all of their long-range attacks he easily deflected. Lucy had never known how strong he was! The three could only get thrown so many times, their attacks were becoming sluggish and the fatigue began to show in their faces.

Laxus however, looked like he could do this all day. If anything his expression was one of joy. His fight with Natsu became like a dance between a flame and a star, Lucy had never seen anything so beautiful and terrifying. She watched slack-jawed as beside her Mira screamed and pleaded for the two men to stop.

The attacks became larger, growing from small punches to large roars. Mira returned to dragging Lucy further away, the heat was becoming unbearable and Lucy could feel drops of sweat begin to trickle down her face. She finally tore herself from her stupor and noticed the way Natsu's fire was beginning to singe the tops of the trees and Laxus' lightning was ripping them out from their roots. Together they would destroy this whole area. What if they became so lost in their battle that they forgot there were other people here?

Lucy swallowed deeply and began running in their direction, leaving a frantic Mira behind her. "Natsu stop! Nastu please stop!" she screamed as loudly as her voice allowed.

He paused to look at her mid strike, a look of confusion softening his angry expression. When Natsu's eyes finally found her, he looked relieved, just in time for Laxus' fist to connect with his head, sending him down with such a force she worried he would never get up again. Lucy ran to him, and fell to his side, pulling him close to cradle his head in her lap. She sagged in relief when she felt his breath on her arm. Thank gods, he was still alive.

"What the hell Laxus? He was stopping!" Mira chastised.

Laxus just shrugged, "I was already mid punch."

* * *

Erza was pleased with the results they had achieved over the last three days. Since Jellal's people had come to help, things were moving much more efficiently, they were now over halfway done with clearing the altar. One more week and they would be finished, giving them time to look over it before the next new moon. She hoped that they could have the altar translated and ready to go before Mira's party returned. Erza wanted this nightmare behind them as quickly as possible.

So far, every night, one of Jellal's people would hand her a letter that asked her to join him for dinner. Every time she would smile and tell them to let their master know she politely refused. This night it was Racer. He nodded at her answer and then sped away, leaving her puzzled and staring off into the night at the place where he once stood.

Why did Jellal keep asking? Did he think he could wear her down? She had to admit, the time he had tucked her into bed, she had slept a deep and dreamless sleep. Erza had finally been able to wake up refreshed and ready to face the day. However, the next night the dreams were back with vengeance, the moments feeling even more like real memories. She was grateful that he hadn't shown up at the altar yet. How could she face him when this imaginary time together was beginning to feel so real?

"What's going on with you?" Gray placed a hand on her shoulder, pulling her so violently out of her musings that she jumped. He drew his eyebrows together. "What the hell Erza, are you okay?"

She looked at him for a moment as if she didn't recognize him, not sure how to answer. Then she gave a weak smile. "Yes, yes of course. I just haven't been sleeping well."

He knew her too well though, instead of dropping it, he gave her an unconvinced snort. "Well that's the biggest load of shit I've ever heard. You've gone days without sleeping before and you acted nothing like this."

Erza narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "Gray, I'm fine."

Gray shook his head. "You have been staring off into the woods at nothing for the last ten minutes. You almost took Droy's head off today while trying to cut a vine. Then when Levy began to tell you about some of the inscriptions she found, you patted her on the head and told her how lovely she looked today. This isn't like you, you are being sloppy."

Erza cringed, though they were the truth, his words hurt. Sloppy was the last word she wanted used to describe herself. "Really Gray, I'm just not sleeping. I've just been having extremely vivid dreams that keep waking me. I'll try to get to bed early tonight. I promise I'll be better tomorrow."

"And what are the notes that Jellal's people keep bringing you?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it," she answered quickly. "I'm going to head home." She attempting to turn away.

Gray grabbed her shoulder, preventing her escape. "Erza. . ."

Erza sighed and turned back to him, "Dinner invitations."

"Dinner invitations? Does he want you to come discuss the progress here? Why would you hide that he is asking you to dinner?"

"Apparently Mr. Fernandez thinks I would be good company." Erza looked at her shoes. "I'm not hiding it, it just isn't important."

"Would dinner be so terrible?"

"You don't know what you're saying," Erza snapped.

Gray smirked, "Apparently not. Why are you so defensive? Has he been coming on to you?"

"Yes . . .well maybe. He's just been very strange." Erza tried to think back through their last few interactions. Had he really flirted with her? Or was she just confusing her dreams with reality?

Gray frowned and crossed his arms. "Well that seems extremely insensitive considering recent events. Kinda pisses me off. Do you want me to go talk to him?"

"No!" Erza exclaimed, her face turning red. "Just . . .just forget it okay. He hasn't done anything too inappropriate. I've just been on edge that's all. There's no need to attack him. He's just asking me to dine with him, not become his concubine."

Gray raised a brow. "So this stuff isn't the reason you've been acting so weird?"

Erza shook her head. "No, like I said, I just haven't been sleeping well."

"Seriously?"

"Yes!"

"Then go to dinner," Gray said with a half grin.

"Wha . . .what?"

"Tomorrow, when you receive an invitation, accept it. What will it hurt? We need him to continue his support or else this whole island will fail. Since you claim he has no other expectations of you and this is just dinner, I can't see how it would be a problem." Gray tilted his head, his grin growing into a full smile.

Erza was flabbergasted, how could he suggest this? "I . . ."

Gray put his face closer. "Unless of course Mr. Fernandez's behavior really is the reason that you are acting scatterbrained and reckless."

Erza narrowed her eyes, a test huh? She knew she shouldn't take the bait, but she couldn't help it, her competitive nature wouldn't let her. "No, you are right. I will go. It would be for the good of the town."

Gray's eyes widened, he obviously hadn't expected her to rise to his challenge. He frowned and ran a hand through his hair. His tone softened, "Erza, please, if this makes you uncomfortable don't think you have to go. I really just wanted you to talk to me about what's going on. We're partners here right? You know you can trust me here."

She smiled, "Nothing is wrong. Nothing at all. I told you, I'm just tired. So, nothing to tell. You know, I think I will head home and get some rest. I have a long day tomorrow after all." She turned heel and left as fast as she could, ignoring Gray's huff of frustration.

* * *

Mira still couldn't believe that Natsu was here in the midst of their group. He lay quietly, his body still recovering from taking the full force of Laxus' punch. If he was anything like she remembered, it wouldn't be long before he was awake and raring to go. She hoped he would give them a chance to speak with him before he started throwing blows. It would be a terrible thing to lose all their supplies to his flames.

Laxus was acting extremely smug, she had noted the 'I told you so' expression he kept giving her. He was exhausting. He was also pretty tired himself, though he was doing his best to hide it. If she had been in a more giving mood she would have offered to help, but with that little arrogant grin he kept giving her, he could recover by himself.

Lucy was definitely distressed. Freed had been thoughtful enough to have her help prepare lunch in an attempt to distract her, but she kept glancing Natsu's way and wasn't focusing at all on the task. Mira stood, she should probably go offer to help as well, otherwise lunch would taste like charcoal.

Mira had only made it a few steps when Natsu exploded to his feet. She turned quickly, "Natsu don't move so fast! Your head!"

Natsu made a sound of anguish and covered his face with his hands. "God damnit! That was a cheap blow you asshole."

Laxus shrugged, "I'm not the idiot who got distracted mid-fight."

"Yeah, thanks a lot Lucy!" Natsu growled.

Lucy wrinkled her nose. "Well maybe if you had tried speaking with us, instead of trying to punch everyone and burn down the surrounding forest, you wouldn't be in this predicament."

"This is unbelievable! I come all the way here to save you and you ran away all along. Like some spoiled little brat. Let me guess, you shredded your curtains just to piss off your step-mom. Threw your items off your table in a tantrum? Damn it Lucy! I can't believe I came to save you!" With a defeated expression he slumped back down on the ground, still holding his head.

Lucy's eyes went wide, "You went in my room?"

"Spetto is worried out of her mind about you, I bet you don't even give a shit," he spat.

"That's not true!" Lucy cried.

Mira walked over and placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder. "Natsu, Laxus did take Lucy. She didn't have a choice. It wasn't until after that she decided to continue on with us." Natsu glared at Laxus, who studiously ignored him. Mira tilted her head. "Can I help you with your headache?"

Natsu glanced up her way and then gave a reluctant nod. She knelt behind him and placed her hands on his temples, letting her magic flow through and sooth the battered and bruised brain cells inside.

Happy came out of nowhere and landed on Lucy's shoulder, giving her a big hug, "Lucy! I'm so glad you are okay! I was so worried."

Lucy smiled and gently rubbed the exceed on the head. "That's so sweet of you Happy. I'm perfectly fine, but I'm sure happy to see you!"

Happy looked down at the pot boiling over the fire. "Is there any fish in there?"

Mira noticed that though his head seemed in better repair, Natsu was becoming agitated and tense. He smacked her hands away. "Stop, Mira stop."

She slowly drew her hands back and frowned. "I'm not finished Natsu."

"It's good enough, I can't be near you anymore. You . . .you smell." He jumped up and started in the direction of the creek they had set up camp nearby.

"Natsu, that's not very nice," Lucy reprimanded.

Natsu didn't even bother to look back. "Like I give a shit about that."

"I'm so sorry Mira. . ." Lucy started.

Mira held up a hand. "You don't have to apologize Lucy. I've known Natsu for a while now, it doesn't bother me." Mira thought back to the last time he had stopped by the house. He had spent most of the short visit with a hand over his nose, until finally he had told her he couldn't breath in the scent of Lisanna anymore and ran out the front door. She would have to try and be sensitive to that. Natsu would need his space.

"That doesn't seem like the guy I remember," said Bixlow with a frown.

"Well obviously he would be different, it's not like he left Tenrou for good reasons." Evergreen adjusted her glasses.

"Leave him be. We'll stay here until tomorrow and rest up. Who knows what we'll face when we find the metal mage." The other mages nodded in agreement and Laxus made himself more comfortable, leaning back against the tree behind him.

Freed smiled. "Oh good, it will be nice to have a real rest. Maybe we can find some fish to cook for dinner then."

"Yay, fish!" exclaimed Happy.

Mira frowned, they were going to lose almost an entire day today now. Who knew how long it would take to convince the metal mage to come with them and they still had to make a stop in Hargeon! Time kept ticking by, every day closer to the new moon. If they didn't get to the boat in time, they would have to spend that dark night on this side of the sea. She didn't know what that would mean for her.

There was a snort from the direction of the creek, Natsu came back towards the group, a condescending grin growing on his face. "You idiots are going after the metal mage?"

Laxus raised a brow, "Yeah, you know him?"

Natsu shrugged, "I've met him, I went to find him when I first got over on the mainland. I thought he might have some idea on how to get back home and I wanted to see what kind of person he was. He's the biggest asshole I've ever met in my entire life. There's no way you guys are going to convince him to come with you."

"Well we don't really have a choice Natsu, we have to try," Mira said.

"Hell, I bet that monster over there already knows him. You guys are both cut from the same cloth. Maybe you cavemen can sit down and compare how many children you had to murder to get in the medallion club," Natsu scowled in Laxus' direction.

"Natsu!" Mira was horrified at his words.

Laxus didn't skip a beat. "What's his name?"

"It started with a G. He's a fairly big dude, lots of dark hair, covered in piercings now, though I think that might be a more recent thing for him." Natsu scratched his head. "Oh! Gajeel that was that bastard's name."

Laxus threw his head back. "Damn it!"

"See, I knew it! Same mercenary, mother-murdering, money grubbing bastards, just like the assholes I took my medallion from. You probably hang out on the weekends picking on old ladies and stealing money from churches. You didn't even know who made the call for that thing did you? No brain in your head, you just go where you're told and shoot whoever gets in your way. Like who gives a shit that the medallion is a precious object to an ancient culture, who gives a shit that the people you are fighting are not trained fighters but women and children. . ."

"Well why the hell did they fight back!" Laxus shouted. His response settled in Mira's mind like a heavy stone. He had fought women and children?

"You don't know? Of course you don't know, it was a need-to-know basis right? You just do what your boss says and don't question. Like some robot," Natsu laughed humorlessly. "Well I'll tell you rocks-for-brains, they fought back because they had an ancient duty to protect the medals in order to protect this world. If these medals fell in the wrong hands, darkness would fall over this land. If someone had come through with more than one, they would have had control of more than one element. Hell with just one of these medallions you are one of the strongest mages in all of Earthland. Now they're all back anyway, despite all the tribes efforts, despite all my efforts, and my only blessing is that you idiots are too dumb to know the extent of what you have."

Mira stood, "If you knew all this Natsu, why did you refuse to come back with me?"

Natsu looked over at her, his eyes full of sorrow, "I don't want to go back Mira. Don't you understand how much it breaks my heart to go back? I don't want this stupid power or this responsibility. I don't care about any of you!"

He stormed towards her and pulled the medallion off his neck, shoving it in her hands. "Take it Mira, you take the power of fire. You save your blessed island. You all can go to hell for all I care!"

Mira gently tucked the medallion back in Natsu's hands. "You can't really think that Natsu. If I could take this weight off your shoulders, I would. Believe me, I would do anything to ease this pain for you, but I can't. We need you, and I think deep down you do still care about us. You were like part of the family Natsu."

She was shocked to see a tear escape from his right eye, he rubbed his face roughly as if trying to scrub it off. "How can you say that after what happened? How can you be so okay? How can you forgive me when I can't forgive myself!" He clenched his hands into fists and screamed into the sky. Then he turned and stormed off. He cursed loudly and punched a tree so hard that it uprooted and fell over. The crash made the whole party jump.

Mira watched him disappear into the forest but didn't follow. He needed to calm down, she was the last person who could help him do that. She turned back to the group who looked on in Natsu's direction in shock. Lucy's face was streaked with tears but she didn't bother to wipe them away. Laxus held his head and looked into the fire, the smugness on his face now replaced with an expression of sorrow.

* * *

Laxus sat up suddenly, grabbing his chest and taking big gulps of air. These dreams were tearing him apart. The others had brushed off Natsu's rant as just an angry man spewing nonsense, but Laxus knew the truth. Natsu knew him better than anyone else here.

He glanced around the fire, everyone appeared to be sleeping peacefully. Natsu still hadn't returned but Happy had assured them that he was just up a tree nearby. He would return when he was ready.

Laxus pulled himself to his feet, stifling a groan of pain. That tiny man packed way more of a punch than Laxus had expected. He should have known better, he saw the way the guy carried himself back in Magnolia. His wouldn't make that mistake again.

Underestimating Natsu had almost gotten him and his team seriously injured. Thank God Lucy had distracted the man, in hindsight, Laxus wasn't sure that he would have been able to hold out much longer. His new power seemed to be helping him heal faster and he sure as hell needed it. He might be sore but he knew that in the real world after a full on fight with that guy, he would have needed a hell of a lot of Tylenol to get up and move so soon after.

He flexed and clenched the fingers on his right hand and then began walking. Laxus didn't know where he was going, he just knew he needed to go. He couldn't lay here with these people who put their trust him him right now. He couldn't look at their peaceful sleeping faces.

As these dreams about Galuna ate away at his soul, the only thing that kept him going right now was them. Focusing on protecting the people on the island was giving him a purpose, one that he needed desperately at the moment. He would stay by them and keep them safe until this job was done, until that maiden was bringing light to Tenrou. He would be here to do the shit that good people shouldn't do, he would get blood on his hands so theirs could stay clean. He had damned himself when he pulled that trigger, over and over he couldn't help but think he would have been better off to let that young boy kill them all.

He walked along thinking of this new team. Freed was so intelligent and loyal. Evergreen was so courageous and cunning. Bixlow was so strong and his sense of humor just the thing to cut through Laxus' darkness. He didn't deserve their trust, he almost wished they believed Natsu and could see the monster he really was. Mira was the worst of all, her kindness and beauty made her something he didn't even deserve to look at. He saw the look she gave him when Natsu told all his secrets. She knew it was more than just Natsu's hate.

He came into a clearing and stared up at the stars and the moon. How could the sky be the same and yet this world so different? There was the sound of soft footsteps behind him and he smelled a sweet scent, like apples and cherry blossom. He didn't have to turn to know who had followed him.

"What are you doing?" Mira's voice came quietly.

Laxus sighed and rubbed his face. Why did she always have to come find him. Couldn't she just let him stew in his misery alone? She had granted Natsu that much.

He turned to look at her, she was breathtaking, her hair and pale skin glowing in the pale moonlight. What he wouldn't give to have the right to touch her. He wished she would pick up on how much he was struggling and leave. Laxus frowned, "Nothing."

"Are you okay? I saw you get up. Are you in too much pain to sleep?" She asked taking a few steps closer.

"I'm fine, quit yer mothering already. It's wasted on me."

She grabbed his hand and ran a finger over the knuckles. "This doesn't feel fine."

"There's nothing wrong with a little pain to remind you of the shit you've done. It's a small price to pay for the pain I doled out."

Mira looked up at him with her head tilted and her brows drawn together. "You deserve pain for protecting yourself?"

"I deserve pain for antagonizing him in the first place. It's quite clear he's not in a good place." Laxus pulled his hand from her grasp and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I think it's clear that you aren't in a good place either," she whispered.

He found his eyes drawn to her lips as she talked. Would she protest if he covered them with his own right now? He shook his head sharply, he shouldn't be having these thoughts. "Why are you bothering me Mira. You should go back to bed."

"I was worried about you . . ."

"Well don't," he snapped.

Mira frowned and looked down at her feet. "Why do you have to make everything so difficult?"

Laxus frowned and turned away, ignoring her question. He started to walk away from her but was stopped by the gentle pull of her fingers on his arm. "Did you really do the things Natsu said? You fought children?" She asked quietly.

"Mira I've done a lot of things that I'm not proud of, that I can't change. I've never pretended to be something I wasn't."

"But how could you . . . I just find it so hard to believe . . ."

Laxus frowned, she needed to stop coming to him like this, she needed to stop trying to make him something he wasn't. He spun quickly and grabbed her roughly, taking her face in his hand to make her look up at him. "Mira, I'm not someone to be saved here. I'm a dangerous man who does terrible things. I don't care about anyone but myself, and nothing you can do is going to change that."

Her lip quivered, "I just don't believe that."

"Well you should, and maybe you should be asking yourself if it's actually safe for you to be out here alone with me." He moved his lips right next to her ear. "It would be such a simple thing to overpower a tiny woman like yourself. To take what I want." He heard her breath catch. Laxus knew he was a bastard scaring her like this, but if he kept letting her treat him like this, he might forget who he was. "Don't test me Mira by following me off into the night. Next time I might not be able to hold myself back."

He pulled away and looked down at her. Mira's cheeks were flushed and her eyes full of fear. Her breaths were short and ragged. Before she could respond, he dropped his head to give her a fierce and bruising kiss. Laxus told himself it was to further prove his point, but the truth was it was because he was selfish and this would probably be the last time she let herself be so close to him. When he released her and looked down at her face, he was surprised to find anger had replaced her fear. She slapped him, hard.

Mira pushed herself away from him and shook a finger in his face. "You are such an asshole!" She stormed off angrily in the direction of camp.

Laxus rubbed his jaw and watched her disappear into the woods, damn that was some woman. He turned and looked up at the trees above. "Natsu, this isn't some kind of damn peep show."

There came a chuckle from the leaves. "If you think Mira's the type of girl who scares easy, boy are you in for a big surprise."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Laxus growled.

The laughter started to move away, "You don't seem to know very much of anything. Sleep tight, rocks for brains."

Laxus sighed and turned back towards camp. He needed to get back to sleep.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and a special thanks to those who took the time to drop a line!:**

 **kurahieiritr JIO, LadyRitsu, and lovely guests**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or any of its characters**

* * *

Laxus couldn't help but grin as he watched Lucy's pathetic attempt to get Natsu to come down from his tree. "If you don't come down here, you can't have any breakfast Natsu," she tried.

"As if I want any of that slop, I saw you help Freed. You probably ruined it," Natsu called down. Laxus snorted, that tiny ball of fury was nothing but a big kid.

"Natsu come down here right now or I'm gonna come up there and make you get down here!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu chuckled, "I'd like to see you try princess."

Lucy made a noise of frustration and stomped her foot. Then she began circling the tree like a dog after a squirrel. Not finding a proper foothold, she jumped and grabbed the branch above her head. Lucy clearly did not have the arm strength to pull up, so she hung there kicking at nothing, her face turning red with strain.

Natsu laughed, "You look like an idiot Luigi."

This elicited a growl from Lucy and she kicked her feet to meet the trunk of the tree. She pushed off and up, pulling herself up on top of the branch, granting herself access to the portion of the tree where the branches were closer together. Natsu gave a little sound of distress, and there was the rustle of leaves as he leapt away. "Come back here you moronic chimp!" Lucy shrieked.

Laxus was torn from watching their act by Freed taking a seat next to him and asking,"So what is this Gajeel like?"

"He's a complete asshole, just as Natsu said. He worked for my dad's company." Laxus sighed, "It's actually his damn fault that I ended up here."

"How is that?"

"He used to be a main component of my old man's loot and raid team. Really they're nothing more than a group of thieves and Gajeel was the self-proclaimed king. He could get anything, usually without anyone even noticing he was there, he's like a damn shadow. Then three years ago, after a pretty important operation, he disappeared with the very object they were searching for. We were pissed, but we didn't think much about it at the time, that guy always had a problem with authority and he never really liked being part of a group. My old man's probably still got a bounty out on the guy's head." Laxus ran a hand through his hair. "I'm an idiot for not realizing sooner that he could be here."

"So how did Gajeel's disappearance affect you?" Evergreen asked.

"I don't do that kind of work typically, I'm not some grave robber. Most of what I did was protection work, you know, body guarding. I'm not gonna pretend like it was much better from a moral standpoint, I was usually escorting arms and drug dealers, but the pay was really good and it kept me busy. Pops replaced Gajeel with some guy called Porla and the man was sloppy, constantly leaving behind casualties and damaged property. When dad had another chance to do a job for the guy who had commissioned the job Gajeel screwed up, he wanted to make sure it went well. He offered me so much money that I couldn't refuse and, big surprise, it still turned into a massive cluster fuck and, just like Gajeel, I disappeared with the very object we were sent to retrieve."

"Bum luck," Bixlow frowned.

Laxus picked up a rock at his feet and tossed it aside. "It's my fault, I shouldn't have listened to Porla when he said we were just going to fight our way in, but I was tired of waiting and tired of sleeping in a nasty jungle. Most of all, I was done spending time with those assholes, they were driving me crazy."

"I'm sure they were feeling the same about you," quipped Mira. She was cleaning up the cookware from their morning meal. Laxus raised a brow, but didn't rise to the challenge. Mira was probably going to be mad at him for a while.

Freed was watching Mira with a confused expression, when he saw Laxus look his way he smiled. "I'm certainly not tired of your company."

"I'm a little tired of Evergreen's pining for Elfman," laughed Bixlow.

Evergreen rolled her eyes, "I'm a little tired of Bixlow's face."

Bixlow moved his head closer to her and grinned wider. "Then maybe you should stop staring at me so much."

Evergreen made a sound of disgust and crossed her arms with a pout.

"So what should we expect from Gajeel when we find him?" asked Freed, desperately attempting to get the party back on task.

"I don't know, it's probably going to be really hard to get that guy to sit down and listen to what we want from him. He was already a sneaky bastard before, no clue what that's going to have morphed into now that he's got powers as well." Laxus rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Where's blondey, maybe she's got more insight about what Gajeel's been doing to her father's caravans."

"Umm, I'm up here," called Lucy. The whole group looked up at the trees, Lucy's hand popped out of some leaves in a timid wave. "I think I'm stuck."

Bixlow chuckled and stood. "Don't worry baby, I gotcha." He leapt up effortlessly into the tree and retrieved a very embarrassed Lucy. Her hair was slightly disheveled with a few leaves and twigs strewn through it.

She smiled bravely and stood tall. "What was it you needed?"

"How is Gajeel attacking your father's men? Is he leaving survivors?" Laxus asked.

"Well, for a while he was very sneaky about it, like they would get to Crocus and the boxes would be missing a few things, or it would look like one or two had fallen off. They didn't even realize someone was taking stuff until just a few months ago, when he started taking all of it. Father hired more guards to try and engage but they all said he is impervious to weapons and his punches feel like being hit with a hammer. One said he bent the wheels of the cart without even touching them and another said that his entire body turned to hard metal. It was getting hard for dad to sort through what was real and what was exaggeration. So far no one has been killed, but the last trip," Lucy frowned, "let's just say those guys are going to be finding a new line of work."

Freed rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "So maybe he just figured out how to use his power more effectively a few months ago, that would account for the change in attacks. But why the recent uptick in aggressiveness? Wouldn't it be in his best interest for your father to continue to sending caravans?"

Laxus frowned and thought about the dreams that had plagued him since setting foot on the mainland. He wondered if Gajeel was being tormented by the same thing. How long would it take to be driven mad by the sins of your past?

* * *

Erza swallowed deeply as the gates swung open. She jumped when the voice rang out, "Always a pleasure to hear you Miss Erza."

"How does he do that?" she grumbled as she stepped into the property.

"I'll never tell," chuckled the voice.

Erza tried to hide her nerves with a strong stride and good posture. She was powerful, she was confident, she would not be intimidated by this man. She knocked on the door and stood with her head high.

Meredy opened the door with an expression of awe. "You actually came," she breathed out.

Erza tilted her head and raised a brow, "I said I would, did you not want me to come?"

Meredy shook his her head vehemently. "No, no, I was just worried that MacBeth was teasing the master, he's prone to inappropriate pranks." She grinned nervously and beckoned Erza in. "Please forgive my behavior, come in, come in."

Erza followed Meredy to a large dining room. The table could sit twenty, but it was only set for two. The lonesome, gold-rimmed china sat at the far end of the table. Erza froze. "It's just going to be us?"

Meredy flushed slightly and picked something off her shirt. "Oh yes, the staff already ate." Then she looked up with a small smile. "I'll go let Mr Fernandez know you are here. Please have a seat."

Erza took her place and sat in the silence, every second increasing the rate of her heart and the pull of her nerves. She shouldn't have come. This was too much after a week of so little sleep. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Why did this China look familiar?

Just as she was about to stand and flee, Jellal entered, his face a relieved smile. "I'm so glad you decided to come, I was worried you wouldn't forgive my behavior." He walked over and rested his hand on her shoulder. Jellal began to bend as if to kiss her cheek but stopped himself. He smiled and held out a hand, there was a slight blush to his cheeks. "I trust you are well."

Erza shook his hand and looked up at him through distrusting eyes. "Yes, I'm fine, thank you."

Jellal went to his seat and took a sip of his water. He leaned back in his seat. "Have you been sleeping better?"

Erza frowned, how was he so comfortable? She folded her hands in front of herself. "I've been sleeping fine."

Jellal raised his right brow and crossed his arms. "Are you sure?"

Erza frowned. "Does it matter?"

"Of course it. . ." he sighed and ran a hand down his face. He sat forward with a smile. "How goes the clearing of the altar, have my people been any help?"

They were interrupted by a disapproving Sorano placing soup in front of both of them. "Thank you," Jellal said. Sorano gave him a sarcastic curtsy and then left quickly. Jellal chuckled to himself as he picked up a spoon.

"I don't think she cares for me very much," Erza said, staring in the direction Sorano disappeared to.

"Oh I don't think. . ." Jellal started, then he smirked. "No, you're right, she doesn't really like you."

Erza looked at him in shock and he laughed, holding up a hand in defense. "I wouldn't take it personally, she doesn't really like anyone. The woman thrives on sarcasm and pride. Sorano comes first for Sorano."

Erza tilted her head. "That doesn't sound like a very good choice for an employee."

"Well she's a very good addition to my team, she doesn't usually serve like this, she fills more of a butler type roll, you know managing the house and the finances. She's been with me a long time. At this point, I find her demeanor entertaining." Jellal smiled fondly.

Erza took a sip of her water and looked at her plate. "You are a strange man."

Jellal almost choked on a bite of soup. He wiped his mouth with his napkin and grinned. "I suppose I am."

She looked him in the eye. "Why am I here? Am I someone else you find entertaining?"

He smiled, "While I do find you entertaining, you are not here for my entertainment. You are here because I enjoy your company."

"But you don't know me," Erza frowned and took a bite of her soup.

"It doesn't take that long to realize you would like to spend more time with someone, does it?"

Erza stalled by taking another bite. This was strange, and it felt so familiar. Jellal was still watching her, waiting for a reply, a small smile crinkling the sides of his eyes. She decided to ignore the question. "Your people have been a huge help for clearing the altar, thank you for letting us use them. Hopefully we will have it completely cleared in the next week."

"Do you have a plan for if the team that went to the mainland doesn't come back in time for the new moon?" Jellal asked.

"Why wouldn't they make it back?"

Jellal shrugged, "I can think of many reasons, I'm sure you can too. Wouldn't it be smart to have a back up plan to prepare for the possibility?"

Erza frowned down at her plate. "Yes, I suppose you are right. I will have to discuss it with Gray,"

Jellal motioned around them. "I would like to offer my home as a safe haven for those in the town who will come. The walls are very strong and that way we can have strength in numbers."

"I appreciate that, that will be very helpful. I will discuss it with Gray and get back to you," Erza said with a tight smile. Why did she keep talking about Gray as if she needed his permission? Having the town stay on Jellal's compound was a wonderful plan, she should just say yes.

"Yes, of course," Jellal rubbed his throat, "I can't forget about Gray. Please let me know what you all have decided, I can have my staff plan accordingly."

"Levy has found some very interesting inscriptions," Erza offered, immediately regretting it since she couldn't remember a single one herself. She should have had Levy write them down. "You should come out tomorrow so she could show you, I'm sure she would love some help with translating."

Jellal paled. "I'm sorry Erza, I don't think I can go there."

Erza tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. "Why not?"

Jellal gave a forced smile. "Oh you know, pampered rich boy. I'm just a giant man child really, completely afraid of the jungle." He laughed nervously. "I can't stand the bugs and the dampness, much better to stay here."

Erza narrowed her eyes. "I don't believe you."

His smile dropped. "Well it's true."

"So all the artifacts adorning your rooms and your halls, you just paid someone to get them?" Erza challenged.

Jellal looked up at her, his face serious. "Why wouldn't I?"

Erza set down her spoon and stood. Crossing the room, she motioned down to a small sculpture that was encased in glass. "This you didn't get from a cave you explored? You didn't fall in a den of snakes or have to break through man size spider webs?"

Jellal furrowed his brow. "How did you . . . ."

She walked over to the other wall. "This Crystal you didn't find in some old mine in a pile of skeletons after defeating the beast that had left the pile?"

He stood and exclaimed, "How do you know these things?"

"Why won't you go to the altar?" she spat back. She stomped towards him and shoved a finger in his face. "For some reason I believe that you have already been there. Why is that Jellal? Did you already know where it was? Why wouldn't you tell us that? You of all people realize how much we need every piece of information we can get on that altar, so why are you holding back?"

He didn't answer her, instead he breathed out deeply through his nose and closed his eyes with a sorrowful expression. Still enraged with his dishonesty, Erza grabbed the sides of his face and made him look at her. "Whose side are you on here Jellal?"

He reached up and gently placed a hand over top the one on the right side of his face. His eyes were sadness and confusion, they drifted from her eyes down to her lips and then back up again. "It pains me that you would think I was on anyone's side other than yours," he answered quietly.

Erza pulled her hands back and tucked them into her chest, then took a step back. Why did she touch him? She shouldn't be touching him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have grabbed you like that."

He covered his face and leaned on the chair next to him. "No, I apologize. I haven't been able to be honest with you. I shouldn't have pushed you to come here. I'm sorry, I suddenly feel ill, I don't think I'll be able to finish dinner. Feel free to eat without me. Also, please don't forget my offer for the town. Everyone is welcome to find a safe haven here."

He began to leave the room as if he was being chased but came to a sudden halt before disappearing into the hallway. "Erza I can't go to the altar because I did go there before, it was so long ago it feels like a different time but it's a painful place for me." He sighed, "it's where I lost my fiance." Then without explanation he ran into the hall.

A very confused Meredy came into the room, her head turned in the direction that Jellal had just left to as if he would suddenly change his mind and return. She set the food she was carrying on the table and looked at Erza. "Did Jellal say where he was going?"

Erza frowned, "He said he wasn't feeling well."

"Oh . . ."

"Thank you so much for your hospitality, I should really be leaving myself," Erza said with as big a smile as she could muster.

"But you haven't even had the main course yet!" exclaimed Meredy.

"The soup was more than enough for me, please don't fret. Also, please tell Jellal I am sorry to have forced him to relive something he obviously found painful." The dinner Meredy had set on the table looked delicious but Erza had no appetite left. She was torn between running after Jellal and demanding more answers and running to her home to escape this place. She was confident she knew where every adornment in this room came from. How would she know that?

"Oh? Something he found painful?" Meredy absentmindedly twirled her fingers around a lock of her hair. She was worried about Jellal. The motion seemed familiar. Even Meredy was now feeling familiar.

The only thing that wasn't familiar was the grounds, this house. Still Erza was starting to notice that every picture, every sculpture, every rug, all familiar. Yet she had never been in this dining room or on this side of the house. Her head hurt, she needed to leave. "Please don't worry about me, you should see that Jellal is okay. I will show myself out." She left the room before Meredy could make a sound of protest.

* * *

"Cana, I'm starting to believe that all you know how to make is soup," Gray teased as he took the bowl she handed him.

Cana scoffed,"Whatever, that's all you losers are going to get from me. I'm not Mira, I'm not going to slave over the stove all day just so you all can stuff it in your faces without noticing how amazing it is. My cooking goes in the pot in the morning and it's ready when you get here," She said with a wink. "You should be grateful. I even threw in some spices today."

"I always noticed how great Mira's cooking was." A tear formed in Elfman's eye. "Gods I miss her, do you think they are okay? I hate that I'm not there to keep her safe."

Cana gave him a pat on the shoulder and then tousled his hair. "I'm sure Mira is fine. You of all people know how tough she is."

"Yeah Elfman, I bet she'll be back any day now," assured Gray. "Those three misfits might not seem like they would be able to work together, but they all seemed determined to keep her safe and to achieve the mission. There's no way Freed, Bixlow, or Evergreen would let anything happen to her."

"I think there's a good guy somewhere in that Laxus character too." Cana grinned mischievously. "He wouldn't let her get hurt or else he'd have less of a chance of getting in her pants."

Elfman made a fist, his face red with rage. "Cana!"

Cana just laughed, completely unaffected by his anger. "Relax you monster, I'm only teasing." She regarded him with a raised brow. "You do realize she's a grown woman right? Hell, she's older than you! She's not going to be single forever just so you can be comfortable."

"I know that, I just don't want another one if my sisters dragged into a mess involving some guy who fell from the damn sky." He stood, a deep frown etched into his face. "I'm gonna call it a night, I'll see you guys in the morning." He turned and trudged in the direction of the stairs to his room.

"Wait man, don't you want to finish your meal?" Gray called to him. Elfman ignored him. Gray looked down at the bowl and his eyes widened when he found it empty. "When the hell did he have time to finish that?"

Cana took the empty bowl and winked. "Elfman eats like a real man!"

* * *

The rain started after breakfast and hadn't stopped. Lucy had never been so soaking wet in her entire life. She no longer wanted to be a wanderer. She would give anything to be in her warm bed right now, under her down comforter surrounded by her beautiful, plush pillows. Maybe her stepmother wasn't so bad after all. Maybe she could just grow to like one of the young men her father had been bringing around to meet her. Lucy frowned, no this was just the rain talking, her stepmother and all those men were boring and terrible. She just needed to take a deep breath and think strong thoughts, she wasn't a pampered princess, she was a tough adventurer!

She nearly ran into his backside when Laxus stopped. "Well there's no sense in continuing on, we'll stop here for the night. We can't find the bastard easily with all this rain anyway."

"You mean you can't," came a voice from the trees.

Laxus scowled, "Are you trying to tell me you can still catch his stink with this kind of weather?"

"No . . ." the voice chuckled, "I don't want to find Gajeel, that guy sucks."

"Just come down here already Natsu, this whole talking to the trees thing is exhausting," complained Evergreen while she rubbed her neck.

Natsu scoffed, "No way, it's too wet down there."

"Natsu, can you at least help us make a fire?" entreated Mira.

There was a long pause. "Okay fine, but build me a massive pile of sticks, like one so big it looks like an offering to the fire gods! Only then will I come down and light it."

Laxus pointed to Bixlow and Evergreen, they both nodded and set about the task. He turned to Lucy "You have a tent in that bag right?"

Lucy nodded, "It's small, but yeah, I do."

"Good, you and Mira set it up. All the ladies can share that tonight." Laxus began pulling his own bag off his back.

"And what about us?" asked Freed.

Laxus held up some strange brown material. "I've got some tarps we can set up to make us a small shelter. Won't be quite as nice as miss fancy pant's tent but it will keep us dry."

Freed sighed, "Alright, I suppose it will do."

"I know this must be rough on that beautiful hair of yours," Laxus chuckled. "If you're so worried about staying dry, we'll put you in the middle."

Freed wrinkled his nose, "Ugh! Next to Bixlow, no thank you! That man is all elbows and knees."

Lucy giggled and pulled the small tent out of her bag. It had been an impulse buy a few months ago from her favorite magic store, an expensive impulse buy. It helped that it came in an adorable ball with stars all over it. She hoped it was as good as the store clerk had made it out to be, she hadn't had a chance to try it out yet.

Mira looked over her shoulder. "Oh Lucy! That's so pretty!"

"I know! Isn't it? Let's hope it's comfortable too!" Lucy turned the ball around in her hand looking for the tiny star that was a button. She pressed it and tossed the ball in the spot she wanted the tent set up. The ball opened like a flower unfurling its petals, unfolding on its own and growing larger and larger, until it was a small dome of waterproof material. The outside was decorated with constellations and a clear night sky. Best. Impulse. Buy. Ever.

Lucy turned to Laxus with a grin. "I guess we're all finished with setup!"

Laxus just stared mouth open, the tarp in his hand slowly unfolding with a tip now touching the ground. "I don't know what the hell to say about that."

Freed clasped his hands at his chin. "It's beautiful Lucy! Please tell me it fits four people!"

Mira looked inside it and came out with a frown. "I'm sorry Freed, it's going to be tight with the three of us, and you're just so tall . . ."

Freed sighed, "Of course."

Laxus closed his mouth and pulled his tarp back together. "It's a little too fancy for my tastes anyway. Come on Freed, let's go find you a scenic view for our mud colored shelter."

Freed groaned but turned to follow. They began setting up their shelter between a couple sturdy trees.

Lucy bent to look inside her room for the night. She was a tough adventurer, but tonight she was going to sleep like a princess.

* * *

Evergreen sighed, "I have never been so happy to be a woman. We should have pulled this tent out nights ago Lucy!"

Lucy smiled, "Isn't it wonderful? It's like sleeping in a fairy wonderland! If I had known it would be so nice, I would have pulled it out the first night! I was just worried it would end up being a dud, and I'd be embarrassed. You never know with that magic shop, the guy who runs it has ripped me off a time or two."

Mira wished she could be as happy as the other girls, the tent was warm, dry, and soft under their backs. This should be the best night's sleep they had since they landed on the main continent but she couldn't help but worry about their timeline. Fourteen days left and they still hadn't found Gajeel. Every day they got closer to Crocus and further from Hargeon. From Hargeon it was still another day south to get to where Juvia had their boat docked. If they found Gajeel first thing in the morning tomorrow and he magically agreed to come, plus Lyon actually had the fourth member and they agreed to come, it would still be over a week before they were back on the island. They had to get on Juvia's ship at least three days before the new moon. Being on the sea that night would be suicide.

Maybe she could suggest that she and Lucy travel to Hargeon tomorrow and leave the group behind. Then they could meet up down at Juvia's port when they both collected their mages. Natsu was guaranteed to follow her and Lucy, so they would be more than safe. She was also sure that Laxus and her former boarders were more than capable of handling whatever the metal mage threw at them. If anything, keeping Lucy here added a disadvantage.

Laxus might not like it, but he had made it clear that he didn't want her hanging around anyway. She absentmindedly touched her lips. That kiss had been so confusing, what bothered her the most had been that she liked it. She knew he did it to prove a point, to try and make her afraid, but all it had done was make her angry. Angry that he wasn't talking about his dreams. Angry that he was determined to suffer in silence. Angry that she found herself drawn to someone with such a violent past. Mira was beginning to piece it together between what Natsu had accused him of and what he had admitted this morning. A mission he didn't want to be part of, and an enemy he hadn't been prepared to fight,who couldn't properly fight back. Could his dreams be related to his obtaining the medallion?

There was a strange rumble coming from outside the tent. Lucy turned to her, eyes wide, "What in the world is that? Do they have earthquakes around here?"

"No, none that I have heard of," Mira answered. She sat up, next to an Evergreen who was already pulling on her boots.

Evergreen frowned, "I'm going to check it out, you ladies wait here I'll be right back." She unzipped the tent and pulled herself out.

"Do you think everything is okay?" asked Lucy, her face creased with worry.

Mira smiled, "Of course, it's probably just Natsu's tummy."

Lucy sat up and snorted, "That would show him for not coming down." The two smiled at each other, but then their eyes widened. The ground opened up beneath them and Mira felt the tent being dragged down and down, at a force so strong she didn't have the breath to scream. She clung to a horrified Lucy, trying to keep her body from banging violently on the sides of the tunnel they were being ripped through. What horrible thing had them?

* * *

Laxus ran over quickly towards the sound and found a frantic Evergreen holding her head and staring down at a hole. She looked up at him, her face full of fear, "Laxus, I'm so sorry. I stepped out to check for the sound, I never thought . . ."

All he could do is breathe out, "Mira."

Natsu landed easily next to them and walked over to look down into the darkness. "Looks like Gajeel found us before we found him." He frowned. Natsu turned back to Laxus. "This is all your fault you asshole."

"My fault!" Laxus exclaimed. "What the hell are you going on about?"

"Lucy is not supposed to be out in this shit! Lucy is supposed to be safe in Magnolia,"

"Well Lucy wouldn't be here if you had just come when Mira asked you in the first place!" Laxus countered.

"You think I don't know that!" Natsu ran a hand down his face and stepped a little closer to the hole. "Thank god at least Mira is with her, she'll keep her safe."

"Mira, how the hell is Mira going to keep her safe?" Laxus exclaimed.

"Wow, you really are an idiot," laughed Natsu. "You've been with her all this time and you still don't know?"

Laxus just stared at him dumbly. Natsu grinned wide, obviously getting a kick out of his ignorance. "The Strauss's are a family of strong men, Elfman is the strongest but Mira is no slouch. She's special because she has the healing power as well but if you mess with her, her punch could break your ribs." He tilted his head. "I wonder why she's been hiding that from you." He grinned even wider. "Oh I know, probably for when you can't hold yourself back." Natsu laughed loudly and with a wink he dropped into the hole.

Laxus bristled with rage, Natsu was too damn good at getting under his skin. Why hadn't Mira said that directly, shouldn't that have been information she told him from the beginning? In a way she had showed him when she kicked that bandit in the head but he had never given it a second thought. He had immediately placed her in the to-be-protected category instead of seeing her as a comrade.

He ran his hands through his hair and pulled then blew out a deep sigh. "Freed, can you make sure that the camp is cleaned up and ready to go? I'm gonna follow Natsu. I'll blast holes along the way to the surface so you guys can follow behind us."

Freed nodded, "Excellent plan."

Bixlow put a hand on Laxus' shoulder. "We'll be right behind you man."

He turned to look at them one last time. "I know, I'm counting on you guys." Then with a nod he jumped in the hole and followed after Natsu.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for taking the time to read and special thanks to those who took the time to review!**

 **Mira D. Blackjack, kurahieiritr JIO, LadyRitsu, and lovely Guest**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

* * *

Elfman frowned and stared up at the now slightly crescent moon. They were past the midway point in the cycle and still no sign of Mira. What would he do without her? He didn't want to face a new moon on his own.

Life felt like it had ended for both of them when they lost Lisanna. Mira used to be so saucy and bold. She was fearless in her work with Erza as law representatives for the council. She had even been preparing to take promotion to a position on the mainland. She had been so talented and still was, what about the death of their sister had made her throw that all away?

Elfman recognized he was doing this to punish himself. That guilt that he hadn't been home to stop her, or at least go with her, was his constant companion. Lisanna was so good and sweet, she made their parent's inn into the most warm and welcoming spot on the island. She had her life all figured out. Even when Natsu came along, things seemed right. He fit into their family easily, he had already become the brother Elfman never had. Everyone thought Lisanna and Natsu would be married soon, they seemed happy, content. To this day, he still didn't know what had made them go to the altar.

That night Elfman had snuck out to be with Evergreen. He hadn't told his sisters. He knew Mira didn't really approve, so he wanted to be sure that the relationship was something real before breaking the news to them. Dating with two overprotective and stealthily nosy sisters was trying. Despite this, he couldn't help but be drawn to Evergreen. She was smart, beautiful, and strong, and, at that time, very sweet to him. Unfortunately, he broke her heart because in sneaking out with Evergreen, he had let his sister go off and lose her life. Now he just couldn't spend time with Evergreen without thinking about it.

At first she was willing to give him time, but days turned to weeks, weeks to months, and her waiting heart grew bitter. He knew he was letting her slip out of his fingers, but he just let her go, and Evergreen couldn't forgive him for it. It was for the best anyway, he had to focus on protecting the family he had left. Evergreen deserved someone who could put her first and he couldn't do that right now, maybe ever. Still, despite knowing this, tonight his thoughts were also full of her. She was over on the mainland as well, was she safe?

As much as they needed him here, with clearing the altar and preparing for his sister's return, Elfman really wished he had put his foot down and gone himself. It was hard knowing the two most important people in your life were on a dangerous journey and all you could do was wait.

* * *

When they finally came to a stop, Lucy gasped for breath. Her tent, her beautiful tent, that she hadn't even been able to spend one night in, was now completely ruined. She didn't have long to mourn it though, for only a moment later the tent was torn open, revealing a large, terrifying man with dark, unruly hair, and deep, merlot eyes. He was pierced everywhere, his face, his ears, his arms, and he reeked of sweat and copper. It looked as if instead of finding the metal mage, he had found them.

He grinned down at them. "Gi-hee-hee, looks like I got two for the price of one."

Mira bravely stood, placing herself between Lucy and Gajeel. "What do you want with us?"

Gajeel frowned, "Ya think yer in any place to be askin' questions?"

"Are you Gajeel?" Lucy asked, unable to hide the tremor in her voice.

Gajeel stood and stared down at them with his arms crossed. "How do you know my name?"

"We have been looking for you, we need your help. . ." Mira started.

He grinned, but his expression gave Lucy chills. She watched in horror as he freed an arm and the skin melted to liquid metal and began to change. "I don't help anyone but myself."

His arm reformed into a long oblong shape, around it a metal chain covered in jagged teeth. Lucy made a startled scream when it started moving. It was just so loud and the chain whirred so fast, melting into his arm and coming back out on the other side. Mira firmed her jaw and pushed Lucy farther behind her. Then she slowly started edging them back away from Gajeel and his terrifying arm.

"You know the problem with this place," Gajeel shouted over the sound as he took a step forward. "None of you will even get the reference! This arm is so freaking hilarious and I have to enjoy it by myself. Is it too much to ask for just one of you to say you found me beautiful once?"

"If I say it will you let Lucy go?" Mira asked.

"No, sorry, you little bunnies fell in my trap and now this wolf doesn't let his dinner go." He pointed back at Lucy. "'Sides that bunny girl is my ticket to freedom. No way in hell she's getting out of here."

Lucy wanted to vomit, why her? Mira gave her a reassuring squeeze then asked Gajeel, "What does Lucy have to do with anything?"

"Hell if I know, and it ain't my problem, she's gotta go." He revved the chain on his arm and returned to his slow march towards them.

Lucy screamed again. She wondered how Mira was able to stay so calm. Gajeel came closer and closer. The strange metal contraption just a hair away from cutting Mira's arm when he stopped.

He frowned, "Nah, this is too fucked up, even for me." His arm shifted back to his original form so quickly that Lucy almost missed it. He stroked his chin. "Just too messy."

Lucy looked around the room, there were crates everywhere, some broken open, some still intact. Everything was dusty and dirty. Old broken bottles and half eaten food. Though she was thankful for it, it seemed strange that he would be concerned about the mess. Maybe he wouldn't hurt them after all?

Her hope was short lived, disappearing when he grinned and said, "I know, I'll just beat ya into submission." Without missing a beat, he punched Mira so hard she went flying, breaking a few boxes with her descent. Then, Lucy's eyes widened in fear as he took a step closer to herself.

Even Lucy was surprised when Mira hopped back to her feet easily. Mira stretched her neck and didn't hesitate to sprint back towards Gajeel. "That was not very nice!"

Gajeel's eyes were wide when he turned to look in her direction. "What the hell? Are you made of metal too?"

Mira ran to meet him, her fist meeting his surprised face. With Gajeel properly distracted, Lucy tried to look for something, anything to help her. Why was she so useless!

There was an explosion outside, Mira grinned up at her opponent who was slowing righting himself and rubbing his jaw. "Looks like trouble is heading your way Gajeel. You should stop fighting now. Maybe we could work something out?"

"Or maybe I just kill you both first and I've got nothing to worry about!" He punched her hard, his arm exploding out in a long metal rod. Lucy cringed sympathetically, from the sounds Mira made, she definitely felt it. She hit the wall with a grunt, it took Mira longer to come to this time. Lucy began frantically tearing apart crates, there had to be something. Why couldn't she find anything to help them!

Somehow Mira pulled back to her feet. She ran to meet Gajeel again but he was ready, her kicks only met easy blocks and metal arms. Outside another explosion of light, and Mira was thrown again. This time the blow was to the head and she seemed to be staying down. Gajeel turned to Lucy with his sharp toothed grin. "That one was a monster for someone so tiny, but I bet you won't be so tough, will ya Bunny Girl?"

Outside another burst, it seemed to be getting closer now. Lucy hoped the guys got here soon! Another crate opened, but nothing of use caught her eye. Why did her father only ship useless crap! Gajeel was getting too close, so she pulled out the first thing she could get her hands on, unfortunately it was a small magic firecracker. A favorite for celebrations and festivals, not for battling metal magic wielding assholes.

"Whatcha gonna do with that Bunny Girl? We gonna have a party? Gi-Hee-Hee."

"When Natsu gets here he's going to melt you down into scrap metal if you touch me" she spat, not really believing it, but hoping her threat would slow him down.

"Natsu? You've got that little pipsqueak here with ya? I ain't afraid of him, not that it would matter anyway. All that I need to do is make sure you can't get to Tenrou and it all goes back to normal again. So, sorry Bunny Girl, your threats won't do ya any good." There was another explosion behind him and he grinned, "'Sides, your little torch ain't gonna make it, he's about to get trapped like the rat he is."

* * *

"How long are these damn tunnels?" Laxus complained. He shot a hole through to the ground behind them, creating a small avalanche of dirt in their wake.

Natsu coughed and ran on. "Do you have to keep making such a mess?"

"Suck it up, this is the only way to create a path for the other guys."

Natsu made a sound of annoyance, but kept running. They paused at a cross-section. "What is this guy? Mole man? How many damn tunnels does one guy need?"

Laxus frowned, "I guess this is why we were having trouble finding him, the guy's been underground."

"This place reeks of him too, its like the asshole never takes a bath. I can barely pick up Lucy's scent," He turned to Laxus and grinned mischievously. "You smell Mira at all? I bet you got that smell memorized by now."

Laxus didn't respond, only glared. Natsu laughed, then picked a tunnel. "I'm just kidding, I don't need your help anyway. Obviously I could do this on my own. You know, if you just want to wait here while I go save the girls, I'd be perfectly okay with that. Mira probably doesn't want to see you anyway."

"its really annoying that you keep making jokes at a time like this," Laxus growled as he ran along after Natsu.

"I've met Gajeel, I want him taking Lucy even less than I wanted you to take Lucy. Are you somehow saying that I'm not taking this seriously because I've made a joke or two? I take this very seriously," Natsu spat.

Laxus scoffed, "Are you kidding me? You don't take anything seriously. You know more than anyone how messed up this world is about to get, and you wanted to stay back in Magnolia. And why are you worried about Lucy now? I'm pretty sure if anybody else had kidnapped Lucy in the first place, you would have just left her. Hell, I was only fifty percent sure you'd come get her if I took her."

"Lucy can handle herself." Natsu frowned and then took the left turn at another intersection.

Laxus couldn't help but laugh. "I've kidnapped Lucy, Lucy cannot handle herself."

"Well I'm not her keeper, I'm not her anything!" Natsu exclaimed.

"So why are ya running to find her now?" Laxus grinned, maybe Natsu had a point. Getting under Natsu's skin was helping him take his mind off his concern about Mira.

"She was taken under my watch, and that pisses me off. It makes me look like an idiot!" Natsu frowned, "I still don't get why he took Lucy and Mira though. Think he's getting lonely out here living like some kind of filthy caveman?"

Laxus curled his lip in disgust. "Shit, I hope not."

Natsu sighed, "I hope this doesn't mean he's taken to hoarding women as well as stuff."

Laxus shook his head. "Nah, the Gajeel I remember wouldn't do that. He didn't know what to do with one woman, he sure as hell wouldn't know what to do with lots of 'em. He's always hoarded stuff though, I had to check his place when we were trying to find him after he disappeared. It was a damn disaster."

"Was he one with an itchy trigger finger though?"

"Nah, he really didn't like killing people, he just wanted their shit. Not that he won't hesitate to do it if he has to, but its not really his style." Laxus hoped this hadn't changed.

Natsu's foot depressed a square in the dirt ahead of him and there was the sound of gears engaging. The pair stopped. "What the hell was that?" asked Natsu.

"Probably not good for us," answered Laxus and he started forward again, Natsu sprinting along with him. The two were met by a sudden solid wall of metal. They turned and another wall fell down behind them. Just as Laxus was about to tear apart the dirt above them, they were boxed in, the walls, ceiling, and floor, all hard metal. "Damn it!" He sent his lightning into the wall in front of them, but it did nothing, it was just absorbed.

Natsu snorted, "Looks like we found your weakness." He enveloped his fist in hot flame and punched the wall blocking their way, it made a slight indentation. Natsu furrowed his brow. "Looks like this is gonna slow us down a bit."

* * *

Freed frowned, "its been quiet for too long."

Evergreen crossed her arms, "Do you think something happened to Laxus and Natsu?"

"Definitely," Freed said. "Bixlow, can you track Lucy and Mira?"

"Shouldn't we be looking for Laxus and Natsu?" Bixlow scratched his neck.

Freed shook his head. "They should be able to handle themselves, the girls have to take priority."

Evergreen stretched her arms. "Yes, rescue the girls and then we can go find Natsu and Laxus. Mira's pretty tough, but taking on someone with powers like Laxus' would be extremely difficult, especially alone. We all know Lucy isn't going to be much help."

Bixlow frowned and touched his forehead bringing forth one of his dogs. "Hey Peppe, can you find Mira?"

The hound nodded and stuck his nose in the air. Then he quickly disappeared into the night.

"How are we supposed to find him?" Evergreen asked.

Bixlow winked, "I always know where my babies are."

A very tired Happy landed on Evergreen's shoulder and rubbed his eyes. "Do you guys know where Natsu went? I woke up and he wasn't in the tree anymore!"

"I'm surprised you've been able to sleep as long as you did! The girls were taken by Gajeel, he went to rescue them. Unfortunately, we've lost contact," explained Evergreen.

This woke Happy right up, he leapt into the air and started flying around frantically. "Lucy has been taken! Why didn't Natsu wake me? What are we going to do?"

"Happy are you strong enough to lift a person?" asked Freed with a tilt of his head.

Happy nodded. "Yes, for a little bit. I can't do someone too heavy though, Laxus and Bixlow would definitely be too much for me."

Freed stroked his chin. "I think I've got a plan."

* * *

Mira struggled to get herself up. She could feel her body working overtime to keep up with healing the damage Gajeel had caused, and it made her ache, itch, and burn all over. She didn't have the power or the energy to keep this up much longer, but she had to try and keep him from hurting Lucy.

Lucy was throwing crate after crate in front of Gajeel as she ran deeper and deeper into his stash. She was going in the wrong direction, she needed to head towards the exit. At this rate Lucy was going to trap herself. The explosions had stopped, what did that mean? What were the bursts in the first place? Mira prayed the rest of their group would find them soon.

Mira had to help her. Using the last bit of energy she had left, she rocked herself forward and wobbled to her feet. "Don't . . .touch . . .her . . ." she breathed out.

Gajeel looked over at her with an expression of exasperation. "Crap, woman! Can't you just stay the fuck down! How many times are ya gonna to make me hurt ya?"

Mira pushed through the pain to take a few steps, moving helped the healing, she needed to keep moving. Before she could get too far, she took another metal rod to the gut, making her lose her breath and footing, falling back into another stack of crates.

There was a howling outside and Gajeel's grin grew. "Maybe I won't have to hurt you after all bunny girl. How would you like to go play with some puppies?"

Lucy looked horrified. Gajeel snapped her up easily, as if this whole time he had just been toying with her, and hauled her kicking and screaming out of the cave. In his excitement, he missed the relieved smile on Mira's tired face. She knew the howling didn't mean wolves or monsters, it meant the cavalry had arrived.

* * *

Lucy flailed her arms and legs with all her might, but her father's men had not been exaggerating, kicking Gajeel was like kicking a canon ball. He was so solid that she was hurting herself way more than she was hurting him.

Gajeel sniffed in frustration. "I can't find anything in this rain. I'm just gonna have to tie you up somewhere so they can find ya."

Lucy whimpered, "Please let me go you don't have to do this."

Gajeel shook his head. "You're wastin' yer breath. The lady says this is the only way,"

"What lady?"

"How the hell would I know? She comes to me in my dreams." Gajeel blew a snot rocket and then wiped his nose while he paused to listen for the direction of the howling.

"You're listening to some voice in your dreams? What are you crazy?" Lucy exclaimed.

He readjusted her on his shoulder and growled, "Back off bunny girl. You live in a world with wizards everywhere and you're gonna get on me for listening to a woman in my dreams? If she's not real then how the hell do I know what you look like when I've never seen ya in my entire life?"

The howling got louder and he smiled wide. "Look blondey, they want cha so bad they are letting us know where they are! Let's go meet 'em."

Suddenly, a tree to their left exploded into a tiny cloud of orange and yellow. It rained wood chips and ash over their heads. "The shit?" exclaimed Gajeel as he wiped the dust from his eyes. A tree just to the right of them exploded as well. Lucy took advantage of his disorientation and popped the firecracker right next to his ear. He screamed and dropped her in order to put a hand over his sensitive eardrum.

Lucy closed her eyes. She was so disoriented from the smoke and the wood shrapnel, that she couldn't see to catch herself. Lucy waited to hit the ground, knowing it was going to hurt. Her shirt was grabbed so swiftly, that she thought maybe Gajeel had regained hold of her. However, instead of slamming back onto his firm shoulder, she felt the breeze. She opened her eyes to Happy, struggling hard on tiny wings to keep them up.

Happy grinned down at her. "Geez Lucy, what have you been eating!"

Lucy started to scold him, "Happy you. . ." Then the relief set in, she was safe. Gajeel couldn't get her now. She softened her features to a grateful smile. "I'm just so happy to see you."

Beneath them Gajeel was shaking a fist at them, yelling every curse word he could think of. He didn't notice the dark spirits circling him until it was too late. He looked down at Bixlow's hounds and his eyes widened. "What the hell kind of dog is that?" His body was hard iron now, his fear making him cautious, but even with his armored body, he took a fearful step back. Lucy didn't blame him, they were not wolves or dogs, they were something unnatural. Dark shadows for bodies, and glowing red eyes, sharp teeth and powerful jaws. If Lucy was down there she would have wet her pants.

"Can you believe those came out of Bixlow's face? You've got some weird friends Lucy," remarked Happy.

"Bixlow's face?" Lucy looked back down at the creatures in wonder. The hounds moved around Gajeel, nipping at his heels and pushing him onward.

He cursed and ran, but between the explosions and the dogs, Gajeel had no control over his direction. He was being very effectively herded. Gajeel ran until he hit a barrier, his body painfully smashing against the bright purple flash of light. He leapt back to his feet and tried to run the other way but he was stopped again. The runes glowed around his feet marking his cylindrical prison. Gajeel growled in frustration, kicking and punching at the invisible wall.

Freed stepped out from the trees with a small smile. "Struggling will do you no good Gajeel. You are trapped, and you will not be going anywhere until I let you."

Happy landed with Lucy and then perched on her shoulder. He panted and leaned against her head. "I hope I never have to carry you again, you are way heavier than Natsu."

"Damn cat," she grumbled, "I'm not that heavy!"

The hounds stopped circling Gajeel and ran to greet a just appearing Bixlow happily, their sharp teeth pulled up in smiles and their tails wagging frantically. He patted them all on the head."You guys did a great job!"

Evergreen came out of the trees. "Are you okay Lucy? So glad he brought you out like that, we were worried we'd have to find a way to get him to leave the cave." She rested a reassuring hand on Lucy's shoulder. "At least it appears you are alright. Sorry it took us so long, it would seem we lost Natsu and Laxus."

Bixlow turned to Freed. "Should we send someone through the tunnels?"

Freed ran a hand through his hair. "I suppose that would be the next step, I'm just worried whoever goes down there will get stuck in the same trap that caught Natsu and Laxus."

"I could send one of my babies to check," Bixlow offered.

The ground blasted open behind them and Natsu leapt out, fists flaming and ready for a fight. "Where is that bastard!"

When he noticed Lucy, he released a deep breath and his flames went out. He stomped over to her, getting in her personal space, so close she could feel the heat still radiating off of him. He began looking over her hands and her arms for any signs of abuse.

"Natsu?" She exclaimed, pulling her arms away from him to cover her chest. His perusal was making her cheeks turn bright red. Didn't he realize he was too close?

"Did he touch you? Did he hurt you? Where is Gajeel?" Natsu asked, lifting her hair and looking closely at her neck.

"Natsu, I'm fine," she said shakily, taking a step away. "Freed trapped him with a barrier. Mira's the one who's hurt, she kept me safe. You guys need to go get Mira."

"Mira? Where is she?" asked Laxus as he pulled himself out of the hole.

Lucy pointed back in the direction she came from. "I think back at the cave."

Laxus nodded and dusted himself off. Then he turned and ran, disappearing into the night.

Deciding Lucy was well, Natsu stomped over to Gajeel. He was still trying to punch his way out of the barrier, but his attacks were slowing down. Natsu sat down next to him and frowned. "What the hell are you doing metal face?"

"Fuck off," Gajeel growled. He stopped fighting and crossed his arms, but he didn't look at Natsu. Instead he stared off into the woods behind them.

"No, you need to start talking. What the hell were you doing taking Lucy and Mira? I thought you were just taking stuff." Natsu narrowed his eyes. "Taking stuff is one thing Gajeel, taking people is another. I'm not good with you taking people."

"I ain't taking people and you ain't the police, so back off!" Gajeel motioned with his head to Lucy. "I just needed to get blondey over there, the other girl was just in the tent too, that's all."

"Lucy! Why the hell would you need Lucy?" Natsu exclaimed.

Gajeel frowned, the he sighed, "The woman in my dreams told me its the only way to go back, its the only way I'll feel good again."

"The woman in your dreams. . ." Natsu repeated back. Then his eyes widened. "You can't listen to her!"

"What the hell do you know?" snarled Gajeel.

Natsu stood, "You can't listen to her, shes a lying bitch."

Gajeel looked over at Natsu warily. "What? Are you telling me you know who it is?"

Natsu shook his head and shoved a finger in Gajeel's face. "No, but you have to ignore her!"

Gajeel furrowed his brow. "I don't have to do shit."

"Gajeel don't listen to the voice, it lies. It never makes good on its promises. All that voice brings is death and doom."

Gajeel smirked, "Maybe I like death and doom."

Thunder rumbled in the sky and the clouds started to release the rain. Tiny droplets splattered on Lucy's face and she shivered at the combination of the thunder and Gajeel's words. Natsu looked unimpressed. He held his hand out to feel the rain and grinned. "Well Gajeel, if you can't behave it looks like its going to be a wet night for you. We, on the other hand, will be spending a nice, dry night in your hovel back there." He turned and waved over his back. "Bye dipshit, see ya in the morning."

"Wait, seriously? You're just gonna leave me out here?" Gajeel yelled. "I don't even have enough room to lay down in this thing!"

"Not my problem," Natsu turned and grinned. "Maybe this way you'll learn to behave."

The entire group turned and began the walk back to the cave, ignoring Gajeel's groans that turned to growls. Lucy was surprised when Natsu placed an arm over her shoulder. He leaned towards her and tilted his head, studying her face carefully. "Are you sure you're okay Luce?"

"Ye . . .yes," she stuttered, feeling slightly off kilter from his strange behavior.

He grinned and put his hands behind his head. "Good. I hope that asshole has something worth eating in there, cause I'm starving!"

* * *

When Laxus found Mira, he came to a halt and stared. A strong feeling of rage and agony washed over him to see her strewn about the crates like a doll left behind and forgotten. Her lip bled, her right eye was swelling shut, and her breaths were slow and labored. He was torn between going to her and leaving her to tear Gajeel apart.

She made the decision for him by slowly opening her good eye and rasping out, "Laxus?"

He took a few hesitant steps in her direction. "You look like hell Mira."

She chuckled and gave a weak cough. "Oh, this is nothing. Is Lucy okay?"

"Yeah." He knelt next to her and gently wiped the blood from her chin. "Shit Mira, I can't believe he did this to you."

She looked at him with her one good eye. "Where is Gajeel? Is he going to come with us?"

"Who gives a shit if he's going to come with us?" Laxus asked in exasperation. He couldn't believe she was half dead in this messy hellhole, and she was worried about fulfilling the goddamn prophesy. What the hell was up with her priorities? Laxus breathed deeply from his nose and frowned. "If you want, I'll beat him unconscious and we can drag him back in a bag."

"Oh, you don't have to do that," she breathed out, closing her eye again.

Laxus smoothed her hair and whispered, "God Mira, look at your face."

She gave the faintest of shrugs. "Once I rest it will heal. I always heal fast, I'm just tired right now."

Laxus raised a brow and motioned to the boxes and trash she laid in. "You wanna rest here in all this shit?"

Mira breathed out a laugh and frowned. "No, its actually really uncomfortable, but I can't move anymore."

He lifted her gently, cringing when she hissed at the pain. "Damn, sorry, your limbs are everywhere," he murmured as he gathered her into his arms.

She curled into his chest and closed her eyes, "No, no, you're fine. You feel nice, you're so warm."

He had intended to put her down, but he couldn't find anywhere that looked the least bit clean. He couldn't believe Gajeel lived like this. Laxus found a corner and slid himself down into a seated position, trying to make himself comfortable without moving her too much. She burrowed deeper into his shoulder and sighed.

Laxus hated this, he should have been here sooner. He should have reacted quicker or he should have been with her in the first place. He hated to admit it, but he was lucky Natsu had been there or else he would have been trapped in that metal box for an eternity. He was also lucky to have the people he was starting to consider his team to make sure Lucy wasn't harmed. Laxus was sure she wouldn't have been able to take the beating Mira had taken and live. Then it would have been on him, because he was the reason she was here in the first place.

Natsu was the first to enter the cave. When he saw them he started to grin but then his face melted to concern when he noticed Mira's injuries. Instead of a snarky comment, he gave Laxus a nod and turned to regard the mess that was Gajeel's home. "Alright Lucy, where's the food?"

Lucy shook her head and gave him a look of disbelief. "How the hell would I know that?"

"I don't think even Gajeel would know where it is from the looks of this place." Evergreen wrinkled her nose with disgust.

Bixlow leapt onto a busted mattress that was tossed in the corner. "I don't know, its not so bad. Maybe he has some kind of system."

"We need to clean up this mess." Freed frowned and crossed his arms. "We should also use this time to restock as much as we can, some of these supplies will be useful for the journey home. Unless, of course, you have any issue with that Lucy?"

Lucy widened her eyes. "Me? Why would I have an issue?"

Freed gestured to the boxes. "Well, I'm assuming these are mostly your father's wares from the Heartfilia stamp on the crates. Won't you want to make sure it is all returned to him? We could send him a letter about this location once we get to Hargeon."

Lucy tilted her head and tapped her chin. "Yes, we should send a letter, that is an excellent idea Freed. However, I think we should take whatever we need." She smiled. "After all, there should be some reward for removing the thief."

Natsu put his arm around Lucy and offered her a cookie from a tin. "I like the way you're thinking Lucy." He grinned with a mouth full of food.

"How did you find that so quick?" Lucy asked. Though she gave him a look of disgust, she still took the proffered cookie.

Natsu just grinned wider and pointed to his face. "This nose always knows!"

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading!**

 **Special thanks to those who reviewed! LadyRitsu, Mira D. Blackjack, caslspirit15, kurahieiritr JIO, MssAlex, and guest!**


	12. Chapter 12

***I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters***

* * *

Laxus woke alone. He blinked hard and squinted into the dark cave, slowly coming back to cognition. It had been so long since he had a deep, dreamless sleep that waking up without being strangled with anxiety felt strange. Everyone else still was sleeping, though he didn't know how. Gajeel was making an unbearable racket. Thinking it might be a good time for some payback, Laxus pulled himself to his feet and headed in the direction of the sound.

When Laxus crested the hill to see the clearing that held Freed's trap, he found Gajeel sitting in a tight ball, rocking back and forth. It was strange to see the former mercenary acting like a frightened child. Gajeel sobbed loudly, his eyes shut tight, and screamed, "No, stop, just leave me alone!"

When Laxus came closer he groaned. Gajeel was not alone, Mira sat on the ground right next to him. She looked up when she heard Laxus' approach but gave him only a small smile before turning back to the grown man having a tantrum next to her. "Gajeel, Gajeel, you need to wake up. Gajeel, everything is okay," she whispered.

Laxus stopped right behind her and crossed his arms. "Now why are you trying to do anything nice for this bastard?" Mira looked up at him with a scowl and Laxus stared in disbelief. Her face was smooth and clear of marks, as if Gajeel had never laid a hand on her. "You're all better," he breathed out, just barely restraining himself from touching her face.

Mira smiled, "I told you I just needed a rest. Gajeel didn't do anything that couldn't be repaired." She turned back to the metal mage. "But look his dreams seem worse than yours. He isn't waking up, I'm not even sure if waking him would be best. He's been having night terrors for the last hour or so. They seemed to get a little better when I came over, but he's still so distressed."

Gajeel stood, eyes glazed with wide, black pupils, and stared out at nothing. He was drenched, whether it was rain or sweat Laxus didn't know, and his hair was a snaggled mess. Laxus watched him, waiting for him to do something, but the man just stared, motionless. Finally Laxus couldn't take it anymore, "Gajeel." The man did not respond, Laxus tried a little louder, "Gajeel!" The man didn't move. This time Laxus put his face right up to the barrier and yelled, "Gajeel!"

Gajeel blinked his eyes then turned to Laxus. He looked Laxus up and down and then blinked again. "Dreyar? Did she bring me back?" He reached out and his hand met the barrier. He brought it back quickly, "Damn it!" Taking in his surroundings, he finally noticed Mira. His eyes narrowed, "Shouldn't you look worse than that?"

"You're a moron," Laxus growled. He crossed his arms and glared at the metal mage. Mira may have forgiven him, but he sure as hell hadn't.

Mira stood, "I'm all better now, no worries."

Gajeel frowned, "How long was I out?"

"Just a night," Mira smiled. "Are you ready to come with us? It would be good if we could head out today."

Gajeel turned away from them and sat, crossing his arms and resting forward on his knees. "Hell no, I ain't going nowhere. And I sure as hell am not gonna to help bunny girl."

Mira frowned. "Gajeel, we don't have time for you to feel sorry for yourself, we need to go back to Tenrou and you need to come with us."

"Fuck off," Gajeel growled.

"You should listen to what the lady says Gajeel," drawled Laxus.

"I definitely don't listen to you Dreyar," Gajeel spat.

Laxus ran a hand down his face in frustration. Gajeel was still the same sullen miscreant his father had dug up eight years ago. "Gajeel, there's a shitstorm brewing in Tenrou and if we don't get back, it's gonna get worse. Do you want to get eaten by some nightmarish demon monster in the woods? Because that's what's gonna happen here if you don't get over yourself."

"Fuck off," Gajeel burrowed deeper into his arms.

"Gajeel please," Mira begged, "please come with us. There's an evil magic growing out of Tenrou and if we don't stop it everyone will be pulled into darkness."

"Fuck off," Gajeel repeated.

Laxus rolled his eyes and turned back in the direction of the cave. Mira called after him, "Where are you going?"

"We aren't getting anywhere doing this shit, I'm gonna find something to eat."

Mira ran to catch up, "Do you think we'll be able to convince him to go today?"

"I don't know, he's acting like a punk ass." Beating the man senseless and dragging him back in a bag was looking pretty appealing at the moment.

Mira fell into step with him and wrinkled her brow, "I don't know what that is."

Laxus sighed, "He's being a dick Mira. Is he going to stop being a dick? I don't know. To be honest I only met the guy a couple times and all I know about him is he does not play well with others."

Mira frowned and blew out a deep breath. "Then Lucy and I should head to Hargeon to get the last elemental mage ourselves."

"No," Laxus said immediately.

Mira stopped and put her hands on her hips. Her face was taut and bright red when she growled, "Excuse me?"

Laxus wished it was easier to get a coffee in this hellhole, it was too early for an argument with this tiny spitfire. "I mean . . ." he tried to think of the right words to say but drew a blank. He just knew he wouldn't be content if she wasn't by his side. "Mira just stay with us," he tried.

Mira crossed her arms. "We'll be fine, Natsu will stay with us."

"Shit, I know you'll be fine. Just. . ." Laxus took in a deep breath and let it out loudly, "just please stay with us."

Mira wrinkled her brow and stared at him in confusion. "Why?"

Laxus covered his face with one hand and sighed. Then he answered her quietly, "It's just I would feel better if you stayed close by."

Mira opened her mouth to answer but all that came out was a scream when a man-sized black cat swooped in and tackled Laxus to the ground. The cat got a few good punches in before Laxus threw him off himself with a burst of light. Laxus struggled to his feet and lifted his fists.

He called out to Mira, "Why is that cat so fucking big?"

Mira shook her head, her eyes wide, "I don't know!"

The cat narrowed his eyes and drew out a sword, the sword grew ten times in size.

Laxus took a step back, and exclaimed, "Mira why does a cat have a fucking sword!"

The cat ran to strike, Laxus threw out a bolt but the cat nimbly bounced out of the way. Laxus growled in frustration, "Why the fuck am I fighting a combat version of Tony the Tiger?"

The cat attempted a strike again and this time Laxus dodged it and hit the cat with a lit up fist. The cat went flying. When he hit the ground, he quickly shook his head and hopped back to his feet. Then the cat growled, "Why have you trapped Gajeel?"

Laxus' eyes went even wider, "Mira, why is that fucking cat talking?"

"Are you an exceed?" Mira asked.

The cat narrowed his eyes. "Yes, now why have you trapped Gajeel? How do we release him?"

"We had to trap him, he kept attacking our friend," Mira answered.

Laxus was still in shock, "Mira, why are you talking to a fucking cat?"

Natsu strolled in their direction and casually rested an arm on Laxus' shoulder, "Haven't you figured out this exceed thing by now? I'm starting to think there's not a lot going on upstairs with you."

Laxus snapped his head in Natsu's direction, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Natsu nodded in the cat's direction, "Hey Panther Lily, how's it going?"

The cat tilted his head, "Natsu?" Then his sword transformed back to normal size and he returned it to his belt. Laxus' jaw almost hit the ground when, with a poof, the cat changed to the same size as Happy.

"What the hell!" Laxus cried.

The cat walked towards them and shook Natsu's hand. He nodded his head towards Laxus, "Why does he keep saying that?"

Natsu patted Laxus on the shoulder and grinned down at Lily. "Yeah, don't mind him, he's new and a little slow."

"Hey!" Laxus shouted.

Natsu ignored him and turned to walk with Lily back towards the cave. "So what's going on with Gajeel? He's way more messed up than last time I was here."

"It started a few months ago." Lily turned back to look at Laxus. "Are you sure he's going to be okay? He's still staring at us."

"Yeah, just give him a moment to process. Like I said, he's slow," Natsu chuckled.

"Hey!" Laxus shouted louder.

Mira placed a hand on his arm, "If you want them to pay attention to you, you probably are going to have to say something other than hey."

"That cat just attacked me with a fucking sword the size of a damn car and we're all just gonna walk back like nothing happened?" Laxus exclaimed.

Mira tilted her head and smiled. "Of course we are silly."

Laxus pulled at his hair and gritted his teeth. Either he was losing his mind or he was surrounded by crazy people. "Shit, I've landed in goddamn Oz here!"

Mira grabbed his hand and pulled him after Natsu, "Come on Laxus, I want to hear why Gajeel is acting like this."

Laxus sighed and let himself be led.

* * *

Erza tested the weight of the axes in her hands before securing them in her belt. They would be perfect, she wondered why she had wasted all this time with a sword. This way she could cut twice the vines and the exertion from wielding both would probably make her so exhausted by the end of the day that she could sleep well for once. Maybe this could resolve the dream problem. There was nothing like a good day's work to get a good night's sleep.

There was a knock at her door. Erza called, "It's open!" and she returned to adjusting the axes to make them more comfortable for the journey to the altar site.

Gray strode in, eyeing her cautiously. He closed the door behind him and tipped his head, "Morning."

"Good morning Gray, I was just about to head out to the altar. Did you come to walk with me?"

Gray rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, sure, but I wanted to talk to you first."

Erza leaned back against her desk and crossed her arms. "Alright then, what do you need to talk about?"

"How was dinner?"

Erza smoothed her ponytail and adjusted her bangs. "It was fine."

He tilted his head, "Are you sure?"

Erza nodded, "Yes, Jellal offered his estate as a refuge for the night of the new moon in case Mira's party doesn't return in time."

"That's a good idea, very generous of him." Gray frowned, "You call him Jellal now?"

"Yes, he asked me to."

Gray raised a brow, "Are you sure he's not coming on to you?"

"No Gray, he's not. And even if he was, I'm not some helpless maiden. I can take care of myself."

Gray slumped slightly and sighed. "I didn't say you were Erza. Can't a person worry about his friend? Did you sleep better at least?"

Erza stood tall and gave him a bright smile. "Much better, I'm ready to wield some axes. I can do twice the damage with these beauties."

Gray smirked and pointed to her waist. "You do realize you have one tucked into your pants right?"

Erza looked down and saw the right ax's handle outlined through her pant leg. "Oh dear." She pulled it out and cringed, it wasn't just tucked in her pants, it was in her underclothes as well. How could she have missed that?

"I was going to make a joke about whether or not you were excited to see me," Gray chuckled.

Erza returned the ax through the loop on her belt carefully. "It was a simple mistake, anyone could do that. It has nothing to do with the quality of sleep I had last night."

"Alright, but if you chop someone's head off today I will not be happy."

Erza frowned and looked down at her toes. "I think that's an understatement."

Gray crossed the room and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Erza, stop dancing around the topic here. What is going on with you?"

Erza refused to look up at him. "I'm just . . .I'm just having weird dreams."

Gray looked down at her in confusion. "Weird dreams? Like nightmares?"

Erza looked up and sighed. "Yes . . .no . . .maybe? They aren't all scary. Most of them are extremely mundane actually; walks in the garden, breakfast on the patio . . ."

"So why are they bothering you?" Gray interjected.

"They are all with Jellal," Erza answered plainly.

Gray squeezed her shoulder and smiled softly. "So you like the guy Erza. I know it's hard with Simon gone so recently but you can't beat yourself up over being attracted to someone else. It wouldn't be wrong for you to find someone else to love, you deserve to be happy."

"I know!" Erza cried and covered her face. "That's not the problem! The problem is these don't feel like dreams. They are more vivid and concrete, like real memories. I remember every detail long after I wake. Also, when I went to Jellal's home, I was in a portion of the house I had never been in before and yet I recognized the furnishings and the decor. I had seen nearly every piece in my dreams!"

Gray furrowed his brow, "Isn't Fernandez a very powerful mage?"

"Yes." If Gray asked, Erza could describe many of Jellal's spells and what he had used them for in detail.

"What kind of magic does he do?"

"Cosmic and many others, he's been studying his entire life," Erza answered plainly.

Gray tilted his head, "and you don't think he's causing the dreams?"

Erza shook her head, "I did at first, but when I confronted him he acted surprised, concerned even. And when I brought up knowledge from my dreams he became upset and basically ran away."

"Ran away?"

"Yes, he became suddenly ill after the first course."

"What did you say that upset him so much?"

Erza looked up, trying to remember the moment. "Just a few facts about how he obtained some artifacts. I wanted to know what he knew about the altar and he was tight lipped, he said he wouldn't go back."

"Why not?"

Erza crossed the room, putting some distance between herself and her partner. She took hold of the back of one of her armchairs and answered quietly,"Because it's where he lost his fiance."

"His fiance?" Gray exclaimed.

Erza turned back and frowned. "Yes, I don't understand. He's only been here two years, I am sure he hasn't been to the island before that. In all his time here, I've never heard rumor about a fiance."

Gray rubbed his chin, "He is very secretive though."

"I suppose. He could have her in, but then what happened? Did she die somehow? Did they break up? Did he kill her!" Erza listed all the things that had run through her mind the whole way home. It was such a relief to finally let them out. She felt embarrassed about her reluctantly forming obsession with Jellal, but was quickly realizing that she should have told Gray from the start.

Gray lifted a hand, "I will admit this is odd, but try not to jump to conclusions until we get more facts. Still, his erratic behavior is suspicious, it would be better if you didn't go alone to see him anymore. I'm not trying to treat you like a weakling, it's just if he is some kind of threat, he isn't one to be taken lightly."

Erza nodded, "Yes, I agree. If it came down to it, fighting a mage like that would be a challenge even if it was both of us."

"Maybe Wally has heard something about this fiance from Richard. We should track him down after dinner," Gray offered.

"That is a good idea." Erza adjusted her axes one more time and headed towards the door. "For now we should get to the altar, we don't want a late start."

Gray opened the door and let her through. "Don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of this."

"Of course," Erza smiled, "when we work together, we always do."

* * *

"You've gotta free Gajeel," Lily said as they entered Gajeel's cave.

Natsu frowned and crossed his arms. "No way, he's not going anywhere."

"You can't leave him in there, can't you see he's not well? If he goes on like this he's going to completely lose his mind."

"Doesn't matter. See that girl over there." He motioned to Lucy and paused. She was stretching her arms above her head, her chest rising and falling with her yawn, her golden hair mussed from sleep. Happy was curled up next to her, snuggled happily into her thigh. Spending this much time with Lucy was a bad idea, how could someone look that good first thing in the morning? Natsu found himself feeling slightly jealous of the tiny exceed. He shook his head to bring himself back to the present and turned his attention back to Panther Lily. "Gajeel tried to kill her last night."

Lily's brow drew together, "There's no way he would do that."

Natsu's volume increased as his mind relived the previous evening. "Oh yeah? You should have seen Mira last night, Gajeel beat the snot out of her. Then he dragged Lucy out into the night. He's not listening to anyone and he's unstable. Where were you last night? You could have prevented this Lily!"

Lily ran his paws down his frustrated face. "Gajeel wouldn't go to a doctor, so I went to seek advice from one over in Crocus. I hoped they could give me something to help with the nightmares."

"Has he been having these nightmares for a while?" Mira asked as she came walking in with Laxus.

Lily nodded, "He's been having some form of them since he got here, but just a few months ago they got worse, he began getting injuries from his dreams. Then the last half month or so, they have been so intense that he's been doing everything to not sleep. It's just not healthy, a man can't live like that!"

"What are the dreams about?" Mira took a seat and watched Lily with intently

Natsu's mind went back to his own dreams. They had taunted him with all his regrets and failures. How he had failed in his quest by ending up here. How he had been so worried that this meant his brother, Zeref, would finally gain one of the other pieces. His dreams were of his brother coming to Earthland with immeasurable power and unspeakable cruelty. Of fighting Zeref and losing, of Lisanna being targeted. He had become so torn between leaving and staying, that the peaceful life he had begun with Lisanna was ripped to shreds. Then finally he had given into the voice in his dreams and gone to the altar, a decision that he would regret for the rest of his days.

Panther Lily took a seat himself and sighed. "Gajeel is a good guy deep down, but he has very little respect for people's personal property and he doesn't understand how people can attach sentimental feelings to inanimate objects. It's something I had been working very hard get him to understand. I thought we had come a long way and then the intensity of his dreams increased. He went nuts, he's been destroying and taking as if he can't get enough."

"From what he's told me the dreams are about how he got the medallion. Apparently they took it from a peaceful village. Gajeel had almost escaped unnoticed but a few women on the outside of town noticed him and sounded the alarm. They began chasing him and when the few with guns caught up, it was so important to shoot him that they didn't worry about friendly fire. Quite a few of the women who chased him were injured themselves. Then, when he had accidentally went off the side of a cliff, three women went with him. He went through the portal to our world, they did not. He claims in his dreams to see their mangled corpses at the bottom of the canyon. Then some dreams the women who were shot stand back up and continue to give chase. The worst has been in the recent dreams, in them they catch him and beat him mercilessly. When he tries to hand back the medallion they refuse it telling him it's too late."

"That's terrible!" Mira exclaimed.

Natsu noticed the way her worried eyes cut over to Laxus before returning to Lily. He also noticed the paleness to Laxus' face. Apparently these dreams were a common thing for all of them.

Lily nodded sadly, "Yes, he's been waking with bruises on his arms and legs, it's terrifying. I stayed up and watched him, so I know he isn't harming himself. It must be some kind of curse or maybe a side effect of the magic he uses? I do not know and I have yet to find anyone who can give me any insight."

"I had the dreams as well," Natsu said. Everyone turned to him and he swallowed deeply, uncomfortable with having all their eyes on him like this. His dreams weren't something he liked to speak of. "They do go away when you listen to the voice's request, but it's at great cost," he said quietly, staring at his toes.

"Greater cost than constant injury to yourself?" asked Lily.

"Well . . ." Mira breathed deeply, "in Gajeel's case, keeping Lucy from journeying to Tenrou could cause the entire continent to fall into darkness. It's only just started in Tenrou but we've had monthly attacks in town for almost six months now and the seas are near impossible to navigate they are so filled with monsters. Each month seems to get just a little bit worse. I worry about what it would mean for us to not return in time."

"Do you know for sure that the girl is necessary?" Panther Lily asked.

"No," Mira answered. Many of the group made sounds of protest but she continued, "It's the truth. We don't know for sure that any of these guys are what the prophesy requested, we are merely making our best guess."

"If Lucy doesn't go to Tenrou, I don't go," Natsu said quickly.

His response shocked Lucy, she looked up at him with a wrinkled brow. "Huh?"

"The voice has something to do with the altar, the voice is not on our side. The fact that Gajeel's dreams are telling him to keep her away is enough for me to believe that she needs to be there." Natsu crossed his arms and ignored Lucy's confused face. He felt bad that he had been sending so many mixed signals her way but there was nothing else he could do. They were drawn together by fate as much as he fought it. She had no idea how much he struggled to keep her at a distance. She was such a weirdo, a normal girl would have started avoiding him by now.

"So you really believe that listening to the voice in his dreams will not help Gajeel go back and repair the damage he made?" ask Lily.

"No, that I am sure of." Natsu answered.

Lily drew his brows together, "How?"

"She told me I would go back, and as you can clearly see I am still standing here," Natsu

"Did you do everything just as she asked?" Lily

"Yes," Natsu said between clenched teeth. "I did everything exactly as she said and while the dreams left, my life became my nightmares. Because I listened to that stupid voice I lost the person most precious to me."

Lily's eyes went wide, "Oh! Natsu I am so sorry. I won't ask anymore. Obviously we can't listen to the voice then, it has proven untrustworthy." He turned to Mira, "Now why do you need Gajeel to come with you?"

"We have a seer in our village. She gave a prophesy stating that we need the four passengers of the void to go to this altar and awake some power. As far as we know it's the only way to stop the darkness growing out of Tenrou," Mira answered.

Lily crossed his arms. "Why do you think Gajeel is one of these passengers?"

"Well, he comes from the same world as Natsu and Laxus. And the prophesy specifically asked for passengers with powers involving metal, fire, lightning, and wind," Mira explained.

Lily stroked his chin. "I guess it makes sense that you would believe Gajeel was one of these people. I will see about convincing Gajeel. A journey couldn't hurt. Staying here certainly isn't making him better."

"Thank you," Mira said with a slight bow to her head.

* * *

It was nighttime before Panther Lily returned. The only response he had about how it went with Gajeel was a shake of his head. Mira was beside herself with worry. How many days would it take to convince Gajeel? How much time would they waste in this cave? Would they get home in time for the new moon?

They spent the day tidying and sorting through the crates. Thanks to Gajeel's stash, their trip back to Hargeon would be comfortable and well supplied. They even found a few tents to replace Lucy's. Though not quite as beautiful, they would make the rest of the trip much more comfortable.

Mira was quiet all through dinner. She was too nervous about their time line to enjoy Natsu and Bixlow's antics, or hold a real conversation with Freed. Her smile felt tight and forced, her food had no taste, and she worried that sleep would not come easy. It was a relief when everyone went their own way after dinner, she escaped to the fresh air of outside and found herself a soft spot to set up for the night.

The bed roll and a light blanket would be plenty with the warm breeze. She settled in and stared at the stars praying that eventually her brain would stop screaming anxieties in her ear so that she could sleep. The sooner tomorrow came the better, she hoped two nights in such an uncomfortable spot would soften Gajeel's resolve.

The sound of someone settling beside her made her turn her head. Laxus sat on the grass and stared out into the woods. He seemed troubled, his forehead was wrinkled and his jaw was tight, but he said nothing.

She tried to just ignore him but he kept letting out loud breaths from his nose. Mira would never get any peace like this. She took a deep breath and sat up. Then she turned to him and asked, "Do you need something Laxus?"

Laxus' cheeks turned slightly pink and he cleared his throat. He opened his mouth and then closed it again. Mira raised her brows, surprised at his shyness. She put a hand on his knee and leaned closer to look him in the eye. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He frowned, "Why are you out here by yourself? Are you sleeping out here?"

Mira tilted her head, "Yes. I wanted some fresh air, I don't like that cave and it's a warm night. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No." Laxus scratched his chin and plucked a piece of grass from the ground near his feet. "Would it bother ya if I slept out here too?" he asked quietly.

Mira furrowed her brow and watched him carefully. "No . . . but if you're out here to keep some kind of watch over me, I don't need it."

Laxus made a noise somewhere between a chuckle and a breath. Then he looked her in the eye, "I know you don't need protecting Mira. It's not gonna make me stop wanting to do it, but I get it now. That's not why I want to be out here." He looked out at the woods, in the direction where Gajeel remained captive. "For some reason sleeping near you tempers my dreams," he said quietly.

"Really?" Mira asked. "Did you sleep better last night then?"

"Yeah." Laxus crossed his arms over his knees and rested his chin on them.

Mira grinned, "But I thought I wasn't supposed to let myself be alone with you."

Laxus sighed, "I shouldn't have said that."

Mira edged herself a little bit closer, "Do you promise to control yourself?"

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and frowned, "Mira . . ."

"I just want to make sure I won't have to fend off any unwelcome advances," Mira teased.

Laxus slumped, "You're never gonna to let me live that down huh?"

"Maybe," Mira leaned back and looked up at the sky. "You still haven't apologized."

Laxus looked her direction and curled his lip. "You want me to say sorry?"

Mira giggled, "Is it really that hard? Are you sure Gajeel is the one who doesn't play well with others?"

Laxus rolled his eyes, "Fine, sorry Mira."

Mira smiled and rubbed his back, "See that wasn't so bad." She leaned onto his shoulder, "Are your dreams really bad? Like Gajeel's?"

"I don't know that they are like Gajeel's, but they are pretty screwed up," Laxus admitted.

Mira wrapped her arms around him. "Don't worry I'll protect you!"

Laxus glared at her, "Maybe I should just sleep inside."

"I'm just teasing silly." Mira stretched her arms over her head and then laid back down on her mat. She wrapped her blanket around herself and snuggled in. "I'm sorry your dreams are so terrible. I'm glad I can be of help, even if it's just a little bit."

He looked down at her and smiled, "Thanks Mira, I'll go get my stuff."

She watched him walk off and smiled. Somehow she felt a little bit calmer. It would appear that having Laxus close might be as good for her as it was for him.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading and tolerating my crazy update schedule. I will do my best to get the next one out sooner!**

 **Thank you lovely reviewers: caslspirit 15, kurahieiritr JIO, and ladyritsu.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters.**

* * *

Laxus sipped the coffee that they had found in Gajeel's supplies and melted down contentedly in his spot. Finally some real caffeine. Freed was cooking something that actually smelled appetizing and outside the sun was shining and the birds were singing. He could almost pretend this was a normal morning, that these were just regular people in his regular world. It was a good morning.

Laxus had now had two nights of good sleep. Even though last night wasn't completely dream-free, the dreams were easier to handle almost calming, just darkness and the voice. The woman told him he wasn't like Gajeel, he was stronger, he was smarter. He could be her knight, her hero. He could save everyone and return the world to the way it was. The dream was disorienting but not frightening, Laxus felt slowly pulled in, drawn towards a voice deep in the shadows.

Then Mira had rolled in her sleep, waking him when her hand fell onto his chest. After watching her sleep for a few minutes, he fell back asleep and the dreams were gone. Perhaps touching her was the key to peace at night? He didn't think there was any way he could ask that of her. After seeing Gajeel though, he was terrified. Laxus didn't want the dreams any more, he didn't want to go mad like Redfox, he didn't want to be broken like Natsu. So he was already determined to find a way to sleep near her again, then if he had to he could always accidentally touch her hair or throw an arm around her waist, just for the sake of a good night's sleep.

He had to admit, there was a part of him that liked the excuse to get close to Mira. That part of him that longed to get even closer and every day was a struggle to not give in. This wasn't some woman he was picking up at a bar, she would be there in the morning, he would have to work with her. Hell, Laxus might have to fight beside her as well. Romantic feelings made things sloppy. They might cloud his judgment and cause him to make decisions that were irrational and not good for the group.

He didn't know how to feel about what was going on in his mind with Mira, he had just never felt like this before. Truth be told, he had never let a woman he found attractive get this close. In his world, Laxus hadn't spent all that much time around women who would care that it was only just one night. It was easier that way, the last thing he needed in his line of work was some kind of distraction. Mira was becoming a major distraction, he had to find a way to make these feelings go away.

Still, he found his eyes drawn to her. She was in a good mood today, she had a real smile for everyone. Mira was helping Freed plate out the meal. She laughed at Bixlow's joke when she handed him a bowl, then when she turned she glanced in Laxus' direction. Laxus nearly lost his breath when she smiled and winked. She turned away and Laxus knew he was completely screwed. He could tell himself that he wasn't falling for Mira but it wouldn't change that he had actually begun to care about her. Laxus closed his eyes tightly and took another sip of his coffee. Why the hell did he have to end up here?

Panther Lily came strutting in, a large smile on his feline face. "Gajeel has agreed to go to Tenrou!"

Mira bounced in place and clapped, "That's wonderful Lily!"

Shaking himself from his pointless brooding, Laxus stood slowly. "Any reason for the change of attitude?"

"He said he's done with being contained. He's ready to move," Lily answered.

Laxus sighed, he still didn't trust the asshole but what choice did he have? "Alright, I suppose that's the best we're gonna get from him. Everybody start packing we'll move as soon as we're done eating." Laxus turned to Freed, "You able to come let him out?"

Freed set down his things and nodded. "Yes, I can come right now."

"You make sure that asshole doesn't try anything!" called out Natsu with his mouth full.

Laxus frowned at him, "What the hell do you take me for?"

"I'm just saying, your common sense hasn't exactly been on point the last few days," Natsu chuckled.

Laxus rolled his eyes and chose to ignore Natsu's ribbing. He followed Lily, and Freed quickly fell into step beside them. Laxus was relieved the Mira didn't follow, though he was sure it was a struggle for her. Gajeel was still such a wild card, he didn't want anybody around who didn't have to be there. Especially the woman who was becoming such a distraction for him.

This time when they crested the hill, Gajeel was waiting for them. He stood at parade rest, his expression calm and watchful.

"He does seem to be doing much better today," Freed observed. "There wasn't any yelling this morning."

Lily nodded, "Yes, Gajeel said his dreams were much better last night. He doesn't have to keep Lucy from Tenrou anymore."

"That's a relief, it would be troublesome if anything should happen to the girl. She's got spirit and a great heart but that doesn't change the fact that she's the only one among us without any way to defend herself." Freed frowned, "Still, such a quick change of attitude though."

Laxus glared in Gajeel's direction. "Is he really going to give up on her all of a sudden like that?"

Lily nodded, "Yes, he tried and failed. The woman in the dreams says he is of no use to her now, he can't go home."

"At least that's what he told you," accused Laxus.

Lily tilted his head and narrowed his eyes, "What are you suggesting?"

Gajeel crossed his arms. "I hope you assholes are here to let me out," he grumbled.

Laxus frowned, "Is that really the best way to greet us?"

Despite having Laxus loom over him, Gajeel was unapologetic. "Like I give a shit. You guys need me to go to Tenrou, you let me out and I'll go to Tenrou."

"Do we have your word that you won't go on some kind of rampage again?" asked Freed.

Gajeel curled his lip, "Rampage? Of course not."

"And you have no intentions of harming Lucy correct?" Freed continued.

"I have no intentions of _harming_ Lucy," Gajeel growled. "Now will you get me outta here already? I need to move, I'm crampin' in this tight space."

Freed looked to Laxus and Laxus nodded. It irritated him but it had to be done. Gajeel needed to come with them and he was too strong to be captured and dragged there by force. Freed dropped to a crouch and began changing a few of the runes on the ground. Then he stood and nodded at Gajeel.

Gajeel tentatively stuck out a hand, a large grin growing on his face when he met no resistance. He took a few steps out and fell to his knees. He sighed, "Thank god."

"You better behave Redfox. If you don't, I won't go as easy on you as Mira did," Laxus warned.

Gajeel looked up at him with a scowl, "Whatever Dreyar, I ain't scared of you."

Laxus narrowed his eyes, "Well you should be."

"Now, now, Gajeel is sorry for his past behavior," Lily started.

"Hey! I didn't say nothing 'bout . . ." Gajeel started but stopped when Lily thumped him on the head and gave him a warning look. Gajeel stood and rubbed his scalp. "Yeah, I'm sorry I hurt that Mira chick, but to be fair, if I didn't have this magic shit I got right now, I'd be dead from the beating she was giving me."

"Gajeel . . ." Lily growled.

Gajeel sighed, "Damn it! Fine, I'm not gonna do shit alright? Let's get back, I'm starving." He stalked back towards the cave with Lily close behind.

Laxus felt a hand on his shoulder. Freed gave him a tight smile. "Are you going to be alright? Are you really going to be able to have a clean slate with that ruffian?"

Laxus scratched his head and shrugged. "No, but I don't have much a choice now, do I?"

"He'll have all of us keeping an eye on him, everything will be alright," Freed said with a nod.

"I hope so Freed." Laxus put an arm around the man's shoulder and muttered, "Between you and me, it's taking all I got not to try and bash his face in."

Freed laughed and they began their walk back to the others. "Well you are the epitome of restraint then. I have to admit, I wasn't so good myself."

Laxus raised a brow. "Huh? Why's that?"

Freed looked down and adjusted his right sleeve. "I may or may not have changed the runes to say whoever leaves the circle will immediately have explosive diarrhea."

Laxus dropped his arm and looked at the man in shock, "You're kidding me."

Freed grimaced, "I'm afraid not."

Laxus barked in laughter and gave him a friendly punch on the arm. "I knew I liked you Freed. I don't know why but that makes me feel much better!"

Freed winked and gave an exaggerated bow. "I'm at your service."

Just up ahead, Gajeel cried "Oh shit!" and went sprinting into the woods.

Lily called to him, "Are you okay? Where are you going?"

"Don't follow me! Don't follow me! Shit, I'll be right back!" Gajeel yelled.

Laxus and Freed doubled over in laughter. Freed covered his mouth, "Oh dear that was very terrible of me. I was just still so mad at him."

"Well you kept me from punching him, so in a way you did some good," Laxus offered.

Freed rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I just hope it doesn't last all day. I should have thought of that ahead of time. He hasn't really had a good diet the last few days, who knows what this will do to the poor man's stomach."

Laxus just grinned, "Looks like we're in for a shitty day huh? Or I guess Gajeel is!" The two couldn't stop laughing all the way back to the cave.

* * *

Jellal stared out the window at his courtyard. It was a beautiful day, the birds were singing, the flowers had bloomed, and the sun shined bright in the sky. It just didn't cheer him the way it used to. There was too much red in the garden, he would have to speak with Meredy about removing the red.

Meredy's voice came from the entrance to his office, "Jellal? Erik says that Gray Fullbuster is wandering around the gate. Should we let him in? Do you feel up to seeing him?"

Gray Fullbuster, the name made Jellal scowl. Erza had mentioned him multiple times during dinner. What was that man to her? Was he really just a coworker or had he become something more? Jellal couldn't help but feel a little bit of jealousy. He sighed and rubbed his head, he had no right to be jealous, she wasn't his, she could never be his. He should really do a better job at being cordial.

"Let him in, I'll see him," Jellal called out.

He heard Meredy disappear down the hall and he pulled his pocket watch from his jacket. Inside the cover was an image of a different time, of a time he could never return to. He smiled and ran his finger over it, allowing his mind to drift to memories of when his life was full of light and joy. He had been a fool to throw it all away.

He heard footsteps in the hall and quickly returned the watch to his pocket. Then he rested his hand on the desk, his fingers drummed a rhythm that echoed his own nerves. He didn't really want to talk to Gray or see Gray, but he also didn't want to look like he was afraid. He wasn't afraid, he was angry. Why did Gray get to be close to Erza? Why was the world so cruel?

Gray knocked politely. "Mr. Fernandez? I'm not sure if you remember me, but I'm Gray Fullbuster, I work . . ."

Jealousy making him irritable, Jellal interrupted him, "Yes, you work with Erza. Erza's Gray, I know how you are."

Gray coughed and was silent for a moment. Jellal just barely kept himself from turning to see the man's expression, Jellal's fingers resumed their drumming.

"Umm, yeah, so I came to tell you that Erza and I would like to take you up on the offer of sanctuary for the townspeople during the next new moon. Is there a way I could sit down with one of your people and put together a plan for an efficient evacuation?" Gray asked.

Jellal turned and snapped, "You and Erza? Are you going to be speaking for the two of you now?"

Gray's eyes widened slightly before narrowing. He pursed his lips before snapping, "Yes, don't you think that would be best? Especially with your recent behavior?"

Jellal scowled, "My recent behavior?"

"Yeah, you know, leaving her in the middle of dinner, coming to her house in the middle of the night, messing with the poor woman's sleep!" Gray accused. He took a step closer, brows drawn together in anger. "You do realize she just lost her boyfriend right? That she had to be the one to look over his mangled body and arrange for burial? That immediately after this, she had to arrange for a group to go to the mainland and for the clearing of some crazy ancient altar! Yet somehow you seem to think this is the appropriate time to hit on her and confuse her. What kind of man are you? Have you lost your mind?"

Jellal stood completely irate. "Me? What about you? How dare you attack me! I bet you've been weaseling your way in her good graces this whole time! How long have you be partners? Are you the reason she never married? Have you been playing with her heart?"

"What?" Gray exclaimed. "Whoa man, calm down, you've got the wrong idea here!"

"Do I? Are you really going to tell me that Simon was too much of a coward to ask her? They were together for five years, how could he wait so long?" Jellal yelled.

Gray turned red, his brow furrowed and his jaw tense. "He did ask her! She just turned him down, but that had nothing to do with me!"

Jellal slammed a fist on the desk. "Why! Why would she do that! How could she turn that down? She was supposed to be happy with him!"

Gray backed up slightly, his brow wrinkled in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Jellal fell back in his seat and covered his face. He was embarrassed that he let himself get so upset. He shouldn't have had Meredy let the man in, he was still in no shape to be seen by anyone. "Just ignore me, I'm not myself today."

Gray opened his mouth but seemed to think better of it and shut it again. Then he scratched his head and crossed his arms. "Look, I get it, you care about her; but you gotta cool it man. This is too much for her right now, can't you just be a friend? She's tired, and she's stretched herself too thin. If you keep playing games with her she might break and there is too much going on right now for that to happen."

"I never intended to make things harder for her," Jellal said.

Gray sighed, "If it were up to me, I wouldn't let you within five feet of her, but she's a grown woman. I can't tell her who she can and can't see and I'm not stupid enough to think that you would be afraid of me. However, I can assure you, if I can help it I will be the one coming here to communicate not her."

Jellal lifted his head and glared at Gray. The man was correct, Gray was strong but Jellal was not the least bit intimidated by him. Still, he should be cautious, this man was the closest one to Erza at the moment and it would not help him in anyway to get on Gray's bad side. Jellal's behavior at the moment was ridiculous, he had to get ahold of him. The fact that he had let someone like Gray make him lose his cool showed how far he had fallen.

"Well, I'm gonna go. I'll talk to Meredy about the night of the new moon," Gray raised a brow," that is, if that offer still stands."

"It does," Jellal said plainly.

Gray nodded, then he frowned and said "If you actually care about her, don't mess with her heart anymore. If you do hurt her, I won't hesitate to crush you."

Jellal chuckled softly, "I'd like to see you try, but don't worry, you won't have to test your mettle. I was already resolved to give her space."

"Good." Then without any effort at polite goodbyes, Gray turned and left the room.

Once he was sure the man was long gone, Jellal pulled out his pocketwatch again and ran his finger over the inside of the cover. Sometimes seeing Erza's smiling face was the only thing that got him through.

* * *

Lucy lay on her bedroll and stared up at the bland green canvas of the tent. She would never have her magical night sky again, she could almost cry. They were lucky there was a whole box of tents in one of the crates of Gajeel's horde but they were all earth tone, all boring. There would be no more sleeping like a princess among the stars.

It had been a long day of walking and they hadn't made nearly as much progress as they would have liked. Gajeel kept running off into the woods. Lucy's whole body felt sore and tight from the stress she carried. Gajeel had promised to behave and leave her alone but the man had easily passed Laxus as most intimidating party member. She worried every time he came too close, and every time she caught him looking at her she feared he was planning something frightening.

So when a shadow appeared at the opening curling up in fear was her first instinct. She relaxed when Natsu's voice asked, "You all set in there?" Though why he would care was beyond her.

Lucy wrinkled her brow, "Yes?"

Natsu poked his head in, "Is that an answer or a question because I'm coming in."

Lucy scowled, "You already stuck your head in anyway so what does it matter now?" He grinned and ducked into the tent, then Lucy's eyes went wide when he pulled in a bedroll and a blanket behind him. "Wait, do you mean coming in to stay? Surely you don't think you're sleeping in here!"

Natsu chuckled and began setting up his spot. "Of course I'm sleeping in here. Gajeel is hanging around the camp, we can't have you sleeping alone." Then he snorted, "Get over yourself it's not as if I'm doing this to take advantage of you in your sleep"

"But Mira was going to sleep with me, why isn't Mira here!" Lucy frowned when Natsu's rear swung right in her face due to the close quarters.

"Look Lucy, I think Mira is awesome, and she's tougher than most men I know. Unfortunately, as we saw, she's not tougher than Gajeel and she's not going to be able to keep you safe." He turned and grinned, "Maybe you'd prefer that I went to go trade with Laxus? He's probably the only other person who'd be able to tell if that sneaky bastard was snooping around."

Lucy crossed her arms and pouted, "Of course I don't want to sleep with Laxus!" Natsu's rear waved in her face again and she smacked it. "Will you stop getting in my personal space!"

Natsu sat down on his makeshift bed and gave her a shocked grin. "Wow Lucy! So kinky! Maybe I'm the one who needs to sleep with one eye open!"

Lucy made a sound of disgust. She turned away from him and curled up in her blankets, hiding most of her head. "You're hopeless."

She heard Natsu quietly say "maybe" but when she turned to him he was no longer paying attention to her and had laid down facing the opposite side of the tent.

Before she could ask him what he meant, the tent flaps burst open with a blur of blue. Happy hugged her tight around the neck and shouted, "Yay! We get to sleep in Lucy's tent!"

"Don't get too excited buddy," Natsu chuckled. "Lucy's pretty cranky."

Happy tilted his head and frowned down at Lucy. "Aww Lucy that stinks! Is it your time of the month?"

"What? What the hell kind of question is that damn cat!" Lucy exclaimed. She heard Natsu's laughter and was unable to keep herself from slapping him on the arm.

Natsu pretended to be injured and frowned, "So abusive Lucy!"

Happy sat back on Lucy's blanket and stared up at her like a child waiting on their bedtime story. "Don't women have that one week a month where they are cranky for no reason? Isn't that what's going on with you Lucy?"

Natsus laughter renewed and Lucy fell back on her blankets with a groan. "I can't believe I have to share a tent with you idiots!"

"Happy you should sleep over here, the princess needs her beauty rest," Natsu teased.

Happy curled up on the other side of Natsu and yawned. "She needs a lot of it"

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" Lucy yelled.

Both Natsu and Happy sang "goodnight Lucy!" and turned away from her with whispered chuckles.

Determined not to worry about them Lucy turned back the other way again. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

It couldn't have been more than a few hours later when she was woken by Natsu's strong arms dragging her right up next to his body. "Natsu! What the he. . ." Her speech was stopped by his hand. There was no mirth in his glance when he looked down at her and put a finger to his lips. Then his head popped back up, eyes searching around the as if he could see through the thick material of the tent walls.

Lucy felt frightened but strangely calmed by the strong arm wrapped around her waist and the warm body up against her back. She jumped in surprise when Natsu growled, "What the hell are you doing Gajeel?"

"Can't a guy take a piss in peace around here!" grumbled a voice far too close to the tent for Lucy's comfort. She found herself instinctively wiggling closer to Natsu. Why was Gajeel right outside?

Natsu's eyes narrowed, "Not if you're peeing right next to my damn tent, go somewhere else."

"Whatever Salamander that's where I was going, fuck off!" Gajeel stormed away but Natsu's body didn't relax until long after they heard the last steps.

Natsu looked down at Lucy and seemed to notice for the first time how close she was. His cheeks turned pink and he quickly removed the arm he had around her waist to rub the back of his neck. He grinned, "Sorry Luce, didn't realize I had pulled you so close. I wasn't thinking. You can go back to your side now, we should be okay."

Lucy looked back at her now empty side of the tent. It looked so far away, what if Gajeel came back and Natsu was asleep? The memory from two nights prior of Mira getting thrown around was still vivid and, despite his promises that he would behave, Gajeel still made her nervous. She looked up at Natsu with pleading expression. "Wouldn't it be safer if I just stayed here?"

Natsu's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed a little bit brighter. He drew his brows together and stared down at her pensively. For a moment from his angry expression, Lucy thought he would deny her request, but then his features softened. "Sure Lucy, if that will help you sleep better you can stay here."

With a soft "thank you," Lucy adjusted her position to get more comfortable. She closed her eyes tightly and then her cheeks burned when she realized that she had basically just asked Natsu to cuddle with her. She was so embarrassed she could barely breathe!

He moved slowly behind her as if afraid she might break. When he was finally settled he let out a long breath. Lucy knew it was not anything sexual about his breathing but something about the heat on the back of her neck sent a tingle down her spine. Why couldn't he have been his usual self and sent her back to her side? How the hell was she going to sleep now!

She opened her eyes and stared wide eyed at the tent wall. Lucy was less afraid next to Natsu, but her heightened awareness of him was suffocating. Somehow he was already asleep, his body had relaxed and his arm returned to its place across her waist. Determined to not let him fluster her, Lucy took a few deep breaths to calm herself and closed her eyes, praying sleep would come quick.

* * *

Juvia looked back at her new crew members and frowned. She remembered a day when the sailors were clambering for a chance to be on her ship. Now all she managed to recruit were two old men and young boy. This had to be the most pathetic looking crew that had ever graced one of her ships. They claimed to all be mages but she had yet to see their abilities in practice. For all she knew they were just very convincing liars. Now the two old man sat drunk on the deck while the teen stared out into the ocean with a sullen expression. Maybe she had made a mistake.

Juvia turned and her eyes searched over the water. Despite the clear night skies, the seas looked dangerous. The water was choppy, it slapped angrily at the sides of her ship rocking the boat mercilessly. One thing she would say about her new sailors, they did not seem the least bit worried or sick from the unsteady state of her boat. She worried slightly that it was only due to their overindulging in her rum. Juvia herself didn't feel afraid, if the waters pulled her under, she would be just as safe as she ever was up here. Still, there was something about the state of the ocean that put her on edge tonight. It seemed eerie, unnatural even.

Then she saw them. As the waves crashed on the beach, it left behind shadows. Dark beings pulled themselves out of the puddles in the sand, becoming the size of a large man. Juvia's eyes widened when they began to move, stalking their way towards the town.

Macao came and stood next to her, his face serious, all signs of inebriation gone. "What the hell are those?"

Juvia shook her head and continued to watch the progress of the shadows from the deep. "Juvia does not know, they aren't like anything she's seen before."

Wakaba joined them and frowned. He took a deep puff of his pipe and blew it out slowly. "Those are some unnatural shadows. I hope the people in town will be okay."

Juvia wrapped her arms around herself, feeling suddenly frightened. "The darkness from Tenrou, it's leaving the water, it's coming on land."

That was when the first scream came. Juvia took a step back away from the ship's railing, almost running into Romeo. The young boy grabbed his father's arm and warily eyed the shore. "What's going on? Where did that sound come from?"

Macao's eyes narrowed, "It looks like we're in for a rough night Romeo. Have you been practicing like I told you to?"

Romeo looked terrified. "Y. . .yes, why? Are we going to have to fight something?"

"I'm afraid so," Wakaba answered. He blew out a few rings of smoke and pointed to the beach. "It looks like we've been spotted."

Juvia frantically searched the direction he pointed and saw the three dark figures heading in their direction. They glided fluidly over the sand at a quick pace, the shadows would reach them quickly. Juvia swallowed deeply and firmed her jaw. She wouldn't be afraid, the was the toughest pirate on the sea, male or female. She would not be intimidated by a few shadows that had risen from her own domain.

She summoned the power within her to pull up the water from the ocean and crash it over the shadows, but when the water pulled away the shadows remained. Then Juvia shot out thick, high-pressured streams of water, hoping to tear the creatures apart or at least push them back, but the water when right through. She attempted to trap them in bubbles but her water had no hold over them, they freed themselves easily. Juvia slumped slightly, exhausted from her efforts and starting to feel defeated. Why did these things happen to her time and time again? She was supposed to be strong, she was supposed to be able to protect her crew and her ship! Juvia felt like a failure of a captain.

Wakaba stated the obvious, "Look's like they are immune to water attacks."

Juvia nodded and watched their swift approach, they were on the docks now. As if to highlight the danger, there came a few more cries from the town, reminding Juvia that these shadows would not be peaceful. What would happen to them? If they had to flee or didn't make it, how would Mira and the others get back to the island?

Macao and Romeo stepped forward to meet the shadows that had begun to climb the side of the ship. Wakaba gently grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "We've seen that these guys have a resistance to your magic, which is a shame," he winked at her. "Remind me never to piss you off captain. If a grown man took any of those attacks he would have been killed in an instant."

Then with a puff of his pipe, three smoke versions of himself stood by his side. Wakaba grinned, "Lucky for us, Macao, the boy, and I all have magic of an opposite element. Let's see how these dark beings hold up against fire."

Macao and Romeo each held fire in the palm of their hands. The shadows hissed and dodged to avoid the balls of fire sent their way. Two of Wakaba's smoke clones floated forward and managed to grab hold of a shadow and Macao hit it straight in the middle. The shade disappeared into the air.

Macao laughed as Romeo defeated the second one in a similar fashion. "Looks like these guys can't hold up to some good old fashioned fire."

"Lanterns! I have Lanterns!" Juvia yelled. Wakaba nodded and followed her below deck. They pulled out as many as they could carry and brought them above deck. While Macao and the smoke versions of Wakaba held off the new shadows that were scaling the side of the boat, Romeo helped Juvia light the lanterns and Wakaba hung them all around the ship, lighting up the entire deck. When the boat was completely lit up, the onslaught of shades ceased. Juvia and her crew peered over the deck and found the boat was surrounded by shadows, circling and hissing, trying to find a break in the light.

They breathed a collective sigh of relief, and Wakaba released his smoke clones to the wind.

Juvia smiled, "It looks like we will be safe for now, but we will have to take turns keeping watch and making sure the lanterns don't go out."

The men nodded but Romeo looked concerned. He pointed in the direction of the shore. "What about the town? Shouldn't we go help the town!"

The looked out towards the beach and saw a myriad more shadows escaping the waves. The town would be over run. They also noted that many of the windows in the town were now lit, it appeared the town had discovered the weakness as well.

Macao put a hand on Romeo's shoulder and with a deep frown, he shook his head. "There's no way we could take on that many. We need to stay safe and protect the ship, that's our job now."

"You can't be serious!" Romeo exclaimed.

Juvia firmed her jaw and shook her head. "If Romeo wants to be a pirate on Captain Juvia's ship, Romeo needs to learn we keep our own safe first. Throwing yourself away recklessly would not be bravery, but stupidity."

Romeo frantically looked from person to person, his eyes pleading for one of them to say this was a joke. "But . . .how can you say that!"

Wakaba took a deep puff of smoke and exhaled into the sky. "Boy, look at that beach." Romeo looked at the shore, it was no longer sand, just darkness, and the black mass flooded into the town, covering the streets and the sides of the buildings. "Now, I know you've seen what's on the side of the ship as well. Unless you could set your whole body on fire, you won't be able to make your way through those beings unscathed. We don't even know exactly what these things are doing to people, it might just be a touch that kills you! Plus it's Juvia's job to protect this ship and be ready to leave when her employers return. As part of her crew, we have to help her achieve this." He sighed and patted Romeo on the back. "Hopefully come morning, the sun will chase away the shadows. Then you and the old man can go to town and help them set up a fire barrier for tomorrow night. Tonight though, we are trapped here, we have to make sure we all see tomorrow."

Romeo sighed and slumped, "Alright, I get it." He returned to a stool in the corners and stared sadly over the water.

Macao grimaced at Juvia and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry about that, he's still young and a little immature."

Juvia watched the boy pout in the corner, he still had a lot to learn about the world, but he had performed like a man when he fought the shadows. "Juvia appreciates the boy's passion, Romeo will make a good mage one day." She turned to the old men with a smile, they had really proved themselves as well. "Good work, Juvia believes you men will make excellent crew members. Can one of you take first watch?" When the men nodded, Juvia nodded back. "Good, I will take the next watch, wake me in a few hours."

Then she went below deck. After making sure all the lanterns were lit and the windows closed, Juvia collapsed on her bed. She lifted her hand and watched it shake in front of her face. She was losing her edge, fear sapping the strength she had left. Maybe she was lucky all the crew she could get was two drunk old men and a sullen boy, she was an easy captain to take advantage of these days.

The fact that the darkness was moving ashore was concerning. Would the woods become as unwelcoming a place as the seas were? How would anyone be safe? What did it mean for Gray back on the island, was he safe? Then she closed her eyes and wrapped herself in her blankets, the thought of him soothing her fear. Of course he was fine, Gray was the strongest man she had ever met. Juvia knew she would wake in the morning and once again be strong enough to be his equal. For him she could be her best self.

* * *

Elfman slowly trudged through the jungle towards the altar. Thank goodness they were finally at the end of this unforgiving job. His muscles had never ached like they had the last few weeks, Elfman wasn't used to pushing himself to his limits on a daily basis. When they were done clearing today he would go home and sleep for a week.

It was getting harder to get up in the morning. He could blame it on fatigue from the intensive labor, but deep down he knew it was something else. There was a darkness shrouding over him. It was draining his happiness, sucking all the light out of his heart. He woke up sad, he went through his day sad, he went to bed sad. Nothing seemed to make the sadness disappear; not food, not spirits, not company. Elfman felt stuck.

The only thing he could think to blame his new depression on was the absence of his sister. She had always been there with a joke or a pie to cheer him when he was down. Granted, he had never been this low before, but he had also never spent this long without a part of his family nearby. Still, he had to hold on to the hope that when she returned he would feel like himself again. Though it had crossed his mind, he couldn't bear the idea that this was what living would be like from now on. He needed to believe there was a light at the end of the tunnel.

Finally arriving at the location of the altar, Elfman stopped and scratched his head. Had he taken a wrong turn somewhere? He looked back at the clearly marked path he had walked up, there was no way that he could have gone in the wrong direction. He turned back in front of him and as realization dawned, he fell to his knees, struggling not to cry out in frustration. The altar was completely overgrown, the dark thorny vines covered as far as the eye could see.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Thanks so much for the reviews! LadyRitsu, KatoNamiga29, Mira D. Blackjack, krazyme98(should be some more jerza next chapter ;) ), kurahieiritr JIO, and lovely guest! I really appreciate it!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Jellal, we have a problem!" Sawyer exclaimed as he sprinted into the office.

Jellal looked up from his notes, "What? What is the matter?"

Sawyer paced back and forth in front of the desk, hands going from head to hips to fists to head again. "The altar . . .man it's a mess . . .the girl . . .oh man she's a mess . . ."

Jellal stood, "Sawyer, you have to calm yourself. I have no clue what you are talking about."

"That chick you like has lost her mind Jellal, you should get your ass down to the altar," came MacBeth's lazy murmur from the doorway.

Jellal started in MacBeth's direction and sputtered, "Lost her mind? What. . .just what the hell are you talking about?"

Finally Richard arrived behind MacBeth. His eyes full of concern. "Jellal, I'm afraid all the thorns around the altar grew back overnight. There is at least double the amount of what we started with to clear now." He dropped his head. "There is no way we can clear it all by the next new moon."

Jellal paled and his jaw dropped, "It's all back!" All three of his men nodded solemnly. Jellal dropped back on his desk and ran a hand through his hair. "This is terrible news. What have the townspeople decided to do?"

"At first Erza was able to rally everyone to try, but it seems as if the plants grew back stronger than ever. Even with my earth magic, I couldn't push the things out of the dirt. They are so deep." Richard frowned, "After about half an hour of struggle, people started to give up. One by one they left to return to the village."

"And Erza?" Jellal inquired. The thought of her losing all of the townspeople's faith like that was heartbreaking.

"She's still hacking away at the mess like a mad woman!" cried Sawyer, still pacing back and forth in front of the desk.

"What?" Jellal exclaimed. "And you all just left her there?"

"You need to relax," MacBeth sighed. "It's not like we didn't try, the chick's nuts. Not even Fullbuster could get her to stop."

Jellal looked to Richard who nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid Miss Erza is not listening to anyone. When we left, Gray and Miss Levy were pleading with her to give up but she behaved as if she could not hear them. You must go to her Jellal, you have to stop her. She's going to run herself ragged."

Jellal stared at Richard. If Gray couldn't get her to leave, he wasn't sure that he would fare any better. Still, maybe there was a way to help, maybe there was a way to get through to her. He nodded. "Thank you. When Meredy gets back, tell her I have gone to the altar."

Richard nodded, "Of course sir."

Jellal paused for a moment and then added, "And after you have spoken to her, return to find me at the altar. I might . . . I might have some trouble getting back."

Richard wrinkled his brow, obviously curious about the reasoning behind the request, but he only said, "Of course sir."

Jellal was practically running by the time he hit the hall. He was so worried his heart was racing. What had happened overnight? Would he be able to stop it? Would he be able to keep Erza safe?

* * *

"Rest well?" asked Freed with a twinkle in his eye.

"I don't need this crap from you too," Laxus grumbled. He pushed the small button on the corner of his tent and just barely kept himself from jumping away when the tent collapsed on itself quickly and pulled into a tiny tight ball. Laxus still hadn't gotten used to the unnatural way things worked in this world. He picked it up and looked it over. Then he tossed it in the air before catching it and stuffing in his pocket.

"You have no clue how useful it would be to have tents that did this back home," he said with a chuckle.

"They are quite convenient, roomier than expected as well," Freed said with a smile.

"Did you have to share with Bixlow?" Laxus asked.

Freed shook his head. "Of course not, Evergreen and I decided to let him have a tent to himself. The man has no sense of personal space. It didn't seem fair to make either one of us sleep with that giant bundle of knees and elbows. Evergreen and I both had room for ourselves and then some, it was very nice. Much better than the tarp you tried to set up a few nights ago."

Laxus looked at Freed with a cockeyed grin. "You insulting my tarp? I'll have you know that thing kept me dry many times over. It might not be pretty but it does the job."

"Hey, I am too pretty!" exclaimed Bixlow as he gave Laxus a hearty pat on the back.

"Yes . . .gorgeous . . ." Freed said dryly, "of course we weren't exactly discussing you."

Bixlow grinned, "You hear that Laxus? Freed thinks I'm gorgeous. I think it might be love."

"You ready to get moving Bixlow?" Laxus asked.

Bixlow made a half-assed salute, "You bet boss! As is everyone else. We're ready to move on when you are!"

"Alright let's roll," Laxus said as he pulled his pack up on his back.

The party began their walk east. They still had over three days journey to reach Hargeon. Laxus wished he knew of a way to increase the pace. He could tell the rapidly waning moon was making Mira nervous and at this point he wasn't sure how to sooth her. He couldn't promise her they would make it to the ship in time, because at this point, he wasn't sure that they would.

"So tell me captain, you and Strauss, is that like a thing now?" Bixlow asked as he draped himself across Laxus' shoulders.

"Huh?" Laxus asked with a curl to his lip.

"It's been three nights now Laxus, it would be impossible for us not to notice," Freed added.

Laxus frowned. He hadn't counted on his behavior reflecting on Mira, then again he wasn't sure how he didn't think of it before now. He was just trying to find a way to get a good night's sleep. He glanced back at where she walked behind them, laughing at Natsu and Lucy's antics. How would she feel about the others making assumptions. "Natsu spent the night in Lucy's tent, I don't see you guys drawing conclusions there."

Bixlow laughed, "Freed, it would appear the lightning king here is deflecting."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Laxus fumed.

"Laxus, of course Natsu slept in Lucy's tent. We do have that man in our group now," Freed explained.

Bixlow spat on the ground next to them, "Yeah, that Gajeel's shadier than an elm tree."

"He was right next to their tent in the middle of the night. The three of us even took turns keeping watch last night, he snuck right by us." Freed clenched a fist. "If anything had happened I would have not been able to be responsible for my actions." He took a deep breath, relaxing his body. Then he looked back up to Laxus, "Still, there shouldn't be any need to protect Mira, I assumed you would have her sleep with Evergreen. Although I guess our current set up does give everyone a little bit more room."

"I'm not doing it for her," admitted Laxus. Bixlow and Freed both turned to him, excited expressions on their faces. Laxus rolled his eyes, "You two are worse than a couple of old women. It's for the dreams idiots, I don't have the dreams as bad when I sleep near her."

"Ohhhh," Bixlow said, nodding as if the answer made all the sense in the world.

Freed rubbed his chin. "Fascinating, I wonder why that is? Her healing magic, your strong feelings for her . . ."

Laxus raised a brow, "My what now?"

Freed ignored his question, "Could it just be her nurturing spirit? Do you think it would work if you slept near any woman?"

"What like Lucy?" Laxus asked.

"Or Evergreen," Bixlow offered. The three looked back at Evergreen. Unaware of their attention she viciously killed a fly, then flicked it away in disgust.

"I don't know that nurturing is the best description for Evergreen . . ." Freed said with a grimace. He looked up thoughtfully. "Well I know now why you have been sleeping better, but doesn't it seem like Gajeel had an extremely quick recovery from his own dreams? They were supposed to be a thing that drove him to the madness but last night I didn't hear even a whimper from him. Could it be that Mira isn't actually the source of your relief from these cursed nightmares? Maybe the dreams have finally stopped?"

"Nah, I don't know bout that. Sleeping near Mira makes them better, but they are still there. It's just it's like a whisper now instead of a scream," Laxus explained.

Bixlow wrinkled his brow, "I thought Gajeel said the witch let him go."

"The witch?" Laxus asked.

"I don't know, the demon, the monster, the crazy voice in his head? Didn't he say that he failed and he's good now? She's leaving him be?" Bixlow asked

Laxus frowned, "He did say that, but it just seems too easy."

"Yes, I can't see that force being appeased with his results," Freed added. "I'm worried he's been receiving new instructions."

Laxus looked back and narrowed his eyes at the dark man lagging behind everyone else. "We'll just have to make sure the bastard doesn't have to opportunity to listen."

* * *

Jellal stormed through the jungle, his pace so determined it was barely slowed by the viscous ground. The path that just a day ago was cleared of all overgrowth and obstacles was now laced with thick thorny vines, but they barely registered to him. He ducked, climbed, and jumped past them, tearing his coat away quickly whenever it snagged.

He was halfway there when he found his path blocked by Levy supporting a limping Gray. The pair looked filthy and exhausted, Gray's thigh was wrapped sloppily with torn cloth. When Gray looked up at Jellal, he became suddenly alert and his eyes narrowed, "I don't know that it would be a good idea for you to go back there."

Completely unaware of the unspoken conflict simmering between the two men next to her, Levy nodded. "Erza is throwing that weapon around like a mad woman, she might hurt you without meaning to. Just look what she did to Gray!".

Jellal frown down at the hastily wrapped up wound on Gray's thigh. He knew that wasn't the reason Gray was warning him away, but if she would even hit her partner like that he would need to be cautious.

Levy grimaced when he failed to say anything. Mistaking his pensive expression for something else, she rambled, "It's not like Erza did that on purpose, Mr Fernandez. She just wasn't herself. She would never purposefully hit Gray. . ."

Jellal smiled reassuringly, "I know. Don't you worry, I'll have a few words with her. Then I'll see what I can do about this nuisance of an overgrowth."

Levy's eyes lit up, "You have magic that can get rid of it!"

Gray did not seem as impressed, "If that's the case, what have we been doing these last few weeks?"

"It's extremely difficult and perilous magic, I don't like to use it if I can help it. Also, I'm afraid at best it will only buy us some time. It won't be a true solution." Jellal looked towards the overgrown path behind them. "Are you all that's left?" He frowned at Levy and Gray when they nodded. "I don't understand. Where is everyone? Couldn't Elfman have easily physically removed her?"

Gray scratched his head. "That's the thing, he was the first to give up. It was strange, he's usually so reliable but today after about half an hour, without a word he turned and headed back to town."

Levy nodded solemnly, "After he left, everyone else fell like dominoes. Soon it was just Gray, Erza and I. We tried speaking with her at first but it was as if she couldn't hear us. She kept hacking away, over and over. That's when Gray tried to physically stop her just as she was mid-swing."

Gray's cheeks flushed slightly, "I was worried, it made me careless. Hell, I'm still worried." He sighed and looked Jellal in the eye, "If you can do anything that will make her stop, please do it. She's going to kill herself at the pace she's going."

"I will do my best." Jellal nodded curtly and then stepped around them to head deeper into the overgrowth. As he got closer, the sounds of Erza's grunts and cries of frustration became louder and louder. He used her sounds to help navigate, the thorns had grown so thick it became hard to find the path and see the sun. It made Jellal sad to see such a sight, the beautiful, natural habitat of the island would be completely suffocated and destroyed if it stayed this way.

Jellal finally found Erza deep in a cave like structure created by the vines. She swung her axes one arm after the other in a windmill fashion, but her strong attacks seemed to have no affect on the massive trunk-like vine in front of her. She was drenched in sweat and tears, her scarlet hair plastered to the sides of her reddened face. Jellal could understand now why Gray would have tried to put himself in such a dangerous position.

She showed no signs of detecting his arrival, she just continued her wild swinging. Jellal quietly edged closer until he was just out of reach of the blade of her ax. "Erza you need to stop this," he commanded softly.

"Not now!" she cried, squeezing her eyes shut tight. "I can't handle that now too!" Then to his horror, his words seemed to have the opposite affect from what was intended. Instead of stopping her, her strokes became more frenzied.

Jellal drew his brows together in confusion, "Erza stop this now, you are going to hurt yourself!"

"It's not real, it's not real" Erza chanted to herself, maintaining her rapid pace. With her increased speed and strength, the plant's outer layer finally started to give way, peeling apart slightly where the blades of her axes impacted.

Jellal felt like he was going to be sick, she thought he was a hallucination. It brought back to mind concerns that had plagued him since their failed dinner. Why was she getting all of these dreams and what had caused their start? Were they some kind of side effect? He had been on the island for over two years now, shouldn't they have started sooner? Where was the trigger?

He watched her swings carefully, trying to get the timing down correctly. He had to touch her, she needed to know he was actually there speaking to her. That he wasn't some kind of day dream. With a deep breath Jellal hopped forward, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing up against her back. "Erza please stop." he pleaded in her ear.

Her eyes went wide and her arms dropped. Slowly she shifted her eyes back in his direction, just slightly moving her head to get a better view. Her breaths were deep pants and he could feel her heart nearly pounding its way out of her chest. When her eyes reached him, she smiled strangely. Then she dropped her axes on the ground and looked at her blistered hands. "Of course! This has been a dream all along! There is no way this much could grow overnight, it's preposterous. I'll wake up and this will all be a dream!"

She turned in his arms and looked up at him. He frowned down at her, completely thrown by her closeness and her odd behavior. "Erza I'm afraid this isn't a dream. . ."

"It has to be. Jellal would never come to the altar, he wouldn't hold me like this. I just have to figure out how to wake up!" She laughed. "Oh thank gods, I was so worried, all my hard work. . ." She tried pinching herself and frowned. She tapped her lip thoughtfully, "Now how do I usually break free."

Jellal hoped whatever she was planning was harmless. He was at a loss on how to explain to her that this was all real. Having her in his arms so close to him like this was like a dream itself. It made his usually quick mind feel dull and useless.

She looked up at him and smiled, he lost his breath at her beautiful expression. When was the last time he received a look even remotely similar to that from her. It made his heart ache. "Of course," she stated, placing her hands on the sides of his face. "Lately my dreams end like this" and she kissed him.

Jellal's eyes widened in surprise momentarily before he melted into her. Her kiss was fierce and determined, he was just along for the ride. He wondered if maybe he had been the one dreaming all along.

She pulled away, her eyebrows drawn together in confusion, then her face went slack and pale. "I'm not dreaming."

Jellal felt his cheeks burn when he responded, "No, I'm afraid not."

She put a hand to her lips and whispered, "Oh gods." She turned back to the thorns and cried, "Oh gods, it's all still here."

She frantically searched around for her axes but before she could pick them up, Jellal placed a hand over hers. "Erza, you have to stop."

"Stop! How can I stop? All that work, ruined!" She snapped her body towards him, eyes wide with rage. "Who are you to tell me what to do? You haven't helped since we started this project!"

Jellal sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I know, I'm sorry. I should have been out here with you, I just couldn't . . ."

"And all of a sudden you can be here no problem?" she accused.

"I can if it means stopping you from working yourself to death!" he shouted.

"Oh," she said quietly. She slumped slightly as if deflated and removed her hand from the ax. She stood there for a while staring at the ground in silence then placed a hand on his arm and looked up at him with a tear escaping her left eye. Her lip quivered slightly when she asked,"What are we going to do? They will never be able to attempt anything here with the state of this altar. You can't see any of it anymore!"

Jellal sighed, he had really hoped it wouldn't come down to this but he could see he had no choice. He smiled sadly, "Everything will be okay Erza, I'll make the thorns go away."

Erza stood straighter and looked at him with a perplexed frown. "You can deal with the thorns? Why would let us all toil here for weeks when you could deal with them all on your own?"

Jellal grimaced, "You'll see in a moment why, it's a very . . .intensive spell. Could you stand near? I might need you to catch me. Then Richard should be along shortly to help me get home."

"Catch you?" Erza asked, but Jellal didn't answer, he had already begun.

He closed his eyes and placed his palms together at his chest. Using this magic would be risky, there was obviously a lot of dark magic's corruption covering the island. He wasn't sure how long the spell would last, he hoped it would buy them enough time until Mira's return. He knew he couldn't wait, it had grown so much overnight who knew what tomorrow would look like. He wondered how long the spell would put him out of commission this time, it wasn't the most forgiving on his body.

Jellal took a deep breath and let the world fall away from his consciousness. He drew his spirit in the direction of the sun. He could almost feel its light, its warmth. "Chronos spare your light and cleanse this land." Then suddenly the light poured into him, painfully as if it would explode his soul. He was sure on the other side Erza was terrified now. Others had told him that his eyes went blank and he was slightly lifted as if possessed. Next it appeared as if light poured out of his mouth, his eyes, his ears and eventually every pore of his body before exploding out so brightly, that most humans would be temporarily blinded.

He struggled to maintain control as the light used his spirit to spread, covering the island and the surrounding sea. Though he could feel that the taint had spread farther, he had to stop a few miles short of the mainland's coast. Any larger of an area would tear his soul apart and kill him. All the darkness he touched disintegrated into nothing; the thorns in the jungle, the monsters in the sea and even the shadows they had not realized were gathering just below the soil. Unfortunately he could not penetrate deep enough to cut it off at its source, but this would buy them time, this would give Erza peace.

Jellal released the light and pulled his spirit back in. After being surrounded by such brightness, the world was dark.

"Jellal! That was amazing! So beautiful!" Erza exclaimed, but he wasn't able to hear her anymore. She turned to him and cried his name when he collapsed into her arms. When she lowered him to the ground, his pulse was slow and his skin cold and pale. Great magic always had great risks. Jellal had learned this many times over.

Erza sat with him quietly, holding him until Richard arrived to carry him home. He didn't even seem surprised to find his employer in such a state, just sad. Richard thanked her and lifted Jellal easily into his arms then disappeared back in the direction of town. Erza stayed long after he left, staring at the cleared altar and the cleansed jungle. She worried she had made Jellal give more than he had to give.

* * *

Mira rubbed Lucy's back. "Are you okay? You look pale today."

Lucy smiled nervously, "I'm fine, really. I just didn't sleep all that well last night."

"Coulda fooled me, you were snoring so loud you nearly woke up the entire camp!" Natsu teased.

"Not sure how you could hear it over your own, you sounded like a bear with nasal congestion!" Lucy snapped.

Natsu frowned and put his arms behind his head. "Well maybe if you didn't sleep so close it wouldn't bother you so much!"

"Natsu!" Lucy cried, her cheeks flaming with embarrassment.

Mira giggled, "Now you guys, lets not fight, maybe both of you snored."

Natsu grinned mischievously and watched Lucy out of the corner of his eye. "You know, actually, Lucy is right, she didn't snore."

"Thank you Natsu," Lucy smiled with a nod.

"She was just farting all night!" Natsu cackled.

"I. Was. Not. You. Asshole!" Lucy said through clenched teeth as she beat Natsu over and over again with her bag.

"Ow Lucy! Geez, take a joke!" Natsu protested, but his face was a large grin.

It made Mira's heart swell to see Natsu smile like that. Something about Lucy was bringing back the happy guy he used to be. She hoped this side of him would stay. The bitter, angry Natsu she had found in Magnolia had seemed so unnatural.

Natsu sprinted away with Lucy following close behind, leaving Mira just as it hit her. A wave of nausea swept through her, giving her the sensation of falling and knocking her down to her knees. She felt the world rock when she caught herself with her hands, the world around her grew fuzzy and dark. Then it was there, the pulsing, the darkness festering deep inside. It was too early! Mira began to panic, her breaths coming fast, her heart rate elevating, the world spinning faster. She had ten more days, it was too early!

"Mira, Mira!" Laxus drew her back, patting gently on the side of her face.

She focused on his worried expression and as quickly as the offsetting sensations came, they were gone. She blinked slowly, "Laxus?"

"Oh thank gods!" declared Evergreen over Laxus' right shoulder.

Behind her she could hear Natsu angrily laying into Gajeel, "What the hell did you do?"

"Nothing! She just fell over! I didn't fucking touch her!" Gajeel protested.

Laxus touched her forehead and pushed back her hair. He frowned, "Are you okay? We should take a break. Is this pace too fast for you?"

Mira shook her head. If anything her fall had reminded her of how short their time was. She couldn't be the one to slow them down! "No, I'm fine. Just a dizzy spell. We don't have time for any more breaks. We have to keep moving, there's only ten days left until the new moon."

Laxus studied her face for a moment, then he sighed and stood. He pulled the pack off his bag and handed it off to Bixlow, "Carry this for a bit for me will ya?"

Bixlow grinned, "Sure thing man." He put the bag on his shoulders.

Laxus turned and squatted down, he motioned to his back. "Hop on."

Mira turned bright red, "No! There is no way I'm riding on your back!"

Laxus faced her and crossed his arms, "Alright then, stand and walk."

Mira frowned at him, then firmed her jaw and placed her hands on the ground. She straightened her legs, putting herself in a shaky forward bend. With a deep breath she pushed her top half up, a little too quickly. On straightening, a wave of dizziness threw her forward again, right into Laxus' arms.

Laxus chuckled softly, "Mira . . . you don't want to stop but you can't walk. You gotta let me carry ya or else put up with waiting until you're up for moving again."

"Yeah, I really hate to agree with thunder crotch here, but if you're going anywhere right now, it's not going to be on those wobbly things." Natsu leaned on Laxus. "He's a big, dumb animal, he'll made a great pack mule! In fact, I don't know that we're utilizing that enough!"

"Natsu. . ." Laxus warned.

"Fine," Mira huffed. They didn't have a moment to spare and she obviously wasn't going anywhere on her own. Laxus turned again and Mira clumsily pulled herself on, clasping her hands in front of his chest and resting her head on his back.

"Was that so hard," he asked with a grin.

"Quiet Laxus," she grumbled, but she was thankful when he continued on and the party followed after. She worried their time was almost up.

* * *

Gray leaned on Levy and sighed. It was sweet relief to see the inn. Cana was no Mira, but she would be able to make sure his leg was dressed properly to avoid infection. He still couldn't believe he had been so stupid.

"Almost there Gray, are you doing okay?" Levy asked.

"Yeah, thanks Levy. Sorry you had to haul my sorry ass back like this."

"No problem, it's nice to do something more than bookwork for once," Levy said with a grin.

Cana came out the front door, "What the hell did you do man? You look awful!" She came over and put her head under Gray's other arm, giving him a little more support to get into the boarding house. "Let's get him to the couch."

Gray didn't want to tell them, but their height difference was making navigating extremely awkward. He felt so embarrassed to be the one injured when he was supposed to be here keeping all of them safe. Still it was nice that both of them were so eager to help, he was lucky to have such good friends here.

Just as they got into the front door everything was lit up with a blinding light. They quickly covered their eyes, then as rapidly as it appeared the light was gone again. From the house came the sound of Elfman's yell. Cana drew her brows together and lifted her head in the direction of his cry. "What the hell was that?"

She left Gray and ran into the house. Determined to follow her, Gray let go of Levy and hobbled after Cana, pain in his leg be damned. They found Elfman passed out in the dining room, his coffee spilled all over the floor. Cana dropped next to him and shook him, but he showed no signs of waking.

"Well shit, what the hell am I supposed to do about this? It's not like anyone on this island can move this big lug!" Cana slapped Elfman hard across the cheek, "Elfman wake up!"

Gray grabbed her hand before she slapped him again. "Cana stop, it's not going to work. I know you're worried but you need to calm down. The best we can do is try and make him comfortable here until he wakes." He turned to Levy, "Could you get some pillows from the living room?"

Levy nodded and disappeared into the hall.

Cana began tearing up, "What was that light? Why isn't he moving?" She looked up at Gray, "I promised Mira I would take care of him while she was gone! What will I tell her now?"

"We'll make sure he's alright," Gray said, giving her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. He looked down at the large man unconscious on the dining room floor. Everything on the island was falling apart and Gray felt helpless to stop it. Then he looked down at his leg and frowned, he was so damn useless today.

Cana took him by surprise and shoved him into a chair. "What the hell are you doing?" he cried.

"I can't do anything about Elfman, but I can at least take care of your sorry ass," she said with a wink. She pulled over another chair and lifted his leg up on it.

Levy came running in with a blanket and as many pillows as her tiny arms could carry. She struggled to lift Elfman's head, making an adorable little grunt. "Wow, I think even his head weighs more than I do!" she giggled. Then she shoved a pillow underneath. She put another pillow under his legs and the blanket over him, then she stood to admire her work. "It looks so strange, like he's taking a nap in the middle of the dining room."

Cana laughed as she headed to the kitchen. "Honestly, I think he would sleep in this room if he could."

The front door flew open and in ran Jet with a huge smile on his face. "Finally! Levy I found you! You'll never believe what happened!"

Levy turned to jet and tilted her head. "What?"

Jet clapped his hands together and held them in front of his body "The thorns are all gone!"

"Like the altar is clear?" asked Cana. She set a few towels and rags down and dropped a bucket of clean water next to Gray.

"Not just the altar, the whole island!" Jet said with a big smile. An extremely sweaty Droy finally came in panting behind him and gave the whole room a tired wave.

Levy made a little jump and an excited squeal, "Yes! I guess it's time to get translating!"

Gray relaxed back in his chair with an overwhelming sense of relief. If the vines were gone, that meant Erza would stop. "The bastard really did it," he said quietly.

Cana finished removing Gray's bandage and frowned at his injury. "Thank goodness she didn't break it, you're lucky she just grazed you."

Gray chuckled humorlessly, "Yeah, it looks like I won't be doing much for a few days."

"Maybe Mira will be back soon and heal you right up," Cana offered.

Gray looked down at Elfman, a stark reminder that though things were better, life still wasn't back to what it should be. "I hope so Cana, I sure hope so."

* * *

Juvia stood at the helm of her ship and watched the beach, "It appears there are less shadows tonight than there were last night." Wakaba and Macao just nodded solemnly and turned their attention back to their beers.

The town lost nearly forty people last night, it had been a long day of preparations and burials. Apparently all it took was a simple touch from the creatures to perish, the four of them had been extremely lucky to make it through the night with their lives. The town's saving grace was that the shadows could not get through walls and they were afraid of light. Those who died had left a window cracked, were out on the streets late, or had run to see what the commotion was about. The townspeople would not repeat the same mistakes tonight.

Romeo and Macao worked hard all afternoon to help the town set up torches around the perimeter of the city. She could now see the night watch patrolling, they would make sure the torches stayed lit all night. Her own ship was lit up as well, torches creating an unbroken circle of light. They would be safe for the night, though just to be sure she pulled out extra candles to light the sleeping cabins, she wasn't taking any chances.

Romeo was already asleep, tired from a long day of hard labor and guilt. He still insisted that he and his father should go out and take down the rest of the shadows, but Macao was too cautious. Knowing that all it took was one touch, he forbade Romeo from taking the enemy on, it was just too big of a risk. Juvia had soothed Romeo slightly by telling him of Natsu's power, a mage who could nearly become fire itself. Knowing relief would be there to help them soon, Romeo had finally given up his fight with Macao. He spent the rest of the evening asking about the amazing man of fire.

Staring out into the night, Juvia wondered if Natsu would even be returning with the people from Tenrou. It had been such a long time since she had heard from them, that she was beginning to worry they wouldn't make it back in time for the new moon. She was so anxious to get back to the island, she wished there was a way to be of more help.

She thought of the light she had seen earlier that day in the distance. What could it have been? Some kind of beacon of hope? Tonight she could tell the sea was calmer, almost back to normal, and the shadows seemed less in number. That in itself should mean that the light was a good thing, right? Juvia bowed her head and prayed that the light brought good things to the island, to Gray. Then with a nod to the men on the deck, she headed below to attempt to get some sleep.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading!**

 **Special thanks to those who took the time to leave a review: Lady Ritsu, Mira D. Blackjack, kurahieiritr JIO, Anemone102, and lovely Guest. I hope you all enjoyed the update! I really love hearing what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

Lucy stared down at her open journal. For the first time in the trip, she felt no inspiration to write anything. In an attempt to get things moving she had put down cursory notes of the strange happenings of the day, but instead of getting the writing juices flowing, they made her depressed.

After Mira had passed out, the rest of the journey for the day had been somber. When they set up camp for the night, everyone ate quietly and then drifted off to their prospective tents to sleep. Most nights they would have stayed up and told stories, sometimes Mira would sing a few songs, but not tonight. Mira had gone to bed for the night without even getting a bite to eat. Her illness seemed to serve as a stark reminder that this wasn't some kind of vacation. They were up against scary things, and their time was running low.

She nearly lost her breath when Natsu plopped down on the log next to her and startled her from her thoughts. "What are you always writing in that thing?"

Lucy slammed the leather wrapped journal shut. It wasn't something she was ready to share with him. "Oh anything really. Thoughts about the day, story ideas, new things I've learned, a few poems and short stories." She answered honestly but hoped none of these things piqued his interest.

Natsu eyed the closed volume in her hand suspiciously. "What are you hiding in there?" He reached over to try and take it from her hand.

"Nothing!" Lucy snapped, quickly pulling the book away.

Unfortunately Happy was on her other side. He nimbly took the book from her fingers and opened it as he flew away. "I bet it's full of weird stuff. Like who you liiiiike!"

"Happy!" Lucy yelled. "Give that back!"

Happy handed the book off to Natsu. Natsu flipped through it and then weighed it in his hand. He furrowed his brow. "Lucy, why is it so heavy? the back part is really thick."

Lucy snatched it back, "Please don't mess with it. My mother gave me that."

"Have you not been writing in it long then? You've barely filled any of the pages," Natsu observed.

"She had it specially made. The cover is refillable. When I'm finished I just pull out the pages and replace them with new ones. This is my sixth time restarting." She opened it and ran her hand over the back cover. "I don't know why it's so heavy."

Natsu grinned, "We should cut it open and see." He reached towards the journal again.

"No!" Lucy cried, slamming the book shut and hugging it to her chest. "Mom said this was very special and I should always keep it safe. I'm not letting you tear it apart!"

"Aw, you're no fun," Natsu complained. He stood and stretched. "Are you coming to bed then? I'm beat. You've been just staring at that thing for the last fifteen minutes."

Lucy sighed. She wasn't really ready to call it a night, but she knew Natsu wouldn't be able to relax and go to sleep until they were safe in their tent. So instead of protesting or raising a fuss, she stood and said, "Sure, I'm pretty tired myself." It would be good to leave this day behind her anyway.

* * *

Erza stood outside Gray's front door for nearly half an hour attempting to work up the courage to open it. On any other day, she would have waltzed right in like it was her own home. During his time on Tenrou, Gray had become like family to her and she typically felt as welcome in his home as she did in her own. Today however, she didn't feel like she had the right to just throw open the door.

She had to go see him today, after her behavior yesterday she owed him a visit. Avoiding him after injuring him would be an unforgivable cowardice. With a deep breath, she opened the door a crack and called, "Gray?"

"Yeah, come on in," he called back, same as any other day. It made Erza feel slightly less hesitant. She smiled and opened the door the rest of the way. Of course Gray would still welcome her, she didn't know what she had been afraid of.

She found him in the living room on the solitary, tattered couch. He had his legs propped up on a pillow and a book in hand. Erza took a seat next to him on what little bit of couch was left next to his thighs. She smiled and folded her hands in her lap. "Hey there, how are you doing?"

"I've been better," he admitted with a grin. He set the book on the small end table behind him. "At least I finally have a chance to get caught up on some reading."

She looked down at his bandaged leg and grimaced. "I am so sorry, I just don't know what came over me."

"I know," Gray said.

"I could have cut off your leg! I could have really injured you!" she cried, putting her hands to the sides of her face.

Gray pulled her hand down, "Let's just be glad that you didn't. How are _you_ doing? That's what I want to know."

Erza smiled sadly, "I've been better."

"Ya sleeping?"

"Actually, yes. Surprisingly well in fact," Erza admitted. She wasn't sure how but she had woke up feeling completely refreshed. She had spent the better part of the morning trying to analyze it.

Gray lifted his brows and grinned. "Really? Dreams gone?"

Erza shook her head. "No, I just find I don't know why they bothered me in the first place. Maybe it's just that Simon was so recently gone? Perhaps I felt guilty that my brain is so quickly able to move on. Now it seems almost silly that I would torture myself over dreams of dinners and treasure hunts. And I know they felt so real but maybe . . .maybe. . ." She looked up at Gray, suddenly embarrassed by her conclusions.

"Maybe what?" Gray asked with a tilt of his head.

"Maybe they could be visions of a future?" Erza suggested hopefully.

Gray chuckled, "I suppose they could be. Crazier stuff has happened." He looked out the window in the direction of the jungle. "So I'm guessing he's the one who removed the vines for us?"

"Yes, but . . .but he lost consciousness after," Erza said, her voice trembling with her effort to hold in her tears. "I checked on him this . . .this morning. They don't . . .they aren't sure . . ." she gasped for breath before hurrying to finish with, "whether he will wake."

Gray pulled her into a hug as the tears she had been suppressing in all day finally broke free. He rubbed her back and let her sob into his shoulder for a moment before saying, "He'll wake. I know a very reliable person who dreamed it so."

* * *

For the entire duration of their midday break, Laxus watched Mira carefully, not the least bit troubled about who might notice his unwavering attention. This morning she had insisted she was fine to walk and though she appeared to be in good health for most of the morning, now she looked pale. Was she pushing herself too far? Would she really be able to finish the day?

Finding her on the ground like that yesterday had worried him like nothing had before in his life. He finally saw her for the resilient, strong woman she was. Having her collapse and spend the rest of the day so tired and fragile put him on edge. What had caused it? Why couldn't he fix it?

The fact that they couldn't just take a day or two to allow her to recover was driving him nuts. When had the time-line become so tight? He was starting to doubt they would get to the ship in time even with their current grueling pace. Though he would never admit it, it made him afraid. If they didn't make it in time, what new terrors would appear? Already this world had passed the limits of his imagination.

Mira started in the direction of the creek nearby and Laxus stood to follow her. She was unbelievable, insisting on doing her share even with the way she was feeling. Why didn't she ask for help? Why hadn't any one else offered? The apologetic look from Freed told Laxus that the man had tried. Mira's stubbornness was beginning to give Laxus a headache.

When Laxus found her by the water's edge, he could tell she wasn't feeling well. Mira's typically graceful movements were sluggish and labored. Laxus knelt next to her and grabbed the pot from her hands. "Why don't you let someone else do this today?"

"That's a very strange way to offer to help Laxus," she quipped. She grabbed for the next dish and returned to washing.

"Are you sure you are okay at this pace? Can you keep walking? Do we need to take a little longer break today?" He began roughly scrubbing the pot he stole from her, he had to work quickly. It frustrated him that she continued working through the dishes, at this rate he wouldn't be much help.

"Do I even have a choice? We don't exactly have a lot of time left." Mira set down the last finished dish and picked up the utensils. Laxus frowned down at the pot he was still working on, how was she moving so much faster than him?

"We might have to prepare for the possibility of not making it on time," Laxus said with a frown.

Mira dropped the utensils. "What!"

"Mira, we still have to meet with Lyon, there's not guarantee that will go smoothly," Laxus said.

"Then we'll leave without them!" Mira exclaimed.

Laxus wrinkled his brow, completely lost over her irrational comment. "Mira you know that won't do us any good. Why are you getting so worked up? I didn't say we wouldn't make it, I just said we should start preparing for the possibility that we won't."

Mira ripped the pot out of his hands and then gathered the utensils and threw them loudly into it. "Cana said things will get worse, the people of the island will be in danger!"

Laxus flinched at the sound of the dishes roughly following the utensils. "I know that, but it doesn't change the fact that we might not get there! So unless you know some kind of teleportation magic, we need to plan."

Mira shook her head and lifted the pot. "Oh no, teleportation is very rare. There was that one guy in the council who could do that, but I've never seen anyone else."

Laxus stood and shook his head, "Not the point, what I'm trying to say is that we need to prepare for the worst. That Erza chick seemed pretty on top of things, she's probably planning for the possibility that we don't make it back. We just . . ."

"We are not going to be late!" Mira shouted.

"Mira . . ." Laxus sighed.

"You don't understand! You haven't been here! You don't know what it's like!" Mira screamed pointing a finger in Laxus' face. "I have to get back, I can't leave Elfman alone for this!"

"Why are you being so emotional about this?" Laxus snapped back, her aggressive attitude naturally making his hackles raise.

"Because this is an emotional thing for me Laxus." She turned quickly and stormed off. He furrowed his brow and watched her march away. What the hell had just happened?

His eyes widened when Mira's steps became slower and she started to sway. Without hesitation, Laxus was quickly beside her, catching her just as her knees gave out. He didn't catch the pots, they clattered loudly to the ground. "We can't leave yet, you obviously need to rest," he hissed. He was angry at her for pushing herself when she obviously wasn't ready for it. Angry at himself for being angry at her when she was obviously not well.

Her lip quivered, "I don't understand what's wrong. How come I haven't healed yet? What's happening to me?"

Laxus sighed, trying to release the tightness in his chest. He gathered her into his arms and headed in the direction of camp. "You can rest for fifteen minutes, we can walk a little longer tonight."

"But. . . ." Mira started.

"Ya gotta stop pushing yourself so hard. It won't do us any good if you put yourself outta commission." Then he added more quietly, "Let me help you, watching you hurt like this is killing me."

She frowned, but then she leaned into him and gently whispered "okay."

When Laxus returned for the pots, Gajeel was there leaned up against one of the tall oaks. Laxus ignored him and walked right past. He still couldn't forgive Gajeel the way Mira had. The man had done nothing to redeem himself. If Laxus had his way, Gajeel would be on his way to Tenrou in chains. Laxus was capable of restraint, it wouldn't do the group any good to fight the idiot, but being alone with him like this was really testing it. Laxus bent to pick up the discarded cooking implements without a glance in the metal mage's direction.

"You aren't like ya used ta be," Gajeel observed.

Laxus straightened slowly then turned to Gajeel with narrowed eyes. "You really think it's a good idea to be bothering me all alone like this."

Gajeel tilted his head and grinned. "Maybe not, but ya know, I don't really think yer gonna try anything." He took a step closer, "I think the great and terrible Laxus Dreyar has gone domestic, I think ya gone soft."

Laxus said nothing and tucked the pot under his left arm. Gajeel took Laxus' silence as a sign that he was right. His grin grew and he came a little bit closer. "Who knew all it would take is one big busted skank . . ."

He didn't get to finish his sentence because Laxus' fist was crushing his mouth. Taken completely by surprise, Gajeel fell back into the leaves. He looked up at Laxus with a confused scowl and rubbed his jaw.

"I don't know why you're looking at me like that. It would do ya some good to learn some manners." Laxus turned away from him and started back towards camp. He stopped and added, "You disrespect Mira like that again and I won't be so nice. She's basically the only reason you're going to Tenrou without any parts missing." Then he continued on without bothering to look back and see if it sunk in. Let the idiot miss the message, Laxus was itching for a reason to pummel him.

* * *

The gate swung open but instead of stepping forward, Erza took a slight step back. Did she really have the right to be here? Yesterday Erza could only stand about ten minutes before Jellal's unconscious form was just too much. Today she wandered back this way drawn by the desire to see him again and the hope that he had miraculously recovered, but she suddenly felt uncertain. Did she belong at Jellal's side?

"Not going in today Miss Erza?" asked the gatekeeper.

"Umm, no. I don't think so. Is he awake yet?" Erza asked.

There was a long pause. "No."

"So no change?" Erza croaked out.

"I'm afraid not Miss Erza, perhaps a visit from you would help?"

Erza shook her head, though she wasn't sure the gatekeeper could even see. "No, I'm sorry, not today. I will return tomorrow."

"If you say so Miss Erza, but you should really go see him," he urged.

Erza swallowed deeply. "I saw him yesterday, it didn't seem to make a difference."

"It did." A man appeared at the gate. Erza was shocked, it was so strange to finally put a face to the voice. The dark man in front of her with the scarred right eye was not what she was expecting. He offered his arm, "Would it help if I walked you?"

Erza frowned, "Do you really believe it is it so important that I go see him?"

He nodded, "Yes." Then he gave a crooked grin. "Just, when he wakes, don't tell the boss man that I convinced you to come."

"And why is that?"

He grinned wider, "Knowing I had to convince you would bruise his ego and we want him to recover fast, yeah?"

Erza chuckled, the man's strange sense of humor helping her relax. "Yes, we do." For Jellal to have employees who cared so much about him, he must be a man of good character. Erza took the gatekeeper's arm and allowed herself to be led into the compound.

"I'll just save this moment for whenever he's feeling a little too cocky and needs to be knocked down a few pegs," the man said with a wink.

Erza smiled, "I suppose that happens often. Have you been with Jellal long?"

"Nearly my entire life," he said with a grin. When they arrived at the front door, he stopped and held out a hand, "I'm Erik, so that you know."

Erza shook it. "It's nice to finally have a person behind the voice."

He nodded slightly. "Anytime you need me, just call. I'll hear."

"Thank you, and also thank you for always welcoming me when I come here." She chuckled quietly, "I know you don't always make it as easy for Gray."

"Of course I'd always let you in, you belong here," he said matter-of-factly.

Erza wrinkled her brow, but before she could ask him to clarify, she was distracted by the opening of the front door. Meredy stepped out and practically sang, "Miss Erza, I am so glad you came!"

Erza acknowledged her with a slow nod. Then when she turned back to speak with Erik, he was gone.

* * *

"Natsu."

Natsu opened his eyes and he was surrounded by dark wasteland. There was no forest, no tent, no Lucy. His eyes widened, he was in the dreams. It had been so long that he had almost forgot the feeling. He drooped with defeat, there would be no escaping until the dream released him or someone woke him.

"Whatever you're trying to sell, I ain't buying," Natsu growled at the nothingness. He sat on the ground and crossed his arms.

"Natsu please . . ."

Recognizing the voice Natsu's head snapped up. He jumped to his feet and shouted, "How dare you use that voice on me! You have no right! Do you hear me!"

Sensing he was no longer alone, he turned and there she was. Lisanna was bright white against the gloomy backdrop. Her blue eyes searched his and then she hesitantly reached out to touch his face. "I've missed you so much."

Natsu scowled down at the ground but he didn't push her hand away. Even if he knew she was probably an illusion, he couldn't be cruel to someone who wore that face. "I know you aren't Lisanna, so you might as well stop this charade now."

"No, she can't get to you, I've been watching over your dreams. I'm not as strong as sister, but my connection to you allowed me this one thing." She smiled sadly and removed her hand. "This is important Natsu, you have to listen to me."

"Oh yeah? You've been watching over my dreams for two years and you wait until now to show your face? Somehow I find that hard to believe," Natsu scoffed.

She grabbed his shoulders frantically. "It's really me! I wasn't able to come to you before, but for some reason the chains on my spirit have been temporarily loosened. I don't know how long I'll have, you have to listen to me!"

Natsu turned his head away and whispered through clenched teeth, "Please don't."

She removed her hands and put them to her mouth, then moved slightly away. "Oh Natsu, I'm so . . .I'm so sorry. I didn't want to bring you more pain, but I thought this would help. I . . . I wanted to see you."

"I wanted to see you too but not like this." Natsu lifted his head and drew his brows angrily together. "You're supposed to be here, you're supposed to be by my side alive!"

Lisanna looked away sorrowfully. "Natsu, this was my fate, it was sealed when the tower of heaven was disturbed. Even when the time-line is altered, the end result for me is the same. I have resigned myself to it."

"Your fate? What kind of bullshit is that? And what the hell are you talking about, the tower of heaven?"

"Natsu, even as we speak, her strength is returning. I want to tell you all but there just isn't time. You have to make sure the girl with you, the one close, she has to come to the altar."

Natsu shook his head and stepped away. "No. No! Now I know you aren't Lisanna. She would never suggest that. She would know exactly why that's something I can't do. I don't even like that Lucy is heading to Tenrou. There is no way in hell I'm letting anyone near that place who doesn't have to be."

"It won't be the same as last time Natsu. With all four of you there, there will be balance."

"Balance? Just what the hell are you talking about!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu, I don't think big sis can hold out much longer. There has to be balance. The girl needs to be there," Lisanna pleaded.

Natsu frowned, "Hold out?" Then his eyes widened, "Lisanna what did Mira do? What is happening to Mira?"

Lisanna began to cry, "They meant well, they thought they were saving me. They didn't mean . . ."

Natsu grabbed her, "What did they do!"

"They tried to bring me back!"

"They what?"

"Something is wrong, brother and sister aren't well. You need to find a way to help them! If you don't they'll end up lost like me. It doesn't have to be that way for them."

"How could they be so stupid!" Natsu spat.

"They were hurting Natsu . . ."

"You don't think I hurt? You don't think I miss you?" Natsu shouted. "Not a second goes by that you aren't on my mind. Not a day goes by that I don't relive that nightmare of having you taken away!"

Lisanna's eyes began to tear. "You have to forgive yourself Natsu, you thought you were doing the right thing."

"But I wasn't!"

She touched his face again. "Natsu, I'm so worried about you. If you refuse to open your heart the rest of your life will be so lonesome and dark. It's okay to have friends, it's okay to be happy, it's okay to love!"

Natsu shook his head, "Lisanna I can't . . ." His protest was stopped by the soft touch of her lips. He pulled her closer, his brain finally certain that this was her. The memory of those moments like this soothing his anger.

When they pulled away her face was damp and she was shaking. "Natsu this life can bring us pain and hardship, but it can also bring us such happiness and joy. I wish I could have stayed with you, I wish we could have had longer, but I'm grateful that I was able to have you in my life. I'm grateful you showed me what it was to be loved. You need to forgive yourself."

Natsu hugged her close. "You deserved so much more," he murmured into her hair.

Lisanna's eyes went wide. "I'm sorry, I can't stay much longer Natsu. I'm being pulled back."

"What? No! You can't leave now!" Natsu exclaimed, but even as he spoke her edges began to flicker and fade.

"Natsu, I love you." She touched his chest over his heart. "I will always be with you here. Remember to focus on the good you have in front of you, on the positives in the world around you. The night might be cold and dark, but the sky is still full of stars." She was almost completely gone now, just a voice from a faint shimmer of light.

"Lisanna!" Natsu screamed, he grasped at the white wisps that remained and came up empty. Lisanna was taken away.

Natsu sat up quickly, gasping for breath. He was free of the dream but he wanted back in. Losing her again in such a way tore open something he wasn't ready to handle in the real world. On the other side of the tent, Lucy slept peacefully with Happy curled up at her side. Suddenly desperate for fresh air, he tore open the flaps of the tent and escaped outside.

Natsu wanted to run. He wanted to run himself ragged until he couldn't move, but he couldn't because he had to stay and make sure Lucy was safe. He wanted to scream and shout and destroy things, but he couldn't or he might wake the entire group. Natsu dropped to the ground and punched the dirt. Then he did the only thing he could, he cried. Deep, silent sobs shook him and hurt his chest. He cried until he had no tears left.

* * *

When Mira woke, birds were chirping, sunshine filtered gently through the canvas sides of the tent, and there was a large man curled tightly up against her backside. Laxus had found a way to sleep beside her every night since her fight with Gajeel. She wasn't sure what the rest of the group thought of this arrangement, or if she even cared. It just brought her joy to be able to bring him peace from the darkness that had been plaguing his nights since he came here. She was still weakened from her fainting spell a few days ago, so at least she could do this one thing.

Each night he seemed to drift closer. First it was a hand touching her arm, moving slowly to a hand casually across her waist. This morning he had her in a full hold, spooning up tightly against her back. Now Mira had the issue that she didn't see a way out. Laxus held on to her like he was afraid to let go, there was no way Mira was getting free without waking him up.

He was going to be so embarrassed. Since there was no saving his dignity, she should think of clever way to tease him. Making Laxus flustered was becoming her new favorite game. She should say something about holding back or taking what he wanted. She couldn't wait to make his cheeks turn bright pink.

Unfortunately, recalling that night also brought back memories of his kiss. This made her even more aware of how very close he was. There was currently very little between them. All thoughts of teasing left her brain, and she felt flushed and hot. She needed to get out, she needed fresh air. Mira shifted on her back and eyed his peaceful, sleeping face warily. Ever so slowly, she began scooting her body out of his hold.

In his sleep, Laxus scrunched up his brow, as if he sensed her leaving him. His arms pulled her closer again. Now his face was in her hair, long breaths tickling her neck. Mira closed her eyes and breathed deeply, trying hard to not think about the large hand resting on her stomach or the fact that his lips were currently inches from her throat. She made a resigned sigh and chuckled softly, relaxing into his hold. There was no getting out of this and, if she was honest with herself, she liked being here.

Mira couldn't think of a time that she had been held like this. Remembering the Mira that she had been before her sister's death, most of the men in town were wary and almost fearful of her. She just came to terms with the idea that romance wasn't in the cards for her. It was easier and more fun to play match maker for others anyway. Laxus didn't seem to have gotten the memo that she was something to be feared. He was starting to make her consider changing all her plans.

She smiled at Laxus, he looked so handsome in his sleep. Instead of being afraid of her, the idiot had been treating her like something delicate or fragile. It was both refreshing and irritating at the same time. Really on the inside he was the fragile one, afraid of his dreams, chased by his past. Pretending to be tough and unaffected when really he worried about each and every one of them.

Unable to help herself Mira gently ran her fingers through his hair. A sound somewhere between a rumble and a purr came from deep inside him and too late Mira realized her mistake. Still half asleep, Laxus' lips took hold of hers and the large hand on her stomach gently ran the length of her body, stopping to hold her cheek. His kisses were tender and slow, yet they made her body react just as quickly as his previous passionate attack had. She pressed into him, closing her eyes and letting herself enjoy his dreamlike affection.

Then, as suddenly as they began, the kisses stopped. Mira opened her eyes to a very worried and very red Laxus. His eyes went wide as he woke fully and realized exactly what he had been doing. He licked his lips and whispered, "Oh shit, Mira I'm. . ."

Before he had a chance to apologize she grabbed his head and pulled his mouth back down hers. He responded eagerly and their heated kisses were mixed with relieved, quiet laughter. Her hands ran up his back and through his hair. His hand explored from her breasts to her thighs squeezing gently along the way. It felt so good to finally give in to the sexual tension that had been simmering between them since they first met. When his hand finally found its way beneath the blankets and under her shirt, the thought to stop him didn't remotely enter Mira's mind.

"Hey Laxus! You guys gonna get up any time soon? Breakfast is started," called Evergreen's voice.

The two of them froze, then Laxus chuckled quietly, resting his head gently on Mira's chest, "Damn, I almost forgot where we were." He lifted his head and yelled, "Alright, alright. I'm coming!"

When he looked back at her, Mira nearly lost it. She pursed her lips tight trying to restrain her giggles. Laxus cocked his head, "What?"

Snorting slightly, Mira giggled, "I just couldn't hold myself back," then burst into full laughter.

Laxus sighed, "Damn it Mira, are you kidding me?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it!"Mira said quickly before the giggles resumed. Laxus wrinkled his brow and fell into her with a groan. She told hold of his head and pulled him over to kiss him again, reveling in the way her kisses made the stoic man smile.

"Laxus do you want coffee?" yelled Freed.

Laxus pulled away and sighed. "Of course I want fucking coffee," he grumbled. He rolled onto his back and rubbed his eyes, yelling "Yes!" out to Freed.

"I think we have to get up," Mira said with a smile. She sat up and adjusted her shirt. She began undoing the front flap, "Are you coming?"

When she turned back to look at him, he was watching her with a fond smile. They stared at each other for a moment stupid grins on their faces, then he stretched and rubbed his neck. "Yeah, I'll be right behind you. Just give me a sec."

She nodded and left through the flap. This afternoon they would reach Hargeon. Outside there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It looked like it was going to be a beautiful day.

* * *

They finally arrived at Hargeon in the later part of the afternoon. Natsu was anxious. He needed to speak with Mira but he hadn't been able find time alone with her the whole day. He wanted to ask her about his dream but he wanted it to be alone. While he was sure that it had been Lisanna, he had been fooled before. Causing an uproar among their group may have been the goal all along. Unfortunately, that damn blond gorilla followed her around as if she would collapse at any moment. A moment alone was starting to look impossible.

Mira led them through the cobble stone streets without hesitation. She stopped at a small cottage near the edge of town and pounded on the door. When there was no response, she knocked even louder.

"It doesn't look like there is anyone home," Bixlow called from the side window where he was peeking in.

Mira frowned up at Laxus, "I hope they haven't left town." Natsu frowned at Laxus as well, at this rate he was going to have to confront the pair together.

"Why don't we get a real meal and find a place to stay. Then we can return when we are fed and bathed," Freed offered. He wrinkled his nose, "I imagine we would be more convincing if we didn't look like a bunch of ragged vagabonds."

Mira looked panicked but she nodded. "Yes, I suppose we have time, that would be a good idea." She looked to a restaurant right across the street. "Let's go there so we can watch the door while we eat."

Happy that they would at least have a chance for a real meal. the group agreed. They crossed the street and piled into the front door. Natsu noticed a large, bald man in one of the side booths look up and squint in Mira's direction, as if trying to place her face.

Mira saw the bald man as well and her face lit up. She practically skipped in his direction, happily shouting, "Jura!"

"Mira? Is that really you?" Jura stood and wrapped Mira in a bone crushing hug. "I didn't think I'd ever see you on this side of the ocean again."

"Well, it couldn't be helped this time I'm afraid," Mira said with a smile.

Jura gave her a sympathetic nod. "Yes, I heard you all were having a rough time down there. Is there any way I can be of help you all?"

"Actually yes, do you know where Lyon is? We stopped by his home and no one was there!"

Jura rubbed his chin pensively, "You know, I'm pretty sure he took the girls out on a training trip of some sort."

Mira breathed out "He's not here . . ." Then she slumped down in the booth across from Jura, face slack with defeat.

"He should be back tomorrow though," Jura offered. "Will you be able to stay in town until then?"

Mira nodded slowly. The rest of the group filled in the tables around them and Freed signaled to the waiter to let them know that they had just arrived.

Jura slowly took the seat across from Mira, taking her hand to draw her out of her depressed stupor. "Now Mirajane, why don't you tell me what's been going on."

* * *

Cana opened the door to the basement and with the cool breeze that escaped she felt a chill ripple down her spine. "You sure you don't want to wake up already so that I don't have to go down to the cellar?" she called back to Elfman's sleeping form. He showed no signs of movement and Cana frowned. "Fine then, whatever, don't let me trouble you." She turned on the dim lights and started down the stairs.

In all the years that she had lived here, Cana couldn't remember a time with the boarding house felt so lonely. Though there had been a shadow cast over the place when Lisanna passed away, the place still had life. Then over the last year or so it had felt like some light was starting to peak through again. Now with Mira gone and Elfman unconscious, the place was downright depressing.

She hated the cellar, if she could help it she never came down alone. There was something about the space that made her uneasy. Though she could typically write it off as some childhood superstition, today the feeling was almost oppressive. It made it hard to put one foot in front of the other.

"You would think the big dummy could wake up to get me a sack of flour and a sack of potatoes after all the domestic shit I've had to do for him," she grumbled when her feet hit the bottom of the stairs.

She found the potatoes easily, Mira kept the bin accessible at the bottom of the stairs. Flour was unfortunately not as readily available. The bags of flour were fifty pounds a piece so it would typically be Elfman's job to get them.

Cana perused the high shelves, trying to get a feel for the order of food, linens, cleaning implements, and random family junk. She finally found the bags all the way in the back, stacked precariously against a wall. Cana sighed, it was going to be a pain in the neck to get the one on the top, it was obvious that Elfman had stacked them with the assumption that he would be the only one retrieving. Cana tried going on her tippy toes to reach it, but even as tall as she was, it wasn't enough.

The bad feeling that clung to her like a cloak was becoming heavier. With an urgency to be free of it, Cana began climbing the stack of bags of flour. She would just drop the top one on the floor. If it made a mess Elfman could clean it up for her when he finally decided to stop laying around. However, when she got to the top she pushed the top one off, on its descent it dragged the entire stack with it! Cana screamed as she fell, landing awkwardly in the middle of a nest of bags of flour, surrounded by a cloud of white.

"Damnit!" Cana cursed. She coughed and looked around herself. This was a huge mess, Mira was not going to be happy.

When she pulled herself to her feet and the fog of flour settled, she found her attention drawn to the wall now revealed. Behind where the bags had been stacked was the door of a safe. Cana frowned, she never knew there was a safe down here. She knew though this was her home, this wasn't hers. She knew she should just grab her bag of flour and leave, but she found herself needing to know what was in the safe. She had to open it and she had to open it quickly.

Cana stepped over the bags of flour and started on the lock. It wasn't hard, she knew Mira so well, Lisanna's birthday was everything. The door swung open with a creak and revealed a cutout space in the wall. Inside she found a few extremely old books, a few of which were in languages that Cana didn't recognize, and a strange box, made of green stone.

"What the hell is this stuff?" Cana muttered to herself. The books that she could read dealt with legends of the goddesses and history of the island. She ran her hand over the box and the slowly lifted the lid. Inside was a medallion similar to the ones Laxus and Natsu carried, but at the same time different, more intricate.

The inscription glowed and Cana's eyes went wide. She dropped the box's lid with a curse. Then, suddenly, all the lacrima in cellar burst putting Cana in complete darkness.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit," she hissed. She stumbled over the bags of flour heading in the direction of the dim light coming from the doorway to upstairs. Upstairs there was the creaking of floorboards. It shouldn't make her afraid, people came by the inn all the time; but in the darkness the sound made her terrified. She urged herself faster. She practically ran towards the doorway out, bumping into shelves along the way.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs the light disappeared. Filling the entire doorway was the shadow of a familiar frame. "Elfman?" she whimpered.

* * *

 **Getting down to the wire! Seven days until the new moon! Thanks so much for reading :)**

 **Special thank you to my reviewers!**

 **Mira D. Blackjack, Ladyritsu, chickawowow, KatoNamiga29(I think Gajeel will meet Levy but I don't plan on doing any developing of gajevy in this story as for whether Laxus will go back you'll have to wait and see ;D), kurahieiritr JIO, ascarletflame(after your review I did go back and I agree, sometimes the cursing was more than necessary so I made some edits. Thanks so much for pointing that out! Most of the guys I know who do contract military work have absolutely filthy mouths so every time I do Laxus' POV that's the voice I hear XD), and lovely guests**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own fairy tail and yada yada yada. Things are starting to get crazy! *que ominous chanting and tribal drums***

* * *

"This is very distressing." Jura frowned and ran a hand over his bare head then down his chin. "Although it does give some insight into the problems we are having in the southern port."

Laxus noted Mira only picked at her food. He couldn't decide if she was eating slowly due to the amount of discussion with Jura or if it was a sign that she was still not well. Instead of lifting the bread she had been tearing to her lips, she set it down and asked, "What's happening in the southern port?" Laxus was starting to believe she wasn't as well as she had led them to believe.

"Strange demonic shadows came in with the tide." Jura shook his head mournfully. "They lost around forty people in one night."

Laxus was shocked. Forty people was a massacre, especially for a place the size of that port. It must have been devastating. He hoped their pirate captain had made it. They had no other way home.

Mira pushed her plate aside. "I assume the council is handling this?"

Jura sighed. "We are trying. The shadows appear to have a weakness to fire and light, but all it takes is one touch for death. Finding mages to handle the problem is tricky. The council representative who was stationed there was among the forty who died the first night."

Natsu appeared at Mira's side. "The southern port is where Juvia is currently docked right? That's where we're heading?"

Mira nodded her head slowly, her brows furrowed with worry.

"What if you had someone who could set their whole body on fire?" Natsu asked Jura.

Jura's eyes went wide. "Well obviously that would be the best thing possible for dealing with these monsters. Are you asking because you are such a mage?"

Natsu lit his hand. "Yeah and I'm offering my services. I've been itching to punch something all week."

Jura watched Natsu's hand burned and grinned excitedly. "The port would be eternally grateful, they have had to implement a curfew and many of the townspeople have already deserted the port to head north. We were worried that soon the port would be completely abandoned. So by all means, punch shadows to your heart's content."

Natsu let his hand go out and stole a piece of meat from Mira's plate. "People are safe indoors?"

"Yes, luckily the shadows can't go through walls. For added protection, they've also placed a fire ring around the town proper," Jura replied.

Natsu nodded to Lucy, "Then Lucy, you're coming with me."

Lucy's head popped up with a startled expression, "What?"

Mira turned sharply to Natsu, fury in her eyes. "Natsu, I don't think that's a good idea!"

Natsu shook his head. "Like hell it's not. I'm not leaving her with metal face. No way in hell."

"Hey! I haven't done nothing!" Gajeel protested.

"Natsu, I'm sure we could keep her safe," tried Freed.

"No way, the three of you would all have to be on alert constantly. Even then you would have trouble keeping track of the bastard." He waved in Laxus' direction. "And Laxus is too distracted watching whatever is going on with Mira."

"Mira? What's going on with Mira?" Jura asked.

"Nothing. I'm okay, really. I just haven't been feeling myself lately," Mira said through a tight jaw.

"No, you aren't okay. Lucy is coming with me," Natsu repeated.

"What if Gajeel goes with you instead," offered Evergreen.

Gajeel sat back in his seat and crossed his arms. "Like hell I'm going to some town infested with monsters that kill ya with one touch."

Mira took hold of Natsu's arm. "Natsu, I'm fine."

Natsu narrowed his eyes. "Mira, I know you're not fine, stop pretending you are."

Mira stood, her tone was warning when she started "Natsu . . ."

Natsu didn't let her finish. He came right into her personal space and said, "I dreamed of your sister last night. I know what you did."

"What I did?" Mira whispered.

"So what's happening to you now? What did you give up? Did you shorten your own time? Is that why you're becoming so weak?" Natsu interrogated, taking a step in her direction as she began to retreat. "You have got to be insane if you believe that I would trust Lucy's safety to you when you are so careless about your own."

Mira paled and took a larger step away. "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Natsu exclaimed. "Did you not think it was something I should know about? Did you not think about anybody but yourself? You know those things never work!"

Laxus stood, hackles raised from Natsu's accusatory tone. He glared down at Natsu, ready to intercede, but something in the way Mira cowered made him pause. Without removing his eyes from the fire mage he calmly asked, "What is he talking about Mira?"

Mira ignored Laxus, her eyes were glued to Natsu. She swallowed deeply and attempted to stand a little taller. "Would you have even answered if I had sent for you? Would you have even opened a letter from me?"

"What did you give up? Why are you not well?" Natsu shouted.

"I don't know!" she shrieked. The restaurant went deathly silent. Mira's lip began to quiver, "Natsu I. . .". Suddenly Mira's eyes flashed bright violet, then rolled back in her head. She collapsed, Natsu caught her but only gently guided her down, leaving her on the restaurant floor.

"Fine, my ass," Natsu grumbled. He stepped over Mira's unconscious body and grabbed Lucy by the wrist. "Come on, we're heading to Juvia."

As she was pulled from her seat Lucy cried, "Wait, what about Mira? Natsu, I wanted one night in a real bed!"

"Well ya can't always get what you want princess." Natsu winked at Gajeel. "He knows what I'm talking about."

Gajeel grinned fondly, "Don't I know it," and he began humming slightly off key.

"Natsu, you won't be able to get there before nightfall, make sure you stop to camp midway. If you go too far they might overwhelm you," Jura advised hurriedly.

Natsu nodded, "Got it." He continued yanking Lucy towards the exit. Happy picked up their belongings and soared after them.

Laxus gathered Mira in his arms and stood. "What were you talking about before? What did she do?"

Natsu didn't spare him a glance. "Not my place, you'll just have to ask her when she wakes."

"What if she doesn't wake?" asked Freed. Laxus felt ill, that was the last thing he wanted to consider.

Natsu stopped at the door and dropped his head. "Then she wasn't meant to make it back to Tenrou in the first place." He pushed his way out the front door. Happy followed behind, his ears dropping mournfully.

Laxus stared after him for a while, his mind reeling from the exchange. Was Mira dying? The thought made his heart break. Natsu's hotheadedness had stirred things up and then left them unfinished. Laxus wanted to chase after Natsu to make him give them a better explanation but the limp body in his arms just felt more important at the moment.

A large hand rested on his shoulder. Laxus turned to Jura's sober expression. He smiled sympathetically and said, "Let's get her to a bed and I'll send for a doctor."

Laxus nodded, grateful to have someone else take the reins for a while. He turned to Freed who smiled tightly. "We'll finish here and then come find you."

Laxus nodded, but cut his eyes to Gajeel. God forbid the mage slip away and prove Natsu was right about their ability to manage him. Gajeel scowled. "Don't get yer panties in a wad. You kidding me? I ain't going anywhere, I'm exhausted."

Lily transformed next to him. The large cat put an arm around Gajeel. "I will make sure he keeps his word."

Laxus sighed, he couldn't watch Gajeel and take care of Mira. Natsu had been right in that fact. He turned to Jura, "Please, lead to way."

* * *

"Elfman?" Cana tried again.

The large shadow lifted his arm and scratched the back of his neck. "Cana? What the heck are you doing down there in the dark?"

"I'm not in the dark on purpose! You scared the shit out of me standing up there like that!" she exclaimed grabbing her chest. "I had to get potatoes and flour, and the lights went out on me."

Elfman frowned. "Why didn't you ask me?"

Cana twisted her face in perplexed frustration. "Are you kidding me Elfman? You've been knocked out cold in the dining room for a few days!"

Elfman started down the stairs. His absence from the opening finally let some light through the doorway relieving some of the fear that had tightened Cana's chest. The wooden planks creaked pitifully with every step until he stood above her, face in shadows but clearly disapproving. "I'll get the flour. Go upstairs."

She swore his eyes flashed with a strange violet light but one blink and it was gone.

"Are you okay Elfman?" She croaked out.

"Yes," he responded curtly. Then he stepped around her to go to the back.

Cana watched him disappear into the dark, then she picked up the sack of potatoes and ran back up the stairs. She set it down in the kitchen and leaned over Mira's butcher block table, releasing a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She heard the stairs creak with Elfman's weight on his return.

When she turned to him, he looked angry. His brows were furrowed and his lips tight. He dropped the sack of flour on the floor.

Cana grimaced, "I'm sorry Elfman, I accidentally made a huge mess down there."

"Yes, you did," he said. "Is that all you need?"

His strange attitude made her anxious. Had he seen the safe? Were the contents so important? "Yes, are you okay? You're acting strange. Can I make you something? Do you need to lay down?"

"No." Elfman turned and started for the door to outside.

"Wait, where are you going?" She called after him. He didn't respond, he didn't even turn around. The door slammed behind him.

* * *

Erza slowly opened the door to Jellal's room and drifted over to the bed. His eyes were still closed but his chest rose and fell with deep strong breaths. He was doing better. It made her smile.

She pulled a chair up to the bed and sat there for a time, watching the peaceful expression on his face. He was so handsome. Erza still wasn't sure what to do with these feelings. Simon would have wanted her to be happy, but to feel so strongly about someone else so soon still felt like betrayal. The guilt was a burden that she couldn't seem to free herself of.

Erza rested her head on the bed and looked at Jellal's hand resting limply near her face. She traced a finger across the lines on his palm, the skin cold to the touch. Her finger whispered up to the tip of his middle finger and the whole hand twitched. Shocked by the sudden movement, she jumped back and glanced up at his face.

Jellal's eyes fluttered softly, then squinted as if he was in pain. He turned slightly to focus on her and rasped, "Erza?"

She jumped out of her seat to pull him into a tight hug. "Thank gods! You are up!"

"I have no strength to hold you," he whispered despondently.

Erza set him back gently and felt his forehead. "How do you feel? Should I get Meredy? Are you hungry?"

"No, don't go. Stay with me," he pleaded. He took her hand though he was barely able to grip it.

Erza sat and interlaced her fingers in his, "If that's what you want. I'll stay."

He smiled ever so slightly and his eyes searched her face. "Did it work, did I buy us time?"

She nodded. "Yes, the forest is still clear."

Jellal relaxed back and closed his eyes, "Good, I'm so relieved."

"You should drink something, or eat," she implored. "Please let me send for someone, or pour you some water from the pitcher. I believe that one in the corner is full."

He squeezed her hand ever so slightly. "My love, always worrying about me when I don't deserve it." Then Jellal's hand relaxed and his head drifted to the side.

"Jellal?" Erza stood and touched his face gently, "Jellal!" but he was gone again. She was so confused and frustrated she wanted to scream. Still, he had woke, that was a good thing. Erza gave one last fleeting look at Jellal, then ran to find Meredy.

* * *

Laxus sat up and stretched the tight muscles in his shoulder and back. He had spent the entire day waiting for Mira to wake, only leaving when the doctor forced him to.

Though Pantherlily had given his word, to them he still was an unknown and couldn't be completely trusted. So the group came by only one at a time, all serious in their efforts to keep an eye out for Gajeel. Evergreen brought by Mira's belongings and a strong cup of coffee. Bixlow attempted to sit and lighten the mood, but Laxus just didn't have the energy to laugh.

Freed came last, with dinner and Laxus' things. He set the meal in front of Laxus and smiled. "You need your strength. Who knows what tomorrow will bring."

"What'll we do Freed? What do we do if she doesn't wake?" Laxus asked.

Freed pulled up a chair next to him and sat slowly. He looked at Mira and then back to Laxus. "We would have to leave her Laxus. It is what she would have wanted."

Laxus shook his head and pulled at his hair. "I can't, I can't leave her here."

Freed patted Laxus on the shoulder, "You have to." Then he sat back and rubbed his face with a sigh. "I knew I should have gone after Natsu. What the hell was he thinking?"

Laxus stared at the wall in front of him, the image of Natsu screaming at Mira replaying in his mind. He wrinkled his brow. "He was so angry."

"He's always angry it seems. That man only seems to have two ways of being; raging and mischievous," Freed muttered with a bored expression.

"This was worse than usual. Mira did something very wrong." Laxus turned to Freed. "The doctor couldn't find anything wrong with her, but he said she was marked."

Freed's eyes widened slightly but then narrowed. "A mark could mean so many things"

"What did she do?" Laxus groaned. "You all have known her for years, you lived with her for months, yet you never knew anything about it? You never heard?"

Freed shook his head, "No. I'm afraid not."

"What did he mean when he asked what she gave up? What kind of thing could she have tried to do that would cost her her life?" Laxus rambled on.

"Laxus," Freed set a hand on his shoulder and dipped his head to look him in the eye. "If Mira can't come with us to the southern port, I will stay here with her."

Laxus shook his head, "No, I can't ask that of you."

"You don't have to. I would want to. Mira has done so much for me already, I consider her a dear friend. You can't stay here, you need to go. I will stay and make sure she is safe and well." Freed smiled tightly. "Then when you and the others have resolved all this mess, you can come back and meet us. Afterall, at that time you will know a captain with a very fast ship."

Laxus smiled halfheartedly. "She had better wake up soon then. I would have trouble making three more trips across that sea."

Freed grinned, "Yes, I suppose you would."

* * *

Natsu looked back over his shoulder at Lucy with a frown. "You've been quiet this whole time, it's not like you."

"Well my mother always told me, if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all," Lucy quipped.

Natsu grinned, "Oh yeah? My dad always said holding stuff in gives you constipation."

Lucy made a noise of disgust, "I can't believe I'm stuck alone with you."

"Maybe you would rather be alone with Gajeel?" Natsu asked.

Lucy shivered and drifted closer to him, "Of course not."

Natsu frowned at the sky. "The sun is setting. We should find a good place to sleep for the night." He started into the woods, looking at the trees above him.

Lucy wrinkled her brow. "Where are you going?"

"To find a suitable tree." Natsu looked up into the branches of a tall oak.

"You have got to be kidding! We have a perfectly good tent! Why would we sleep in a tree?" Lucy exclaimed, but she followed after him nonetheless. It was getting dark and she couldn't help but feel safer by his side.

"Tent? Oh no. We're sleeping in the trees tonight," Natsu said excitedly.

"The trees!" Lucy cried. "Why in the world would we do that? How would we do that?"

"I've got some rope," Natsu answered with a shrugged. "We don't want to sleep on the ground, who knows how far those shadows from the southern port have shifted. This way, if they find us, you can stay up there while I get rid of them."

"It's going to take a lot of rope to hold up Lucy," Happy giggled.

"Shut it cat!" Lucy snapped.

Natsu looked at another tree and grinned, "This one is perfect. Come on." Then he effortlessly jumped to grab a lower branch and swung up into it.

Lucy frowned up at him. "Do you think I'm some kind of monkey?"

Natsu wrinkled his nose, "Of course not. You're obviously a whiny girl. Now hurry up here, we don't have all night." He turned to Happy with a chuckle, "Can you believe that? Putting words in my mouth, what a weirdo."

Happy giggled, "She's obviously not a monkey, more like an ape!"

"Happy," Lucy growled.

"What? I mean you don't have a tail," Happy explained with a cheeky grin.

Lucy grumbled softly but she jumped to grab the tree branch and after a lot of kicking and struggling, managed to pull herself on top of it. She looked up and saw Natsu was already halfway up the tree. "Natsu, slow down. I can't move like you."

Natsu frowned. "Oh come on, hurry up. You're tougher than that."

Lucy grabbed another branch. She lifted up a foot to pull herself higher, but just as she reached for the next branch her grip slipped. Lucy tumbled down but caught herself painfully on the lower branch. "Natsu!" she cried.

She heard Natsu huff in frustration. "We're going to have to work on your tree climbing skills. You climb trees like an elephant. Alright Happy, you're gonna have to help her."

Next thing she knew, Happy had her under the armpits and was lifting her up. "You're going to owe me a lot of fish after this one."

Lucy smiled, "Thank you Happy."

Happy grunted with the effort, "Like a whole lake full. Geez Lucy, what have you been eating? Rocks?"

Lucy crossed her arms and frowned as they continued their ascent. "I take back my appreciation. I am not heavy!"

"Aw Lucy, you aren't heavy," Natsu murmured in her ear as he took her from Happy's arms. Then he chuckled, "You're just sturdy."

Lucy groaned, "I hate you guys."

* * *

Laxus fully intended to make a pallet on the floor to sleep in, but he never found the motivation to leave her side. He had to watch Mira breathe in and out. Laxus worried that if he stopped he would miss if the breaths ceased. Eventually he couldn't fight it anymore and the rhythm made his lids grow heavy. He drifted into a fitful sleep.

In the middle of the night, he woke suddenly to a shift of the mattress. Mira stared down at him with a frown, her face scrunched tight with suppressed tears. Laxus was so overwhelmed with relief that he forgot himself and immediately pulled her into his arms and covered her mouth with his. She kissed him back desperately, clinging tightly to his back.

Laxus immediately knew something was wrong. Her breaths came in halting gasps and a warm dampness transferred from her face to his own. Wasn't it just this morning that she was kissing him and laughing? How had so much changed in just a day?

Laxus rubbed her nose with his, then kissed her forehead gently and pulled her to his chest. "Are you hurting? Why are you crying?"

Mira wiped her face and her nose. "I have to do something you aren't going to like."

Laxus shifted his head and tried to use his eyes to reach hers, but she averted her gaze. When she didn't explain any further, he drew his brows together and asked, "What are you talking about? What do you have to do?"

She shifted away from him and pushed her feet over the side of the bed. Her absence left him cold.

"I really thought I could avoid it but somehow I've run out of time. I can't hold her off any longer," she whispered.

"Mira what are you going to do? What did you do in the first place? I don't understand what the hell is going on!" Laxus exclaimed.

Mira stood slowly and took a few wobbly steps away from him. "I'm glad I got to meet you and help you Laxus, but I'm afraid I won't be able to make it home with you."

Laxus stood, his brain frantically trying to make sense of her words. "What the hell are you talking about? Where the hell do you think you're going? Fuck Mira! You can barely walk!"

She stopped and dropped her head. "Laxus, I tried to bring Lisanna back," she explained quietly.

He was dumbfounded, "You what?"

Mira threw her head back and sobbed openly at the ceiling,"I brought . . . I brought something else back instead . . . something that was meant to stay locked away tight. I've been trying . . . I've been trying so hard to catch it. . . . but it only seems to appear when I'm in no state to look for it! I've caused such misery!"

"Mira . . ." Laxus whispered.

Mira's shoulders shook as she took slow steps towards the door. She began to ramble, her voice high and fast, "I'm the reason for the attacks, I'm the reason Simon and his mother died. I unleashed that thing and I couldn't stop it. No matter what I tried, I couldn't stop it! Then worst of all, my greatest sin. I was so ashamed of what I did that I haven't told a soul. I should have told Erza, she could have helped me!"

Laxus moved to block her path. He hugged her close and whispered into her hair, "You made a mistake, you were hurting. Sometimes when people pass they leave holes that we can't fill no matter what we try. But we're fixing this right? Tomorrow Lyon will come back and we can fix this. We can stop the bad shit that's been happening, we can put things back the way they were."

She made no movement to hug him back, her arms hung limply at her sides. "Can we? How do we even know that anymore?" Mira gently pushed him back and looked up at him with eyes rimmed with red sadness. "Who sends Cana her prophesies? Who gave you those medallions? What if we're all just toys in some game? What if all this work is for nothing?"

Mira started to go around him but Laxus stepped in her path. "Why are you being so negative all of a sudden? What has changed?"

"Laxus move out of the way, I have to leave," she demanded, a stiff arm on his chest and her eyes staring at the floor.

Laxus stared down at her in disbelief. "Mira, you aren't even dressed. If you want to go for a walk I'll take you. Just let's get some pants and shoes first."

"Laxus move!," Mira shouted.

Laxus licked his lips and refused to let her through. She was obviously not well, he needed to get her to return to bed. "No Mira, you gotta calm down, you gotta. . ." With strength he didn't know she had, Mira grabbed him by the arm and threw him across the room. Then as swiftly as she threw him, she was out the door.

Slightly stunned, Laxus pulled himself upright and stumbled towards the door to follow her. He stormed down the hall and the stairs of the inn, following the scent of apples, cherry blossom, and something bitter. He ran through the town, grateful that the streets were practically empty due to the late hour. Still, even with the clear path, running at his top speed, Laxus was almost outside the walls when he finally caught a glimpse of her silver hair.

Laxus couldn't believe she could move so fast after being so weak. It was like chasing a soaring bird. There was nothing he could do to catch her, she remained out of reach. They ran through the farmlands into untamed meadows. Then up the hills, towards the cliffs that abutted the sea. His heart nearly stopped, she going to jump.

"Mira stop!" he desperately commanded.

She slowed to a halt at the cliff's edge and stared down at the water. Mira looked afraid, her body hesitant. He ended his chase just a few feet from her, worried that coming too close would cause her to take that last step.

Laxus struggled to catch his breath as his blood pounded in his ears. He couldn't lose her, not like this, not when he was just beginning to open his heart. If she left him now it would tear him apart in a way he would never recover from. Even now, the fact that she was even considering this was absolute pain. "You can't leave me here. You can't do this, I need you with me."

Mira laughed mournfully, "You don't need me Laxus. Nobody does. I am cursed, I am tainted." She turned and began removing her shirt.

"What are you. . ." Laxus could not remove his eyes as she revealed her muscles, curves, and smooth pale skin. The beautiful skin on her back below the shoulder blades was marred by a massive dark red scar that swirled and twisted in a infinite knot. It was not flat and still like his own, it was raised and angry. It pulsed like the beat of a heart.

Mira looked back over her shoulder at him. "See Laxus, I'm marked too. I was arrogant and proud and careless. And now I have no time." She looked back out over the cliff and inched closer to the edge.

"Mira don't. . ." Laxus begged through a tight jaw. He continued a tortuously slow crawl towards her.

"I'm sorry Laxus, I can't let her have me." Then with one large step forward, Mira disappeared over the edge.

Laxus threw himself forward to the cliff side. She had to be hanging there, she had to still be alive. Her body fell, her face peaceful, white hair around her like wings of an angel. Then her eyes opened wide and her scream rang harshly in his ears.

Black swallowed up the pure white strands and flooded down through her skin, changing the porcelain to granite stone. Wings unfurled from her back, large and dark red, halting her fall. Then with one flap they pulled her upwards. She swooped past him, the force of her flight throwing him back.

When he looked up at her, Mira was gone. Replaced by some demon he didn't recognize. Her body had the shape of Mira's but otherwise there was no piece of her former self that remained. He could only watch in horror as the monster sighed into the night sky. Curled golden horns protruded from her head and her eyes glowed violet. She was beautiful and terrifying.

She stretched her neck and landed gracefully. Her eyes shifted slowly to him, her face expressionless. "It would seem that the lightning dragon has aided me after all."

Laxus stood, "What the hell did you do with Mira?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Mira? So you wanted the woman?" Then she smiled, "Don't return to Tenrou, you can have her then."

"Bring her back now!" Laxus demanded.

"And here I thought you would finally be a rational dragon of light. You have become too emotional, too passionate. It will be your downfall." She started in his direction.

"Like I give a fuck about that," Laxus spat.

"Mira is gone. She was so close to stopping this, but you slowed her down. Do you see what I mean about your passion getting in the way?" The demon smiled. "It makes you sloppy."

Laxus sagged in defeat. His chasing her had not helped, she was trying to save them and his stupid attempt to save her had damned them all. If she had told them all sooner, was there even anything they could have done? Did she know this monster would appear? What could she have been thinking?

He looked up into the violet eyes that seemed hauntingly familiar and asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Seilah, sometimes called the spirit of darkness." She began to circle him. "But I'm guessing you already knew that, didn't you lightning dragon."

Laxus furrowed his brow and watched her warily. "Why would you think that?"

She smiled at him,"Because we've spoken before of course, in your dreams."

Laxus felt fear wash over him in a cold wave as she came to a stop in front of him. All was lost, this woman, this thing, only brought agony. She looked down at him, her eyes curious and watchful. Anxious from her inspection, he asked, "What will you do now?"

"Chronos' paladin has been extremely busy, I was almost lost. I have some recovering to do. You will see me soon, though I know you do not look forward to it." She traced a finger down his cheek and smiled, "Don't help with the ceremony dragon and I will return the child of the moon to you. You could take her back to your world if you like."

She blinked and looked down at his chest and back to his eyes again, "Or perhaps I will keep you for myself. Imagine how powerful you could be. You could rule a world." Then she laughed, "I wonder if that is something you can even fathom how great an offer that is with your head so hot and your mind so clouded."

"You're an evil bitch," he spat. His rage forming tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Evil?" she wrinkled her nose. "You humans always want to make things so black and white, good and bad, but that is not the way things are. What would light be without darkness after all? Is there not peace in the death of someone whose life was agony and pain? After every long day do you not crave the comfort of a good night's rest? The world does not desire this obscure concept of good but balance and harmony. Not everything you like is good and not everything you despise is evil. You would do well to remember."

She turned and walked to the cliff. "Do not forget lightning dragon, I hold the child of the moon in my hand. The decision is yours." Then elegantly she took flight. As he watched her leave, Laxus fell to his knees. Mira was gone and he wasn't sure he would ever see her again.

* * *

Freed jumped up in his bed at the sound of the door to the room being thrown open. Bixlow stood there red faced, struggling to find his voice. Freed smoothed his hair and exclaimed, "Good gods man, what is the matter?"

Bixlow panted, "We've got bad news."

Freed's eyes went wide, "Is it Mira?"

Bixlow shook his head, "No."

An extremely grim Pantherlily appeared from behind Bixlow. "Gajeel has disappeared."

Freed leapt out of bed, "That bastard! How could this happen!" He found his folded clothes on top of the dresser and hurriedly began to put himself back together.

"He was asleep, so I let my guard down and slept myself. Bixlow was guarding the door, so I assumed by sleeping under the window we would be fine." Lily frowned at his feet and muttered, "Asshole told me he wasn't going anywhere."

"Natsu is not going to be happy about this," remarked Evergreen. She sat up in her place on the couch and stretched.

Freed pulled his hair back and tied it in place with jerky motions. "Forget Natsu, Laxus is going to be livid! We had one job!"

"I had hounds stationed all around the building Freed! That man moves like a shadow!" Bixlow exclaimed.

Freed pointed to Bixlow. "You have your hounds track him, follow behind with Lily. Find that man and drag him back hogtied if you have to."

"Should we go tell Laxus?" Evergreen asked.

Freed looked out at the night sky. It would not be long until morning. The last time he had checked on them, Laxus had been asleep, leaning over on Mira's bed. He had no desire to disturb them. "No, let's see if we can resolve this before he wakes. He's got enough on his mind."

"What if we can't resolve this before morning?" asked Bixlow.

Freed rubbed his temples, his head pulsed with the beginning a headache. "Then let's hope Natsu's arrogance isn't just bravado and that he can keep Lucy safe."

"I don't think Gajeel would really hurt her, especially someone as defenseless as Lucy. There's a good man in there, I swear it," Lily said.

"I sure hope so Pantherlily," Freed sighed. "I sure hope so."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Somehow everyone ended up being in bed this chapter. Maybe I'm trying to tell myself something, might need to start getting better sleep lol.**

 **Thank you reviewers! jxlight(no prob lady, thx for dropping a line!), kurahieiritr JIO(there's def a reason for the phrase curse like a sailorXD) , Mira D. Blackjack, indigoooo, Lady Ritsu, and absolutely lovely guests**


	17. Chapter 17

**I did not mean to take this long to update. I apologize for leaving you guys hanging! I've been toying with a couple ways to end this and now that we're getting towards the end I have to pick. Who knew it would be so hard!**

 **Thank so much for sticking with me!**

* * *

Laxus stayed right where he was until the sun appeared at the horizon. He kept hoping this was all a dream; that he would wake up and find Mira right there. Unfortunately neither Mira nor Seilah reappeared, and the rest of the night had been just a lonely vigil. Though the morning sunlight was warm on his face, it did nothing to cheer him. The vibrant colors of the sunrise did not register, the world now felt gray.

When daylight fully settled in, Laxus pulled himself to his feet. Completely exhausted and with a heavy heart, Laxus slowly marched back to Hargeon. It was past midday by the time he reached the hotel. He went right to his room and lay on the rumpled bed, fully clothed. The mattress still held her scent and he couldn't decide if it soothed or depressed him more. Either way it held him, he couldn't leave the spot.

After about an hour Evergreen and Freed walked in without even bothering a knock. They seemed stunned to find him laying there. Evergreen put her hands to her hips and scolded, "Laxus! We've been looking for you everywhere!"

Freed, however, sat on the end of the bed and studied Laxus' face. "How long have you been here?"

"I don't know," Laxus whispered.

Evergreen's features twisted to concern at his tone. She glanced around the room and took in the undisturbed disarray. "Laxus. . . Where's Mira?"

Laxus sighed and threw an arm over his face. "Gone."

"Gone! I'll murder Gajeel with my own two hands!" Evergreen growled.

"No. . . It wasn't Gajeel," Laxus corrected.

"Speaking of Gajeel," Freed grimaced. "I'm afraid I have to report that he's disappeared."

Laxus sat up and frowned, "Well isn't that just fucking perfect." He rubbed his face roughly, trying to wake his tired brain. He didn't have time to feel sorry for himself. He had to get moving.

Freed wringed his hands nervously and said, "Bixlow and Lily are chasing him down as we speak but. . ."

Laxus stood and stretched his neck. He bet that bastard was after Lucy again, the question was why. "Lemme guess. . . He's headed in the direction of the Southern Port."

Freed nodded.

Laxus began slowly picking up the few items that were scattered around the room. "Well, let's hope Lyon is back we need to get going."

"What about Mira?" Evergreen asked. Her question was innocently offered, but it was a knife in his heart.

Laxus frowned mournfully at the pair of pants he lifted from the floor. Would Mira ever wear them again? "She's not coming back. . . She's not Mira anymore," he breathed out. He stuffed the article of clothing into his bag.

Freed stood and frowned. "Not Mira?" he asked.

Laxus pulled the bag closed and swung it up on his back. "Seilah has arrived, we don't have much time," he choked out. "Mira, Mira is Seilah now." He knew the other two were confused but he couldn't speak anymore without breaking down. Talking about it brought back the image of Mira's peaceful, falling face. Laxus stopped and covered his face, desperately trying to calm the sudden wave of emotion.

Ever perceptive, Freed stood and shooed Evergreen to the door. "Let's get our things together. You heard Laxus, we must go find Lyon."

* * *

Natsu stretched his arms wide. "We made it!"

"Finally!" Lucy grumbled. "Maybe I can get a real night's sleep without your snoring tonight."

Her comment annoyed him, as if he was getting such a _great_ night's sleep with her body right next to his and her smell everywhere. This last week had been torture. Still he bit back his salty comeback. This place smelled funny, it made him uneasy. Not for the first time that day, he wondered if bringing Lucy had really been the best choice. He couldn't watch her and fight the shades. Where could she be safe here?

He cursed Gajeel. The man's recent insanity was a huge disappointment. The last time Natsu had met Gajeel he had seemed more together, somebody Natsu could get along with. A little bit of a skewed sense of ethics but then again Natsu hadn't always been the most honest man himself. The two had bonded over discussions of finding hidden treasures, making Natsu wonder how much of a difference there really was between archeology and grave robbing. He certainly could have had an easier time working with Metal Face than he did with Laxus. Go figure the man he had hoped would be his ally turned up to be his biggest issue. Natsu looked back towards the treeline. Would Laxus really be able to keep his eyes on Gajeel?

"So. . .are we going to find an inn?" Lucy asked, drawing Natsu out of his musings.

Natsu looked at the town. It seemed so dark and deserted. He just didn't think he could feel comfortable leaving her there. Then he looked towards the docks and noticed an all too familiar ship. He smiled, "Nah, I got a better idea."

* * *

Lyon leaned back in his chair and frowned, "Absolutely not."

The gall of the man giving such a response after Freed had worked so hard to calmly and succinctly lay everything out. Freed was outraged. "Excuse me! How can you say that when you know the gravity of the situation?" he exclaimed.

Lyon shrugged. "That island is dangerous. There is no way I would put my pupil in such danger, it would be irresponsible. She's only fifteen you do realize."

Evergreen fell dramatically into her chair. "Fifteen! No we had no idea!" Freed shared her sentiment, at the age of fifteen Wendy was hardly more than a child. How could they ask such a thing of the girl?

Freed sat a little straighter. Laxus was counting on them, they could not let him down. Especially when he was hurting so acutely. "Did she show up out of nowhere from a different world?" he asked Lyon.

"Yes," Lyon nodded.

"Does she have control of the air and the wind?" Freed continued.

Lyon raised a brow, obviously curious about where Freed was leading him. "Yes, absolutely the best I've ever seen."

"While her age is younger than ideal, it doesn't change the fact that she has to be the fourth voyager. I agree that it is unfortunate for her to have to put herself in such danger, it is imperative that she does so for the sake of all of Earthland." Freed paused for effect then added, "We would never ask something like this of someone so young if it wasn't a matter of life or death."

Lyon was unmoved. "It's not happening. I've been to Tenrou many times, and I've met Cana. Do you really expect me to trust something that came out of that woman's mouth?"

"Absolutely! This is not Cana's first prophesy and we know from the results her past ones that they have always been important and true." Freed snapped. He knew he shouldn't let the man rile him up, but none the less he could feel the anger build in his chest.

Lyon seemed unaffected by the steam that Freed was sure was escaping his ears by now. Instead the man said, "Also, I barely know you two. How do I know you aren't making this stuff up to do something horrible to my girls?"

That was the breaking point for Evergreen. She jumped up from her chair and growled, "How dare you accuse us of something like that you miserable excuse of a man! I ought to. . ."

Freed reached out and touched her arm. "Evergreen please." She did not return to her seat but she closed her mouth and scowled across the table. Freed smiled at Lyon and said, "I know we don't have any real history, but unfortunately Natsu and Bixlow had to go on ahead. I can assure you that all of us will be meeting in the Southern Port before heading to the island."

Lyon scoffed, "Both idiots if you ask me, wouldn't have made a difference if they were here. What about Mira? Jura said Mira would be with you and she's probably the only one I would trust in your ragtag group."

Freed grimaced, "I'm afraid Mira had to part ways with us as well."

Lyon threw his hands in the air. "See! This is exactly the reason why I can't trust you. Not even Mira is with you. Part ways? What kind of explanation is that?" he exclaimed.

Freed sighed, this wasn't going well. How long would this man delay them?

* * *

Compared to Hargeon the Southern Port was lifeless. As they walked down the pier, the gravity of why they were there settled over Lucy like a heavy blanket, slowing her pace to a near stop. She did not want to be here, she did not want to be brave. She was not a hero but a simple girl. Her prison of a home with all its books and safe corners had never sounded so inviting.

Lucy bit her lip, "Natsu I'm really worried. I don't want to be here. Can we turn around?"

Natsu continued walking as if he didn't hear here.

"Natsu, please don't make me stay here," she pleaded.

Natsu appeared unmoved, instead, with a sigh of frustration, he grabbed her wrist and tugged her onward towards a boat docked at the very edge of the dock. "Relax Lucy, I'm here. Besides you'll be safe." He turned with a menacing grin, "I'm gonna leave you with a pirate!"

"A . . . A . . .p-p-pirate?" Lucy stuttered.

"Ya won't that be fun? Didn't you come all this way for adventure? Don't you want to see the real world now that you're free of that ogre of a dad and your ivory tower?" He asked. He patted her hand, "Poor princess Lucy so sad and alone. All she wants to do is run off and play adventurer. Won't you feel sorry for poor princess Lucy?"

Lucy scowled. "Hey! I never said I was a princess!"

"You're just afraid of pirates? I thought you were this big tough adventurer now," Natsu teased.

Happy laughed, "What a big baby Lucy is!"

Lucy scowled and stepped up her pace. "I'm not afraid."

Natsu shrugged, "Good, 'cause you really didn't have a choice in the matter."

Up close the ship felt even more imposing. She looked up at the tall mast and gulped. What would they find inside? The only things she knew about pirates she learned from books and her father's complaints, and neither had painted them in a good light.

Happy flew on ahead, so she supposed that it couldn't be that bad. She took a deep breath and was about to take a hesitant step onto the gangplank when Natsu shoved her from behind.

"Hurry up. Daylight isn't going to last forever here Lucy," he said.

Lucy regained her footing and snapped her head back at him. "You are such a pain in the ass," Lucy growled. When she looked forward, her scowl widened to an expression of fear. A frightening woman grinned down at her with a sword at Lucy's throat.

"What makes you believe you can just waltz on Juvia's boat?" the woman asked.

Natsu waved from behind Lucy's back, "Hey Juvia, glad to see you haven't changed a bit! Brought a prisoner here for you."

"What?" Lucy squeaked

"A prisoner?" Juvia asked looking over Lucy as if she was a horse at market. "She would sell pretty well I suppose." She lifted Lucy's hair and added, "especially with the hair."

"Hey!" Lucy exclaimed pulling the locks from Juvia's hand.

Juvia frowned and put her hands on her hips. She looked at Natsu, "You know I haven't done that type of trade for years. Not since Juvia worked for Jose. It puts a bad taste in Juvia's mouth." She narrowed her eyes at Lucy, "and the cargo is too much trouble."

"I am not a prisoner!" Lucy exclaimed.

Juvia motioned to Lucy, "Does Natsu see what Juvia means?"

Natsu stepped around and pulled Juvia into a tight hug. "I'm just kidding Juvia. This is Lucy she's tagging along to Tenrou."

To Lucy's surprise Juvia regarded her with even more disdain. "This woman is going to Tenrou? Juvia does not like that."

Natsu put an arm around her shoulder and grinned at Lucy. "Aww Juvia, why not? Lucy's not so bad. . . once you get used to the smell."

Lucy crossed her arms and looked back in the direction of town. Did she have enough time before dark to get a room at the inn? If she stayed here any longer she was liable to punch Natsu in the face.

"But she might be just Gray-sama's type," she heard Juvia hiss.

Natsu laughed, "Don't tell me you're still wasting time on that popsicle. You would have better luck seducing a statue."

"Oh ho ho, so Natsu would think, but Juvia has her ways. She's very close." Then she whispered, "He is practically puddy in my hands."

Natsu chuckled again. "Just take care of Lucy for me tonight and I promise I'll help you melt him."

Juvia looked down the dock, "But wait, where are the others? Where is Mira?"

"I came early to rid the town of its creature problem." Natsu punched the air with a grin. "They had to get the final person in Hargeon, they should be here by tomorrow I would think."

"What a relief. Juvia worried we would not ship out in time to beat the new moon." Juvia looked slightly fearful when she added, "We had some trouble on the way here you know."

Natsu shrugged, "Yeah, but that was when you didn't have me."

Juvia snorted, "What? So you can vomit all over Juvia's deck? I hardly consider that helpful."

Natsu grabbed at his chest. "You wound me Juvia! I know you're tough enough to hold the boat still while I fight. Give yourself some credit. With you and me together we can't lose."

Juvia nodded. "Natsu and Juvia do make a good team. Why did you leave my ship? You should have stayed. Juvia has missed you."

"Oi! All that sailing just isn't the life for me." He paused and seemed suddenly far away as he stared at Lucy. "And I just felt a calling to Magnolia for some reason."

Juvia noticed his gaze and studied Lucy carefully. "Ah Juvia sees."

"Wait what?" Lucy asked as Juvia took her hand and pulled her on the ship.

Juvia wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulder. "It's true love isn't it! Juvia is so glad! Natsu seemed so broken when she left him on shore so many years ago."

Natsu scrunched up his face with disgust. "Nah Juvia, that wasn't what I was saying at all."

"Did you not want her to know? Natsu is so hard to read sometimes, always teasing." She winked at Lucy. "Don't worry, Juvia will show you how to trap your man."

"But I don't want to trap anyone!" Lucy whined.

Happy swooped down with a frown, "Juvia, your men won't let me have any fish!"

"Happy! Hello!" Juvia smiled and waved. Then she turned to Natsu and motioned at the Exceed. "Why did Natsu not send the cat first? Then Juvia would not have put a blade to Natsu's lover's neck."

Natsu groaned and ran a hand down his face, "She's not my lover Juvia."

"Of course, of course. All in due time." Juvia ignored Lucy and Natsu's huffs of frustration. "Let's get some fish for all of you!" Then she seemed quite pleased with herself even though Happy was the only one who cheered.

* * *

Laxus sat outside Lyon's house and stared out into the street. He should be in there helping Freed. He should be the one convincing that pretty boy to go risk his pampered hide. Though he hated to put this all on the others, he just couldn't go in there. Laxus' heart just wasn't in this anymore. He wasn't even sure if following the prophesy was the right thing to do now but he couldn't think of any other options. At least if they went to the altar he might have a chance to see Mira again.

He heard a tiny voice. "Excuse me but are you okay mister? You seem very sad."

He looked up at a small teenage girl with bright blue hair and an oddly familiar dress. The white cat next to her scowled at Laxus and hissed, "Wendy don't speak to that man! Just look at him! It isn't safe."

"Oh Charle, he doesn't look at that dangerous to me. Are you okay mister?" Wendy asked again.

"You have a strange idea of what looks dangerous," grumbled Charle under her breath.

Laxus frowned, she should listen to the damn cat and just move on. Instead she stared at him with a sweet smile that reminded him of someone else who was always butting in where she didn't need to be. He had it bad if even little girls were reminding him of Mira. Now he desperately wanted this girl to leave. Laxus looked back at his feet and grumbled, "I'm fine."

The girl didn't say anything else so Laxus thought maybe he was off the hook. Until he realized she wasn't moving. "Wendy?" Charle asked with worry tinging her voice.

Laxus looked up again and noticed the girl was staring at his boots, eyes wide with terror. He raised a brow and said, "Ya need something?" hoping he could snap her out of her stupor.

The girl blinked, "Where did you get those boots?"

Laxus frowned down at his shoes, what was so strange about them? "Not anywhere near here."

Wendy narrowed her eyes. "Are you from . . .Are you from not anywhere around here?"

This question piqued his interest. This tiny child must be the very girl they had come to retrieve. He tilted his head, "I might be."

"Are there more like you who aren't from anywhere around here?" Wendy asked.

Laxus nodded. "Supposedly there's four of us. I'm guessing this means you're also one of us four?"

Wendy looked horrified. "Oh no, that means. . ." she covered her mouth.

Charle sighed and patted the girl's hand. "I guess we don't have much time then."

Laxus raised a brow. "Wait, you actually know what's going on here?" Then he remembered that pattern, most of the children in the village of Galuna wore that pattern. He suddenly felt sick.

Wendy looked at her feet and frowned. "Well sorta, not all. Most of what I know is from children's stories. I honestly thought it was all just folklore until just over three years ago when the Medallion lit up. All of a sudden we had to protect something we had lost the importance of." She looked back at his shoes, "But those boots. . .does that mean. . .you were one of . . ."

Laxus sighed, "Yes, I was paid to obtain the Medallion."

Wendy regarded him with eyes heavy with sorrow. "I don't understand. Why did you guys come? Why would you want the medallions? How did you all even know of their existence?"

Laxus shook his head. He didn't have the answers. "I couldn't tell ya. I definitely wouldn't have been carrying the thing around if I knew it would send me through some black hole."

Wendy seemed to forget him, she became frantic, throwing her hands to her cheeks and shaking her head. "We have to prepare, we have to find the altar! There's only so much time before Seilah emerges."

That name made Laxus want to spill his guts across the street. He could feel the beads of sweat prickle out along his forehead and his mouth began to water unpleasantly. "She's already here," he said in a tone barely above a whisper. He rubbed his head and took a few deep breaths.

Wendy looked stunned. "Oh no," she whispered. "And with the new moon so close."

Charle took the girl's hand and patted it gently. "I suppose that means there is no time to dilly dally. Let's go tell Lyon."

Laxus stood. "My friends are already in there discussing that."

"Oh no! He'll never let me go, I'll have to go in there!" Wendy ran towards the front door.

"Master Lyon takes the girls safety extremely seriously. As he should." As she followed after Wendy, Charle looked down her nose at him as if he was dirt under her feet. Laxus almost smiled at the irony as he followed them into the small townhouse, these cats might fly and talk but they still treated him the same as the ones back home.

It was clear when they found Lyon, Freed, and Evergreen, that things were not going well. Evergreen had Lyon by the collar and Freed was doing nothing to restrain her. To Lyon's credit he didn't look the least bit afraid, but he should have been. Even Laxus could admit that Evergreen was terrifying when she wanted to be.

"Master Lyon I have to go with them!" Wendy insisted.

Lyon's mouth fell open, "You cannot be serious!"

"Master Lyon the four dragons are all here now, and even worse, Seilah has wakened!" Wendy cried.

Lyon dropped back on his desk, his expression abject defeat. "She's already wakened! What is there even to be done?" His head snapped to Freed with a scowl, "Why didn't you make clear the seriousness of this situation?"

Freed looked about ready to explode but he simply sat forward and asked,"Why didn't you tell me you were already aware of what was going on?"

"Does that really matter now!" Lyon said with a flick of his wrist.

"A little," Freed snapped. Then he pinched the bridge of his nose and asked, "What could we have done if Seilah hadn't come yet?"

"The four dragons could have met at the altar and simply resealed her but she will not be trapped so easily now that she is free. And at the new moon she will be at full power and our only option will be to revive Chronos to counter her," Wendy explained.

"Can Chronos defeat Seilah?" asked Laxus.

Wendy looked pained. "Well. . .maybe, but that wouldn't necessarily be a good thing. We more want them to distract each other so that we can seal them both."

"But isn't Chronos good? Wouldn't we want her to win?" asked Evergreen.

Wendy shook her head. "No, neither of them is considered completely good or evil. They both view the human race more like pets or playthings than equals and can be very dangerous. Neither of them know compassion or love, they will do what they please without regard to the life around them."

Freed rubbed his chin, "What if we don't wake Chronos?"

"Then at the new moon Seilah will cast the world into permanent darkness, she just prefers it that way," Wendy said.

"Is there a way to recover from that?" Freed asked.

Wendy grimaced, "Not that my people knew of. Chronos is the only one strong enough to stop her."

Laxus was tired of what if's. They needed to move forward, he needed to do something. "How do we wake Chronos?"

"We have to find the vessel and use her to release the spirit at the altar," Wendy said.

A vessel? Laxus cursed under his breath, they didn't have time to search for yet another person! "How can we find the vessel?"

Wendy smiled, "At least that part should be simple, she'll be with the fire dragon. He can't help but follow her everywhere."

Lyon stood suddenly and began herding Wendy towards the door. "There isn't time, there isn't time! We must find Chelia, we must prepare!" He turned back to Freed and the others, "I hope you all are ready! The moment we have our things together, we are getting on the road, whether you all are with us or not." Then he practically pushed Wendy out the door. She mouthed sorry before disappearing into the street.

Freed sighed, "I'm not entirely sure that eternal darkness would be worse than traveling the rest of the way with that man."

* * *

Jellal threw his legs over the side of the bed and took a deep breath. He had to get up and moving, he couldn't afford to lay around like this. He had only suppressed the darkness for a short while and if he had to do that spell again in this state he would surely die. Erza wasn't safe yet and until she was, he knew he couldn't rest.

Just as he began to push off into a standing position, Erza came flying through the door, red hair following behind her like a river of satin. She stopped short and stared, mouth open in wonder. "You're up," she breathed out.

Jellal smiled at her. "Yes," he said with a small chuckle.

"Then you are feeling better?" She asked and took a step forward.

There was so much hope in her eyes, Jellal was overjoyed. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine she would look at him in such a way again. "I think so . . . "he started to say as his knees gave out.

She caught him just in the nick of time, thrilling and embarrassing Jellal all at once. He allowed himself to lean on her, taking in the sweet scent of her shampoo. It might be a while before he had a chance to be this close to heaven again. They stood there in an awkward hug until he laughed and said, "I guess I'm not as well as I thought I was."

"I would say not." Erza gently set him back on the bed. She touched his face and murmured, "You shouldn't push yourself so hard."

Jellal struggled to not lean into her touch. He looked up at her with a lopsided grin, "That's rich coming from you."

She flushed pink and pulled her hand back. "Yes, I suppose this is true." While he liked to make her blush, he didn't like the way she was retreating into herself. He wanted her to smile at him again, he felt suddenly greedy for her attention.

Jellal took her hand in his. "I was only teasing. I will take my time. I will try to be patient."

She smiled softly and nodded, "Good. Meredy will be pleased. She worries about you you know."

Jellal frowned, who cared about Meredy? What did Erza think? Did she worry? Somehow Jellal had missed every time she visited, he cursed his body's need for sleep.

Erza stood up straighter and fixed her hair. "Can I bring you something? Are you thirsty? Hungry?"

Jellal didn't know how to answer. He was hungry but the idea of her leaving his side did not sound appealing. What if he fell asleep before she returned?

Erza seemed to sense his hesitancy. "I promise I'll hurry right back. Just let me know what you need," she urged gently.

He smiled, "Then I suppose I am a bit hungry."

Erza nodded, "I will return shortly." He watched her hurry off. The sight of her fretting over him made his heart ache. Could he have this again? Could she love him again? Did he dare to dream that he had repented enough to deserve it?

* * *

Levy looked around nervously, "Are you sure it's okay that we're going down here?"

"No, of course I'm not sure. Elfman caught me down here and after reprimanding me disappeared into the forest. I really think that has to do with what I found!" Cana stopped at the bottom of the stairs and lifted her lantern to see in front of her. The area seemed even more eerie when it wasn't lit up by all the lacrimas. Maybe coming down here was a bad idea.

Levy bumped into her from behind. "Having second thoughts?" she teased with a nervous giggle.

Cana took a deep breath and plowed forward. "Never." She headed in the direction of the safe, cursing that fact that it was all the way in the back. Cana kept having to remind herself that it was perfectly safe down here, that the other footsteps were Levy. It was like being a child again, she absolutely hated it.

The sacks of flour still littered the floor and she noticed that the safe had been left open. Cana frowned, hadn't she closed it?

Levy wrapped herself around Cana's arm, she was clearly just as afraid. "Is that it?" she whispered.

Cana chuckled, "We don't have to whisper you know." She had to stay strong, pretend she wasn't afraid for Levy. Levy would need Cana to be brave.

Cana climbed up the small hill of flour and stood in front of the safe. Her mouth dropped. "The box is gone."

"The what?" Levy asked, glancing around herself as if she could see in the dark.

"The box. . . that had the thing in it that made the lacrimas go out . . .it's gone." Cana tried to look around on the floor but she didn't see anywhere that the box could have fallen.

"Could . . .could Elfman have taken it? When he ran off?"

Cana stopped, suddenly the image of Elfman in the doorway filled her brain. Fear overwhelmed her. She grabbed all the books from the carved out shelf on the wall then turned and sprinted back to the door, taking Levy's hand to pull her along the way.

"Cana? Cana what happened? Why are we running?" Levy cried.

Cana didn't answer or stop until they were at the top of the stairs and the door to the basement was slammed behind them. "I'm sorry . . . I just . . .I just."

Levy just nodded and rubbed Cana's back. "You had a very frightening experience. It's okay to be scared Cana." She motioned to the books in Cana's hands, "Is that what was in there with the box."

Cana nodded and handed over the dusty volumes. Levy read the titles and furrowed her brow, "I don't understand, why would Mira hide these?" Levy held up one of the volumes covered in a language Cana didn't recognize. "Could she even read this?"

Cana shrugged, "I wouldn't know, it never came up."

Levy nodded and after setting the books on one of the tables in the dining room, she sat and opened the one on goddesses. "I'm going to have need some paper and a pen."

Cana wrung her hands, "Maybe. . . maybe we should take these to Gray's. See what he thinks?"

Levy looked up at Cana with a confused expression. Then she looked at the basement door and frowned. Levy stood and shut the book, then stacked it on the others. "You know, that's a good idea. It might help him find Elfman."

Cana was relieved that Levy got her hint. She picked up the stack of books and let Levy lead the way out the front door. Tonight she would have to find an excuse to stay somewhere else, she knew she didn't want to be alone in this house ever again.

* * *

Lucy sat on the bed and stared out the window. Natsu was long gone, waiting on the beach for the sun to go down. She knew he would be okay, but she couldn't help but worry. She should be out there, she should be helping him. He worked so hard all this time to keep her safe and she only repaid him with squabbling.

She had told Juvia and her men that she needed to retire for the night since she was so tired from the journey. Really it was more due to the fact that if Juvia or Wakaba gave her one more word of advice on how to make Natsu hers, she was going to die of shame. Their ideas were like something out of Crocus' red light district. Lucy had never considered herself to be a prude but the fact that the fifteen year old just rolled his eyes while she turned the color of a tomato made her wonder how much of the real world did she still not know about.

The sun was starting to set and Lucy's nerves began to churn her stomach. Juvia had assured her that the ship would be safe but she just couldn't shake her uneasiness. Natsu paced the beach, mashing his fists together and crowing at the sea. She wondered if he felt any fear. How was he so courageous?

She sighed and fell back in her seat then a large hand grabbed the bottom of her face. Lucy's eyes went wide. How was this happening again? Lucy knew who it was before her eyes took in his large mane of long, dark hair. The skin smelled strongly metallic as if the person had been handling coins all day.

Gajeel grinned, "Come on Bunny Girl. It's time we went for a walk."

* * *

 **Should be an action packed chapter coming up! Yikes! ;)**

 **Thanks so much for reviewing!**

 **thelionheartqueen(Sting would be a huge help, though I have to say I don't think I could juggle anymore characters with this story line :) ), Mira D. Blackjack, , Elizabeth Blackwell, Lightning D. King(thx so much!), kurahieiritr JIO, Scedasticity, ladyritsu(lol close), indigooo (lol yes Mira deserves better than this! I almost wished I could pull a Mashima and have Wendy magically bring her back this chapter but sadly that wouldn't work), calbrina, and guest**


	18. Chapter 18

The farther away they got from the ship, the heavier Lucy felt. This was it, this was the end. It didn't even feel worth it to struggle any more. Her wrists and ankles hurt from where she had pulled at them, her throat was hoarse from trying to shout through the metal Gajeel had somehow strapped to her face.

No one was coming. Natsu was completely distracted, the others were over a day away, and the crew of the ship thought she was sleeping soundly below deck. She looked up at the determined scowl on Gajeel's face. Why did he hate her so much? How could he do this without any remorse?

Without looking down he growled, "Don't look at me like that blondie, this ain't my call." Then he stopped and roughly ripped away the metal from her mouth. "There, now you can breath, isn't that better?"

The first thing Lucy did was shout Natsu, but as far as she could tell he couldn't hear her. When she looked back at Gajeel, he was grinning. "We're a little far away for that now Blondie, Natsu's too focused on the fight to hear your shrieking."

Lucy snapped her head to him and scowled. "This isn't your call?" she rasped. "Last I checked, you were the one dragging me out of the safety of the ship. If this isn't your call, whose is it? And why do they have such complete control over you?"

"I told ya, the woman in my head. . ." he grumbled

"Weren't you listening to Natsu? You can't listen to her!" Lucy cried. She looked longingly down the beach where she could just barely make out Natsu's flames. If she could just think of a way to be louder.

"Oh yeah? Well how come when I finally started listening she started shutting up?" Gajeel challenged. He dropped her down roughly on the beach and crossed his arms.

"Maybe because she's not talking to you anymore?" Lucy said through clenched teeth. She tried to cross her arms but the metal cuffs he had placed on her wrists prevented her from doing it properly. She pouted and settled for folding her hands in her lap.

Gajeel scratched his chin and looked up in thought, then he shook his head, "Nah, couldn't be that."

Lucy made a sound of exasperation, "What exactly does she want?"

"She said to take you to the shadows," Gajeel said.

"Why?"

"She needs you dead, all the better if she can have your spirit as well. This way she gets both."

Lucy shook off a chill and bit her cheek. She had no time to be afraid, she had to think. How could she get this guy to take her back to the ship? "But what happens to you?" she asked.

"I get to go home," he paused then added, "I think."

Lucy saw the opening and pounced, "You think? What if they kill you too? What if you're dragging me out here just so both of us die and the world falls into darkness?"

Gajeel narrowed his eyes. "Are you trying to say she's playing me?"

"It's certainly a possibility."

Gajeel snarled, "I think yer the one playing with me."

"Begging for my life is not playing with you! Was your old world so wonderful that it is worth killing me and risking your own life to return to it? Couldn't you just start over here? Have a better life?" Lucy cried.

"Have a better. . .have a better life? Are you fucking kidding me?" Gajeel shouted, kicking sand in her face. "Since I landed on this godforsaken world it has been nothing but a fucking nightmare! Around every corner is some other beast from a horror flick and I can't even . . .I can't even go to sleep you fucking princess. I bet you haven't missed a good night's sleep since the day you were born!"

"You'd be surprised . . ." Lucy whispered, cringing away from him.

"You wanna know the answer to yer question?" he snapped, lifting her by the collar so that his face was right up in hers. "Probably to you my old life isn't worth risking my ass, but it was my life and I liked it. I finally had a steady job, I finally had a place to use a skill that was never gonna get me honest pay, I finally ate on a regular basis, and I didn't have to sleep in a box on the street. To me that was good shit."

"Surely you could find that here," Lucy whimpered.

Gajeel laughed, "Here? Are ya some kinda moron? When I'm not getting the living shit kicked out of me in my dreams? When I'm not having to fight off some monstrous beast in the woods? You don't think I see the way people look at me when I walk through cities here?"

"Well maybe all the piercings weren't the best idea . . ."

"The piercings? Fuck the piercings, it's the brand on my shoulder that scares them off!"

"But a shirt covers that!" Lucy tried.

"A shirt? So I'm just supposed to hide that, I can't ever be topless again? What happens if I want a little something between the sheets? I'm supposed to say sorry I gotta keep my fucking shirt on? When I go in the water, when I work outside in the heat?"

Lucy was becoming frustrated with his rambling. "A shirt is not that big of a deal and besides, not everyone judges based on corruption marks."

Gajeel's expression was incredulous. "You have no fucking clue! You've been living life in yer rich little girl bubble. Eating fucking bonbons and wearing pretty dresses. What the hell do you know of the world? What the hell do you know about being judged for your appearance? You aren't even ugly! Yer rich, yer attractive, you don't know shit!"

He threw her back in sand turned away. "I never wanted to kill anybody. I was ready to just live in my corner with my stuff, but no, you idiots all had ta come an' ruin it. So this ain't my fault."

Lucy's lip started to shake, and she sniffled, trying to keep her despair under control. "But you're the one who has dragged me out of my room. You're the one who's leaving me on the beach. You are the one who's leaving me to die." She grabbed at his pant leg. "It doesn't have to be like this Gajeel! Can't you see that you aren't alone? I know I don't understand what you're going through, but surely the others . . .surely they can help."

Gajeel just looked down at her and frowned. Then he shut his eyes tight and turned back to the sea. Lucy frowned at the horizon. The sun would be down in minutes and soon the shades would be upon them. Fear rose up like bile and before she could stop it, gut wrenching sobs burst from her body. "Please take me back Gajeel, please don't do this. I don't want to die. I'm not ready to die! Please take me back!" she screamed.

Gajeel looked at her then back at the sea again. "Shit, what the fuck am I doing?" he whispered. With a grim expression, he released the cuffs on her wrists and the cuffs on her ankles, but as she stumbled to her feet, the sun disappeared in the horizon. Gajeel frowned at the sea, "Ah fuck, I think we're too late." His skin hardened to steel and he stepped forward to place himself between the dark figures rising from the sea.

"What are we going to do?" Lucy said in a halting whisper, afraid the sound of her voice might draw them faster, but unable to stop the tears that still shook her.

"Ah shit, I guess I could put you in a metal box?" Gajeel suggested.

"Am I going to be able to breath in that?" Lucy squeaked.

"For a bit," Gajeel said, but he sounded uncertain.

Lucy's body shook, the monsters rising from the sea began their slow progression towards them. She could run towards the woods but the darkness between the trees made it impossible to tell if there was any danger lurking within. Unable to think of anything else she held on tight to Gajeel's shoulders and rested her forehead against his back. She shut her eyes tight and softly sang the song her mother always sang to calm her as a child.

"Lion of the sky,

please come by, come by,

I long for your mane of fire

Lion of the stars,

Come show how brave you are

The night is long and oh how I tire

Lion of my heart,

How I fear when we're apart

I am in need of your sweet, warm embrace

Lion of my soul,

Without you I'm not whole

Come to my side and take your rightful place."

"What the hell was that? You're freaking me out!" Gajeel hissed, backing slightly towards her.

"My mother used to sing it when I was . . ." before she could finish explaining, a fiery ball fell from the sky and exploded into the sand in front of them. Lucy screamed and covered her eyes, bracing her body for the blast. When nothing happened, Lucy cautiously looked over Gajeel's shoulder and her eyes widened to find an actual lion of fire proudly facing the shades that rose from the sea.

Gajeel pulled her around him so that she was now shielding him. "You summoned that thing, do something with it!"

"I didn't . . ." Lucy breathed out. The lion turned and she swore it smiled at her. Then he roared and the world was white light.

* * *

When darkness began to settle in, the party was forced to make camp for the night. Laxus remained quiet, letting Lyon and Freed struggle to decide who would take his place as the lead. He was thankful for the break, though he did feel guilty for leaving Freed in such a position. While Freed and Lyon argued over the proper placement of the tents, Laxus set about making a fire. The mundane, familiar task relaxed him. It let him escape mentally, if only for a little while, and pretend this was a camping trip with his grandfather. He could almost believe that he wasn't in some strange world, that he had never known someone who made him feel the way he felt about Mira, that he wasn't facing impending doom.

When the fire seemed ready to live on its own, Laxus sat back on his heels and admired his work. The flames seemed to dance across the dry branches, sending small pops along the bark. He wondered what it would be like to command the fire the way Natsu did. It was such a beautiful, vibrant color. Laxus wondered if it would hurt to touch now that he controlled something the way he controlled the lightning. He started to reach out to run his fingers across the tops of the flames when a small voice said, "It will probably still hurt."

Laxus glanced over and found Wendy watching him, sitting on one of the bags. She smiled shyly, "I guess it wouldn't hurt as much as it did before you had the powers you have now, but you won't be able to touch it like Natsu."

Laxus slowly pulled his hand back and frowned at her. "Maybe I wanted it to hurt."

"Oh?" Wendy's eyes widened. Then she made a tiny nod and said, "Well, then I guess I'll be here to help you with it after. I was training to learn healing in the village, I've been told I'm very good."

Laxus looked back at the fire. "What kind of healing do you do in your village? Voodoo potions and enchantments?" he asked snidely, immediately cringing internally. He was feeling extremely irritable, but she certainly wasn't trying to bother him. He should be making a greater effort to be pleasant.

Wendy turned bright red, "Well actually. . . I learned from my mom. She was a nurse in Ecuador for a while."

Laxus wrinkled his brow and scratched his head. He knew the tribe on the island had been influenced somehow by the outside world due to the weapons of the guards in the temple. However, other than the guns, the tribe had seemed very isolated. Only locally found food, textiles and homes made from local materials. They had their own language, and their own religion and customs. He would never have guessed that they left the island and found regular jobs.

He stood and walked over to take a seat next to her on the ground. It appeared that Freed and Lyon had finally come to agreement about the tents and were now arguing about dinner while Chelia and Evergreen waited and rolled their eyes. He definitely had time.

"I had wondered how you spoke my language so well. Did a lot of people from your village wander off the island?" Laxus asked.

Wendy shook her head, "No, it's very rare. Outsiders aren't allowed in and we're raised to be wary of them. I speak English because . . ." she looked down at her feet then finished quietly, "because my dad was an American."

"What happened to him?"

"Well, my mom doesn't know. He left and she became desperate, it was just so hard being a single mother without any support. So she moved back. A friend of hers who had come to visit her pretended I was his. I've always been smaller so it was easy for them to pretend I was younger than I was." She looked Laxus in the eyes and smiled weakly, "I didn't know who my father was until I was about eleven. Isn't that crazy? I knew him for the first two years of my life and he's completely gone. I have no recollection of him."

"It's not too crazy, most people don't remember being that little," Laxus said. Some people probably would have been better off never knowing their dad, he thought bitterly. Then he asked, " Why did they have to pretend?"

"Being half outsider, I wouldn't be allowed to come in."

Laxus' eyes widened, it seemed so harsh. He wondered what had happened to Wendy's mother now that Wendy was here. "Why are outsiders such a big deal?"

"Because they can activate the medallions, people of our tribe can't, they won't go back. Our bloodline is protected from that kind of travel. My mom thought that I should be okay since I was half hers. Also the medallions hadn't done anything for thousands of years, I think the tribe was beginning to grow restless, we were losing our beliefs. That's probably why they allowed mother to come back at all. Still, she warned me to never touch the medallion."

"But you did anyway," Laxus said with a sigh. Four medallions activated, all by unwilling participants.

Wendy nodded, "Men . . .men with boots like yours. They must have been mad, they came during such a big storm! Winds were pulling down trees and tearing off roofs. We were all in the basement of the temple, just a light guard up in the room with the medallion because who would attack during a hurricane!" Wendy covered her face and shook her head, "but they did come! We heard them and we weren't prepared so it was chaos! I didn't want to touch it, I tried to hide near one of the back doors of the temple, but someone grabbed me and put it in my hand. Then they pushed me outside and told me to run! What was I supposed to do?"

Laxus nodded sympathetically. "Ya didn't have a choice."

"The wind was so strong and I was so little. It lifted me up and next thing I knew, I was here." She sighed, "I never figured out how to go back."

Laxus hated that his line of questioning had made her look so sad. This was such a large weight on the shoulders of someone so young. "You've been okay though right? You have Lyon, you don't seemed troubled by dreams like the rest of us."

Wendy paled. "No more dreams, not now," she answered quietly.

Laxus frowned, that meant that none of them had escaped them. He tried changing the subject, and found his brain finally going back to thinking of his next step. "So how will we know the vessel for Chronos? Will she be marked?"

"Not unless she's already used Chronos' power," Wendy said.

"How would she even use Chronos' power?"

"A lot of the spells are passed on for generations. The vessels are descendents of the deities themselves. I mean, there are also a few spells and things that can be found in ruins but they aren't easy to get to or understand. So most likely it would be something she learned from her mother."

"Wait descendents of the deities? Like Chronos and Sheilah's kids?"

"More like very great-grandchildren. Thousands of years ago the deities shared their magic with humans. Whether it was boredom or something else we don't know, but Sheilah and Chronos both took lovers and formed households. Unfortunately what was born out of that was conflict, the households grew and they spread their magic among their armies and eventually began warring with each other. It tore the world apart."

"Which is what they will try to do now?"

"Yes, they will probably start right where they left off. Mother Veta tried everything to get them to be civil but nothing worked. Then she sent the dragons to guard over them and that failed. So she gave up, and though it pained her, she gave humanity the means to seal them along with the dragons that had forsaken her."

"So why the hell are we dealing with this now?"

"People are flawed, people are afraid. Both sides worried that by sealing away their deity they would give the other clan the ability to conquer the world, so each side set up its own contingency plan to release the goddesses. When both sides realized the other's treachery, they met and decided to make it so the dragons had to be released first."

"But they failed to control the goddesses before, how could they possibly believe the dragons would succeed the next time?"

Wendy sighed mournfully, "I know, I suppose they hoped the next four dragons would be made of stronger stuff? Mother Veta was not pleased with what had happened so she took the dragon's medallions and entrusted them to my tribe. Then she sent them to another dimension."

"Some good that did," Laxus grumbled.

Wendy made two tiny fists and looked out at the fire. "That's why we have to be strong Laxus, if we can control the spirit of the dragons, maybe we could contain Sheilah and Chronos long enough for the islanders of Tenrou to seal them away. We have to be unwavering and brave. There can't be any doubt in our minds about our own strength!"

Laxus turned to her and said, "I'm guessing you haven't met Natsu and Gajeel yet."

Wendy turned back to him with a confused frown. "Well, no."

"I just don't see how we're gonna accomplish this Wendy." Laxus stood and stretched. He had to leave, he had to do something other than depress this poor young girl and kill her spirit. "I'm gonna go see if I can settle whatever Lyon and Freed are squabbling over. Think you make sure this fire keeps going?"

"Sure," she said with a little head nod.

He smiled and nodded, thinking how sad and funny it was that the strongest among them was a young girl who had lost something actually worth losing by coming here. If she could leave behind a real home, a family who loved her, and still be able to have a positive spirit, then why couldn't he? Laxus took a deep breath and walked a little bit taller. At least for her sake he would pretend to be stronger.

* * *

Natsu didn't have to work hard to maintain the flames that currently engulfed him. They came out of him as naturally as his breath, fueled by his excitement as he watched the shadows rise from the sea. He was ready to fight, he was ready to finally let out all the frustration that had been festering in his spirit for the last two years. There was no fear of death, there hadn't been any for a long time; just a rage and a bloodlust that he prayed would finally be appeased.

Unfortunately, once he began his attack, the shades disappeared like puffs of smoke into the darkness of the night. There was no resistance, no cries of pain, none of the satisfaction of his fist hitting flesh. He had gotten more out of his short lived battle with Laxus. His flames grew brighter, spreading farther from his body, taking out the dark creatures before he was even able to reach out to them. He cursed and screamed, and the shades did nothing but drift towards him, readily accepting their fate. This made him even more furious so he moved faster, punching harder into the cool night air.

It was like fighting the air, but he didn't stop his fight. He fought so hard that he began to perspire, sweat born from hard working muscles and not heat. He fought so hard that his eyes began to tear; tears of frustration, exhaustion, and anguish. Why did they get to give up so easily? Why did they get to be free while he remained chained to this dimension that wasn't his? Would he be stuck here forever fighting nothing more than shadows? Knowing the pain that he had failed in his mission at home, that he had come here to be nothing more than a pawn for a god he didn't know or understand, that he had gotten the only person who made this place make sense killed. The world had become unbearably unfair.

With each shadow defeated, he should have felt lighter but it felt more like a darkness was taking hold, like his rage was coming to a boiling point. He looked at the town where onlookers watched him, mystified by his power and his fire. They were weak, they were nothing, yet he envied them. They would never have to carry a burden like his. They were free to live their lives as ordinary people.

He suddenly wondered what the town would look like engulfed in flame. He suddenly longed to watch fire tenderly lick across the roof tops and tumble down into the streets. To see what kind of fear could he strike in their hearts. Would they run straight out to their death among the shades if their homes burnt to ash?

He started towards them drawn by a hatred that didn't feel like his own but even with this realization he was unable to fight it. The crowd began drawing back, their faces uncertain. They spoke to each other in confused, hushed whispers and it seemed to only fan his flames. Before he could get too close, a scream cut across the night, a scream Natsu knew well.

His head snapped back in the direction of the sound, narrowing when it wasn't the direction of the ship. Lucy wasn't with Juvia anymore. Lucy was in trouble. Natsu didn't have to sniff the air to know that it smelled of metal, Gajeel had arrived.

Natsu took off running towards where he last heard her, but before he could reach her, what looked like a star shot down from the heavens and hit the beach. It exploded in a flash of light that beamed out across the land. Natsu covered his eyes with his arm and watched through the open slit as light poured around him, disintegrating every shade in sight.

After the light disappeared Natsu squinted into the distance, his eyes finding the source. For some reason seeing the light made him angrier. He set off, sprinting down the beach towards it.

* * *

When Lucy opened her eyes again the light was gone and there wasn't a shade in sight.

"Holy shit," Gajeel whispered behind her.

The lion turned to her and started in their direction. As he came closer the light that was his body shifted, changing his form to that of a man's. He was almost too bright to look at but she could tell he was smiling fondly at her.

He bowed his head slightly then took her hand and kissed it. His lips were warm and it made her hand tingle strangely. "My lady, I wondered when you would finally call me." he said.

"Call you?" Lucy repeated back dumbly.

"Holy shit," repeated Gajeel.

The man smiled wider. "I am Leo, your servant, your star in the dark night."

Lucy was still shocked, "Servant?"

Leo laughed, then he glanced off into the distance. With narrowed eyes he sighed. "The fire dragon is angry so I suppose this would be a good time to take my leave. No more darkness will bother you tonight. Remember I am just a call away." He turned to walk away, changing back into a bright lion before disappearing into thin air.

"Holy shit," Gajeel whispered again.

Lucy frowned down at her hand, where the lion had kissed her was now a mark, slightly pink and raised. Had she just somehow done forbidden magic? Why hadn't her mother warned her?

"You bastard!" Natsu flew in in a rage, leaping onto Gajeel and tackling him to the ground.

Gajeel threw him over his head and stood to face Natsu, his body steel, his face a cocky grin. "Think you can really take me on Salamander?"

"Take you on? I'm going to kill you!" Natsu shouted as he sprinted in for another strike.

Lucy noted that Gajeel's confident expression seemed to crack slightly when he went to parry the hit, knocking the heavy blow aside. Natsu lifted his knee into Gajeel's gut and Gajeel grunted and coughed, but didn't hesitate to punch Natsu in the side.

Lucy found herself suddenly tired. She should try to get Natsu to stop but she was still mad at Gajeel for dragging her into the beach. For some reason now this fight felt like two little boys quarreling in the playground, it felt oddly familiar. So instead of saying anything, she turned to trudge towards the ship.

Natsu was too caught up in his squabble with Gajeel to look in her direction but Gajeel noticed. "Oye! Don't leave me with this idiot!" he shouted.

Lucy waved a dismissive hand at him and continued her walk. "You made your bed, so sleep in it. I'm going to go sleep in mine."

* * *

Natsu couldn't see anything but Gajeel. Fighting the man was joy; stress and anxiety slipping away with every connected punch. Gajeel gave as good as he got but Natsu could barely feel any pain through the adrenaline coursing through his veins. They fell all over the beach, rolling in the sand, punching each other wherever they could get in a shot, until finally they were both too tired to do anything more than lay on the ground, panting at the sky.

"Kill me huh?" Gajeel said with a breathy chuckle.

"Don't push your luck," Natsu grumbled. He could have done worse, he could have really hurt Gajeel, but he had wasted too much energy attacking shades that only required a touch. Also for some reason when he started tussling with Gajeel, the rage had drifted away. Natsu finally felt like himself again.

He turned to look at Gajeel and frowned. "What the hell was that light? What did you do?"

Gajeel slightly shook his head. "I didn't do anything, it was that cheerleader chick."

Natsu sat up sharply, "Lucy made that happen?"

Gajeel chuckled. "Yeah, who knew she had some shit like that up her sleeve. Here I think I've stupidly gotten her killed and she summons some fucking lion thing that clears the beach."

"A lion?"

"Yeah. . . Well, at first, then he turned into like some playboy and kissed her hand, blabbering on about being her servant and shit. I've seen some weird shit in this place but man that was up there. . ."

Natsu wasn't listening anymore, he was storming towards the ship. Lucy could do magic? Why didn't he know that already? Also for some reason he found the idea that someone was laying the charm on Lucy extremely irritating. Anger began knotting itself into his shoulders, exhaustion replaced with fury.

"Hey where are you going?" Gajeel shouted after him. "How the hell are you still moving!"

Natsu practically leapt up the gangplank and stormed right past Juvia and her crew. He went down to the bunk room where he had left Lucy earlier in the night. He didn't bother to knock, just threw open the door and marched right in.

"What the hell Natsu! Haven't you ever heard of knocking? I could have been changing!" She exclaimed.

He ignored her and lifted her hand, frowning down at the pink mark that now marred it. Lucy made an exasperated sigh, "I'm fine Natsu, okay? Gajeel wasn't thinking, he was scared. I don't think he'll do it again. I just want to sleep."

Natsu didn't respond, he just stared down at her hand. The symbol was from his brother's notes, it was one very similar to his own. He more threw her hand back than dropped it, stepping back quickly to put some distance between them.

He remembered the story clearly now. How the four dragons of the earth sent by Mother Veta to keep her daughters in line. How the fire dragon fell in love with the sun. How she used his love to set the world ablaze.

It suddenly all felt clear; the attraction, the rage, the jealousy, none of it was his. All this time of agonizing over how he could feel so strongly about someone so soon after losing Lisanna. All that time of fighting to convince himself that he needed to move on and get away but not being able to make the first step. This urge to destroy, this urge to hurt innocent people just because they didn't know his pain, it wasn't even him.

"Natsu?" Lucy's eyes were concern now. She tilted her head and reached out to touch his cheek. "Are you okay?" She asked innocently.

Natsu furrowed his brow, he was not okay. Her touch made him want to lean into it, like a dog desperate for attention. He had to get away from her. He needed time to breathe, time to think. Natsu stepped back and eyed her warily before muttering, "I'm fine, don't worry about it." Then he turned away sharply and made his escape.

He could hear her mumbling about how strange he was but he didn't care. He walked right past a confused Juvia for a second time, sparing only a wave in recognition of her concern.

When he reached the dock again he heard Happy call, "Natsu! Where are you going?" Natsu drooped in defeat. He wanted to run but Happy was not someone he could just blow off.

He stopped and took a deep breath. Then Natsu turned slowly with a forced smile and said, "Hey buddy, you get enough to eat?"

Happy hovered just above him and raised a brow. "Why are you changing the subject? What happened?"

"Oh nothing happened, all the shades are gone though. I wanted to let Lucy know."

"But why are you leaving then? Doesn't that mean you're done and can get some sleep?"

Natsu laughed and motioned to the slip. "What on that boat? I'm gonna stay on dry land for as long as possible. You know how sick I get on that thing!"

Happy's worried expression melted to a grin. "Oh yeah! Of course. Well I'll come with you, want me to go grab our stuff?"

"No, no," Natsu said with a wave of his hand. "You know what little buddy, do you think you could do me a favor?"

Happy nodded his head, "Of course!"

"Can you stay and look after Lucy for me? I'd just feel so much better if I knew you were with her," Natsu lied. Obviously Lucy was safe on her own, she had no need for either of them. What Natsu needed was time alone.

He was relieved when Happy saluted with a smile. "Aye sir!"

Natsu held up a hand and gave the Exceed a high five. "Great, thanks man!"

Happy went to fly back to the ship but before he disappeared he turned and gently asked, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Natsu nodded and then he lied, "Yeah, don't worry okay? I'll see ya in the morning."

* * *

 **Thanks so much those of you who took the time to review, you guys really make updating feel worth it!**

 **LadyRitsu, lou, Lightning D. King, kurahieiritr JIO, Mewhee89, indigoooo(I don't know exactly how many, I think 5 or 6 based on what needs to be covered), and guest**


	19. Chapter 19

Laxus opened his eyes to Mira's sweet smile but before he could say a word she shushed him with the soft touch of her finger to his lips. "Don't be too loud or she'll know I've found you," she whispered.

Laxus furrowed his brow then looked around. Mira lay next to him but they weren't in a tent, they weren't in the woods, they weren't anywhere. The realization that this was just a dream was near soul crushing. The sadness made his body feel heavy, he began to sink into the dark nothingness that surrounded him. Mira's eyes went wide, "No stay with me, don't drift away. Please."

"But you aren't really here," he said mournfully.

She smiled a smile that didn't reach her eyes and placed his hand on her face. "But I am here, at least on this plane, if only for a short while."

Laxus touched his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. "I messed everything up, I just didn't want to lose you."

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "It's not your fault. I was stubborn and arrogant. I thought I could make this go away all on my own without troubling anyone else. I should have spoken up months ago."

"Can you come back? Can I get you back?" He shifted his hand to run his fingers through her hair. It felt real, soft and smooth in his hand. "I want you here, I need you here."

"Laxus," her tone became serious, "I don't know for sure that I _can_ come back."

Laxus pulled his hand back as if he had been burned. "What? How can you say that? What the hell kinda dream is this!" he hissed.

Mira put a finger to his lips again. "Remember not too loud. Laxus you need the hard truth now because you have to be strong. Seilah is using me to break you, if you don't have the mental fortitude necessary, you will not be able to control the lightning dragon and he will consume you. You only have a few days until you have to use that power and you have to use it knowing that I might not come back."

Laxus' face twisted in sorrow. He asked in a halting whisper, "Why? Why the hell would you tell me that? Couldn't you of just lied? Couldn't you of told me sealing her would bring you back to me?"

Mira shook her head. "No, because she will tell you this same thing to hurt you. I'm telling you now so you can be strong. So that you can tell her it doesn't matter."

Laxus grew angry. How could she say such a thing? As if his feelings had a simple switch that he could turn on and off. "But it does matter!" he exclaimed. "It matters a lot! Fuck Mira, I love you. Don't tell me to say it doesn't matter."

She stared at him, wide-eyed and lips slightly parted, tears glistening in the corners of her eyes. Then she kissed him hungrily, pulling him close and clinging to him as if if she let go he would disappear. It felt so real he almost lost himself in it. Lost himself in the softness of her lips, the warmth of her breath; in the smoothness of her skin and the taste of her tears. He could almost believe she was finally back with him but when his lips met her throat and his face was in her hair he realized he couldn't smell a thing. No salty scent from sweat or tears, no dirt or soap or shampoo, no apples or cherry blossom, there were no smells at all. He withdrew from her affection and frowned at her. Laxus ran his fingers down her face, ending with his hand on her neck and his fingers in her hair.

"How can you feel so real?"

"This is Seilah's realm, the in-between. You aren't fully here, part of you is still tethered to the real world," Mira explained.

"If we seal Seilah, do you stay here?" Laxus asked. She nodded solemnly. "Can I at least still come see you here?" he asked hopefully.

Mira shook her head. "Fully sealing them will close off the connections between worlds. Something opened these paths a few years ago which is why the trouble began. If you seal Seilah here I will probably stay here as well."

"And let me guess, I won't be able to go home either? So I'll be stuck in this world without you?"

She put on a brave smile, "Yes, but you're strong and you're smart. You'll keep your magic. Laxus, you'll be able to do anything and go anywhere."

"Mira. . ."

"The sky's the limit. And there's many wonderful people in Earthland. You could find a place to call home, you could find someone else to love, you could. . ."

"Stop. I don't want someone else," Laxus said with a scowl.

"Laxus don't be silly we've only known each other a month, surely. . ."

Laxus interrupted her with a growl of frustration. "Mira stop trying to tell me what I'm gonna do without you, start trying to think of how we can save you."

Mira chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully. "The book," she said suddenly. "My mother's book, it's in the basement. I was struggling to translate it, so I only figured out about a quarter of it. If Levy had it though, you know she's so gifted, she might find something. . ." Mira grimaced, "My mother probably knew but she died when I was so young, she had only just started to teach me the old language."

"Jesus Mira if there was a book why would you keep that to yourself? Why doesn't Levy have it already?"

"I had to protect myself!"

Laxus couldn't believe his ears. "By keeping valuable information a secret?"

"It's easy to forget now that these realities have been written off as just myths but there are are still some who are afraid of the women in my family. In the past people feared the revival of Seilah so much that any possible vessels are killed. Even just a couple hundred years ago there was a massive slaughter of anyone carrying the blood. We started hiding who we were, we married powerful men with strength and connections to protect us. I was warned to always keep it secret, in the past we've learned the hard way that even our closest friends might not be able to be trusted." Mira sniffled then softly added, "It's why my parents aren't here today."

Her body started to quake with sobs, so Laxus gathered her into his arms and let her cry into his shoulder. "I'm sorry Mira," he whispered into her hair.

"Now I regret hiding all this with all my heart," she whimpered. "Maybe if I had just trusted one person this could have been avoided. I knew trouble had started the moment Natsu washed up on the beach and still I kept this to myself. I was so worried he would figure it out when he started spending time with Lisanna, when he started having the dreams. I should have worried about everyone else but I was so selfish. I was so selfish and because of me, Lisanna is gone."

"Don't say that, that wasn't your fault."

"But it is my fault Seilah is here now. I let her trick me, I used her magic. Now my siblings are monsters and my body is no longer my own."

"You thought you were doing the right thing." Laxus sighed, "Just like I did when I slowed you from jumping."

They lay like that for a while until finally in a whisper she admitted, "I'm scared. I don't want to be here anymore."

Laxus' heart squeezed and he held her tighter. "If I'm gonna be strong you have to be strong too."

"Okay, I'm not scared, if I see Seilah I'm going to punch her in the face," Mira whispered with a sniffle.

Laxus grinned slightly, then pulled her tight and kissed the top of her head. "That's more like it."

* * *

Gajeel felt hot breath on his face. He opened his eyes to large sharp teeth and a thin line of drool threatening to break free and land on his cheek. His first reaction was to run in fear, but his muscles refused to listen when he begged them to move. Forced to inspect the animal from a closer angle he realized there was no malice in the dog's expression, only curiosity. Other than its smoke-like body and exceptionally large mouth, the creature was very much like the mutts back home. He reached up slowly, curious to know what a body of shadows might feel like.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, he doesn't really like being touched." Gajeel turned to Bixlow who stared down at him with a teasing grin. Lily stood next to him, his arms crossed and his face unamused.

"Well could ya get him outta my face? I don't really like being drooled on," Gajeel growled. He hurt everywhere. In the moment he had felt like he was evenly matched with Natsu but now it was apparent that the little runt did a lot more damage than Gajeel had realized.

"Are you going to get up? Or are you just going to sleep on the beach all day?" Lily asked. Lily took a few steps closer as Bixlow called the hound back to him. Lily frowned down at Gajeel's battered face, "Maybe the real question is can you get up?"

"Of course I can get up!" Gajeel exclaimed. He rolled on his side and his entire body screamed at him to stop moving. He grimaced up at Lily, "I just don't wanna get up right now."

"Looks like there was no need to hurry over here. Natsu had it under control," Bixlow chuckled.

"Where's Lucy? I swear if you harmed a hair on her head I will never forgive you," Lily warned.

"Relax, she's fine." Gajeel made the slightest of gestures towards the sea, "She should be on Juvia's ship."

Lily put a hand to his brow and looked at the ship docked at the pier. "That's Juvia's? I remembered her ship being larger."

Bixlow looked in the same direction. "Yep, that's what Juvia's running now. You guys know Juvia?"

Finally Lily broke a grin, "Gajeel thought he could be a pirate."

"Don't you guys have wicked bad motion sickness?" Bixlow asked.

Gajeel closed his eyes tight and blew out a deep breath, he could still feel the way that ship had knocked him on his ass. "I didn't know that shit, I just wanted to be a pirate. Juvia's boat was like a dream. Hot-ass witch pirate captain and here I am with these fucking magical powers and the ability to make my hand a hook. I thought it was destiny."

Bixlow wrinkled his brow, "Why the hell would you want a hook for a hand?"

Lily started to laugh, "I'll never forget that first day."

"What happened?" Bixlow asked excitedly.

"That bitch wouldn't let me off!" Gajeel exclaimed. "There I was puking my guts out and begging to go back to port and she's telling me she doesn't turn her ship around for anyone! Made me finish the entire voyage."

"It wasn't all bad, that is how you met me." Lily tapped Gajeel lightly with his toe.

"It was pretty fucking bad," Gajeel laughed. His laughter quickly turned to a painful cough.

Lily's expression turned serious. "Gajeel why are you here?"

Gajeel made an awkward smile. "Ya got me, I'm too hurt to move. Just made sense to stay where I was."

Lily narrowed his eyes. "No Gajeel, why did you come here in the first place? You made us split the party up even more than it already was."

"It was a real pain in the ass," Bixlow added, folding his arms across his chest.

The answer was right on his lips, I had to kill Lucy to save my sorry ass, but Gajeel knew he could never say it. Those idiots from Tenrou would treat him even more like a criminal than they already did and even worse, he could already see the look of disappointment on Lily's face. It felt like all he did anymore was disappoint Lily, and now, with his brain feeling clear for the first time in months, he didn't want to disappoint the exceed again.

The worst part was Lucy had been right, he hadn't had one of those awful dreams since he left Hargeon. He hadn't slept much either but last night when he did have a chance to get a good night's sleep, even after failing so miserably, his slumber had been blissfully dreamless. If Lily and Bixlow hadn't woken him, Gajeel could have slept the whole day right in this spot, even if the tide rose up and tickled his toes. He had so many sleepless nights to make up for.

"Gajeel, I need an answer," Lily said.

"I had ta . . .had ta help Lucy," Gajeel said.

"Help Lucy?" Lily didn't look convinced.

Gajeel lifted his head slightly. "Ya, I had ta help Lucy learn her shit."

"How exactly?" Lily asked.

"Salamander was out here, taking out the shades one by one, but he couldn't get all of them. There were just too many of the damn things. Lucy though, that cheerleader's a lot stronger than she looks. Took 'em all out with one blow." Gajeel smiled a real smile. Now that he didn't think he was going to die, that lion had been pretty awesome.

Bixlow looked back to the ship and cocked his head. "Lucy does magic?"

Lily didn't move his eyes from Gajeel's face. "And what exactly did you do to help her learn this?"

"She had to be in danger to meet her full potential," Gajeel lied.

Lily scowled, "Danger?"

"She was perfectly safe the whole time," Gajeel hurriedly added, "she just had to _think_ she was in danger."

Lily raised a brow. "You dragged her out on a beach full of monsters that could kill her with one touch and you want me to believe that she was perfectly safe?"

"Yeah, I can't believe ya would doubt me. You know what? Just leave me here." Gajeel attempted to roll onto his back, but his abs and arms refused to work. "I'm not gonna put up with yer nay-saying. You go to that ship there and you'll see. Lucy will be there safe and sound. Then you'll realize what an asshole you are."

Bixlow laughed, "He's a real piece of work."

Lily sighed in defeat, his ears drooping slightly at the sides of his head. "I suppose what matters is that they are all there safe and sound. Let's leave him and go check on Lucy."

"Sounds like a plan," Bixlow turned towards the ship.

"You better be here when I get back, we're not done talking," Lily commanded, pointing a finger in Gajeel's direction.

"Whatever," Gajeel grumbled. Lily had no cause to worry, Gajeel couldn't go anywhere even if he wanted to.

* * *

Gray took a sip of coffee and smiled at the two girls sprawled out in his living room. Levy was curled up daintily on the couch and Cana lay across the floor with her body in so many awkward angles that you could swear something was broken. They had stayed up late, pouring through the books that Mira had stowed away in her basement, books that Gray still found himself questioning her motives for hiding.

Elfman was still out there, hidden somewhere on the island. It wasn't like the guy to disappear so long, they all worried that something had happened to him. Gray's leg was finally feeling usable again, he was determined that today he would find Elfman. He had to get Cana back to normal again. Last night she had been quiet, all the sass drained out of her, it made the situation feel even more grave.

The door burst open, "Gray? Gray! I went by the inn, not only is Elfman not there but Cana seems to be . . ." Erza paused when she arrived in the living room. ". . .sleeping right here?"

Cana opened one eye, "Why are you always so loud?"

"Oh good, for a moment I thought you might be injured." Erza cocked her head. "How do you sleep in such a strange position?

Cana stretched her arms and winked, "I'm very bendy."

Erza turned her attention back to Gray, "Did Elfman ever return?"

Gray shook his head. "Not that we know of, we were up pretty late and the town seemed quiet. 'Course Cana got all nervous and couldn't stay there alone last night so there's always the chance that he came and went."

Cana sat up, "That's not true, I wanted to show you the books and I just _accidentally_ passed out here. Don't put your own feelings on me!"

"The books which books?" Erza asked.

"All these books that Mira had in the basement. They all have to deal with Seilah and the myths surrounding the goddesses." Gray walked over to the desk and picked up the book that had given Levy the most trouble. "This one is written in the ancient tongue but Levy said some of it seems to be missing."

Erza took the book from his hand and ran her hand over the cover. "Why would she keep this from us?"

Gray shrugged. "I guess we'll have to ask her when she returns."

Erza looked up. "The new moon is so close."

Gray grimaced, "I'm aware."

"I have a theory," Levy rasped from the couch. She rubbed her eyes and cleared her throat. "I think the Strauss's are descendants of Seilah."

"That still doesn't explain her not telling us," Erza said sharply. Gray noted the tone, Erza was clearly starting to take this personally. He could see the tell tale tightness in her jaw.

Levy sat up. "Well actually it kinda does. This kind of information has a history of causing ill will and murder. A couple hundred years ago there was that mass genocide of mages aimed at removing the possibility of a reawakening of the goddesses."

"I just can't believe she wouldn't trust us." Erza frowned down at the book. "I've always considered her like a sister to me."

"So did I," commiserated Cana.

"It must have been a very hard burden to carry," Gray tried. He could see that Erza was hurt, but he could also understand Mira's efforts at self preservation.

"She didn't have to carry it," Erza snapped. "Because of her fear, she has probably doomed us all."

Gray wished he could disagree, he wished he had more words to defend the woman who had greeted him with open arms from the moment he had stepped first stepped off a ship from the mainland, the woman who made this island a family. Unfortunately there was nothing. Erza was right. Mira might be the very reason they were all fighting today.

Erza took a deep breath and held up the book to Levy, "May I take this to Jellal? Maybe he can figure out what's missing."

Levy covered her face and groaned, "Yes! Please! I am so tired I don't know that I can look at it anymore."

"You did find a few worthwhile things though," Gray offered.

Levy sighed, "We know the attacks are probably from either the Beast or the panther but we don't know which one or how to stop either. I'm also pretty sure they would have needed bodies to take full form. I can't think of anyone who passed away six months ago."

Erza glanced through the first few pages. "Maybe there's another way? I shall ask Jellal, he seemed to be very interested in the ancient myths from this region."

Levy smiled excitedly. "Wait, he has an extensive library there doesn't he?"

Erza nodded, "Yes, he is very fond of knowledge."

Levy sat up straighter. "Do you think he would let me look through it? Maybe there is something there that would help!"

"I can't see why not. I'm on my way there now, I will ask and send for you if it is okay." Erza smiled down at her hands, "Yesterday he was starting to get up and about."

"So he's out of bed now?" Gray asked, glad that the change of subject made Erza seem happier. Since all this had happened it felt so rare to see her smile anymore.

"Yes, only for a little though. I should be going." Erza looked to Gray, "Are you up to start searching this afternoon if Elfman hasn't returned?"

"Yeah, my leg's feeling alright today," Gray said with a nod.

Erza nodded back, "This afternoon then." She turned and carried the book out the door.

"I'm so worried about Mira," Cana admitted quietly.

Levy dropped down on the floor next to her friend and gave her a hug. "It will be okay, Mira has always been the toughest girl I know."

"What if she is the vessel for Seilah? What if she is the reason all this is happening?" Cana asked.

"That's easy," Gray said. Both girls turned to him, their faces curious. Gray grinned, "We'll just have to have Erza beat the Seilah out of her."

* * *

Erza charged into the library, bursting with excitement. Meredy told her that Jellal would be there and needed to be convinced to take it easy. Just the idea that Jellal would be feeling so well that he needed that kind of convincing made Erza swell with happiness. He was better, he was going to be okay.

She knew he would be up, but seeing Jellal standing and perusing one of the shelves was still shocking. Erza stopped in place. "You're up," she stated.

Jellal turned to her and his face lit up. "Yes, when I woke this morning I felt like a new man. Meredy tried to keep me resting but I just couldn't. She wouldn't let me do any training but she can't stop me from working in here."

Unable form full thoughts, Erza held up the book in her hand and said, "I brought this."

Jellal narrowed his eyes at it, then quickly crossed the room and grabbed it from her hands, his face registering immediate recognition. "Where did you get this?" he exclaimed.

"Mira had it in her basement," Erza answered hesitantly. She hadn't expected him to know what it was so quickly.

Jellal hurried back to his desk. "I thought this was lost for sure. I can't believe this, I'll finally have them side by side." He pulled a box from under his desk and from it he took out a book of similar size and binding, and set it next to Mira's book.

Erza nearly choked. With a cough she asked, "Where is that one from?"

Jellal was too focused on the books to notice her distress. "A colleague of mine had it, he passed away four years ago and that is how I came to possess it," he explained.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Erza said awkwardly. She cautiously stepped forward to get a better look at the second book.

"Thank you." Jellal sighed. "Unfortunately I was liable to do reckless things back in those days, he was even worse than I." He paused with a deep frown on his face. Just as Erza arrived at the desk he turned to her, all sadness vanished, and asked, "Have you looked at it at all?"

Erza smiled tightly, "Levy looked at it for quite a while last night but she said it felt like something was missing."

Jellal turned his attention back to the books. "That's the amazing part about these books, only about a quarter of the information can be deciphered with one book. You need both for the full pages of the rest. You should bring Levy here, with her help I'm sure we can have these deciphered before the new moon."

"I will send her promptly," Erza said stiffly.

Jellal's attention was on the two books, opened next to each other. Embellishment swirled across the pages, the pattern clearly continuing from one book to the other. They were beautiful, but Erza hated them. They were both symbols of secrets. Jellal turned the page and commented, "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing," Erza answered. She found herself wondering if coming to visit him had really been a good idea. Two books, two liars, two people with secret pasts.

Jellal turned the pages. He smiled, "There is definitely something wrong. You're doing that thing with your jaw. Clenching is not good for your teeth you know."

Erza put a hand to her face and stepped back. Jellal turned his face to her and on seeing her expression his smile dropped. "Erza?"

"How do you know that?" she whispered.

Jellal furrowed his brow in confusion, "I'm just an observant person."

"No, I don't believe you."

"Erza. . ."

"You need to start telling me what the hell is going on here," Erza demanded.

"I don't understand. . ."

"Stop lying to me!" Erza shouted, visibly surprising him. She could feel angry tears pricking at the sides of her eyes. "Why does your guard act like I belong here, why does Meredy believe I'm the only one who you'll listen to, why do you have that damn book!"

"I explained the book," Jellal tried.

"You only half explained the book. The bigger thing I need to know is why didn't I know about the book? We've been having issues here for months! What did you and your friend have to do with this?" Erza's eyes went wide. "Did you. . .did you start all of this?"

He opened his mouth but was at a loss for words. Instead he sighed mournfully and rubbed his temples.

"You did start this didn't you?" Erza cried.

He looked up at her with a pained expression. "We never intended to cause all this."

"How could you?" Erza exclaimed.

"I was young, I was stupid. I just wanted more power," he sat in the chair looking suddenly exhausted. "I arrogantly thought I could control a god."

"And you've just sat by and watched us all slowly die because of your mistake." Erza felt sick.

With a panicked expression he said, "I tried to make it right Erza, I swear I gave everything I had to make it right but it was too late."

"How did you try to make it right?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

"I tried to use the altar on my own and it went so terribly wrong, so I gave up some of my time. . . "he licked his lips and looked away. Then he quietly added, "to turn back time."

For a moment Erza could only stare. Then she threw up her hands to cover her open mouth. "And before you turned it back?" Erza frantically whispered. "Before then? Did you know me?"

Jellal nodded and looked at his feet.

"What were we? How did we know each other?"

He finally looked up and met her eyes, "We were going to be married."

"I was the fiance you lost at the altar?"

He nodded.

"I don't believe you!" Erza cried.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a watch. Then he stood and slowly ambled towards her. "This is the only thing that made it back with me"

She plucked it from his hand and looked inside. She found a picture of the two of them. They looked so happy, his face a goofy smile while she planted a kiss on his cheek. It felt as if the world had tipped on its head. She looked back at Jellal. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Erza. . ."

"Or at least try to pursue me again. Why didn't you start over again?"

"I couldn't. . ."

"I have spent the last three years thinking something was wrong with me. Wondering why suddenly being with Simon felt so wrong. Obsessed with what was off about you! Why didn't you come for me?" Erza shouted.

Jellal's face was agony. "I didn't deserve you anymore. Look at this mess my arrogance caused. You deserved something better, someone as good as you are."

Erza dropped the watch and put her hands to her face. "I can't be here anymore, I can't look at you right now." Erza started to back away.

"I never stopped loving you," Jellal said. "I never stopped loving you and I never will stop."

"Don't. . ."

Jellal stood. "I don't even deserve to tell you that but you have to know that I really thought you would be better without me. I tried to stay away completely," He chuckled humorlessly, "but I only lasted a year."

Erza knew she should just leave but she couldn't turn away. She felt lost in his eyes, though she drifted backwards away from him, she had to hear what he had to say.

"I can't get over you no matter how hard I try. I've traveled this entire world and I've never met anyone like you. You're smart and strong and beautiful; and you are so brave Erza. I haven't a seen a foe you couldn't face. When you were by my side I felt like the world was mine. You made me a better man," He looked away and shut his eyes, "just still not good enough to be worthy of you. I still couldn't check my pride."

Erza's feet stopped but he continued his progression, coming to a stop when they stood toe to toe. He wiped a tear from her cheek that she hadn't realized was there. "When you were there dying in my arms there wasn't a hesitation, I knew we had to go back. Even if it meant I gave up almost a decade my time here, it didn't matter. I would give a lifetime to save you, over and over again. I wanted to make it to before we found the first temple, before we started this all but I failed. So I thought letting you live the life you had before I came and messed it up would make things right."

Erza looked up into his eyes. This moment felt so familiar, the touch of his hand on his cheek felt right.

"Do you know how hard it's been to know what it is to hold you and know that I'll never be able to do it again? Every day without you has been torture. Like I had had a taste of heaven but was sent to hell. I don't want to be good anymore, I just want you."

He kissed her tenderly, his hands gently holding the sides of her face. At first Erza leaned into him, enjoying the thrill that shot through her at his touch, but eventually thoughts of what he had caused, and Simon, and the island she loved that he destroyed. She pulled away, touching her lips gently. "I can't . . .I just can't."

He sighed, "I understand."

She turned, worried that looking in his eyes again would make her stay. "I'll send Levy, to help with the book."

"I'd appreciate that." he said. She didn't give him any other words, just walked away, but she heard his fist hit a wall before the sound of his body collapsing into chair. He loved her, all this time he had loved her. She didn't know what to do with the sentiment.

* * *

"I was wondering when you guys would finally get here," Natsu said when he heard the rustle of leaves below his tree.

"We got held up a bit," Laxus grumbled. "Lucy tells me you've been hiding all day."

Natsu made a sound of disgust. "I'm not hiding, she coulda come out here and got me any time she wanted."

Laxus sighed, "Natsu I'm not really in the mood to chit chat. Get down here. We've got to get going."

Natsu relaxed back farther into the tree. "We're getting on the sea this late?" He looked down, Laxus appeared to be sizing up the trunk.

"We don't have a choice," Laxus said.

Natsu crossed his arms and frowned. "I don't wanna go. You guys probably don't really need me anyway."

"Natsu get down here or I'll make you get down here," Laxus snapped.

Natsu grinned, sometimes poking the bear was just too entertaining to pass up. "Nah, figure it out without me"

"Natsu, I will fuck you up. Get down here now."

Natsu just rolled his eyes. "No way, you're all talk. You can't get me down. And don't bother sending Mira over either, I'm not listening to any of you guys."

There was a burst of light and next thing Natsu knew, with a deafening crack, the tree he was sitting in started to fall. He leapt out and grabbed hold of a branch of a nearby tree, unfortunately it wasn't thick enough to pull himself up on, so he had to dangle like a helpless idiot as he watched the tree he had spent the day in crash to the ground.

"Mira isn't with us anymore, you're gonna have to deal with me. I don't have the same patience for your shit," Laxus growled.

Natsu grinned. "That was a little bit of overkill, don't you think."

Laxus shrugged, "It was effective."

Natsu hung there for a moment, his smile melting into a deep frown. Laxus looked as excited as he did about heading over the ocean. What were they even doing anymore? "You know, you look like shit," he said.

"I'm aware."

"We're all just sailing to our deaths you know."

Another shrug. "Probably."

"You don't care about that?"

"I haven't cared about that for a long time," Laxus stated simply. "Sometimes you just have to do what needs to be done, no matter what the consequence."

Natsu dropped and dusted off his hands. He imagined that Laxus wouldn't have been an easy man to be up against in their world. There was a hard look to him now, one that hadn't been there since Natsu had first met them back in Magnolia. Something bad must have happened in Hargeon. "I almost forgot what you were," Natsu teased with a grin. "What's life and death to a robot right? You can always be built again."

Laxus didn't even flinch, his face was stone. "You done with your little tantrum now? Cause we've got shit to do."

Natsu dragged his feet in the direction of the ship. "I'm going, I'm going." He stopped just before leaving the edge of the woods. "Mira's a vessel isn't she?"

"Yes."

Natsu sighed, the thought had occurred to him when he saw the mark on Lucy's hand, when he thought back to Lisanna visiting him in the in between. It pissed him off that he hadn't put it all together when he first arrived, but how could he separate fact from fiction in a place where fire appeared in his hand?

Seilah had played him the whole time, and now that she was done Chronos was doing the same. Had he been in control even once this entire journey? He landed right into the Strauss' hands. His escape from the memory of Lisanna had led him straight to Lucy. Though he recognized that his strong feelings for Lucy might just be remnants of the dragon's former life, he couldn't get himself to walk away. Maybe if he stopped fighting and went with the tide he could finally get somewhere. Maybe the only way to surprise them would be to do exactly what they wanted.

Laxus stopped next to him. Natsu looked up at his expressionless face and said, "Sucks man." Laxus quietly nodded. The two headed back to the ship in silence.

* * *

"Gajeel, Wendy has something that you can drink before we leave to make the trip more palatable for you," Lucy called out to the dark pier. She knew he was out there somewhere but the shadow from the boat made it hard to tell exactly where.

"I don't know what you think you're doing worrying 'bout me. Probably better if you just head back to the ship blondie," Gajeel's voice came from behind her.

Lucy jumped slightly and turned with an attempt of a smile. "You're part of this team, we've got to take care of each other."

"Why did you lie to everyone about what happened last night?" Gajeel asked.

There were moments where Lucy couldn't decide if she had made the right choice herself, but if she was going to stop being a deadweight, she had to stop letting herself be controlled by fear. When she saw Gajeel the man instead of Gajeel the monster, she realized he needed help even more than she did. "Telling the truth wasn't going to do any of us any good."

"What do ya mean?"

"Somehow we're all going to have to work together when we go to Tenrou. Telling them your actual intention wouldn't help that. We don't have much time to fix the breaks in our group, I can't have people thinking you're the enemy." Lucy chewed her bottom lip for a moment then muttered, "Just don't make me regret it okay? You need to do your part in this."

"And if I don't feel like it?"

Lucy's head shot up, rage in her eyes. "Then I will burn you to the ground!"

To Lucy's surprise, Gajeel laughed. "I think you've been spending a little too much time with Salamander."

Lucy shook a finger in his face. "I'm serious Gajeel, don't mess this up."

"Relax. I finally had a good night's sleep, I'm feeling clear headed for the first time in almost a year. I know what side I need to be on."

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, that's good to hear. So are you ready for that drink?"

Gajeel scratched his chin and looked warily up at the ship. "Do you think it's going to taste like shit?"

Lucy slapped a palm to her forehead. Lately it felt like she was surrounded by impulsive idiots. "Does that matter if it's going to make you feel better?"

"Kinda."

Lucy made a sound of disgust. "You all are just big children I swear! How can you care about taste when you eat metal? I mean, I don't know Gajeel, maybe she made it taste like candy, just for you."

Gajeel crossed his arms, "I don't appreciate the sarcasm."

Lucy crossed her arms as well and firmed her jaw in his direction. "Well I didn't appreciate being dragged on the beach, drink the damn medicine."

Gajeel's posture drooped slightly. "Not gonna let me live that down are ya?"

"Not any time soon."

Gajeel nodded, "Fair enough." He started towards the gangplank, "let's see a girl about a drink."

* * *

"I just don't understand, where could he go? It's not as if he could hop a ship off the island!" Cana exclaimed.

"He has to be somewhere in the jungle," Erza said with a frown. She stared in the direction of the altar that was causing so much trouble.

Suddenly a flash of green light lit up the dark sky and a roar cut across the silence of the night. Gray's eyes went wide, "Cana run to town immediately."

Erza drew her sword, "Get as many people as you can and head to Jellal's."

"What about you guys?" Cana asked.

Gray chuckled, "Well it's not as if I'm getting paid to sit around and have ale at Mira's. Gotta put in a good day's work every once in awhile."

Cana nodded and started off in a sprint. She looked back at them longingly but another roar spurred her on faster. Gray knew he could count on her to get what was left of the town to safety.

Gray snapped his fingers, tiny snowflakes disappeared into the cold night air. "I'm guessing we're about to find Elfman."

Erza grimaced as she stretched her arms and her neck. "I'm regretting leaving the axes at home. It would appear that Seilah's beast has awoken."

Gray winked. "How about we go rock him back to sleep."

* * *

 **Thanks so much for the reviews and comments!**

 **Pi pi m, meWhee89, Mira D. Blackjack, caslspirit15, kurahieiritr JIO, Annaxandra, and guest**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm almost embarrassed to post this, it's been so long! I have been having some problems getting my characters from point A to point B but I now finally have a plan. So I hope to get back to more regular updates to get this monster finished. Thanks for coming back and giving it a read again!**

* * *

Cana ran as fast as she could, ruing the fact that she wasn't able to go the other way and help Gray and Erza. It killed her to feel so useless. What kind of gift was prophecy anyway? Most days it felt like a curse, all she ever did was bring doom and ill will. Just once she would like her gift to predict peace or love. Just once she wished it would save her friends.

When the village was finally in sight, she could tell that the residents had heard the roars as well. The streets were clear, doors and windows shut tight. Their perceived safety was all a facade though, the simple homes of Tenrou were built to withstand the summer storms but were clearly no match for whatever had attacked the last few months. She had to get the townspeople out.

She was relieved to find Levy's home empty, along with Jet and Droy's, but all the other homes appeared occupied and unreceptive to her pleas to open up. Cana threw herself from door to door, pounding with all her might and shouting "Hurry! We have to get up to the Fernandez compound! Leave your homes! Get to safety!" but it was to no avail. She knocked for what felt like an eternity until she was completely exhausted. Cana slumped by the fountain unsure of how to proceed. Did she save herself by running to Jellal's home? What if someone left behind was injured or worse, could she live with that on her conscience?

She pulled herself back up, determined to give it one more try before abandoning the town and saving her own hide. Then the sound of an unexpected purr-like rumble behind her froze her in her tracks. Cana's eyes went wide and her breath caught in the back of her throat. She turned slowly with a hard swallow, trying to will her legs to stand tall, unsure of whether she really wanted to see what waited behind her.

The darkness behind her moved, glowing cerulean eyes opened and their dark pupils seemed to peer into her very soul. Cana's breath hitched and returned in fearful pants. She started to take slow steps backwards but the creature followed her movements, its eyes fixed tight on Cana's face. When it entered the light of the lacrima near the fountain, its outline became more clear. Rolling muscles the color of night formed the biggest panther Cana had ever seen. Its fur was laced with iridescent blue markings that in another situation Cana would have been awed by, but here in the dark she could only feel terror. She worried that its beauty would be the last thing she saw.

Cana realized that for every step she took, the panther approached at twice the distance. Soon the monster would be upon her. Cana started to cry. The closest home was locked up tight and Jellal's estate was in the wrong direction. If she ran the panther would surely be upon her. There was no way to save herself. Feeling utterly defeated, she bent at the knees and slowly lowered herself to cower in a tight ball.

The rumble of the beast echoed through Cana's chest causing her heart to beat so fast she feared it might burst. A sob somewhere between a scream and a hiccup escaped her lips when the large nose loomed over her head and began to sniff. This was going to be the end. Her life flashed before her eyes. Those happy years with her loving mother before the boat accident took her away. That lonely journey to find her father on the island. The crushing defeat of when he disappeared before she had the courage to approach him. When the Strausses brought her in and gave her a family. How the Strausses now seemed to leave her one by one. The fear when the strange prophecies began, the despair when the strange prophecies began coming true. Her dismal life story made her angry. She hadn't made her mark yet, she hadn't brought anything positive to this world, she wasn't finished!

The large cat began to whimper and bump Cana with its nose. Confused by its unexpected behavior, Cana risked opening her eyes and looking up. The panther's eyes no longer glowed, they were a simple blue, almost human. It wore a sad expression that pulled at Cana's heart and slowed its beat. Cana started to reach out to touch its nose.

"Miss Alberona!" came a shout. The large cat turned and before Cana could cover her ears it let loose a scream that tore at Cana's ear drums.

Cana quickly returned to her tight ball, peeking her eyes just over her knees so that she could see what idiot was attempting her rescue. She heard the sound of horses. Sawyer and Richard approached carefully on foot, their hands out as if ready to strike. Two more arrived on horseback, MacBeth and a scarred man that Cana didn't recognize. The horses snorted and danced in place, clearly disturbed by the animal their riders forced them to face.

Though Cana knew they were all talented mages, she didn't feel any reassurance. If anything their presence had irritated the big cat, its once sad eyes had regained the eerie glow they had before. Then Jellal appeared. He rode a large white horse and he appeared to shine like a bright light in the darkness. The large cat hissed and turned to face him with a crouch. For a moment Cana worried the panther might strike, but then with a frustrated huff, it turned its eyes to Cana one last time before sprinting into the woods nearby.

"Should we go after it?" asked Sawyer.

Jellal stared off at where the panther disappeared and shook his head. "No, the townspeople are first priority. Don't leave anyone behind, it is no longer safe out here."

"But . . .but they won't open their doors," Cana stuttered as she slowly stood.

Richard gave her a reassuring smile. "Do not worry Miss Alberona, it won't be a problem." He walked over to the closest house and tore the door off its hinges. He cleared his throat and called, "Excuse me, we are evacuating the town now, you must come with me."

Cana watched in disbelief as the residents slowly made their way out and even thanked Richard for his trouble. Jellal guided his horse over next to her and regarded her with a concerned expression. "Are you okay? Are you injured at all?"

"No," she answered absentmindedly as she watched Sawyer and Richard go from house to house. She couldn't believe everyone trusted these strangers but wouldn't open the door for her. What did that say of the towns opinion of her? Even worse, if they had listened she would have led them right into danger. She couldn't do anything right anymore.

"Where is Erza?" Jellal asked, drawing her from her self-pity.

Cana shifted her gaze to Jellal. He was now so bright it was hard to look at him. "She went off to take care of whatever made that sound."

"Of course she did," Jellal hissed. He looked away, clearly distraught.

Cana squinted her eyes. "Why are you glowing?"

Jellal jerked his head back in her direction and furrowed his brow. "Glowing?" He looked at the scarred man who shrugged then turned back to Cana. "You must still be in shock from the attack. Please get back to my home quickly. Levy will be there waiting for you." Before Cana could get a word in he turned to Macbeth, "Get Miss Alberona to safety and make sure not a single person remains in town. I believe remaining here will mean certain death."

Macbeth appeared very put out. "Sure, whatever."

Jellal sighed and turned his head, "Richard?"

Richard called, "It will be done Sir!" from one of the houses farther down the street.

"Erik with me, we must find Miss Scarlet," Jellal ordered and he spurred his horse on and headed in the direction of the altar. Cana watched him with a tilted head as he disappeared into the night. She wondered if he was right about the shock, she swore he was brighter than the lacrima lighting the street.

Macbeth dropped from his horse and laced his hands to create a stepping stool for Cana to mount. "You can ride with me Miss Alberona," Macbeth offered with a disinterested expression.

At first Cana wanted to turn him down, surely there was someone more deserving, but then she tried to take a step and stumbled instead. She nodded at Macbeth with her mouth in a tight embarrassed line. She hoped she could get on the horse without making a complete ass of herself.

* * *

Erza pushed her hair out of her mouth as she panted to regain her breath. The tree she leaned up against was currently providing her shelter but she knew it was only temporary. Eventually the beast would uproot this side of the forest as well, she was lucky he hadn't found her yet. The thrashing and roaring behind her made her jump, he was too close.

She needed to regroup, Gray said he had a way to stop the beast without killing it but it would take time. She thought it would be a simple task, just distract the monster with well placed sword swings and keep out of its reach when it tried to return blows. What she hadn't accounted for was how freakishly fast the monster was. Usually when she had an opponent of this size she had her speed on her side. Her assumption had cost her, from the pain in her chest she was pretty sure at least one rib was broken from his last hit. Any more damage like that and she was done for.

Erza heard the beast roar again, it was now or never. She spat at the ground and heaved her aching body off the tree trunk. With a shout she urged herself forward, using all she had left to run straight for the beast with her sword drawn. The gods were on her side because the beast had been facing the other direction, it turned to look at her just as Erza was jamming her sword into its thigh. Its large jaw opened to reveal oversized canines and ape-like teeth as the beast released a horrible scream. Erza ducked just in time to avoid its poorly aimed parrying swat.

Erza was thrilled to finally give the thing something more than a flesh wound but her rejoicing was short lived when she realized that her sword was stuck. No amount of pulling seemed to release it. The beast's pained screams ended and it focused its large glowing eyes on Erza. Terror washed over her. Not sure of what else to do, she abandoned pulling on her sword and raised her clasped hands over her head and threw them down hard to jam it farther. Pain shot through her arms but when the beast screamed again, she ran, praying that the injury would be enough to slow his chase.

Erza decided it was now or never. She hoped Gray was ready because she was coming, she wasn't even sure if she could still get there alive. Erza stumbled over vines, thorns tangled her hair and scratched her face, but she continued on through the dense jungle, motivated by the sounds of the beast snarling and crashing behind her.

In her excitement on finding the path to the altar, she missed stepping over a large root and was suddenly falling. She cried out in terror, her arms were moving too slow and she was going to hit the ground facefirst. Suddenly a hand grasped her arm and swung her up over the front of a horse, nearly wrenching her shoulder out of its socket. She cried out as her chest hit the back of the horse, the impact disturbing her injured rib. "Dammit, sorry Erza. I just can't get you up here right and he's right on your tail." Erza lolled her head back to look up at Jellal. She was relieved to see him but the pain kept her from doing more than struggling to right herself and breathe.

Jellal looked back over his shoulder. "We need to get you to safety, then Erik and I will work to handle the beast."

Erza finally managed to pull herself in a seated position with a pained cry. She fell back against his chest and rasped, "Don't kill him. Please don't kill him."

Jellal wrapped an arm around her to hold her close to his chest and furrowed his brow. "I don't know that I can promise that."

"It's Elfman, I'm sure it is." Erza closed her eyes. Having someone else take over handling her safety was sweet relief, but it gave her body time to remind her brain of all its injuries. Every bounce of the horse was absolute agony. "You have to save him," she added in a whisper.

Jellal looked back over his shoulder again and frowned deeper. His grip on her slightly tightened. "Erza, I don't know that we can."

* * *

Laxus took the cup from Wendy's hand and eyed the beverage warily. "Ya sure this is going to help?"

"Just drink it. Juvia has decided that every one of you _voyagers_ is a big baby. Can't stand the sea, can't take your medicine, can't stand the smell of salted fish," Juvia tssked.

"Juvia, not liking the smell of your salted fish is not just a voyager thing, it's a human being thing. That stuff smells nasty!" Natsu threw back his own cup and wrinkled his nose. "Though this stuff is a close second."

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it any tastier, I don't have all of my supplies," Wendy lamented.

Laxus smiled and patted her head. "This is just fine. Thanks." He gulped it down quickly and hid his cringe. He agreed with Natsu, it was like drinking rotted vegetables.

"Do all the babies have their magic juice? Juvia is ready to go. If you aren't ready, get off my ship," Juvia shouted.

Gajeel raised his hand, "Does that mean I can get going?"

Lucy shoved him down onto the bench behind him. "Take a seat."

Evergreen frowned out at the night sky. "Aren't we cutting it close? It took more than two days before, that will put us arriving very close to the full moon." When Juvia scowled at her, Evergreen smiled nervously. "Right, unfurl the sails," she said as she hurried to help get the ship moving.

Laxus took a seat. He would help but he knew he would only get in the way, between Juvia's new men and Bixlow and Evergreen, preparing the ship was well handled. Natsu plopped down beside him and groaned. "I can feel us moving already."

"No kidding," Laxus commiserated with a chuckle. "Ya know, I used to jump out of planes back home."

Natsu smiled, "Oh yeah? I used to fly 'em."

"I bet you were nuts."

Natsu nodded. "I loved stunt flying, but my dad wasn't very excited about me doing it as a career." He leaned back in his seat with a sigh, "Man I miss being up in the air."

"Hell, I just miss cheesesteaks."

"Whatever, they can make those here. It's the tacos that I miss. They definitely don't have cilantro here and I can't find a single pepper here that's hot enough for what I need."

"I'm tired of walking everywhere too, I can't believe this is gonna be my life now."

"Maybe we could get our hands on some horses. It doesn't bother me when Happy flies me around. Maybe a horse would feel like an extension of me, I'd be like one of those horsemen." Natsu giggled, "You know, those horsemen?"

"Centaurs?" Laxus covered his face and laughed, "I don't know how I remembered that."

Gajeel climbed across the deck floor and eyed them curiously. "How the fuck are you two laughing? Don't you realize we're going to die here?!"

Natsu waved him off. "Relax man! You know what? You're too tightly wound. You need to chill out."

"I'll chill when we aren't dead," Gajeel snapped.

Laxus snorted, "More like you'll chill when you are dead." Natsu laughed so hard he fell off the bench. Laxus looked at him with one eye closed, it seemed so strange that both Natsu and Gajeel would be on the floor. He moved his focus to his hand, he felt weird, sorta tingling. "Natsu?"

"I'm right here man," Natsu answered. Then he laughed, "How did you get so far away?"

Laxus groaned and leaned backwards in his seat. "Shit, I think Wendy got us high for this."

"Who cares man? I feel great! I'm on a boat and I feel great! We should take a train next!" Natsu declared from his spot on the floor.

Gajeel covered his eyes, "There's nothing great about this shit!"

Laxus searched the ship, trying to find Wendy. He hoped these loopy effects wouldn't last the whole trip. He found her at the end of the ship, stretching with Chelia. The sail was down, Juvia was at the helm, everyone had taken a seat somewhere and looked ready to go. "I wonder what Wendy's doing," Laxus observed.

Natsu looked over at Wendy and laughed, "Just a little pre voyage yogahhh . . ." his final word shifted to a yelp of surprise as the ship shot forward tossing both Natsu and Gajeel back towards Laxus' bench.

Laxus clung to the back of his seat with a grimace. Riding on a ship propelled by Chelia and Wendy was like riding a motorcycle at a hundred fifty miles per hour without a helmet on. "I don't know that what she gave us is gonna be enough," he said through gritted teeth.

"I told ya we're all gonna fucking die!" Gajeel shouted.

* * *

Jellal almost dropped Erza when she suddenly lost her consciousness and stopped trying to maintain her seat on the horse. With a frustrated grunt, he struggled to maintain his seat and pull her back up. In her last moments of being awake, Erza appeared to be in complete agony. He had to get her back to his home where he could care for her but in order to do that the beast would have to be dealt with. He felt so impotent, there was nothing he could do to ease her pain.

Just before she passed out, Erza had gasped to find Gray, he had a plan. Unfortunately the only person who could find Gray in this mess of a jungle was currently occupying the monster behind them. If Jellal took Erik's place, he would put Erza in danger. He hoped Erik would be able to multitask.

Jellal looked back at his man just as the beast swung his fist with great power and speed, causing trees to burst in every direction. For a moment, while Jellal waited for the dust to clear, he worried that Erik was lost, especially when he saw Erik's horse run off on its own with a scream. Then he noticed that the beast was still distracted. Jellal followed the beast's eyes to find Erik swinging through the trees with the agility of a spider monkey. Jellal smiled, he always knew his man's agility would be an asset for them.

"I hope you have a plan because I'm not going to be able to keep this up for too much longer. This beast is just too fast," Erik's voice came into Jellal's mind.

Jellal sighed with relief, finally Erik would be paying attention. "Gray! We have to find Gray!" he shouted.

For a long time he heard nothing but the sounds of trees crashing, the beast's roars, and the pounding of his horse's hooves. Jellal began to worry that Erik hadn't heard him. Finally, just as he was about try again, Erik's voice growled, "We're going in the wrong direction and I can't get this idiot to let me go around. Gray's back near the altar"

Jellal took in his surroundings and made a frustrated roar. The jungle would be too dense for his horse to navigate and the path he found himself on would put him right at the beast's feet if he turned around. There was a burst of light and the world around him began to move in slow motion. Jellal furrowed his brow in confusion at the way his horse's gallop through the woods changed to the speed of a walk. He snapped his head back, terrified that they had suddenly fallen under some kind of dark spell, but the beast and Erik appeared to be moving in slow motion as well. When he returned his gaze forward he nearly fell of his horse, for there was Loke casually jogging next to his horse.

Loke grinned, "Did you miss me?"

"Loke?" Jellal asked slowly. He blinked his eyes and was surprised to find the man still there.

"Well don't just stare at me like some idiot. What are we doing here? Why aren't you using your magic? Surely with the help of that human monkey you have back there you could handle the beast easily," Loke said.

"Erza doesn't want him killed, the beast has taken on the body of a dear friend of hers," Jellal lamented.

"Erza? Is that the woman you have there bouncing in your lap?" Loke cocked his head and regarded Erza with a perplexed expression. "Why the hell do we care about what Erza wants?"

Jellal opened his mouth but found himself struggling to come up with a reason that would resonate with his old friend. He attempted to get back in the mindset of the old self-serving Jellal but found that helped even less.

Loke's eyes went wide and he grinned. "You've fallen in love with her?" His smile dropped, "Don't tell me, is this the reason you turned back time? Here I thought you were trying to save me!"

"How did you know about that?" Jellal asked.

"I might be dead but I'm not gone. I've been waiting for you in the in between." Loke's eyes narrowed. "You didn't follow through with the plan. You deserted me." He directed his gaze to Erza. "Was it all for her? All for this . . .island girl?"

"Of course I deserted the plan! It was a bad plan! Can you not see what our foolishness has caused? These deities are going to tear this world apart!"

"What do I care? I'll be right beside Chronos when she does! And oh," Loke threw his head back with a groan, "if you could see her Jellal. The vessel has the body of an angel. She'll make you forget all about your island girl."

Jellal's face pinched slightly in anger at the insult to Erza but he decided to ignore the jab. "The vessel? She has appeared?"

"Of course, how else would I be here? I have been summoned! You must give in fully to the power or when Chronos awakes she will forsake you and give your power to another," Loke warned.

"Good, I don't want this stupid curse," Jellal spat.

Loke scowled, "You're different now, I don't think I like it." His eyes rolled over Erza's body in a way that made Jellal want to rip them out of the man's head. Loke grinned up at Jellal, "I guess I can kinda see it. With her hair tousled like that and that sheen of sweat I can almost imagine what she'd look like beneath . . ."

"Hold your tongue!" Jellal shouted.

Loke's grin widened, he shifted his eyes to Jellal. "I was wrong, you're still fun, just now in a different way."

"Shouldn't you be with the vessel? Why are you here?"

"This is the thanks I get for coming to save your sorry ass?" Loke made a depressed sigh. "The dragons are with the vessel now. The fire dragon does not seem stable, it would not be safe to spend too much time in his company."

"So they did find them! They found all four?" Jellal couldn't believe it, there was hope! Maybe they could find a way to right his wrong after all!

Loke furrowed his brow. "Why are you so happy about the dragons? They could ruin everything! They could send our princess away!"

"Everything is already ruined Loke! Clearly Seilah is already free of her bindings if the beast has lost complete control!" Jellal exclaimed.

Loke looked back at the beast. He watched as it shouted and swung slowly at Erik and grimaced as a slow moving Erik just barely escaped the hit. Loke turned his head back to Jellal

"Yes I suppose you are right. It looks like your man is having some trouble back there." Loke put his hand over his eyes and squinted, "Is that really Erik?"

"Yes!" Jellal shouted.

"He looks terrible."

Jellal made a sound of disgust, "That's because he's trying to find a way to get that beast of a monster to turn around and he's lost his horse."

"Turn around?"

"We have to get back to the altar, there's a council member there with a way to contain the beast," Jellal explained. At least he hoped Gray had a plan. All he had to go off of was Erza's hopeful gasp.

"Why doesn't he get off his lazy ass and come to us?" Loke offered. When he saw Jellal's angry expression he laughed. "I got it, I got it. Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" Then, in an instant time returned to normal.

Jellal fought the urge to slow the reigns and looked backwards. Suddenly the beast was ignoring Erik and swatting at the air like he was chasing a gnat. He roared and was pushed backwards by a bright light. Jellal smiled, Loke was giving him an opening. He turned the horse and quickly galloped back towards the beast. He was grateful that Altairis still had a few good years left in him. The former war horse was trained to not shy, even in the most frightening situations; a lesser horse would not be able to run back towards such a monster.

It was going to be close. Though Loke's hits were pushing the monster backwards, the beast's speed and his dense body made him near impregnable. Loke's aggressive attacks seemed more like annoyances. Jellal wondered if telling the man not to kill the beast had been a mistake, there was a chance that even his worst hits would have only made small dents in the massive monster that Elfman now was. Afterall it was night, and Seilah's minions were always stronger in the dark. Jellal's horse sprinted past the roaring beast just as his fist was yet again kicked back. Jellal released the breath he was holding and urged his horse onward toward the altar, only looking back to make sure that Erik was following.

"That was all you needed right?" Jellal was shocked to find Loke yet again beside him jogging effortlessly. Behind them the beast screamed and quickly changed from lumbering to full on sprinting behind them.

Jellal's eyes went wide. "Couldn't you have given us a little more wiggle room?"

Loke laughed, "What a woman you've become! I don't remember you being this nervous. I'm right here beside you, would it help if I held your hand?"

Jellal furrowed his brow and urged his horse onward. "You're really starting to irritate me Loke."

"You know if you just gave in fully and accepted your calling you wouldn't be held back by such earthly things as that comely woman. With the talent you already have combined with the power of the paladin, you could have that beast down with the snap of a finger." Loke looked back at the beast and tssked. "From the way he fights the man whose soul is in there was more brute than brain. Seilah must have been very disappointed with his lack of talent."

Jellal's mouth formed a hard line. "I don't think Seilah cares about brains and logic in her monsters, she can't control them as well if they think for themselves." He could just make out the altar in the distance, they were going to make it. He prayed he wasn't making a huge mistake in trusting Gray. What if he had misheard Erza? What if Erza was wrong in trusting Gray?

Loke was still keeping his eyes on the monster behind them, "You believe this is all blind rage? Maybe he's just mad at you for stealing his lady." When he heard Jellal's sigh of exasperation he laughed. "What? Crazier things have happened." Loke squinted down at the altar. "There's her man, he appears to be preparing to give quite a wallop."

Jellal was relieved. He hoped Gray was ready for them. As his horse blew past the altar, he heard Gray shout, "Ice Prison!" The magic dumped into the area was astounding and suffocating, Jellal just hoped it would be enough.

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who gave reviews!**

 **Annaxandra, Mira D. Blackjack, kurahieiritr JIO, LadyRitsu, and guest**


	21. Chapter 21

"Is he dead?" Loke asked as he nudged Gray's limp body with his toe.

"Don't touch him like that," Jellal chastised. "Of course he's alive, he's still breathing."

The beast roared and diverted their attention to where it stood just a short distance away. It was currenting frozen from head to toe in a massive block of ice. The beast thrashed its head about but thankfully its prison held strong.

Loke smiled, "It looks like the ice will hold!" but his smile fell to a grimace when the beast started gnawing frantically at the ice around its neck. He turned back to Jellal and added, "At least for now."

Erza gasped in Jellal's arms then returned to long, labored breaths. He secured his hold and just barely resisted the urge to rest his head on hers. He was terrified for her. She could be dying, it was no time to sit around and chat, but he couldn't abandon Gray. Erza would never forgive him if he did. "We need to get back to the safety of my home and regroup. I must consult my books and see if I can discern a way to free Elfman."

"There's no way, he's given himself fully." Loke grinned. "Hell, he's even more lost than I. At least I have the willpower to hold onto my consciousness."

"I don't see how you can find all this amusing." Jellal frowned at Loke. "You're only still in your right mind because Chronos is not fully free of the in-between. . ."

Loke cocked his head. "Always the pessimist. Do you think you'll be better off than I because you've retained your earthly form? Do you really believe that when Chronos arrives you'll be able to stay in control?"

"Yes! You know I believe that! That was the plan all along! You were the idiot who used too much almost immediately. Why did you do such a thing? You broke the seals and left me there to clean up the mess!" Jellal's hand gripped the reins tighter. He wished he could hop down from the horse and wrap his hands around Loke's radiant neck.

Loke looked down at his hands which were now more light than man and he smiled eerily. "How can you not feel it Jellal? How can you not desire her? From the moment I put on the mark of the lion all I could think of was her. Don't you get how wonderful things will be when she's free? The world will be light and passion and power; and we will be at the top, at our queen's right hand!"

Jellal's horse snorted and stomped its hooves as his body tensed with his rage. "You pulled people in from another dimension, you destroyed countless lives. . ." Jellal started.

"Their lives were meaningless anyway," Loke interrupted. He tapped Gray again and frowned. "I mean look at this man, clearly powerful. With the right teacher and materials he could have been unstoppable. Instead, here he is willing to risk his life for an island of nobodies. I mean truly, if it hadn't of worked he would have been a goner for sure. Look at him, he can barely breathe right now!" Loke laughed and scratched his neck. "I guess that's the thankless life of a council man."

"There are worse ways to spend your existence," Jellal snapped. His attention was drawn to the trees where Erik emerged with his horse. Jellal sighed with relief. "Good, you found your mount."

Erik half-grinned as he patted the exhausted mare. "I can always find my Kinana." He looked over to where the beast continued to gnaw frantically, still trying to free itself from a massive block of ice. "Looks like Gray came through for us after all, is he going to be alright?"

"I think so, can you get him up on Kinana's back? We need to get back to the estate and we can't desert him here."

Erik grimaced. "I guess so. Gonna be hard to get him up, he's not exactly a small guy."

"That shouldn't be a problem. Loke can. . ." Jellal stopped mid-sentence when he turned to look at Loke and found the man gone.

"Did you say Loke?" Erik asked, his brow furrowed with concern.

Jellal laughed humorlessly. Of course Loke would disappear on them now. "Looks like we're on our own again."

Erik didn't laugh. "Can't remember the last time I heard you utter that name Jellal. You sure you saw him? It sounded like you were over here talking to yourself for the last five minutes."

Jellal furrowed his brow. "You didn't hear him?"

"No." Erik looked at the beast again and scratched his head. "So that wasn't you pushing the beast back? I just saw a bright light and I assumed."

Jellal shook his head. "No, it wasn't me."

"He's so fast now," Erik chuckled. "That's not the Loke I remember."

Jellal glanced around them, half expecting Loke to leap from the woods and put Erik in his place, but his friend didn't show. "I don't understand why he would just disappear on us now," Jellal muttered.

With a grunt, Erik pulled Gray up over his shoulders into a fireman's carry. "As I remember him, he was always happy to help make the mess but never one to help with the clean up." Erik heaved Gray's body up over his horse's backside and made shushing noises when the mare whinnied in protest. He laughed as he started to tie Gray on. "Hope Gray doesn't wake before we arrive home, it's not gonna be a comfortable ride in this position. I don't have a lot of experience tying allies to horses."

Jellal's mouth formed a tight line. Things were quickly getting out of hand, Loke's appearance only solidified that. He looked down at Erza and found himself holding her tighter. They were just a few days from the date she had been on the cusp of death. He was beginning to worry that turning back time had not saved her from her fate, but only changed to circumstances that brought her there.

Erik sighed, but did not look up from his work. "Just go on ahead, take your woman home. I'll meet you at the house."

"Thank you," Jellal said. Then just before he spurred his horse on in the direction of his compound he corrected, "She's not my woman."

Erik just chuckled and shook his head. "Whatever you say boss."

* * *

Lucy woke with a sense that the world wasn't right. Somehow she knew there was something dark coming, something that would engulf the ship. She wasn't sure if she was right or where this sensation came from but after the last few days she wasn't going to ignore it. She sat up straight in her bed and squinted. Her room was cast in shadow, the only light coming from a small porthole, it would be hard to climb out of her bunk. The darkness amplified her unrest, Lucy didn't remember turning off her light before falling asleep.

A shadow shifted at the doorway and Lucy's breath caught in her chest. It took a step closer into the dim moonlight and Lucy could just barely make out Bixlow's silhouette. At first she felt relief but when Bixlow said nothing and continued his approach, her anxiety returned tenfold. "B . .B . .Bixlow? Why did you turn out the light?" Lucy whimpered. She started to retreat back farther into her bunk.

He was on her before she could blink, moving with a quickness that was unusual even for him. She went to scream but Bixlow's large hand covered her mouth and suppressed the sound. His skin had a metallic taste that made Lucy feel nauseous and his heavy weight on her chest was suffocating. She struggled to push him off but it was futile, he was just so much larger and stronger than her. Lucy didn't understand, why would Bixlow do such a thing?

His eyes and mark glowed an eerie green as his lips twisted up into a malicious smile. This man pinning her down was clearly not the happy Bixlow she had met a few weeks prior. This was not Bixlow at all. Lucy's fear grew, sending tremors through her arms and legs.

A voice not his own came from his lips. "It is so good to see you sister after such a long time." The smile widened. "Even better that I came first."

Lucy began to cry but Bixlow's face only appeared amused. "Your vessel is so weak, so pampered and ignorant. I think if you had had a chance to fully emerge I still would have crushed you. Look what worthless filth your progeny has become. So sorry we won't have a chance to test my theory, I'm afraid your line must now come to an end. You see, I have plans and you have a bad habit of ruining them."

Bixlow's hands moved to cover her nose as well as her mouth. Lucy panicked, kicking and thrashing with all her might, but Bixlow's hold remained secure. The strange twisted smile dropped to a blank expression as he continued, "You know sister, it's a pity you couldn't get over your pride and work with me. The world would easily be ours. These dragons have been much more of a nuisance than expected. I thought surely coming from a land without our magic, they would be weak and easily swayed, but alas, they cannot see reason." He clicked his tongue. "Then again, turning the dragons in your favor was more your talent wasn't it. More passion than reason in those beasts, how pathetic. Isn't it wonderful that one of my marked men was with you all along? I wish I had found your vessel sooner instead of letting her get this close. Once I'm done with you, my marked man and my minions should easily take out a few of the dragons along with you. They will all be weakened with that ridiculous motion sickness. Silly of mother to put the might of dragons into men, as if something so flawed could handle such raw power. . ."

The voice faded as Lucy's consciousness started to slip away. Then just as the world went black, a fire began to burn in her chest.

* * *

Jellal didn't breathe normally until he was well within the gates to his estate. Erza's porcelain skin was taking on a greenish tint that concerned him. His household hurried out to meet him in the courtyard but he found himself tongue tied. What if he had been too late? What if Erza's injuries took her away from him?

"Where's Erik?" Meredy asked as she took the reins of his horse and held the weary animal still.

Jellal looked back as if Erik had been right behind him and blinked with the realization that he had left his man in such a predicament. "He's back at the altar. Gray is badly injured as well. Erik was securing Gray on Kinana when I left." Jellal frowned, he was exhausted but Erik had been the one to do all the work. He should have waited until he knew Erik was moving forward. He should have made sure he was even okay to ride.

Sensing Jellal's trouble, Meredy turned to Sawyer, "Go make sure Erik is alright." With a salute, Sawyer disappeared.

Richard approached the horse and held out his arms. "Here Master Jellal, let me take Miss Scarlet."

Jellal nodded slowly and carefully handed her down. "Be careful, I believe she's injured her rib."

"Of course, my lord," Richard said with a smile. He took Erza gently and cradled her in his arms like a child. Her small vulnerable appearance made Jellal's heart squeeze tighter. Jellal slid to the ground determined to get out of view of his watchful staff. He felt on the verge of a breakdown.

Meredy placed a hand on his shoulder. "Shall we take her to your room?"

Jellal wrinkled his brow. "Of course not. She wouldn't want that. Take her to the green room with Gray."

"It would be easier for you to tend to her if she is at your side," Meredy attempted.

Jellal narrowed his eyes. Couldn't Meredy see this was no time for meddling? "It would be easier for her friends to tend to her if she's with Gray, they will have to take turns watching them. Erza has especially dangerous wounds, she cannot be left alone," he explained through a clenched jaw.

"But she will want to see you when she wakes," Meredy pressed further.

"Stop questioning me! She won't want to see me!" Jellal shouted. The courtyard froze and all eyes looked on him with surprise. Jellal couldn't remember the last time he had shouted like this, he couldn't remember the last time he had let his emotions so easily rise to the surface in front of his household. Irritated, he glowered at Meredy and growled, "She will go to the green room. Find Miss Alberona and Miss McGarden so that they may tend to their friends. Do not question my orders again."

Meredy's mouth dropped. "Oh . . .Ye . .yes sir," she stuttered.

Jellal closed his eyes tight and turned away. He immediately regretted his sharp tone but he stormed in the direction of his quarters without a glance back. It had been a long time since he had been so gruff with Meredy. She would get over it, she always had a wonderful ability to bounce back but he worried that he was falling back into bad habits. Loke had reminded Jellal of what an arrogant and selfish cad he used to be. Erza had been his angel, his shining light leading him towards redemption, but lately he had trouble believing he deserved to be saved. He just squandered all her hard work anyway.

By the time he arrived at his room, his face was throbbing. He hurried over to the mirror and ran his fingers over the mark. It didn't appear different on the outside but it felt deeper. What if Loke was right? Had he been naive to think he could control his transformation? That he could bargain with a higher being? What if he was putting everyone in his home at risk?

He more fell than sat on the edge of his bed and hid his face in his hands. He wanted to know how Erza was doing but he didn't feel like he had the right to see her now. He wished he had said something more to her when she was still conscious. He wished he had been more eloquent in his confession. He wished he hadn't of been so brash and kissed her. It had felt so right at the time but it was selfish, it was his former self shining through. She wasn't ready and he had destroyed the bond they had reformed. He was trash in comparison, he didn't deserve to even be in the same room.

Unbidden, thoughts of ending it all returned. No matter how hard he tried to be altruistic, it all went back to his selfish desire to have Erza by his side again and no matter how well meaning his actions were they always seemed to make things worse. Though he fought it, he couldn't escape it. He was Chronos' paladin, destroyer of nations. This power he had taken had never been for good, it was for Chronos and Chronos alone. What a fool he was. He didn't deserve the breath inside him.

Meredy cut into his grief by entering without knocking and practically shouting his name.

Jellal lifted his head to her slowly. "Yes?"

Meredy's expression showed no compassion. "Since you probably are too wrapped up in your false humility to go see her, I wanted you to know that once Erza was settled into bed, her breathing and coloring vastly improved. Also Erik and Sawyer are back with Gray, we have him settled as well. The gates are closed tight and all the torches are lit, we should be safe for the night."

Jellal sagged with relief. "Good . . .good. Thank you Meredy."

"You should get a shower, you stink," Meredy chided. "And get some rest, these people will need you in the morning, preferably without that look of absolute despair."

Jellal laughed humorlessly, "Yes, of course."

"Sleep well," Meredy said coldly, then she turned on her heel and left the room.

Jellal rubbed his face rigorously and stood. He had to keep his head up just a little while longer, he still had a job to do. He had to find a way to keep Erza safe.

* * *

Happy pulled himself up onto Natsu's lap and asked "You feel better now Natsu?" his eyes wide with worry.

Natsu smiled and rubbed Happy's head. "Of course little buddy. I was just feeling a little bit silly earlier."

"Silly? More like crazy!" Happy put his paws to his face to cover his giggle.

Natsu smiled wider, "I wasn't that bad!"

"Not that bad? You climbed on Gajeel's back and kept kicking him while saying "onward steed!'. Then when Lucy tried to pull you off you fell on the floor and started shouting 'oh my god the sun is blinding me! It's blinding!'" Happy shook his head with wide eyes. "She was not happy with you."

Natsu threw his hands behind his head and leaned back. "Here's the thing about women Happy, most of them don't know how to take a joke. Lucy especially falls into this group. _Nothing_ I do makes that woman happy."

Happy furrowed his brow, "You've been _trying_ to make Lucy happy? I don't know how to tell you this but I don't think you know what you're doing . . ."

Natsu bristled. "Well I haven't been trying too hard!"

"Hey Wendy!" Laxus shouted from the deck floor. "Why the hell aren't you a mess too?"

Wendy smiled sweetly from her spot at the end of the ship. "I'm controlling this ship so it just doesn't bother me as much to begin with." She giggled slightly with a nervous smile. "I think I'm a little bit more used to the concoction as well. We should have started with a smaller dose but you guys are so big, I worried it wouldn't be enough."

"Could be worse," Natsu said to Laxus. "You could be Gajeel." Gajeel was still curled in a ball next to the deck railing, sucking his thumb.

Laxus barked in laughter. "Can you believe that guy? I always thought he was this fucked up druggie back when he worked for pops but now I'm wondering if he's even had a damn cigarette before."

Natsu chuckled. "He's a mess, we should find him a blankie. I think this is the first time that I've missed my phone, I wish I could save this moment forever." He turned to his head towards the back of the deck and his grin fell. The night sky, previously full of stars and a bright sliver of a moon was slowly turning pitch black. Natsu squinted and gently shifted Happy over so he could stand and get a better look. "Hey, is it just me or are those clouds moving super fast?"

Laxus shifted his eyes towards the approaching darkness. "Hey Freed! Do you all ever have fast moving storms? Is it something we should be concerned about?"

"Sometimes. . .". Freed set down his book and stood. He slowly walked towards the end of the ship while staring up at the dark night sky. His eyes widened. "I don't think those are clouds. I can't believe my eyes. . . I think those are birds! How strange . . .so many . . .and so late at night . . ."

Then the sound hit Natsu. A cacophony of crows' caws, angry and piercing. He covered his ears in an effort to block out the sound. Looking around he noticed that Laxus, Gajeel, and even Wendy all seemed to be having the same issue.

Freed took a step back. "Oh dear, I think we are their target."

Chelia narrowed her eyes and the ship moved faster. "Should we wake Juvia? Maybe with her help we could stay ahead of the things."

The dark swarm spilled downwards, the noise growing louder and louder. Natsu scowled. He wasn't going to be afraid of a bunch of birds. "No need to worry her, I'll burn them all."

"Just be careful not to set the ship on fire. If you ruin our sails Chelia and Wendy will no longer be able to propel the ship," Freed warned.

"You don't think I know that? I'm not an idiot," Natsu snapped. He went to the stern of the ship and prepared himself to burp up the largest ball of fire he could muster. He worried that the birds were another effort from Seilah and he wasn't sure what these birds would do if they touched anyone. He was determined to burn them all.

Suddenly a tremendous force sent him to his knees. Then the ship drifted to a halt as the wind disappeared. With great effort, Natsu lifted his head and found everyone else pinned to the deck, the only other person still on his knees was Laxus and he was grunting with exertion.

A light came from below deck. Natsu watched in disbelief as a woman with hair and eyes of fire climbed the stairs and swept across the deck. To him it was clearly Lucy, he would know her even if she had lost her head, but the change was startling and terrifying. This was too soon! She had just gained her mark, and gauging by Mira's change Natsu had assumed they would have had months before Lucy was fully taken over. They weren't ready for Chronos, he wasn't ready for Chronos.

The woman of flame stopped beside him. She smiled down at him and said, "It's been a long time Igneel, I hope you have not forgotten me."

He felt drawn towards her, with a sudden excitement that confused and frustrated him.

She didn't seem to notice or care about his inner turmoil. Instead she turned her smoldering eyes to the sky and laughed. "My sister is insulting me sending such a weak force. She forgets my strength. She is a fool."

She threw her hands up and a small light appeared between the palms. It swirled and expanded until it appeared that she held a star in her hands, so bright that Natsu could no longer look at it directly. Then she threw it overhead and the bright light climbed higher and higher into the sky until it met the mass of birds and exploded. The sky flashed white, Natsu closed his eyes for fear of going blind and the brightness of the sky still burned his eyes. The burst cracked, then boomed, and there was the horrible, quick, piercing sound of the birds' quick deaths. Natsu forgot to fight the overwhelming gravity and fell to the ground as he grabbed his ears to block out the painful volume. Then there was heavy silence. When Natsu opened his eyes, darkness had returned and the sky was full of hazy stars.

Natsu turned his head towards Lucy and found that it was easier to move. Lucy's hair drifted down as blond snuffed out the flames, starting at the roots and ending at the tips with a fizzle. Her hands fell to her sides and she began to sway. Natsu leapt forward and caught her just as she was about to hit the deck, her weight slamming the back of his head on the wood floor. The sharpness of the blow shot through him, making his gut weak and his body jerk. When the acute pain was replaced by a dull ache, Natsu let out a weary groan.

"What happened? Why has the ship stopped? Juvia was woken with the feeling of being pushed down in her bed but no one was in Juvia's room. And that light! What caused such light?" Juvia's voice frantically asked.

Before anyone could answer her, Juvia was tapping Chelia with her foot. "Why are Chelia and Wendy taking a break? We cannot stay still like this, we are sitting ducks! There are great beasts in the water, we will become their late night snack!"

"Relax Juvia. We were just attacked, give the girls a chance to regain their balance," Laxus chided as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Attacked? By who?" Juvia asked. She jerked the ship forward, causing Natsu's stomach to flip and flop. He scrunched up his face as the saliva began pooling under his tongue.

Laxus cracked the joints in his neck. "I don't know . . .birds? Then whatever is in Lucy came out on the deck with her hair on fire, threw us all on the floor, and made it all go away." Laxus crossed the deck, each footstep louder and more ominous until his face loomed over Natsu's. He looked Natsu in the eye and said, "We should throw her overboard."

"What? No! Are you fucking kidding me?" Natsu shouted. He sat up and pulled an unconscious Lucy closer.

"Mira tried to kill herself so that Seilah couldn't come. If she had succeeded none of this would have happened. If we kill Lucy, Chronos won't have her vessel," Laxus said calmly.

Natsu carefully lay Lucy down and stood to put himself between her and Laxus. "The prophecy said to wake the vessel, not kill the vessel. Are you out of your goddamn mind?"

Laxus took a step closer. "Who says the prophecy was a way to achieve _our_ goals. Maybe the prophecy is the words of someone with an ulterior motive! Maybe Chronos was the one telling us that shit in the first place."

Natsu felt himself go hot. His nostrils flared. "Maybe you're an idiot!"

Laxus put his face right in Natsu's, rage burning in his eyes. "When she came up here her power was so strong that you and I couldn't even stand! How are we supposed to fight her if we can't even lift our heads to see her!"

Natsu puffed out his chest, determined not to be intimidated from the difference in size. "We don't have our full power yet, when we have full power she won't be a problem!"

Electricity started to spark around the bulging veins in Laxus' head. "Quit thinking with your dick and start thinking with your head!"

Flames flickered between Natsu's fingers. "What the hell are you implying?" he growled through clenched teeth.

A small hand found its way into Natsu's, extinguishing the flames. He noticed that Laxus' sparks and angry expression disappeared as well. They looked down and found Wendy, her wide eyes full of concern and the traces of tears. "Please don't fight!" she pleaded while squeezing both of their hands.

Natsu visibly deflated. "Wendy . . ." he sighed.

Wendy shut her eyes tight and practically shouted, "We have to keep Lucy safe, we need her to balance Seilah. They have to be distracted with one another! It is distressing that she is changing so soon but all we can do is hope that we make it to the island first!"

"Weren't the dragons supposed to keep them in line, wouldn't it make sense that the four of us should be able to take on Seilah on our own?" challenged Laxus.

"But we aren't the dragons. We will gain their full powers but there is no guarantee that it comes with mastery of them. On top of that, there's no telling what Seilah can accomplish if she snuffs out all the light. When one is absent, the other's power grows. We don't know how strong Seilah will be if her sister has no influence," Wendy explained.

"Then what happens if Chronos fully emerges while we're on this ship?" Laxus asked.

"I don't know, we might all perish," Wendy admitted. "But she probably could have killed us all right there but instead she wanted to deal with her sister first. Chronos and Seilah are obsessed with their rivalry, we have to count on that. Besides Laxus, Lucy is still Lucy, killing her now would be killing Lucy."

"I don't like this shit at all," Laxus grumbled.

"You think I like this?" Natsu huffed. He began pulling Lucy up in his arms. "Dammit, I think she got heavier."

"Maybe you're just getting weaker," Laxus sneered.

"Are we all dead yet?" Gajeel groaned from his corner the deck.

Natsu glared at both of them, then with a frustrated snort he headed for the entry to the lower part of the ship. To his irritation, Laxus was close behind. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Natsu snapped.

"There _are_ other people below deck, gotta make sure everybody's okay," Laxus said.

The room Lucy was sharing with Chelia and Wendy was the first one at the base of the stairs. The door to her room was wide open and Bixlow was strewn about in the doorway, face down on the floor. Laxus hurried over to him. He fell to his knees next to Bixlow and turned the man over, exclaiming, "What the fuck?"

Bixlow's shirt was destroyed, half torn half charred away from his chest. Burns spiraled throughout his body starting at an angry lesion above his heart. The mark on his face was gone, replaced by a peaceful but pallid expression.

Laxus rested two fingers on Bixlow's throat. "There's barely a pulse!" He exclaimed. He laid Bixlow down gently and jumped to his feet. He grabbed Natsu's shirt and raged, "Now do you see? Do you see what that bitch can do? You really think you're safe, that any of us are safe with her on board?" When Natsu didn't respond right away, Laxus pulled his shirt tighter, "Do you fucking see what she did?"

"I'm not blind, I fucking see him!" Natsu shouted back.

He put a finger in Natsu's face, "If that bitch starts emerging again, you had better kill her. This isn't about Lucy, this isn't about you, this is about a ship full of people and if we all die, it's about a world of innocent lives. You kill her Natsu, or I kill you both."

Natsu's expression hardened. "Fuck. Off."

"You've been warned," Laxus said with narrowed eyes. He turned with a sound of disgust. "I'm going to go get Freed and Wendy so we can get Bixlow in a bunk."

Natsu stepped over Bixlow and into the room. He set Lucy down gently and pulled the covers over her. She looked so serene, as if she was just sleeping. He found himself wishing he was just dreaming as well. That he would wake and go have breakfast at his father's table again. It felt like every day for the last two years he woke wishing he was back in that bed.

He sighed and pushed the hair back from Lucy's face. He didn't know if these feelings were his or the dragon's but he knew he wouldn't be able to harm her. If Chronos emerged before they arrived at Tenrou, Laxus _would_ have to kill them both and at this point Natsu couldn't blame him. "Why the hell did I have to land in the middle of all this?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I'm so happy to get back on track with this, definitely in the final stretch.**

 **Super thanks to those who took time to review:**

 **kurahieiritr JIO(poor Loke, nobody could play priviledged rich playboy better though haha), guest, and wordslinger**


	22. Chapter 22

Cana had never considered herself to be someone who needed to get out and about. There were days where she had never left the confines of the inn, not even to get a breath of fresh air. So it was confusing that the large interior of Jellal's estate could feel so claustrophobic. From the moment she woke she felt this strong urge to just get out!

Erza and Gray's room was even worse. Everyone from town saw the need to stop in and visit, making the space feel crowded and hectic. After a few hours of fidgeting and avoiding small talk, Cana left Erza and Gray in Millianna's care and took to wandering the halls. It wasn't long before she was in the courtyard, and eventually walking along the compound's walls. Jellal had them locked up tight, the walls were so tall that climbing was out of the question and she could find no way out except for the front gate. After an hour of searching for any other possible exit, she gave up and headed towards the front.

At the gate she found an extremely disgruntled Sawyer leaned up against the outer wall. The only sign that he recognized her presence was a slight raise to his brow. Cana smiled, "Gatekeeping not to your liking?"

He eyed her warily at first but his face eventually tipped up into a lazy grin. "Not a whole lot happening at the moment. Waiting around isn't exactly my forte."

"It is a little bit dull." Cana leaned into him and made a show of playing with his collar. "It _is_ daytime right? Things aren't so dangerous a the moment. Do you think it would be alright if I journeyed back to town to get a few things my friends and I left behind?"

Sawyer grinned like an idiot. "Sorry Cana, Master Jellal says no one leaves the premises so I gotta make sure no one leaves."

Cana pouted and leaned closer. "Even me? You know if something bad was going to happen I would know. It is my gift after all."

Sawyer's smile turned to an impatient scowl. "Cana don't try to play with me. I can't let you out."

Cana pulled away slightly and furrowed her brow, feigning confusion. She made sure to bend in just the right way that her ample cleavage was right in his line of sight. "Who says I'm playing with you? I was just asking a simple request."

Sawyer was clearly distracted but he still said, "Cana. . .I can't let you out. . ."

Cana sighed and pulled back slightly. "Such a spoil sport."

"Well ya know you don't have to go anywhere, you could hang out and we could talk about something else." Sawyer grinned, "I wouldn't mind a little company while I'm out here."

Cana was so frustrated that she wanted to scream but she knew being irritable with Sawyer wasn't going to help her. So she winked and smiled. "Maybe I'll be back later then."

Sawyer leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms. "I'll look forward to it."

Cana turned to walk away and the fake smile disappeared. She stormed out to the courtyard again and dropped down on a bench. She didn't know why but the need to get out was becoming overwhelming. If only it had been Macbeth at the door, he would have told her not to go but when she left anyway he would have done nothing to stop her. Sawyer was much stronger and faster than her, not to mention diligent. She had no way to get past him. She suddenly missed Mira desperately. Mira could have distracted Sawyer easily; she was always helping Cana with these kinds of things.

Then was a tiny tap on her shoulder. Cana turned to find the source and had to blink a few times to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. A tiny fairy with large brown eyes smiled up at her. "I could help you get out of here if you like."

Cana raised a brow and grinned. "Sorry, I don't think you're really Sawyer's type," she said with a snort.

The fairy's smile disappeared. "Don't be so vulgar. I know another way out, idiot."

Cana smiled wider, "I guess fairies aren't all sugar and spice after all."

"Of course not, what a ridiculous assumption. Do you want my help or not?"

"I don't know, my mother always said to not trust strangers," Cana said dryly as she reached out to touch the fairy's wing.

"I'm Zera," the fairy snapped as she flittered just out of reach. "Is that enough to give you peace of mind? Because I won't wait forever you know."

Cana's mother had also always told her if a fairy showed its face it had a good reason. She wondered if the fairy had something to do with the impulse to leave. Cana stood and nodded, "I suppose it will have to do."

The fairy beckoned her to follow. "Come this way. We have to go back through the house."

Cana glanced around the courtyard. At the moment they were still alone but with the estate packed to the brim with townspeople it would only be a matter of time. "Is it a problem if somebody sees you?"

Zera blew out a deep breath as if trying to quell her irritation. "Of course not, you're the only one able to see me. Can you stop dilly dallying? We only have _so_ long before dark."

"You're taking me to the village right?" Cana asked as they made their way into the hall.

The fairy rolled her eyes. "Sure, sure, but first mother needs you."

Cana furrowed her brow, surely the fairy didn't mean who she thought she meant. "Me?"

"I know, I was very disappointed as well, but you're the only one." The fairy turned down the hall.

Cana jogged to catch up. "Are you sure you know where you are going?"

"Are you sure that outfit you're wearing is completely appropriate?" Zera asked.

"Hey!"

"Oh? Were we not asking obvious questions?" The fairy looked back at Cana with a sly grin. Then she flittered into the cracked door of the library.

"No! We can't go in there. Levy's in the . . ." Cana started to hiss but she stopped midsentence when she found herself standing right in front of the table Levy was working at.

Levy looked up at Cana with a perplexed expression. "What did you say? Is something wrong?"

"Make her stop watching us, we can't be followed," Zera whispered into Cana's ear.

Cana swatted her away and smiled at Levy. "Nope just talking to myself. I was going to find something to look at, I'm bored ya know." She put her head to the side and made a dramatic snore.

"Wait, if you're in here, who's with Erza and Gray?" Levy asked.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Millianna said it was the least she could do for them. Everyone keeps coming in and praying and wanting to chat about what's going on. It was too much for me, I needed a break," Cana explained.

Levy nodded her head but didn't relax her brow. "I suppose later I could bring some books in there and work. I'm sorry I left you alone."

"Really Levy, don't worry. It's totally handled. The town loves them."

"But don't you think Erza would want to see one of us if she wakes?" Levy pointed out.

"You are completely awful at this," Zera hissed.

Cana swatted Zera away again. "I think she'll be fine as long as she has Millianna there."

"Yeah, I guess so," Levy said. She returned her eyes to her books and Cana started slowly following Zera towards the aisles of books.

"Wow, this guy really likes to read," Cana whispered as she looked up at Jellal's extensive collection.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Levy called out.

Cana grimaced in her spot behind the shelf. "I'm fine I swear."

"Okay," Levy called back. Cana waited a few minutes, when she didn't hear any footsteps she hurried off to find Zera.

"I've seen elephants with more stealth than you," Zera quipped. She flittered to the very back of the library. The wall next to her appeared liquid. Its ripples shimmered slightly in the dim lamp light.

Cana swallowed. "So, where's the door?"

"You really aren't that bright are you?" Zera said as she motioned to the wall.

Cana hesitated for a second. What did her mom know anyway? Her mother wasn't much older than Cana was now when she passed away. Maybe her advice wasn't so sound. Still, on the other hand, Cana was really curious about where a puddle in a wall could take you. Zera appeared to be preparing for another snide remark so before she could get a word in, Cana took a deep breath and leapt through.

She stepped into utter darkness. After a few breaths, Zera was next to her creating a tiny orb of light. Cana looked back and she didn't see any passage to the library, she reached out and met only air. She looked back at Zera, the panic clearly written all over her face and the fairy just rolled her eyes. "Are you coming or not?"

Cana hugged herself tight, "Do I have a choice?"

Zera shrugged, "Sure, but I'm taking the light with me." Then she turned and started down the corridor. Having no desire to be left in the dark, Cana followed without hesitation.

* * *

Laxus jerked alert in his seat when a particularly large wave made the ship bounce on the sea. The force of Chelia and Wendy's wind had the boat shooting across the water like a speed boat. The motion made it hard for Laxus to concentrate and the roughness of the sea made it hard to rest, so he felt suspended in a drugged like state, neither awake or asleep. Unable to do anything else, he spent the rest of the night and most of the day next to Bixlow, desperate for the man to wake up and tell him what happened.

Laxus had been sloppy from the moment those clouds dropped him in this ocean and it was pissing him off. There were just so many distractions; the new abilities, the strange people, the terrifying monsters, hell even Mira. He had never been someone who acted on fear or emotions. Half a lifetime of training and learning to expect the unexpected and deal with it rationally had assured that, but this world was fucked; nothing made a lick of sense. It left his practical brain scrambling and forced him to rely on instinct. Lately it felt like his instincts were letting him down.

He almost regretted saying that shit to Natsu. It was just that unbelievable pressure crushing him to the ground had reminded him of how out of control this world made him feel. When they took on the full power of the dragons they would be stronger but what if it wasn't enough? If that was Chronos at half force, how could they do anything? It had been completely in her power to crush them like bugs.

Why hadn't he been smarter about Lucy? He knew she was a threat, even if that threat lay dormant in a small pampered woman. He should have had a team posted by her door. He should have had her under constant surveillance. Now he had no clue what the signs of her changing looked like. He had no way of knowing if he could prevent this from happening again. On top of that, what if Chronos had been the one feeding them information to begin with? What if they were speeding towards certain doom? Was he right to trust to words of strange woman and a small girl?

He had been so wrong with Mira. The signs that she was hiding something had been there the whole time but he had ignored it, he had let himself be distracted by her pretty smile and the curve of her ass. Maybe if he had figured this out sooner he could have stopped it in its tracks. Could he really have neutralized something that came in such a sweet and beautiful package? He had always thought of himself as the one who did what needed to be done. He didn't kill out of fear, he didn't kill for enjoyment, he only killed when it was necessary for the job. Was this a new development or had he always been this pathetically soft?

Laxus looked at Bixlow's bandaged body and sighed. He hadn't felt someone's injury so strongly since his time in the Seals. That felt like another lifetime now. Working for his father had made him start to write this kind of thing off as the other man's idiocy or poor luck. When Jose had passed all he had felt was better him than me. This time just didn't feel like that, this time he felt guilty, he felt sadness, he felt fear of losing his friend.

Laxus slapped his cheeks, he needed to wake up and get his shit together. He stood and after a moment of watching Bixlow's labored breaths, he turned and walked into the hall. He kept his steps light, not wanting to disturb the members of the ship still sleeping off the adrenaline dump from the night before. At the end of the hall, the door to Lucy's bunk was cracked so Laxus gently pushed it open. An uncharacteristically pensive Natsu stared angrily at the door, but it took a moment for him to register Laxus' presence. His head jerked violently when he growled, "What the hell do you want?"

"You shouldn't be in here by yourself," Laxus said. He remained in the doorway, it was clear that coming any closer would make Natsu more combative and at the moment Laxus' goal was peace.

Natsu narrowed his eye. "I know you have trouble seeing it but Lucy _does_ count as a person."

"What I meant is that you should have like Happy in here with you. . . so you can send for someone if something changes."

Natsu leaned forward and rested his head on Lucy's bed with a pout. "I can handle Lucy by myself. She's not gonna hurt me."

Laxus couldn't believe his balls. Had Natsu been on the same ship as him when that monster had burned her way to the bow of the ship? Was Natsu really that naive? His emotional response would be to shout and call Natsu a moron, but he wasn't listening to that devil on his shoulder anymore. "Maybe, but can you assure she won't hurt anyone else? Are you positive she won't wake and need some kind of medical attention?"

Natsu pulled his lips back in tight line. "If you're gonna be such a pain in the ass about it, send in Happy." Natsu turned his head away and added, "He probably wants to be in here anyway."

Laxus nodded even though Natsu wasn't looking at him. "I'll send him as soon as I find him." Natsu made no motion to respond so Laxus turned to go up on deck and find Juvia and Wendy. Eventually this ship would get to Tenrou and he wanted to have a plan for when they arrived.

* * *

Erza regained consciousness in a dark room under Erik's watchful eye. She jerked upright with a cry. Her rib cage feel torn apart, the sharp pain quickly flooded into her skull, pulsing from her belly to the top of her head. It left her dizzy and nauseous.

Erik stood and held out two hands. He approached her carefully, "Whoa, whoa there Miss, you probably don't want to be moving so fast."

"But where's Gray? Is he okay?"

Erik chuckled, "He's right next to you Miss."

Erza twisted her head and found Gray peacefully sleeping in the bed next to hers. With a labored sigh of relief, she lay back slowly, wincing as her chest screamed in agony. "The town? The people? Is everyone alright? Where is Jellal? What happened to the beast?"

"Last I checked, everyone was safe and sound. It's just dinner so I let your friend take a break for her meal," Erik explained.

"Don't you want to get some food yourself?" Erza asked.

Erik raised a brow and grimaced. "With the entire town? No thanks. It's too damn loud, hell it's too loud even in here and we're in a completely different wing of the house."

"Sorry that we have all intruded on your peace," Erza said with a slight bow to her head.

Erik shrugged. "Not my home, not my decision. The master does as he pleases, I just go where I'm needed."

"And the beast?"

Erik motioned to the other bed, "Your partner kept his word. We left the monster trapped in ice."

Erza smiled and shut her eyes tight. "Thank the gods," she sighed, unable to hide the hitch in her breath when another wave of pain shot from her spine to her head.

Erik studied her face. "Should I get ya something for the pain? That would probably be what the master would want."

"I would appreciate that," Erza said, but then she realized she might lose a valuable opportunity for alone time with him. When Erik turned to leave Erza reached out for him and pleaded. "Wait please, I have a few questions more."

Erik turned to her with his eyes narrowed. For a moment Erza worried that he might refuse her request but then, with a sigh, he slumped back into his seat. "Alright Miss, what's on your mind?"

"That one time you said . . .you said I belonged here. Why did you say that?" Erza asked.

"Because ya do," Erik answered.

Erza made a sound of exasperation. "What does that even mean?"

Erik scratched his throat and for a while his eyes didn't meet hers. If Erza had been in better shape she would have grabbed his face and forced him to look her in the eye but as it was she could barely lift her head to look in his direction. She shut her eyes tight and pleaded, "Please tell me. I'm so lost."

Erik sighed and leaned back in his seat. "I've known Master Jellal since we were playing with wooden swords as small boys. My family has been in his family's household for as long as we can remember, working in the dark places no one else would care to go. He's always been the same; too smart, too talented, too arrogant, and a general pain in the ass. Then one day the master wakes as if he's a new person, not just mentally but physically. He seems older, more mature. Then he tells me my services as they were were no longer needed, tells me my horse is mine, and that if I desire I can leave a free man."

Erza's eyes went wide. "When was this?"

Erik frowned, "Nearly three years ago I think. About half a year before that he had fallen into a deep depression. He lost his friend on some stupid excavation that they had no business doing. Just goes to show what having too much money and time but no sense gets you."

"Did he seem less depressed when he changed three years ago?"

"More determined that's for sure. Like he had purpose. He threw himself into his studies and found placement for most of the staff elsewhere. Said living extravagantly was a waste when his money could do good elsewhere. Suddenly he's founding orphanages and feeding the hungry. He went on a few treasure hunting trips but most things he donated to museums and schools and libraries, it was weird."

"Did you ask him why?"

"He'd look like a damn idiot and say she would have wanted it."

"Did he say who she was?"

He sighed again, and made a face that showed he was becoming frustrated with her. "Only when he was alone. . ."

"What . . .what would he say?"

Erik groaned, "Are you really gonna make me say it?" When Erza nodded slowly, he continued, "obviously he'd talk about you Miss Erza."

Erza opened her mouth to say something but coughed instead. The simple cough was torture, pain racked her body making her shiver and cry out.

Erik leapt to his feet. "Look Miss Erza, I've already said too much. And I'm clearly making you upset when you need ta rest. Last thing I need is the master on my ass about this. I think it would be better if you directed any other questions to him."

"But I can't talk to him," Erza sniffled.

There was a loud bang and an awful shriek from outside. Erik cocked his head. "It would appear that we have a visitor outside the walls."

"Do you know they are outside?" Erza asked. She started to pull herself out of bed but the pain in her chest held her back.

Erik scowled down at her and then pushed her back. He handed her a handkerchief and commanded, "Rest Miss Erza. You already did your time. Master Jellal has plenty of mages that have had a free meal for quite a while. Tonight we can earn our keep." Then without another word he left the room.

There was another loud bang and more shrieking, then the sounds of chaos in the hall. Erza was so frustrated with her uselessness. She should have asked for medicine so that she could fight through this pain.

Finally a frantic looking Levy slipped into the room. When she turned and found Erza staring at her she jumped a little before running over. "Oh Erza! You're up! That's wonderful!"

"What is happening outside? What is all that racket?" Erza asked.

"Oh apparently there's some large jungle cat trying to scale the walls," Levy exclaimed. Her smile dropped and she eyed Erza warily. "You better not be thinking of going out there and helping. You need to let yourself heal!" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small satchel. "Look, I have medicine for you. Meredy gave it to me in case you woke." She went to the other side of the room and started pouring a glass of water.

Erza frowned and let herself relax back into the bed. "Fine, I suppose I don't have a choice. Where is Cana?"

Levy turned back and giggled nervously. "Oh you know Cana, too much to drink and she'll sleep anywhere." She brought the water over to Erza's end table and began pouring the powder from the satchel in.

Erza took hold of one of Levy's arms to get her attention. "Levy where is Cana?"

Levy furrowed her brow and bit her lip. "I'm not sure . . ."

"You aren't sure!" Erza grabbed the glass of water and medicine and chugged it down.

"Sawyer said she was trying to leave the estate this morning but last I saw her she was in the library and I never saw her leave!"

"Did you ask Jellal? Maybe he has a secret passage in there."

Levy shook her head. "He seemed as perplexed as I. . ."

"Well this is just not okay." Erza started to get out of bed, the medicine would take a bit to kick in but at least she knew that relief would come shortly.

Levy tried to gently block her progress. "Erza stop, you have to rest." Not that it mattered, Erza couldn't even move her legs to the edge of the bed. She was so overwhelmed, the fight with the beast, her injuries, Cana's disappearance, the disturbance outside, this strange thing with Jellal, it was all tearing her apart. She began to cry.

Levy tried to shush her and say "It's all going to be alright" but she failed to sound convincing. Erza could only lay on her pillow and let the silent tears soak her cheeks and her hair.

Eventually the sounds outside diminished. A figure appeared in the doorway. "Levy I just want you to know that the situation outside the wall has been handled but we still haven't found Cana. I will have to send out a search. . ." Jellal stopped speaking when his eyes met Erza's. "Oh, Erik didn't tell me you were awake," he said dumbly.

Erza grimaced, she wouldn't be surprised if the omission was on purpose.

"And you're sure there isn't a secret passage in the library?" Levy asked.

Jellal's eyes remained on Erza, but his shocked expression gave way to a soft smile. "I'm sorry Levy, the only other passage out is down in the store rooms and MacBeth has been there all day. I have to go. Come see me tomorrow I think I've finally made progress with the books." Then before she could respond, Jellal turned on his heel and disappeared into the hall.

Levy pouted, "Well I don't see why he couldn't' have just sat in here and told me about what he discovered. I'm not going to be able to sleep with that on my mind!"

Erza's eyes started to feel heavy. As little as she had done, she had clearly overexerted herself. "Just go ask him, I will be fine here."

Levy's eyes flittered from the doorway to Erza and back again. "Are you sure?"

Erza sighed and closed her eyes. "I need to rest, I'll be fine."

Levy stood and nervously wrung her hands. "Are you sure? I don't want you to be on your own."

"Then send someone else in, if you sit here you'll be fidgety, I won't be able to sleep." Erza felt frustrated herself. She hoped sending Levy now would mean that when she woke she could get information. It was only due to pure exhaustion that she was able to sleep now.

"Thank you Erza! Thank you so much! I'll send someone in right away!" Levy called and she ran into the hall. Erza barely heard it, she was already back asleep.

* * *

"What the hell kinda passage was that?" Cana growled when she finally emerged into the moonlight. "Are we off the island? It feels like it's been hours, I'm starving!"

"It was a special passage," Zera answered.

Cana looked around her. Nothing looked familiar, it didn't feel like she was on Tenrou anymore. She had expected to just pop out on the other side of the wall when they first left, but after the first hour in the dark that she wasn't as confident. She eyed Zera warily. "Why have you brought me here? I said I wanted to run back to the town."

Zera shrugged and blew past her. "I never said I was going to take you to town first, I said I was going to take you to mother. Then, eventually, I will take you to town. Do you not listen?"

Cana pursed her lips and turned to head back in the passage but the entrance had disappeared. A chill washed over her. She turned back to Zera and the fairy was watching her with her arms crossed and an impatient expression. "We don't have all day Cana."

"Why did you bring me here?" Cana asked. She looked past Zera into the woods. Small green lights illuminated a small path through the trees to god's knew where. Cana wasn't sure she wanted to find out.

"Cause mother said to bring you. Though goodness knows why. I don't know how someone such as yourself could be of any use." The fairy sighed and rolled her eyes. "But mother said I shouldn't be so quick to judge her children, so I guess in her mind you'll do."

"I'll do?"

Zera made a huff of annoyance. "Will you just move those legs of yours already? I'm sure mother will have something for you to eat when we get there. Seriously, you humans are such demanding things. "

Not seeing any other options, Cana followed after Zera hugging her body tightly. The forest seemed strangely peaceful, lights created a soothing ambiance, the plant life was friendly and bright, and bugs and frogs serenaded them as they walked along. There wasn't a single thorn to catch her skirt and the trees gave way enough to let the stars and moonlight shine through. This was obviously not the jungle of Tenrou.

After a bit of walking it became clear that a massive tree at the center of the jungle was their destination. When they were nearly upon it, Cana wrinkled her nose and observed, "I've never seen that tree before."

Zera laughed, "Of course you haven't."

Cana scowled. "You know, your attitude is getting irritating."

"Yes, yes. Weak tempers, weak minds, weak wills, weak constitutions; it's a wonder humanity isn't extinct yet." She stopped at the large tree's trunk and sighed. "I guess that's a mother's love. So many things I'll never understand." When Cana stopped and waited for more instruction, Zera motioned to the tree with a growl, "Get on with it, go see mother. Sheesh, I have to spell everything out for you."

Cana rolled her eyes and slowly made her way around the tree until the trunk gave way to a large hollow. Inside sat what looked like a preteen girl. She sat with her legs crossed and her hands folded in prayer. Her long blond hair flowed into puddles on the ground. Cana took a few more steps to look at her more closely and the girl's eyes fluttered open. She smiled sadly. "Good, I was right, you are able to see me."

Cana glanced around. Surely this wasn't who Zera had sent her to speak with. "Umm . . .I'm supposed to find mother?"

The small girl smiled a little bit more brightly, clearly amused with Cana's request. "I am mother, Mother Veta."

Hearing the name, Cana fell to her knees. That such a being might actually exist! "I don't understand. Why am I here? Are you going to save us?"

Veta rose from her place with her arms outstretched. "Oh please, please don't start that. It's not necessary. I have to ask so much of you, if anything I should be kneeling before you."

"What?" Cana looked up at Veta's lovely smiling face.

Veta took Cana's hands in hers and sadness crept back into her expression. "I made a terrible mistake so long ago and I'm afraid now I'm going to have to remedy it."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you to those who reviewed!**

 **Wordslinger, chickawowow, kurahieiritr JIO, ascarletflame, and lovely guests**


	23. Chapter 23

Natsu nearly fell out of his seat when a ball of blue fluff zoomed into the room and attempted to attach itself to his head. "Natsu!" Happy gasped frantically. His wings sprung free in an effort to stop his forward motion, but he still fell forward far enough to dangle in front of Natsu's eyes with his paws tangled in Natsu's hair. Happy grimaced, "Sorry Natsu."

Natsu ignored the discomfort of his scalp and scratched Happy between the ears with a grin. "Jeez little buddy, took me by surprise there!"

Without releasing the death grip he had on Natsu's hair, Happy lifted his head and warily looked over Lucy's sleeping body. "Are you sure it's safe to hang out in here Natsu? Lucy looked really scary . . ."

Natsu waved Happy off, "Yeah, Lucy wouldn't hurt us!"

Happy wasn't completely convinced. "Really?"

Natsu thought of all the times Lucy had smacked him over the last few weeks. He gave Happy a lopsided grin, "Okay, she might try to hurt me, but that was even before this crazy stuff happened and only when I was asking for it. She'd never do anything to you."

He felt Happy's little paws relax. "That's a relief." Happy lowered his head again so that he could look Natsu in the eye. "Is Lucy gonna be okay? Why is she sleeping so much?"

Natsu shrugged. "Don't know. I guess turning into a monster takes a lot out of you."

Happy looked at Lucy again. "Poor Lucy! Should I go get her some fish? Do you think that would help?"

Natsu laughed, "No, I don't think it would. If you wanna get some for yourself though, I won't stop ya."

"No, I need to stay here with you." Happy flew over onto Lucy's bed and stood with his chest puffed out. "Laxus says I need to keep you safe."

Natsu tousled the fur on Happy's head and grinned. "I'm lucky ta have ya."

Happy tiptoed closer to Lucy's face and bent to put his nose right next to hers. "She doesn't look too scary now."

Natsu cocked his head, his happy grin faltered slightly. "You don't think so?" he asked softly.

Happy gently poked Lucy in the cheek then bounded back quickly and watched Lucy with wide eyes. When Lucy made no motion to retaliate, Happy relaxed with a nervous giggled. "I guess she won't be getting up anytime soon."

Natsu shook his head. "Nope, doesn't look like it."

Happy drew his eyebrows together and leaned closer to Lucy again. "It's weird seeing her sleep without the snoring noise."

Natsu eyes went wide, then he doubled over with raucous laughter. "That's what's so weird! All this time I couldn't put my finger on what was off about the way she was sleeping!"

Happy giggled along with him. Then he looked at Lucy and then back to Natsu and wrinkled his nose. "Are you just sitting in here watching her sleep?"

"Yeah?"

Happy giggled into his paws. "That's kinda creepy Natsu."

Natsu furrowed his brow. "I'm just trying to catch her when she wakes up. I got a few questions for her."

"Sure you do Natsu," Happy sang. He started fluffing up the blankets around Lucy's legs and snuggling into her thigh.

Natsu raised a brow. "You falling asleep on me already?"

Happy yawned and made no move to rise. "I'm just gonna lay here for a bit. I'll keep talking though." Happy yawned again. "I just didn't sleep so well last night."

"I don't think anyone did," Natsu said. He chuckled quietly to himself when he realized Happy was already asleep, his tiny little belly rising and falling in a slow rhythm. It was a shame that Natsu would have to sit alone in silence again but seeing Happy sleep so comfortably next to Lucy made him feel more relaxed. He leaned forward to rest his head on the bed next to Happy and he whispered, "Sweet dreams little buddy."

* * *

"A mistake! You made a mistake and now I have to fix it?" Cana exclaimed. She was completely flabbergasted. If a god couldn't handle it, how could someone like her be of any use?

Veta plopped down on a rock and blew her hair out of her face in a way that seemed anything but godly. "I had the chance to stop my daughters but I loved them so much that I couldn't do what needed to be done. I gave so much of my own power to make them that now I am too weak to accomplish anything on my own. They have been released and here I am almost completely powerless. I can no longer protect my creation."

Cana took Veta's hands and pulled them to her lap. "So what can we do? What do I have to do?"

"We are going to do what I should have done all along, we are going to draw them back into me," Veta said.

Cana tilted her head with a furrow to her brow. "And how are we going to do that?"

Veta threw her hands out and declared, "I am going to go into you and you will have to take the hands of both my daughters!"

"W . . .w . . .wha . . .what the heck does that mean?" Cana asked through the nervous laughter that bubbled up from her gut.

Veta giggled as if they had shared a joke and then her expression turned grave. "I'm just a wisp of what I used to be. Most cannot even see me much less make contact. My daughters now only see me if they want to see me. They only hear me if they want to hear me. If I'm inside of you however, I will be anchored in the physical world and they will be forced to hear me. They will not be able to escape my grasp when it's your strong hands holding them tight."

Cana's mouth dropped. "Huh?"

"I'll reside here-" Veta put her hand on Cana's heart "-with your spirit until you come in physical touch my daughters. Then I can move through you into them and pull them together." She moved her hands on Cana's shoulders. "Do you think you could handle that?"

Cana didn't understand enough of what Veta was asking of her to know if she could handle it. "Do I have a choice?"

Veta smiled, "Of course you do, there is always a choice."

"What would you do if I said no?"

"Said no! You can't say no! No one else can even see mother anymore you idiot!" shouted Zera as she swooped down in Cana's direction.

Veta held up a hand. "Zera, that isn't necessary. This is Cana's choice."

Her nerves were starting to make Cana feel sick. "Am I really the only one?"

Veta nodded, "There just aren't very many seers in this world anymore, and I've become so very weak. It took a lot out of me to seal Seilah and Chronos. You have to be quite gifted to see me, most seers just aren't strong enough. Still, if you are unwilling I cannot make you do this. We will just have to find another way."

Zera crossed her arms. "Veta, you can't be serious! She's just another human, take her body and be done with it."

"Zera you know that wouldn't work. I'm not strong enough to control her. It is with her will and her will alone that she will grab hold of my daughters. If she doesn't choose to touch them, it would all be for naught," Veta explained. Zera just pouted and turned away.

Cana swallowed deeply. "This will help save everyone right?"

Veta smiled softly, "Yes."

"And will I be able to be me again when this is all over?" Cana asked.

"Does it really matter?" Zera snapped.

Veta ignored the fairy, she nodded at Cana. "Once I am able to join with my daughters, you shall be free of me."

"Let's do this then," Cana said with a fortifying breath.

Veta put Cana's right hand in both of hers and smiled. "I knew I liked you."

Cana looked down at Veta's hold. "Will it hurt?"

Veta shook her head, then she closed her eyes. Cana felt tingles working their way up her right arm as Veta began to shimmer and fade. It was only a moment and then Veta was gone, so quickly that Cana may have thought it had all been a dream if it weren't for the disapproving fairy and the gold, glimmering marks that now covered her forearm.

"Now you had better not let her down," Zera lectured.

Cana stared at the mark on her arm. She didn't know if she was up for this. The last thing she wanted to do was go anywhere near Veta's children but now it appeared she didn't really have a choice. She swallowed her fear and looked up at Zera with a cocky grin. "Oh stuff it short stuff. You know I got this."

* * *

Jellal laid the books next to each other and glanced over his notes. He was pretty sure he was right, but after the last few days he found himself doubting his translations. He needed Levy's reassurance. On paper it all seemed so easy to remedy the wrong but Jellal knew from personal experience how hard it was to control magic this strong. He hoped the voyagers were strong enough, if they let the magic tear them apart they would doom all of them.

Erik was an asshole, telling him that Erza was still sleeping. Jellal should have noticed the teasing glint in the man's eye. He was pleased to see she was okay but he had just stood there and gaped at her like an idiot.

Jellal looked at the books again. He knew he couldn't just wait here, he was too impatient to have Levy's input. He should just bring them over to the room. So what if it made him uncomfortable, there were more important things at stake than his pride. Just as he was about to touch the book the mark on his face began to burn. He slammed his palm against it hoping the pressure might sooth the ache but it only seemed to get worse.

He stumbled to the door trying to ignore the pain that now tore from his cheek up into his eye. He needed to find Meredy, he needed to make this pain stop. What if he was out of time? What if Chronos had come for him? He still wasn't fully recovered, what if he couldn't fight off the pull of her call?

He started to run down the hall. "Jellal?" a voice called after him. He turned and found a very confused Levy, but his pain refused to let him focus on her.

"I have to go, I'm sorry," he gasped. "My notes- could you check them?" He thought he saw her nod but he couldn't tell and he knew he couldn't wait around to be sure.

He ran, wildly swaying from side to side. By the time Jellal reached his room he knew his time was running short. He could hear her breathing, he could hear her calling for him, he could feel the magic inside him desperate to reach out to her. Chronos would be here soon. So instead of calling for Meredy, he retrieved a cloak from his wardrobe and made sure his locket was secure in his pocket. Then he kicked aside the rug and revealed the secret passage in the floor.

Jellal lowered himself in and only made a half-assed effort to adjust the rug while slamming the door shut. Meredy would be the one to check the room, she would fix the rug and claim he was nowhere to be found. She knew why he had this secret exit, she would know what his leaving this way meant. She would only be annoyed that he hadn't come to her first, but he knew time was limited. The only way to keep those in his care safe, the only way to keep her safe, would be to get as far away from his home as he possibly could.

* * *

When they finally got to shore, Juvia felt like she had knocked five years off her life. Though Lucy remained asleep for the rest of the trip, Juvia couldn't stop worrying about the monster that lay dormant within. She spent the rest of their time at sea looking over her shoulder and jumping at every little sound. Juvia wondered what had happened to the strong, feared rain woman. She felt like that part of her had drowned in the ocean with her crew.

Juvia almost felt ashamed to be so happy to see Tenrou. The water was her element and her home, but lately it didn't provide the same comfort that it did before. If their world was coming to an end, then Juvia hoped the darkness took her quickly. A life without the sea was no life at all.

The anchor was dropped. Macao and Wakaba had leapt over the side to begin securing the ship to the dock. Juvia hoisted her bag over her shoulder and started heading in their direction so that she could supervise but she was stopped by a tap on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Juvia," said Lyon. He put out his hand to shake hers.

Juvia started to put her hand to his but she stopped mid motion when she noticed the scenery over his shoulder. Instead of shaking his hand she stepped around him, frantic to get a better look at her property. An entire side of her home was torn off, the wood splintered and scattered across the grass. Juvia gasped, "Oh no! Sol!"

Juvia leapt overboard onto the dock, ignoring all the cries for her to wait. She catapulted herself into her home, and the sight of the inside dropped dread into her stomach so hard it knocked the wind out of her. Her beautiful home was demolished, torn apart and blackened with teeth and claw marks. She called Sol's name but nobody answered.

Juvia began frantically tossing aside pieces of furniture and siding. Sol had to still be here. Juvia left him here to save him from the new dangers of the sea. She left him here because he would be safer in the walls of her home. Juvia couldn't live with the thought that she had left yet another one of her men to die.

"What happened here?" asked Lyon. He gingerly climbed in behind her, his mouth twisted with distaste.

Evergreen entered behind him. There was sadness in her eyes and bitterness in her tone when she explained, "This, Mr. Vastia, is what has been happening on Tenrou."

Their presence barely registered for Juvia. She was digging her way deeper and deeper into the rubble. There was a smell in the air, almost sweet but pungent and nauseating. Every piece she removed seemed to release more of the smell and increase her anxiety. It was the strongest when she arrived at what was left of the armoire, but she was undeterred, with a large heave she shoved the shattered piece aside. What she found took the strength from her legs.

Sol was barely recognizable, his body was crushed and mangled with most of the left side missing. She could only tell it was him from the colorful torn jacket and the monocle crushed in the hand that remained. Saliva flooded her mouth. She threw herself to the side and emptied the contents of her stomach into the rubble that used to be her bedroom.

"Juvia, how about we get you out of here?" Lyon asked as he rubbed her back and made a concentrated effort not to look at Sol's remains.

Juvia quaked on her hands and knees. "Juvia doesn't understand, the new moon isn't here yet. Sol was supposed to be safe until the new moon," she rambled.

"The beast came? And on a night other than the new moon?" Wendy came next to Juvia's side and looked Sol over with wide eyes. "That means someone brought the medallion to the altar. No wonder Seilah awoke so quickly." She put a hand to her mouth. "I'm so sorry Juvia, I'm afraid there is nothing we can do for him. I had been warned that the beast was a merciless terror but I had no idea. . ."

"We're leaving here," Laxus commanded. He stood at the edge of the property holding the stretcher that carried Bixlow.

"But we should deal with this! Miss Juvia's home has been destroyed! Her dear friend has been murdered!" Lyon protested.

"That's unfortunate but we've got to move on. We need to get Bixlow and Lucy somewhere secure. It isn't safe here," Laxus said.

Freed nodded at the other end of Bixlow's makeshift stretcher. "We should go to the inn and regroup. I am sorry for your loss Juvia, this is unfortunate, but we're sitting ducks here. We don't know the state of the rest of the island yet."

Juvia sat there letting the world spin around her. She was still in shock from finding her home demolished and Sol dead in such a gruesome manner. Shouldn't they do something about his remains? She couldn't even look at him, how could she move him? "But Sol . . ."

"There is no way we are moving on without handling this, it would be disrespectful to the dead!" Lyon declared.

Juvia looked up at Laxus. He stared at Lyon for a few beats and then he nodded. "Fine. You deal with it, we'll all be moving on."

Lyon paled. "You want me to bury this man all by myself? I can't have young girls handling remains! It would be unseemly!"

Laxus shrugged, "Do whatever you want, we aren't staying." He turned to head in the direction of town, Freed and Evergreen trodding after.

Natsu took Laxus' place at the edge of the property. He was carrying Lucy over his shoulder and he looked as lost as Juvia felt.

Lyon took a step in Natsu's direction and pleaded, "Natsu surely you can see that we need to deal with this now?"

Natsu didn't respond. His nostrils flared. He sniffed loudly and narrowed his eyes. Happy flew over and opened his mouth to say something but took one at Sol and his eyes went wide. He landed quickly on Natsu's shoulder, turned away from the scene with his face hidden in his paws.

Lyon took another step and tried again. "Natsu?"

Natsu's head snapped in Lyon's direction. "What?"

"Can you help us with Sol?" Lyon asked.

Natsu looked down at Lucy in his arms and back over at Sol. He wrinkled his nose "Help you? Like you want me to cremate him?"

Lyon groaned dramatically and ran his hands down his face. "How did I end up surrounded by animals!"

Juvia took a deep breath and smoothed her hair. Laxus was right, things were too unstable on the island to stand around and cry. They had to get moving. She took Lyon's hand and pulled him towards the others. "Thank you Mr. Vastia. Do not worry, it will be okay."

Macao and Wakaba, finally finished securing the boat, walked up next to Natsu with horror registered on their faces. Macao shouted to Romeo before the boy could look, "Go get Wendy and Chelia and go straight after Mr. Laxus. Do not look in the house!" Romeo nodded and ran back in the direction of the ship.

"I forgot about your men, they can help," Lyon said with a relieved tone.

Gajeel joined the crowd with Panther Lily on his shoulder. "Hey what you guys looking at . . ." He saw Sol and stopped in his tracks. "Oh fuck, I knew we were all gonna die." He dropped to a crouch. "Oh fuck, that guy looks like a bad prop from Jaws."

Lily made a pained expression. "I think what Gajeel means is we are sorry for your loss Juvia. What can we do to help?"

"Nothing," Juvia said quietly. "Leave with the others, Juvia will handle this here."

Wakaba took a long drag on his pipe and frowned at Sol as he blew the smoke into the air. "Are you sure ma'am? We wouldn't want to leave the captain to handle something so sensitive on her own."

Juvia drew her lips back in a tight line. "Macao and Wakaba need to become better at taking orders if they want to remain part of Juvia's crew." Wakaba smiled and tipped his hat, then the two men turned to catch up to the crowd heading towards town. Gajeel was only to happy to hurry after them.

Natsu watched her for a while before nodding at her and slowly turning to follow the others. Juvia had to admit, though Lyon had been horrified by his suggestion, Juvia had seriously considered Natsu's offer. It was very tempting to call Natsu back. Putting her home up in flames would handle the situation quickly and simply; but Sol wasn't a man of fire, Sol was a man of the sea.

"Are you going to explain to me why you sent everyone away who was willing to help?" Lyon asked.

Juvia rolled her eyes and shook her head. She considered ordering him to go on ahead but she wasn't sure that he would listen. It might do the man good to see exactly what she could do. Throughout the trip he treated her more like a lady in court than a ship's captain. Her tolerance of his gentleness towards her was wearing thin.

Juvia waited until the others were a good distance away and then she called to the sea. It rose in two massive columns on the sides of her ship then crashed into her home. As it collected and grew, the water swirled violently in place like a massive tornado, picking up pieces of debris and man indiscriminately. This wouldn't be pretty, and some might consider it disrespectful, but at least she could give Sol a sailor's burial. Lyon's gasp of awe made a slight swell of pride break through her sadness. There was a time when her gift with the water had felt like a curse, something that made people keep their distance, but since coming to Tenrou she had learned to love it, even revel in it. She was Juvia, the rain woman, all water was at her command. Lyon should fear her instead of treating her like some fragile flower.

She lifted her whirlpool and hurled it far and deep into the ocean, leaving behind only a slightly higher humidity and the empty damp ruins of her home. She closed her eyes and put her hands to her heart. "So long my friend. May you nourish the ocean that once nourished you." Then without another word she turned and started for the inn.

When he recovered from being stunned, Lyon hurried to catch up with her. "Juvia, that was . . . you are . . . I had no clue you were so talented," he exclaimed.

Juvia attempted to smile but she gave no word of thanks. Her talent had not been enough to save all of those people she had held most dear and for that, her talent was worthless.

* * *

Natsu kept his distance from the rest of the party as they made their slow progress towards the inn, only sparing smiles for a distraught Happy that flew nearby. Natsu wished he could have kept Happy from seeing the horrible scene at Juvia's home but he had been too distracted. The moment Natsu set foot on the island he had been assaulted by her scent. Lisanna was everywhere, strangely her smell was even stronger in Juvia's house.

Natsu had recognized that being on the island might bring back memories he wasn't exactly prepared to revisit, but he hadn't expected for her presence to be this strong. It brought him back to when she had visited him in his dream. What if her spirit was trapped here somehow? What if she couldn't move on? He was suddenly impatient to put Lucy down and chase the scent. He needed to free Lisanna. He needed to do something right for her.

Then he was running, sprinting past the others. Only Happy could keep pace. When he made it to the inn, it looked empty and lifeless. Natsu went straight to the living room and laid Lucy down on the couch. He asked Happy to keep an eye on her and then methodically worked his way through the inn, calling for Elfman and Cana every so often, just in case one of those idiots was asleep somewhere. All the rooms were unlocked, all the rooms that were in use were disheveled. It was clear that when the people left here, they had expected to come back.

He returned to the living room and frowned at Happy and Lucy. Something was off about the inn. This probably wasn't a safe place, but Natsu needed to leave. The inn didn't smell like Lisanna, not like Juvia's home did. Lisanna was not here.

He started to jog for the door and then jogged back. He couldn't leave Lucy and Happy all alone. What was taking Laxus so damn long?

Happy cocked his head. "Are you okay Natsu? You look like you have to pee."

Natsu made a huff of frustration. "I don't have to pee, Happy."

Happy's eyes went wide. "Is it because of that man back there? Are you going to take care of the monster?"

Natsu stopped, that was exactly what he would do. Lucy wouldn't be safe if there was something slaughtering people on the island, and while searching for the monster he could figure out why everything smelled like a woman who had been dead for over two years. Natsu smiled, Happy was a genius. "Yeah, Happy. I need to. Think you could look out for Lucy for me?"

"Aye sir," Happy said with a salute and a grave expression.

Natsu ran out the front door and found Wendy and Chelia making their way up the steps. "Wendy, keep an eye on Lucy. Make sure ol' thunder crotch doesn't get an itchy trigger finger or anything."

"Keep Laxus from hurting Lucy, got it," Wendy said with a nod.

Natsu smiled and dashed away with a wave. Wendy called to him, "Wait! Where are you going?" but Natsu didn't bother to respond. He was already too absorbed in the chase. The island was much too quiet. It made him even more anxious to find the origin of that smell.

When he made it to town, he found every house empty and at least half of the homes were destroyed. Lisanna, everything reeked of Lisanna! Natsu paused at the center of town. He could just see her at the fountain, waiting in her best dress for him to take her down for a walk on the beach. Natsu leaned against the cold stone and listened to the water. He looked down the street. It was sad seeing this beautiful peaceful place looking like a war zone. He should have been here to do something about it, Lisanna would have wanted him too. Natsu wished he had been a stronger person.

He could still picture her walking from home to home, visiting the elderly with her basket of breads and produce. She was always so kind and giving, she made sure no one on the island went a day without a good meal. He chuckled quietly to himself at the thought of her laughing nervously and giving him a 'save me' expression when old man Yajima got a little too fresh. Then as quickly as it came the image was gone, his smile disappearing with it. He scowled at the town and pushed away from the fountain. It was his fault that she wasn't here making people happy anymore. This wasn't a time for pleasant reminiscing.

Natsu picked up the trail again and ran into the woods. The scent led him through the trees but there were no broken stems or footprints. It had to be some kind of spirit. It had to be her. She was trapped here and he had left her. The thought quickened his pace, he felt desperate to see her, whatever part of her was still here.

He came to a clearing in the jungle. There was a large wall that seemed to continue for miles. She had been here too, he could smell her all over the walls but she hadn't gone in. He stood still and stared at the barrier. He could hear people on the other side, that was good, it meant they had survived, but exactly who? Laxus needed to know about this, the people from the ship needed to get to the people on the other side of the wall. This put a major dent in his plans to find Lisanna.

Natsu scratched his head. He knew that just because the inn remained untouched didn't mean it was safe. Everyone would need to move before night set in and the sooner they moved and got settled in a safe place, the better. Still, knowing Laxus, it probably wouldn't be long before the man came chasing after Natsu. He wasn't going to like Natsu leaving things the way he had. So he would find this place too, he wouldn't be able to ignore the fact that there were people on the other side. Laxus would bring the group to the safety of the walls.

Really there was no reason to go back since Laxus was already on his way. He just had to make sure Laxus paid special attention to this place. Natsu grinned. He walked over to the wall and undid his pants then pissed all over the side of the wall. Even if Laxus was still green when it came to his powers there was no way he'd miss that; Natsu was even a little dehydrated.

He put himself back together and laughed at the image of Laxus' disgusted face. He hoped the smell of urine burned the asshole's nose. Then with a few kicks into the grass he sprinted back off into the jungle. He just had to be close, the smell was so strong now.

* * *

Laxus scowled at the wall to Jellal's estate then he scowled at the jungle. Natsu's impulsive behavior was going to fuck them all over. What the hell was that idiot thinking?

Wendy pinched her nose, "Well he was definitely here, but I'm hearing voices. Do you hear them too?"

Laxus nodded. "It seems everyone has taken refuge in Mr. Fernandez's home. Our group should move there to. It's probably the only safe place on the island."

"What about Natsu?" Wendy asked.

Laxus scowled at the jungle again and spat on the ground. He wished he could say fuck Natsu and walk away but Natsu was an important piece for resolving this shit show. Apparently fate wasn't done fucking with Laxus yet. "I'll just have to go after him when everyone is settled."

Wendy nodded, but looked concerned. In an attempt to make her feel better, Laxus awkwardly patted her back and said, "Don't worry Wendy, I'm sure he'll be okay."

Wendy's eyes went wide. "Oh no, I'm not worried about Natsu like that, I'm sure he'll show up when we need him. It's just . . .what if my medication didn't quite wear off? I mean . . .why would he pee all over the place like this?"

"Trust me, your meds wore off a long time ago. That guy just thinks he's funny," Laxus grumbled. He guided the small girl back in the direction of the inn while glaring into the jungle. When he got his hands on that clown, he was going to wring his neck.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Thanks so much kurahieiritr JIO, wordslinger, and guest for taking the time to review!**


	24. Chapter 24

Mira breathed in and out slowly, hoping that somehow she could draw in peace to quell the unease building in her chest. She wanted to reach Laxus like she had before but every time she tried, the connection felt severed. Was he not resting? Was their link closed? Was he injured or gods forbid something worse? Her anxiety plagued her with reason after reason, each one more dismal than the last.

She realized with a sigh that trying to reach Laxus was futile and she opened her eyes with a frown. Would this be her existence after the goddesses were defeated? An eternity of darkness and loneliness? Could she end it if there was no body to draw a last breath? No heart to beat one last beat? She wanted to accept her fate and her punishment with grace but as the hope drained from her soul it was replaced with fear. She wasn't sure she could do this, she didn't want to be here.

In the distance she detected a figure slowly trodding through the nothingness. She stood slowly, squinting her eyes to try and see more clearly. If Seilah had returned it would be in Mira's best interest to keep her distance. The goddess' last visit was anything but friendly; a shiver wracked Mira when she remembered the way Seilah attempted to drag information from her.

This figure seemed too large, too despondent. Her eyes widened when she finally recognized the shuffle. Her hands caught the cry that attempted to escape from her lips. She took off in a sprint. Elfman shouldn't be here, Elfman should be safe, Elfman should be their family's last stand! He caught her movement out of the corner of his eye and froze, his face written with disbelief. Then instead of running her way he dropped to his knees and swayed as if sorrow had taken the strength from his legs.

"Elfman!" Mira cried out. His mouth stretched wide with grief and shook with panting sobs and unbidden she mirrored his emotion. She dropped in front of him and wrapped her arms tightly around his middle. His remained limp at his sides.

"You didn't make it, you aren't coming back?" Elfman hiccuped.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Mira cried into his chest.

"We've doomed everyone . . ."

Mira pulled away and slowly peered up at her brother's face. "Laxus and the others! They will come, they'll save everyone, they'll save us!" she cheered even though she wasn't sure that she believed it herself.

Her brother's mouth became a tight line and Mira knew he wasn't buying it. Mira slowly lowered her head to look at his chest and, lost on how else to assure him, she held him closer. Elfman's voice rumbled, "Mira . . .I don't think . . ." then abruptly stop.

She risked a glance up at his face again and his mouth was shut tight, his eyes sorrowful. "You don't think what?" Mira asked, though she wasn't sure she wanted to hear his answer.

Elfman released a long tired breath from his nose and smiled sadly. "Nevermind. I don't like that you're here but it's so good to see you Mirajane."

Mira smiled back, "It's good to see you too." If only it was anywhere else.

* * *

Natsu ran on, completely entranced by Lisanna's scent. He didn't hear the birds in the woods, he didn't feel the leaves and branches that scraped his face and his feet, he didn't sense the stings and bites of the bugs. He had long forgotten his friends back at the inn, and he wasn't thinking of gods or the powers of the dragon. All he could think of was deep blue eyes and silver hair, the sound of her giggle, and the way she said "I love you."

He was so absorbed in her image and her trail that he almost ran head first into a block of ice twenty feet tall and at least twice as wide. He stopped and stared at it. Lisanna's smell began to commingle with Elfman's and Gray's and something putrid. Natsu wrinkled his nose and snarled at the ice blocking his progress. It was almost laughable, Gray had yet again managed to be a spoilsport and Natsu hadn't even seen the stripper yet. He was always getting in the way of what Natsu wanted to accomplish. That isn't safe, that isn't legal, that's completely crazy! Gray's voice echoed in Natsu's head as he circled the ice, looking for some clue as to why it was there and in his way. He reached out to touch it and pulled his hand back sharply. The ice burned. When he looked down at his fingertips they were red and swollen. They began to lose sensation in the tips so he pushed fire through the pores of his hand to shake off Gray's frostbite. Natsu looked back up at the ice and scowled. Why would Gray just leave something like this where it could harm anyone? It seemed out of character for the ice mage to be so sloppy.

Natsu's feet were on the altar before he realized it was there. When he stumbled upon it the medallion on his neck became so hot it burned his chest. His heart beat loudly in his throat then for a moment stopped. He looked back wild-eyed at the pillars behind him and when he looked forward he was transported back in time and Lisanna was there just like before, pleading for him to stop. The skin on her cheeks, neck, and chest melted away to charred, screaming muscle, her eyes wide and confused, her lips dry and cracked, and her hair burned to mere wisps. He let go with a cry and slammed his palms into his eyes, retreating away until his back met cold stone. He slid down until his butt hit the ground and then dared to look at her again.

She was gone but the memory hung over him like a dark cloud. His confusion and repulsion. The way she crumbled like a rag doll and gasped for air. He could still feel her dying in her arms. He could still hear her rasp, "It's okay, it wasn't you, I love you" until she couldn't make any more sounds. When she was gone, he couldn't accept it. The moment she closed her eyes, he gathered her in his arms and ran away from the voice ordering him to leave her there, the whole time cursing the voice's empty promises. Hell on the deal he made, screw going home. He didn't want it like that, it was not the promised fair trade.

When he got to Mira's she had been just as unaccepting as him. She spent hours trying to revive Lisanna, only giving up when exhaustion made her unable to attempt any more healing. Natsu was a coward that day, he never said what happened. Then he fled, as if being on the other side of the ocean would allow him to escape his guilt and shame. He should have accepted his new life, his new home. He never should have believed a voice that haunted him in the night. He never should have brought Lisanna there with him. He should have been man enough to apologize to the family Lisanna left behind. He should have been man enough to stay for the burial.

Natsu fell to his side, barely registering when his head hit the stone. He rolled onto his belly with a gasping sob and crawled back towards where he had last seen her. Where he had let the power of the dragon consume him whole and take him. Where he had burned off his beautiful love's sweet smile. "Sorry, I'm so sorry," he hiccuped between wails. Then he slammed a burning fist into the unyielding stone and shouted, "Give her back!"

* * *

The journey from the hotel to the Fernandez compound was agony. Bixlow was not doing well, his body had turned a pale green and from minute to minute he alternated between sweating and shivering. After the first glance back, Laxus could no longer look at him but he felt every convulsion through the front of the stretcher. The sounds Freed made in an effort to soothe their unconscious companion set Laxus on edge, he had to bite his tongue to keep from telling the man to shut up.

Laxus was glad that Macao remained in the rear of the group with Lucy. Every shake of the stretcher tightened his grip and the static crackled around him They were protecting a monster in an innocent girl's clothing. They should have left her in the ruins with the dead man.

The moment they were a few feet from the entrance, the large gates swung open. It felt surreal, people swarmed them asking how to help and before Laxus knew what was happening, he was being relieved of the stretcher and a large man took Lucy from Macao's arms. The tiny blue-haired girl he had seen weeks ago in the hotel burst through the crowd and her hand caught hold of Laxus' sleeve.

"Where's Mira? We need her right a . . ." she stopped her query when she finally noticed the two men carrying Bixlow past. When her face turned back to Laxus it was confusion and despair. "Is Mira with you?" she croaked out.

Freed came next to Laxus and answered simply, "No."

"Is she back on the mainland?" Levy whimpered as if she already knew the answer.

Freed shook his head.

Levy covered her mouth and whispered, "Oh gods."

"Where is Elfman? We should let him know . . ." Evergreen began, stopping when Levy slowly shook her head.

"He wandered into the jungle, something was wrong, we tried to find him . . ." Levy rambled.

"What?" Evergreen gasped. Laxus knew he should stay, he should comfort her, but he just couldn't. Instead he slipped out of Levy's weak grasp and followed the men carrying Bixlow. He would make sure his friend was cared for and then he would find Natsu. They needed to finish this today. He needed this all to be over today.

* * *

"For having such long legs you are extremely slow," Zera observed.

Cana stopped her progression through the tunnel to glare at the small fairy. "You didn't have to come with me you know," she snarled. When they had made the journey the first time the tunnel had been cool and damp but for some reason now it felt near boiling. Cana's hair stuck to her face and her clothes were completely soaked through with sweat. Of course she was slow, Cana couldn't breathe in this kind of humidity! She wasn't built for this kind of hard labor, she was made for soft pillows and fawning admirers.

Zera only smirked and raised a brow, "Would you have prefered that I let you journey through here in the dark?"

Cana sagged, if it weren't for Zera's light she would have turned back by now. "No," she admitted sullenly. She tried to ignore the fairy's laughter as she forced her legs to return to plodding along the damp cave.

"As if I would leave you on your own anyway. You hold within you the most important being in all of Earthland and you are an idiot. Leaving you on your own would be irresponsible," the fairy twittered.

"Well a little attitude adjustment would go a long way," Cana grumbled.

"Yes I agree, you should work on that. Ah, here we are," Zera put her hands to the side of the cave and where she touched appeared to swirl in an oval shape that grew larger and larger until it was big enough for Cana to walk through.

The area now looked like water, the reflection of Zera's light shimmered and rippled. Cana drew her brows together and down. "Where exactly are we right now?"

Zera pursed her lips then with a click of a tongue. "Somewhere I hope you will never sully again."

Cana cut her eyes to the fairy then back to the gateway. She looked down at her newly marked arm and then with a deep sigh, she stepped through.

* * *

"So you are sure that this girl is Chronos' vessel?" Levy asked Freed as she took a seat next to the bed. To Levy the girl looked so young, too innocent to house such a thing, but then again one could say the same for Mira.

Freed stepped out from where he had been frowning in the corner. "Yes, Chronos made her appearance on the ship. She disrupted Seilah's attack and nearly killed Bixlow then disappeared."

"Fascinating," Levy breathed out. She removed the bag of Jade stone jewelry from her pocket and set it on the bed. "We'll just have to prevent that from happening again," she said as she pulled out a pendant.

Freed made a relieved sigh as he took another step closer. "Laxus will be pleased that we can do such a thing. She was making him very . . .wary."

Levy retrieved a bracelet from the bag as well but didn't move to put it on Lucy as she was distracted by the blue exceed delivering a book to the girl's bedside table. Happy smiled nervously at Levy. "It's her journal, she would want it close by. She was never without it during the trip."

Levy smiled at the thick volume. The fact that the girl journaled made Levy feel closer to her already. "Can I see that?"

Happy handed the book over with a nod and Levy was surprised from the heft that it had. She turned it over in her hand and then undid the tie. "Ooooh, I don't know if you should do that. Lucy didn't like to share. . ." Happy warned.

Levy chuckled as she flipped through the pages. She knew reading the journal when it's author was unconscious would be inappropriate but part of her wished there were no witnesses around so that she could at least get a tiny peep. "I promise I won't actually read anything until I get her permission. I just wanted to know why it was so heavy." She came to the back page and made a happy gasp.

"What is it?" Freed asked. He had made his way over to right behind her where he peered over her shoulder.

"I've only ever seen one other journal like this before! They have a secret compartment in the back. Though, what she could have in here that is so heavy . . ." Unable to help herself, she slid the pages from the cover and ran her finger along the seam to the find the magical latch. When she pressed it, nothing happened. Levy frowned. "Maybe she has to touch it."

She picked up the pages to return them to the cover and Freed exclaimed, "Good gods woman are you saying you aren't going to try?"

Levy looked up at him with a raised brow, "Are you serious? You want me to use her hand?"

"Yes!" shouted Happy. He flew over and landed on Levy's head. "Let's find out what's in the book Levy! She'll never know. Maybe it's medicine for when she passes out like this!"

Levy grimaced and grumbled, "It's like having two devils on my shoulders." Still she could barely contain her own curiosity. She started to reach out for Lucy's hand then hesitated, "We really shouldn't."

Happy made a sound of exasperation. He flew over and lifted Lucy's hand pulling it towards the book. "I'll do it." When Levy didn't make a move to help he whined, "Come on! This hand is so heavy!"

Levy pushed the book closer and Happy dropped Lucy's hand unceremoniously on top of it. Then he scurried over and used Lucy's finger to press the latch Levy attempted to use earlier. The binding fell away from the thick back cover, revealing a secret compartment. Levy grumbled, "Well, we've come this far," then she turned the opening towards the bed and shook. A thin jade box slid to the bed and Levy's eyes went wide. She recognized the box from her studies and she was pretty sure that Cana had seen a similar one in the inn's basement.

"Are we going to open it?" Freed whispered in her ear. He was so excited that he didn't realize he had entered her personal space.

Levy shook her head. "No, we mustn't." She shoved the jade bracelet on the wrist of the hand that Happy had used to open the book. "We must put the jewels on immediately and the jade box stays closed until we need it."

She hurried to put the jade pendant around Lucy's next. She hoped the gems would be enough to keep the goddess in. "I don't understand. What is in the box?" Freed asked. He stood tall now, staring down at the bed with a deep frown.

Levy lifted the box and held it to her chest. She needed to separate it from Lucy, the sooner the better. She lifted herself off the bed and grimaced up at Freed. "I believe this is the medallion of Chronos."

Freed worried his brow. "And that means?"

"Opening this box would basically be like setting Chronos free," Levy said.

Freed frowned, "Well we can't have that."

Levy couldn't help but smiled at his understatement. She stood to return to the library. "No, we really can't."

* * *

Natsu woke to a sharp kick in the gut. "Get up!" He rolled to the side with a wretch and a cough then lifted his eyes to Laxus's nasty scowl.

Natsu groaned and pulled his gaze away. "Fuck off," he rasped.

Rage engorged the veins in Laxus' forehead. "Fuck off?! Are you fucking kidding me!? Get up!" he shouted and he went to kick Natsu again.

Natsu sloppily blocked and pain shot through his forearm. He coughed out a laugh, "Keep kicking me like that and I won't be able to get up."

"I can't believe this shit! We've got one fucking day left before the world goes to hell and you're out here taking a nap in the most dangerous part of the island like the fucking kid from the jungle book."

Natsu rolled to his stomach and pushed himself up on his hands and knees. He chuckled, "I always wanted to be that kid. 'Cept for the the part where he returned to the village. Why would he leave the jungle?" Natsu coughed again and spat on the ground. The pain in his arm was good, it proved he still felt something. It would be gone fast, his body always recovered too fast. It was making him careless.

"You're going to leave the jungle too or the next thing I kick is your head," Laxus snarled.

Natsu slowly lifted his head to Laxus and grinned. "Bullshit."

Laxus' face was bright red now, Natsu was sure that any second now the veins in his head would burst. He didn't know what in him made him want to push the man to the edge but he was feeling self-destructive. He wanted to punch something, he wanted to be punched. He wanted to bleed. He was angry. He wanted to drag himself down to hell and he wanted to take everyone and everything with him for forcing him to return here and relive his misery. His eyes fell back to Laxus' boots. A good kick would do him good, even better if it killed him or caused memory loss. He cut his eyes back to Laxus, "Ya gonna do it or not?"

Laxus' lip curled up in disgust. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Fight me Laxus!" Natsu shouted.

Laxus crossed his arms. "No."

Natsu pushed himself backwards and stumbled onto his knees. "Fight me you fucking coward!" he shouted.

Laxus didn't move, his face had already returned to a normal color and he now looked more impatient than enraged. "Quit dicking around, we've got shit to do. Get the fuck up up already."

Natsu raised himself to crouch on his toes. "No! I'm not going anywhere! Fight me!"

Laxus sighed. He went to grab Natsu by the collar but Natsu jumped away onto his feet, flaming fists in the air. Instead of engaging him, Laxus turned away from Natsu to the mess of ice that still defied to warm sun. "Do you know what the hell that's from?"

Natsu dropped his fists to his sides and closed his eyes. Laxus was a disappointment. "It's Gray's."

Laxus' mouth dropped and his brows drew together. "That pouty emo kid is capable of something like this?"

Natsu cracked a small smile, "You've been here for a month and you're still judging books by their covers?" Laxus didn't respond so Natsu asked, "So did you get my message?"

Laxus turned back to Natsu, revulsion written all over his face. "You're disgusting. Wendy was helping me search for you ya know."

"Everybody pees Laxus. It's a natural thing," Natsu almost chuckled.

Laxus scowled. "Not the way you did it."

Natsu shrugged. "Hey it's not easy to write using urine, I think I did a pretty good job."

"Whatever, come on let's go." Laxus waved for Natsu to follow him and turned in the direction of the Fernandez estate.

All lightheartedness disappeared. "I'm not doing this."

Laxus turned back, "What?"

"I'm not taking on the full power of the fire dragon, he's an asshole."

Laxus sighed. "I don't think you have a choice," he said through a tightly clenched jaw.

"And I don't think you understand. He's a monster. He's gonna kill everyone on this island!" His voice went quiet when he added, "The bloodlust . . .it's intoxicating . . .if I have any more power I don't know. . ."

Laxus stared at him for a few seconds and then said, "Then control it."

Natsu glowered at Laxus, his nostrils flaring as he breathed deep to contain his rage. He couldn't talk this over with Laxus, he would never understand. He was a neanderthal and a murderer, he probably liked the idea of a power that would inspire him to destroy. Laxus just wanted him to go back and play puppet for the prophecy. The idea that the fire dragon could help save the world was nonsensical. He would be the one to bring the darkness to Earthland, ravage the land, slaughter the people. Natsu didn't have time for this, he had to get back to finding Lisanna. He turned quickly and sprinted away from a surprised Laxus into the jungle behind him.

* * *

It took a few seconds for Laxus to process the fact that Natsu had just run away like a sullen child. He muttered a curse under his breath and shoved off after him but unfortunately had now given Natsu a head start. Natsu was faster and his smaller stature made it easier for him to make his way through the dense underbrush. Laxus was not so lucky, branches kept whapping him in the face and catching on his shirt and hair. Multiple times he had to tear his way through tight openings in the trees where Natsu had slipped through. Laxus started to worry that he wouldn't be able to catch the pipsqueak.

His only relief was that Natsu did nothing to cover his tracks. Whatever pulled Natsu on made him careless. Whenever he disappeared out of sight, Laxus could still hear him tearing through the leaves and he could easily follow the mess of torn up vines and broken branches.

Sweat made Laxus' skin slick and his shirt damp. He was tired from the long boat trip and he wasn't sure how long he could maintain this pace. Natsu was an animal. When the ground seemed impassable he swung up over it, while Laxus was left spitting and cursing as he struggled to climb after him. Natsu tore through the tight spaces and easily crawled under large fallen trees. Laxus found himself lagging farther and farther behind.

Natsu disappeared into a particularly dense thicket. When Laxus got to it he had to stop, there seemed to be no way through and no way around. He became hot and angry. Why was Natsu dragging him around on this game of tag? Laxus was done, he drew on his magic and sliced through row after row of trees, vines, and small plants. Natsu couldn't hide if Laxus removed the hiding spot. Laxus concentrated so hard on opening a path that he stumbled into the clearing that suddenly appeared. When he righted himself, he found Natsu staring upwards at the tight jungle canopy, his face red and taut with anger.

Laxus opened his mouth to scold him but froze at the sound of something crashing down through the leaves overhead. He lifted his head upwards just in time to receive a smack in the face from a dismembered hand. He slapped the thing to the ground and leapt backwards. The hand was mostly intact but something had been gnawing on the forearm and wrist, the bone attached to it had been practically licked clean. Laxus remembered the man in Juvia's home and his stomach did a backflip. He really didn't think he wanted to know what dropped its snack. With a deep swallow, he took another step away.

"Natsu!" he hissed in an effort to get the madman's attention. They had more important things to do than fight some monster in the jungle. They couldn't afford to waste time here.

Natsu did not get the message. Instead he waved a flaming fist skyward and screamed, "Why the fuck do you smell like that?! You're not allowed to smell like that you fucking asshole!"

There was a deep rumble that echoed through the trees, it made Laxus' stomach flip again. The deep bass purr began to gain speed to a growl but instead of backing down Natsu became more riled up. "You come down here you hellspawn! I'll burn that stink right off your thieving face!"

Laxus slowly lifted his head to the canopy above just in time to catch a mouth large enough to swallow a man whole bare its teeth and release a roar like a gunshot. "Natsu . . ." Laxus started, struggling to find a way to bring the man back to rational thought. This was clearly not a creature they wanted to make mad. He took a few steps closer but Natsu was almost completely engulfed in flame now, the heat radiating from his body was oppressive.

"Is that all you got you big pussy? Are you gonna sit up there and scream at me? Get down here and fight me!" Natsu roared back.

Laxus sagged slightly, this idiot was really putting him in a bad way. He adjusted his footing, called on his magic, and prepared to protect himself. Using the sparks felt right, it soothed his worries and gave him courage. Fuck Natsu, fuck that giant cat. Laxus was going to knock them both out if he had to.

"COME DOWN HERE NOW!" Natsu slammed a fist into a few of the trees nearby, not registering when they caught flame. His kick connected with a few more and sent them toppling down. The branches above them swayed and sagged, Natsu had that dark monster on the move.

"Will you cut that shit out and start thinking!?" Laxus shouted.

Natsu ignored him, he circled the tree the beast had fled to and didn't look the least bit phased from the way the animal screamed again. He pulled his fist back but before it could connect with the trunk the largest panther Laxus had ever seen in his life tackled Natsu to the ground.

Laxus would be ashamed to admit it later, but for a moment he hesitated. The cat's skin shimmered unnaturally and it seemed so large that Laxus wasn't sure he could do anything without some kind of rocket launcher or grenade. Without training, he was still slow to rely on his magic, he struggled to come up with a plan as he watched Natsu shout and fight beneath the beast. When the fog of fear cleared, his hands sparked to life. If he didn't have the weapon he would have to be the weapon. His fists exploded on the cat's side and sent it flying.

Natsu's shoulder was bleeding and there was a deep gash in his jaw but he leapt up easily, his mind intensely focused on his adversary. The cat was up just as quickly with a snarl and a scream. It began to pace and watch them warily but before it could react Natsu unleashed a massive roar of fire that engulfed the panther and the surrounding jungle.

Laxus had to cover his face to protect his eyes and nose from the sweltering heat that rushed into the space. He hoped the shrieks of pain meant that Natsu was slowing the beast. His instincts blared with panic just as the panther burst through Natsu's flames, and with the force of a linebacker, slammed into Laxus. His eyes went wide and stung from the dryness of the heat just as the ground knocked the wind from his lungs.

There was no time to recover, no time to breathe, for its massive flaming skull was in his face, teeth bared and ready to swallow him whole. With such injuries, it made no sense that the panther could still move with such ease. Laxus fought the nausea that settled in his stomach at the sight of the melting flesh and stark white bone. He shoved his fists into the cat's throat and using all the rage that had been building in his gut, he lit the panther up with all the magic he could muster into his hands. It jerked back, its eyes rolled into its head and its jaw went slack as it shook violently above him. Laxus couldn't escape with the back end of the creature pinned him down so he shook along with it but he barely noticed. The only thing on his mind was making sure the animal never pounced on him again.

In the blink of an eye, Natsu shoved the beast off Laxus. He roared as he punched the thing over and over. Laxus sat up slowly, his face drawn in confused horror when Natsu came back into view. The cat was no longer fighting back, Laxus was pretty sure it was done for, but instead of backing down Natsu was punching harder. Flames covered his entire body, his hair was fire, his fingers and his eyes. Scales climbed his arms and peeked through the tears in his trousers, and his bared teeth seemed larger and sharper. Natsu was starting to look like more of a monster than the one slaughtered between his legs.

"Is the power of the dragon all you dreamed it to be?" teased Seilah's voice in the trees.

Laxus' head jerked upward. He couldn't see anything through the branches and the leaves. Was Seilah actually here? Or just in his mind?

"Just imagine the four of you, hungry, angry, drunk with power. Will you really be able to save anyone? Or will you leave nothing here for me to reclaim."

Laxus looked back at Natsu with a frown. It wasn't going to be like that, Natsu was clearly disturbed by something. Otherwise Laxus wouldn't have found him tear swollen and spread out on the hard stone of that dangerous altar.

"Oh, but it will be like that. Natsu's just helped himself to a little bit more of the power of dragon. Even so he isn't finished. When you come to the altar he will receive more, and the fire dragon will rage more fiercely in his body." Seilah made a happy hum. "I can't wait to watch him burn his beloved's hometown to the ground."

"Shut up you bitter hag," Laxus spat. He stood and walked towards Natsu, doing his best to breathe in the dense heat. "Natsu it's done, the fucking thing is dead!" he shouted.

Natsu looked up from the pile of bone and ash that remained of the panther and his gaze was white hot rage. "You ruined everything," he hissed. Laxus grimaced. Was that even Natsu anymore?

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Thanks for the reviews wordslinger and kurahieiritr JIO!**


	25. Chapter 25

Lucy burst upright with a loud gasp. The room was dark and unfamiliar. Her head was pounding. Happy slept at the foot of the bed but she knew without even looking that Natsu wasn't here. It was just too cold.

She looked down at her wrist and found a bracelet of thick Jade beads, they felt cool to the touch, almost soothing. A large jade stone hung from her neck as well. Lucy frowned, these were as unfamiliar as the room and the bed she sat in. She lifted a hand to touch the pendant.

Happy opened one eye then both snapped open wide when he saw her hand. He jumped up and shouted, "Don't take those off!"

Lucy stopped just short of touching the necklace but didn't remove her hand. "Why can't I take these off?"

Happy shivered. "Something bad will happen. . ."

The pounding in Lucy's head increased. She pressed her palms against the sides of her head to try and contain the pain. "Happy, I don't understand. How did we get here?"

He frowned at Lucy's confused expression and shook his head. "Let me go get Levy. . .or Freed. . .they'll know. I don't really understand what's going on either. I'm just a cat."

Lucy didn't like his answer. He was dancing around her question. "Did you lose your memory too? Where's Natsu?!"

Happy looked sick. He looked down at his feet and curled his tail around his toes. "We don't . . .we don't know. . ."

"You don't know?!" Lucy cried. Her eyes and nose began to water. She was in so much pain and she was so disoriented. Where were they? Why would Natsu just desert Happy here? Why did he desert her?!

Happy avoided her gaze. "I'm sorry Lucy. He said he wanted to get rid of the monster so you would be safe."

"The monster? What monster?"

Happy seemed confused. He started to cry and it distressed Lucy even further. Why was Natsu out looking for a monster? Was he on his own? The last time they had spoken he had been so strange and the time before that so cold and distant. Was he mad at her? Had he abandoned her because of something she had done? Lucy looked up and saw that her panic was increasing Happy's misery. The little cat was just as lost as her. She took a deep, calming breath, then gently reached out and took Happy's paw. "Happy, where are we?"

Happy swallowed, "On Tenrou, in some large mansion."

Another deep breath. Lucy wiped her eye. "Why did we come to this place?"

"Something destroyed Juvia's home. The inn wasn't safe and all the townspeople were already here."

Lucy struggled to keep her tone even when she asked, "But Natsu isn't here? He left us?"

Happy nervously rubbed his paws. "Well, he's on Tenrou but he ran into the jungle. Laxus is very mad."

"Laxus is mad?" As she calmed her breathing, the pain in her head began slowly subsiding.

Happy nodded. "He made sure Bixlow was alright and then he took off after him."

"Where's Gajeel and Wendy?"

Happy shrugged, "Probably in their rooms or getting something to eat. Everyone was pretty tired Lucy."

It was good to hear that everyone else was here too. Lucy's panic began to subside. "And what happened to Bixlow?"

Happy became visibly uncomfortable and he looked down at his tail again. Lucy tried an encouraging smile but Happy never answered. Instead he swallowed hard and flew out of the room. He called,"I'm gonna go get Levy. She knows what to do, she'll explain everything. Just leave the jewelry on!" just before disappearing into the hall.

"Wait! Happy!" Lucy screamed after him but the exceed did not return. She called out "Hello? Anyone?" but the hall was silent. Lucy's window showed a small empty courtyard.

Lucy frowned down at the bracelet. It wasn't so bad she supposed. The set was pretty and looked nice on her skin, keeping it on wouldn't be a hardship. What concerned her was Natsu. After so long of his constant presence, his absence was devastating. She didn't know why, she just knew that she _needed_ to find him, she _needed_ to know he was okay. How could he leave her like this?! Her headache returned with a vengeance.

She threw off the covers and stood, her legs wobbled slightly from lack of use. With Happy gone, she didn't know who to call for. No Natsu, no Mira. . . Should she call Freed? Evergreen? Her head started to pound even louder.

"Can't somebody just tell me what's going on?" She cried out to her empty room. Frustrated and afraid, she fell back on the bed. She pushed her palms into her eyes and began to weep like a lost, little girl.

A hand on her shoulder startled her out of her misery. She looked up at Leo's shining face and jerked away so fast that she almost fell off the bed. He caught her with a grin and asked, "What has made you so sad my princess?"

Lucy scooted out of his hold. "Leo you scared me! You can't just suddenly appear like that."

Leo only grinned wider and scooted closer to her on the bed. "I couldn't hear my lady in such distress and not do something. What troubles you?"

Lucy looked down at her lap and wiped her tears. "Natsu, they can't find Natsu. I need him," she whimpered desperately, shocking herself. It seemed an extreme sentiment but in this strange place, with all these new people, he had become her piece of home. She needed him. Besides, Leo had said he was her servant right? He had saved her before so didn't that mean he was someone who could be relied on? Could he help?

Leo tilted his head, "You mean the fire dragon?"

Lucy wiped her nose. "Yes, Natsu the fire dragon."

Leo sighed, "I suppose if _my_ company is not enough."

Lucy had to bite her tongue to keep from groaning. "No Leo, it is not that. It's just I am worried about him."

"So it will help the princess to know that the fire dragon is safe? It will make you happy?" Leo asked eagerly.

Lucy gave an exaggerated nod. "Yes! Leo, I just need to know where he is and that he's alright."

"We can do that!" His smile twisted mischievously, "And actually my princess, I have great news! You have another servant already outside of the walls. If you call to him, he will find the fire dragon for you."

Lucy frowned at his smile and her brain struggled to determine whether Leo was actually trustworthy. He had come to her from a song taught by her mother, one her mother taught her to sing any time she felt scared or lonesome. That had to count for something.

His mischievous smile was replaced with a wrinkled brow. "My princess I swear, he will help you find your dragon. All you have to do is call him."

Lucy looked to the door, she wondered how long it would be until Happy returned. She wondered if Happy _would_ return. Everything seemed so quiet and dark. She looked back at Leo's sparkling face. He appeared sincere now, he said he wanted to help. "Okay Leo, what do I need to do?"

Leo smiled and leaned forward to grab her hands. He stopped momentarily, glancing down at her bracelet. With a tight smile he said, "What lovely jewelry you have on, I'm sorry I didn't notice before." Then instead of grabbing both of her hands, he only took the unadorned one.

"Happy says I have to keep them on," Lucy explained.

"Oh?" Leo asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, now how do I do this? Happy will be back soon if we need help."

"Oh no, we don't need any help. Just us is fine. Perfect really." Leo scooted closer, his face bright with an excited smile. "Now just repeat after me. . ."

* * *

Jellal wheezed and practically fell through the front doorway of Erza's home. He wasn't sure how he got there, the pain in his head had been so excruciating that all he could do was run blindly from his estate. The farther he got, the less his head ached and by the time he could finally see again, he was at her door.

He supposed it would have to do until he could come up with a plan. He hoped Erza would forgive him for intruding on her personal space. He fell into her armchair in front of the cold, empty fireplace and rested his head in his hands. His pain was better but his face was still a dull throbbing ache. He didn't understand what was going on.

Then, just as suddenly as it began, the pain disappeared. Jellal slowly sat up straight and wrinkled his brow in confusion. Why the sudden change? Was he safe now?

He sank into the chair with a relieved sigh when the pain didn't immediately return. He would sleep here tonight. Then come morning, he would find one of his smaller boats and slip away. He knew there was a good chance he might die at sea but staying here was endangering Erza and all his staff. The farther away he went, the better off the people who mattered to him would be.

He snapped to attention when a gentle voice cut through the silence of the house. Suddenly his heart felt as if it would beat out of his chest and a burning sensation spread from his heart into the nerves of the right side of his body. Eyes wide with terror and restrained agony, Jellal looked down at his arm and gasped at the sight of veins of iridescent blue, lacing their way down his right arm. The burning twisted down his leg and up his throat. When it reached his right eye, he fell to the floor and released a scream that he was sure woke the whole island, but at that point he was too disoriented from the pain to stop it.

* * *

Gajeel stopped in Lucy's doorway and frowned. "What the fuck are you two doing?"

Lucy looked up at him in confusion and pulled back her hands. The man next to her was harder to read because of the luminescent quality of his face, but Gajeel could tell he looked irritated. The chanting had been so haunting, Gajeel was sure that the magical spirit was doing something he shouldn't be.

Leo returned his gaze to Lucy and said, "I suppose that will have to do."

"Wait, what about Natsu?!" Lucy cried, but it was too late, the man was gone.

"I don't think you can trust that guy," Gajeel grumbled.

"That's rich coming from you," Lucy snapped.

Gajeel flinched slightly then crossed his arms. "I didn't say you should trust me either. I'm just sayin' you should be a little more on guard. This isn't some kinda field trip here, no one's gonna make sure you get home safe 'cept yourself."

Lucy glared at him. "Where is Natsu? I want to see him."

Like he would know. Gajeel chuckled, "You got a little thing for that rabid animal?"

Lucy stood and took a step in his direction. "No! Something is wrong! I can feel it, I need him here! I need to make sure he's okay!" she cried.

Gajeel worried his brow. Lucy was really starting to freak him out. He wished he was home with his TV and a six-pack. He longed for familiar shadows and enemies that made sense. With a deep sigh he said, "Laxus went after him. I'd think if anyone could get that idiot back, it would be Laxus." Then he added under his breath, "not sure that he'll be conscious though."

"What happened to me?" Lucy asked.

Gajeel swallowed deeply. This is what he got for following his curiosity. When he heard the strange chanting he should have kept walking. Should have minded his own business. Now he was stuck trying to find the words to explain something he didn't understand himself. "That sun god or whatever is inside you. She gave us a sneak peak"

"Chronos?" Lucy asked with a tremble.

Gajeel pursed his lips. That probably wasn't sensitive enough. He almost wished he was out in the jungle with Laxus. "Sure?"

Lucy pointed to the bracelet. "And what does this do?"

Gajeel scratched his head. "Keeps the monster in?"

Lucy sat back on the bed. "Oh god, I don't think I can do this."

"Do you have a choice?" Gajeel asked.

* * *

Laxus swallowed and took a step back. "Natsu, I'm just trying to tell you. The thing is dead. There's nothing left to punch!"

Natsu kept coming slowly, a growl rumbling in his chest. Laxus wanted to scream in frustration. He had been so close to a real night's sleep and Natsu had somehow dragged him into hell.

"He's more powerful than you," whispered Seilah. "What will you do now lightning dragon? Run with your tail between your legs? Accept death like a _man_ and leave me to reap the benefits?"

"Where are you, you hateful bitch?" Laxus shouted, searching the tree canopy above.

"Who knows? In the shadows? In the trees? Perhaps I'm only in your head. Maybe you carry a piece of me with you everywhere," Seilah offered.

Laxus cursed and spat at the ground. Seilah was just toying with him. He needed to focus on the threat in front of him. Natsu was snarling and drooling now, the idiot had lost it. Even more concerning was the fact that the bones and ashes were moving behind him. Was the beast regenerating?

Laxus lifted his fists in front of himself and lit them up. If they didn't have Natsu, they didn't have anything. He was going to have to bring the monster home.

His attention was drawn away for a moment by the sound of galloping hooves. Laxus took a surprised step back as a man on a horse of light came pounding between them. Half of the man appeared to be blue neon smoke, the edges commingling with light of the horse he sat on. The left side seemed normal, the arm hanging limply and bouncing with the gait of the horse. As the horseman passed by, a net of light covered Natsu and pulled him from his feet and after the horse. Laxus watch in disbelief as the man disappeared dragging a shouting Natsu behind him.

Then Laxus didn't hesitate. He ran forward to the swirling pile of ash and skeleton. He roughly tore away the skull and shoved it under his arm. The rest of the pile collapsed. Laxus turned on a dime and sprinted after the man of light. He wasn't about to lose Natsu now. Seilah remained silent, Laxus hoped she would stay that way.

* * *

Gray open his eyes to Juvia's glare and a sharp slap across his face. When the shock and the pain from the sudden assault subsided, it was replaced with an intense throbbing in his head. Gray squeezed his eyes shut tight and pressed the sides of his head with his palms as if pushing his skull back together might numb the pain. It did not. "What the hell Juvia?" he rasped.

"Did Gray-sama make Juvia risk her life on the treacherous sea just so that he could recklessly throw his life away without interference?" she snapped. The sharpness of her tone hurt more than the slap, Gray groaned and attempted to roll away.

Juvia grasped his collar and lifted him up in the bed. "You belong to Juvia now Gray-sama, you don't die unless I say so."

Gray opened his eyes just wide enough to take in her tear stained face. "I don't belong to you."

Juvia's brows pulled down sharply. She pulled him closer so that their noses almost touched. "Juvia had to face monsters not once but many times. Juvia took on a passenger that grew fire from her head and threatened to sink Juvia's ship with the weight of her magic. Juvia came home to her house destroyed and her last crew member murdered. Juvia held up her end of the bargain but Gray-sama did not, therefore Gray-sama is now Juvia's property."

Gray tried to pull out of her hold but he was still so pathetically weak. "We didn't agree to that Juvia, it wasn't the deal."

"Juvia doesn't give a shit about the deal," Juvia hissed in his face. "Juvia has lost everyone, everyone except Gray-sama. Juvia can't. . . Juvia can't. . ." She threw him back so that she could roughly scrub her face.

Gray fell to the pillow. It was soft and fluffy but it didn't cushion his fall, instead it jerked his neck painfully. He lay still and closed his eyes. "I feel like shit Juvia, could you get me some water or something?"

To his surprise, Juvia kissed him firmly. She whispered, "Gray-sama should learn to pay attention to his surroundings." Then without sparing him another glance, she stood and left the room.

Gray looked at the table next to his bed and found a glass of water and some crackers that would be easy on his stomach. He pulled himself up and gulped down the water faster than he should have. He attempted to stand and found himself a little bit more wobbly than he liked. He sat back down and ate a few crackers, then finished the glass of water. He snapped his fingers and was pleased to find a few ice crystals in his palm. His magic was returning.

He stood and stumbled towards the door. He would find real food and then Erza. He needed to be ready for what this island threw at him next.

* * *

Levy was so enthralled with the book in front of her that she hardly noticed when a soaking wet Cana appeared before her. Cana tried to sneak past, thinking a shower and a clean set of clothes might make her look less terrifying. Unfortunately her damp, dirty skirt caught on a book cart. As she took a step, the cart came with her and the wheels gave an irritating squeak.

Levy looked up and screamed. Cana, still on edge from the happenings of the evening, screamed back.

"What the hell Cana?!" Levy panted.

"Why are you asking me that? You're the one who started the screaming!" Cana retorted. She staggered over and dropped into the chair next to where Levy was standing. She was just so tired. Being startled had sapped what remained of her energy.

"Where the heck have you been? We've been looking everywhere!"

Cana shook her head. "I don't think you would believe me if I told you."

Levy raised a brow. "Are you kidding me? There are monsters coming out of the sea and the jungle, the goddesses I thought were ancient myths are both very real threats, and Elfman is now a frozen beast! Are you really going to try and tell me I won't believe where you have been?"

"I met mother," Cana said quietly.

Levy took the chair next to her. "What?"

"I met Mother Veta." Cana held up her arm and showed her new markings. "I guess you could say that she's with me now."

"Just great," Zera droned in Cana's ear. "Let's just tell the whole universe about what happened. Wonderful plan moron." Cana swatted the fairy away.

"Fascinating. . ." Levy breathed out as she looked closely at Cana's arm. She looked up at Cana and smiled wide. "This is wonderful news! So she's going to help us?" When Cana nodded, Levy bounced in place. "That means we might actually have a chance! What do we need to do?"

The small flame of hope that Cana had begun to gain from Levy's excitement was quickly snuffed out. She turned her head and rested her chin in her palm with a frown. "We have to get Chronos and Seilah close enough that I can take hold of both of them."

To her surprise, Levy didn't look the least bit perturbed. Instead Levy started flipping through the pages of her book. "I think we can do that! It won't be easy but there is a way!" She paused her frantic searching for a moment and turned to Cana with a sigh. "I can't tell you what a relief this is. The only ritual I could find in here to seal the goddesses would require both medallions, and unfortunately we don't have one . . ."

"The one Elfman took?" Cana asked.

Levy nodded. She turned a few more pages and smiled. "Here we are. This is the ritual we can use to trap Chronos."

"Wait? How did we get the other medallion?" Cana asked.

"The group who went to the mainland has returned!" Levy cheered. "Isn't that fantastic! They have all four travelers and Chronos' vessel. It was like Mother Veta blessed us herself."

Mavis' voice rang in Cana's head. "I really didn't do much. You all are so wonderful! All it took was a push in the right direction."

Cana ignored Mavis' words and smiled wide at Levy. "Mira is back!"

Levy froze. She opened her mouth slowly then snapped it shut again.

Cana's heart sank. "Did she . . .did she not come back?"

Levy shook her head and Cana's heart sank further. "How could she not come back?!" Cana exclaimed.

"Freed says we were too late, Seilah has already arrived," Levy said quietly.

"Which means?" Cana asked in a whisper.

"She overtook her, Mira is gone."

For a while Cana couldn't say a word. All of the Strauss' were now gone. Her entire surrogate family gone. The ache of loneliness that she had buried so long ago was creeping its way out of its hiding place. Cana bit her lip in an attempt to curb its shaking.

Levy pulled up a chair in front of her and took Cana's hand. "Cana we will get her back. Okay? Tomorrow with your help, we will send this threat away. We will persevere in this, I promise."

Cana laughed humorlessly. "You can't promise that Levy and you know it. They're all gone, what if they never come back?" Cana sniffled.

Levy smiled sadly. She pulled Cana into a gentle hug and said, "Then we will still have eachother. You'll still have me, and Erza, and Gray. And we'll do our best to make sure their loss means something."

Cana wished Levy's words were enough to erase the despair she felt inside but instead they opened the floodgates. Levy let her cry until she was all dried up. Then she pulled away with a warm smile and said softly, "Let's not think about that though okay? Let's plan for success. We _will_ get Mira back, we _will_ send these deities back where they belong, and we _will_ save our precious home."

Cana wiped her eyes and attempted a smile back. "Of course we will. I know that. I'm just crying because I'm so tired." She forced a laugh and added, "Mira's way too tough to go down that easy. She's probably working on tearing Seilah apart from the inside even as we speak."

Levy laughed softly, "Yeah, she probably is." Then she stood and took Cana's hand to pull her up out of her seat. "Let's get you cleaned up and in your bed. Then you can tell me exactly what happened under a comforter with a cookie in hand."

Cana let Levy steer her towards the door. "Make that cookie a nightcap and we have a deal."

As they walked down the hall, Cana heard Mavis say softly. "See this is why I love you. Such warm, hopeful creatures. You all are the greatest thing I ever made." For once Zera reserved her comment.

* * *

Natsu groaned at the sky. Everything hurt. He felt like he had just gone ten rounds with the heavyweight champion of the world, it was a struggle just to open his eyes. When he finally did, he was confused to find the wall of Jellal's estate looming above him. Wasn't he supposed to be back at the altar?

In a sudden panic, he threw himself forward and shouted, "Lisanna?"

Nobody answered. Natsu looked to his side and found a man laying on the ground next to him. Natsu squinted his tired eyes to see more clearly. The world began to spin when he found the burns all down the man's right side. He had done it again. He had lost control. What was the point of this power if he couldn't control the beast that accompanied it?!

He pulled himself backwards until he was able to sit up against the wall and let his head fall back. Natsu closed his eyes tight and combed his fingers through his hair and pulled. He bet he hadn't stopped Lisanna's torment either. Without realizing it, he would set the world on fire and she would be trapped there watching. He really had become a hopeless failure.

A crashing came from the jungle in front of him and a mixture of two familiar scents. Natsu opened his eyes and lolled his head forward just in time to see Laxus appear out of the wall of trees drenched in sweat, covered in scratches and panting like a dog. Natsu managed a cock-eyed grin, "You look like shit."

Laxus' nostrils flared as he blew out a deep breath. "I suppose I should be glad that you're back to your old self."

Natsu noticed the object under Laxus' arm. He narrowed his eyes. "Why are you carrying somebody's head?"

Laxus held the skull out in front of him and frowned. "Huh?" He tilted his head and his frown deepened. "It didn't look like this when I took it."

"Where did that come from?" Natsu whispered. He slowly pulled himself to his feet.

Laxus was still frowning at the skull. "That big cat you beat to ash. This was its head. I don't get it, I swear it didn't look like this when I took it."

Natsu walked over and took the skull from Laxus' hands. Holding it in his hands, he knew. His body drooped with sorrow. "This is Lisanna's."

Laxus pulled his head back, wrinkled his brow, and gave a confused, "Huh?"

Natsu turned the skull to show Laxus the face. "This is Lisanna's skull!"

Laxus scratched his neck. "I swear I just took it from the cat. After you got dragged off, that thing was reforming. I didn't have a lot of time to come up with a plan so I figured it couldn't do as much damage without a face."

Natsu frowned down at the skull and repeated back, "Dragged off?"

Laxus pointed to the burned man on the ground. "By him. I guess he lost his ride."

Natsu turned to look at the man again. "Is that when I did that to him?" he asked pointing to the man's burned right side.

Laxus shook his head. "I don't think you did that. He already had something on the right side of his body when he picked you up, he was engulfed in some sort of blue flame."

The man gave a pained cough and shifted. Natsu finally noticed the blue hair. "Jellal?" he asked, though he was sure Jellal couldn't answer.

Laxus' eyes went wide. "You mean the owner of the freaking village we're staying at?"

Natsu ignored the question and walked over to crouch next to Jellal. He shook the man by the shoulder. "Hey, you still in there?"

Jellal coughed again and opened his left eye. "Natsu?" he rasped, then his eyes scrunched tightly shut in a pained expression.

"Let's get him in," Laxus said. He pulled Jellal up roughly and slung the man over his shoulders. Jellal coughed and groaned but made no other protest.

Once he had Jellal's body properly situated, Laxus turned and headed towards the entrance of the estate. Natsu considered just dropping where he was but Laxus turned back with a sharp, "Are ya coming or not?" and Natsu realized he wasn't going to be able to rest just yet. He stumbled after Laxus without a word.

The moment they made it to the front gate, Jellal's servants surrounded them. One took Jellal from Laxus, the others demanded answers. With a tired sigh, Laxus accepted his fate and began telling the events of the night. Natsu was pushed aside and forgotten, so he used to opportunity to slip into the house. In the dark, cool, quiet of the hall, Natsu realized he was still carrying Lisanna's skull. He stood there staring at it, slack-jawed with exhaustion, not quite sure what to do.

"Are you okay Natsu?" Natsu looked up and found a disheveled Levy, watching him with a concerned expression.

Natsu closed his mouth and looked back at the skull. He wasn't okay, he was completely done both mentally and physically, but he didn't really want to share that with Levy. So he told her the most pressing matter on his mind. "I don't know what to do with this."

Levy halted her progress towards him and pointed to what he was carrying. "What is that?"

Natsu held it up and answered simply, "Lisanna."

Levy turned her head and side-eyed the skull with a perturbed brow. "That's . . .that's Lisanna's . . .that's her head?"

Natsu nodded and Levy paled. Her entire body shook and she took a step back. She swallowed deeply before asking, "Did you dig that up?"

Natsu wrinkled his nose at the absurd suggestion. "No, of course not. It was . . ." he sighed, even if he could handle giving a play-by-play right now, it wasn't as if he could remember it. "It was at the altar," he lied. "I couldn't leave it there." He frowned down at Lisanna's skull, she was probably disappointed. He should have just said Laxus found it, that would have been the truth at least.

Levy breathed an audible sigh of relief. Then she smiled softly, "You know what? You look tired." She untied the bandana from her head held out her hands with it draped across. "I'll take it Natsu. I'll have Meredy put it somewhere safe until we have time to return it to her resting place."

For a second Natsu considered keeping it with himself, but it wasn't Lisanna, it was just a piece of the body she left behind. He hoped that by taking this Laxus had somehow freed Lisanna from the monster she had become. He hoped her spirit could finally move on.

He handed over the skull mumbling "Thanks." Levy gingerly received it, careful to only touch it with the bandana.

When she had it securely in hand she said, "Get some rest Natsu, tomorrow is going to be a long day. Meredy said we are free to use any of the rooms in the west end of the building. It shouldn't be hard to find a place to rest your head."

"Alright Levy, goodnight," Natsu said with a weak wave.

Levy nodded, "Goodnight," then she turned and deserted him in the front hall.

Natsu didn't know where to go but he sure as hell wasn't going to mill around the hall. He turned and walked, hoping that he was actually heading west. Somehow he eventually found himself in one of the back halls. It was quiet and devoid of life except for one room that smelled like home. Natsu staggered to it and carefully opened the door. Lucy lay in the bed, her eyes knitted tightly shut as if she had to fight to keep them closed. Happy was curled up peacefully in her arms. Natsu hesitated in the doorway for a while. This probably wasn't the best place for him to be. He knew he should move on to any of the other empty rooms but he couldn't get his feet to leave.

Lucy's eyes looked swollen from crying. Natsu wondered if everyone had given her a hard time when he disappeared. The sight of Happy soothed Natsu's guilt a little, at least he knew he left Lucy with one ally. He remembered how terrified he had just been waking up to a half-burned Jellal and he wondered if Lucy felt the same when she awoke here. Had she blacked out? Did she remember what happened to Bixlow?

Natsu stepped into the room and quietly shut the door. With great effort, he stripped off his dirty shirt and pants, and left them on the floor. He stretched his arms and back in an attempt to soothe some of the tightness that plagued him. Luckily most of his aches and pains would feel better come morning, it was one of the benefits of the power he was cursed with. Unfortunately, due to his power, he wasn't even sure where most of his wounds came from. His brain searched frantically for memories of what caused the massive wound in his shoulder or the deep scratch on his face but came up blank.

Natsu padded softly across the room and stared at the empty side of the bed and the back of Lucy's head. Could he just climb in? He hadn't been very kind during their last few interactions. Really, he hadn't been very kind since he met her. She deserved better than his company. He had been bitter, and full of self-doubt and self-pity. Somehow she had forced her way in and become the closest friend he had next to Happy and he had done nothing to deserve it. Still, that place next to her seemed like where he belonged.

He didn't want to chase ghosts anymore, he couldn't live like this. He wanted to be happy again, he wanted something good, something bright in his life. So what if his power had drawn him to her. She wasn't Chronos and he wasn't the fire dragon, they were Natsu and Lucy. There was nothing false about his feelings for her. He liked Lucy, just Lucy. He liked her because she was smart, she was spirited, she was kind. Had the world brought them together any other way, he would still feel the same.

Natsu frowned down at the wound in his shoulder. He really shouldn't climb into bed with it, it was still open and oozing. He searched the room and found a table with a pitcher of water, a wash basin, and a few cloths. It wasn't ideal but just the idea of searching the halls for the bathroom or someone to help exhausted him. He poured water into the basin. After washing his hands and his feet, he moved onto his shoulder. Natsu winced as he cleaned the cut, the cloths were soft but the wound was tender. When he had finished, he fashioned a pad out of one of the cloths and held in on while clumsily attempting to tie it on with another cloth, but he couldn't seem to find a way to make it work.

"You came back," said a voice behind him. He turned around and Lucy was sitting up in bed. She rubbed her eyes and blinked, then frowned at his sloppy first aid job. "Can I help you with that?"

Natsu looked down at his shoulder and back up at her. "Don't worry about it, I got it." He went back to struggling with the cloth that was clearly to small to get properly in place.

Lucy gave a huff of frustration and slid out of the bed. "You are hopeless I swear." She bent over to dig through her bag on the end table next to her bed and came up with a bandage.

"Always prepared huh?" Natsu said softly.

"Of course," Lucy said with a weak smile. She untied the useless cloths from his shoulder and set them on the table. Then she lifted the last one and sighed mournfully at the sight of his wound. "What happened to you? That looks horrible."

"Don't worry about it, it's fine. I barely feel it now," Natsu lied. Lucy looked up at him with an expression that clearly showed she didn't believe him, but instead of saying anything, she bit her lip and started wrapping the bandage around his chest and shoulder. As she worked, a tear slipped down her cheek. Natsu began to feel uncomfortable in the silence. "Did they leave you alone in here the whole time?"

Lucy looked up at him again, then returned her eyes to the bandage. "Umm, no. Wendy and Chelia have been busy helping out but Happy has been here, as you can see. I met Levy, she is very nice. Oh! and Gajeel kept me company for a while before that."

Natsu couldn't believe his ears. "Gajeel?"

"I'm sure others were through while I was still out but I'm not sure who." Lucy blushed slightly before adding, "And Leo was here, for a little."

Something about that made Natsu feel irritated. "Leo? The spirit from the beach?"

"Yes." Lucy securely tied the bandage and straightened it. "I was worried about you." She looked up at him, then quickly pulled her hands away and directed her attention to the hem of her shirt. She looked so sad, it was heartbreaking.

"I'm sorry," Natsu blurted out. Lucy looked up at him in surprise and he rambled, "I should have waited until you were up, or better settled. I wasn't thinking straight when I got here. I haven't been thinking straight for a while. . . ah hell Lucy, you shouldn't be worrying about me. I haven't given ya much of a reason to."

Lucy's lip quivered slightly then she threw herself forward and hugged him tightly. For a moment Natsu just stood there flabbergasted until finally he lowered his arms and gently hugged her back. It felt nice, it felt warm. He hugged her a little bit closer and closed his eyes. He wished they could stay like that forever but exhaustion was making him weak. "I'll go see if there's a bed next door so I can stay nearby."

Lucy looked up at him. "Why? Can't you just stay in here with me?" Her cheeks reddened when she realized the implication of her request. "I mean . . .it's just I'm scared . . .tomorrow's going to be so . . ."

Natsu smiled down at her. "Nah, I get it, you don't have to explain. I'll stay."

It was sweet relief to finally see her bright smile. Feeling a little bit braver, Natsu said, "And don't worry 'bout tomorrow. You're strong, you're gonna do just fine and I'll be there with you. We're gonna fight this thing and we're gonna win."

Lucy chuckled lightly and shook her head. "You say it like it's so simple."

And maybe it was. Maybe he could fight the beast inside if he just hung on to something worth fighting for.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, just a few more til the end! Sorry updates have been so few and far between lately.**

 **Thanks kccb16 for checking things over for me.**

 **And last but not least thanks to those who left a review!**

 **kurahieiritr JIO, wordslinger, and Ikathy**


	26. Chapter 26

That night Lucy dreamt of her mother. She reached her chubby palm and tiny fingers to grab at the curtains of golden wheat that cascaded around her. Lucy's mother didn't bother to scold or stop her when she grabbed a handful and pulled, she only winced slightly and allowed a warm wet tear to fall from her cheek on to Lucy's small arm.

Layla wiped the dampness away. "I'm so sorry my little Lucy. I finally found us somewhere safe and my body is taking me away from you anyway. How will I ever tell you, how will I ever warn you of the burden we bare?"

Lucy tried to call out but the only sound she could make was a coo. It made Layla smile through her tears. She pushed the hair from Lucy's face and murmured, "Beautiful child, will it be you that decides the fate of this place? Will you be strong enough to make the right choice?" Then after a deep sigh and a sad smile, her mother began singing Leo's song. The song made Lucy feel tired, she began to slip away. Eventually the image of her mother blurred and faded to black.

Lucy's eyes flew open as she was ripped from her dream by consciousness. The dream had felt so solid and so real that it made her confused and disoriented to be back in this room in Tenrou. In the small catalog of memories that she had left of her, her mother had never spoken of any of these things having to do with the goddess. The only hint Lucy remembered receiving was the song. Even on her deathbed, Layla had told a five year old Lucy that she was smart and beautiful and that she loved her, but nothing of this curse they had both been weighed down by. Her mother hadn't even left a note. Lucy didn't understand, what did her mom hope to achieve by hiding this? Did she think Lucy would be happier not knowing? Did she think she had more time? Did she think at all?

The warmth of Natsu's arm, strong and secure around her midsection, brought Lucy back to the room and she felt soothed by the heat of his chest on her back. She looked out the window at the sky slowly brightening and then forced herself to close her eyes. She hoped to put off the morning as long as she could, she worried today might be her last.

* * *

Seilah was weakening instead of growing stronger, Mira could feel it. She wasn't sure of the reason, but no matter what it was, it was there. When Mira concentrated and reached out for her body, she could open her eyes and finally see. See the beautiful trees in the jungle of Tenrou, see the houses of her quaint little village, see Laxus sleeping or despairing, and see the horrible way the goddess had twisted and changed her body. Every time it ended with her violently thrown back into the in-between but the temporary pain was worth it. Once she tasted the freedom she couldn't stop. Every time she would pick herself up, dust herself off, and reach out yet again.

The time she was in control grew longer and longer. Mira hoped she could use it to her advantage. She was going to make sure her island and her friends were safe. She vowed to make Seilah fall on her own sword.

* * *

Jellal woke to a hissed, "I've never seen anything like it. How do we treat such a thing?"

Through the barely opened slit of his left eye, he watched Meredy and Erza's eyes take in his chest and his face with horrified expressions. He felt the compulsion to frown but for some reason his face would not comply.

"I don't understand why he left in the first place! He had just recovered!" Erza proclaimed and Jellal gained his wits. He was home, he wasn't supposed to be home.

He knew the two formidable women wouldn't let him leave, especially if they believed him injured, but he had to keep them safe even if it meant forcibly removing himself from their presence. With great effort, he threw away the covers and leapt from the bed, but on the second step he crumbled to the floor. Jellal began to panic, he couldn't move his right leg, he couldn't move his right arm! Hell, he couldn't feel his right side! He growled in frustration as he punched himself in the right leg, desperate to make the muscles wake and obey.

"What are you doing?!" Erza cried. She and Meredy hurried to his side and stopped him from harming himself any further.

They hauled him up and draped him over their shoulders. "What am _I_ doing? What are _you_ doing? Don't lift me you're injured!" Jellal exclaimed, his one opened eye looking Erza over frantically. He wanted to pull away but his stubborn right side refused to obey his commands and hopping away on one foot would be near impossible with the dead weight of his right foot dragging along.

"I'm fine," Erza snapped. She deposited him somewhat roughly into his bed, drawing a gasp of surprise from Meredy. Erza turned from Jellal and said to Meredy, "I suppose you can handle this? We don't have much time, I must go make sure that everyone is ready." With Meredy's nod, Erza stormed out the door without so much as a glance back. Jellal frowned and it felt strange the way the expression only pulled at the left side of his face. He lifted his left hand but his right cheek did not sense the touch.

"What exactly did you do?" Meredy snapped.

"I lost control Meredy!" Jellal hissed. "You knew this was the plan when that started, I didn't want to put any of you at risk!"

"Obviously, I'm aware of that! I mean to Erza, she's so angry. Why does she eye you with such distrust now? I thought things were improving!"

Jellal squeezed his one eye shut. "I may . . .I may have jumped the gun."

"You what?"

He opened his eye and studied her worried expression. The way Meredy sagged made Jellal feel even worse. He frantically struggled to find the words explain himself. "She was warming to me, she was smiling at me and I . . .I slipped. I said something I shouldn't have."

Meredy's mouth formed a tight line. "Exactly how did you slip?"

"When she came in the other night, before the town was attacked, she brought a book. And Meredy, it wasn't just any book, it was the book of the moon people! The book I've been looking for! I was too candid with my excitement and looking back now, I think that it was what disturbed her. Even without knowing the cause, I could tell she was upset, I've always been able to tell when she's upset," he laughed humorlessly. "So I asked her what was bothering her, I teased her about her bad habit with her jaw. She was not amused." He glanced away, "She called me out Meredy. She demanded an explanation. I had no choice."

Meredy's mouth dropped open before she whispered, "You told her everything?"

"It was slightly condensed, but basically everything," he admitted reluctantly.

Meredy's hands flew to her face, "She must have been so shocked!"

Jellal covered his face, "That's not the worst of it."

Meredy's shocked expression changed to concern and wariness. "What did you do?"

Her expression almost made him laugh again. She knew his weakness better than him. He wondered if she was even surprised when he said, "I kissed her."

Meredy was very still for a moment. "You . . .you . . ." she paused and pinched the bridge of her nose with a deep sigh. She grimaced and begged, "Please tell me you didn't kiss her after overloading her with all of that information."

Jellal sighed, "I'm an idiot."

Meredy nodded, "A complete idiot. You promised me Jellal, you promised if we moved here you would go slow. You promised you would start fresh. You promised you would leave the past in the past!"

"I know," Jellal whispered. His eye began to burn.

"What did she do after you kissed her?"

"She told me she couldn't and she walked away . . ." Breathing became difficult and his head began to throb with the beating of his heart. He glanced up at Meredy and her mournful expression was his undoing. He hiccuped out, "I just miss her so much," before collapsing over with shaking sobs.

* * *

The world was on its head and Laxus was just barely hanging on. He wiped the sweat from his brow and swallowed hard, hoping no one noticed the falter to his step as they trekked their way down the path to the altar. Would he be able to stay in control or would the dragon take over? Would they all end up raving mad like Natsu had been last night? Would Natsu really be able to control himself as he had promised this morning?

Natsu walked ahead of Laxus as if this was a leisurely stroll through the park. How could he be so calm after all they had gone through the night before? He was either a lunatic or an idiot. Laxus was starting to believe Natsu might be a little of both and the fact that he had to rely on a madman did nothing to sooth the nervous feeling squeezing at his chest.

He could sense they were getting close to the altar, it drew him forward, calling him in some intangible way. He wanted to run towards it, he wanted to run from it, he wanted to put a gun to his head to remove himself from having to make the choice. He pulled away from such conflicting notions and thought of Mira. Was she really counting on him? Waiting on the other side? Or was she actually gone, now nothing more than a figment of his imagination, a soft whisper in his dreams? He wished she was here right now, even if she was angrily avoiding him, at least then he could be distracted by her backside.

If only Bixlow was around to crack a joke, but he lay unresponsive in a room with dark curtains and burgundy papered walls. Freed and Evergreen walked in front of him but he could tell they were just as nervous, stiff postures and deep breathing giving their fear away. Just as his chest began to grow too tight, a hand rested on his back and a calmness washed over him. Like a drug, it flowed through his bloodstream, relaxing his muscles and nerves, and removing the tension from his gait.

He looked over his shoulder and Cana gave him a wink as she removed her hand and flexed the fingers. She grinned and said, "Good luck big guy." Then stepped around him to push farther into the group. As she walked away, he heard her grumble, "Quit your bitching, I'm moving as fast as I can." Now, instead of worrying about what lay ahead, he found himself contemplating Cana.

Laxus had heard her whisper to herself multiple times that morning and he wondered if that was something she had always done or if maybe she was losing her mind. Laxus looked down at his palm and found it steady. Did Cana just heal like Mira? Had he imagined the whole thing? He looked up and watched her approach Natsu. She rested a hand on Natsu's shoulder and he seemed to melt. It was clear now that Natsu's leisurely stroll had been just as much bravado as Laxus' march.

Cana wrapped an arm around Lucy. Lucy looked up at Cana with a confused expression and then she crumbled into her. Cana had to hold Lucy up as they walked along, she stroked the blonde's hair and made soft shushing noises. Her tears reminded Laxus of the girl beneath the monster, the one he had easily tossed over his shoulder a few weeks prior. He looked back at Wendy who walked with her arm laced through Chelia's, a sad smile on her face. They were all here trapped by duty and circumstance, the only option other than fighting was death. It seemed unfair that this shit storm had pulled in the innocent as well as the guilty, but he couldn't remember a time that life was any other way.

When they arrived at the altar, Levy directed each of them to their respective places. The four voyagers each went to the corner of the altar engraved with their element. Lucy sat in the middle, her tears now dry and her expression determined. By her side stood Cana and Erza, who held a sword so thick and heavy that Laxus wondered how she was able to use it. Freed set to work creating a barrier around them as Gray, Juvia, Lyon, Chelia, and Evergreen found places where they could watch and make sure the party wasn't disturbed.

Laxus looked again at Wendy. She had a determined set to her mouth but the bags under her eyes belied her exhaustion and fear. It was a shame that Carla sat somewhere watching from the trees with Happy and Lily instead of by the girl's side, Wendy probably could have used the extra support. She looked so young in that moment and the pattern of her dress brought him back to the village, back to the boy who had lost his life so unjustly. Laxus knew he had to do this, he had to set this right. He had been the villain in this story not the hero, he didn't deserve the accolades or the girl, he didn't deserve the happy ending. This was his one chance to redeem himself.

Seeing that everyone was in place, Levy began explaining the process of the ritual and Laxus had trouble focusing on her words. He knew he had to place the medallion in the opening ahead of him, he knew he had to try to maintain control, he knew he needed to try to connect to the voyagers next to him, after that it was up to the others. He took a deep breath to center himself.

Laxus looked to his side and found Gajeel watching him closely. "You got this brother," Gajeel said unexpectedly. His somewhat dead-eyed stare made it hard to determine whether Gajeel said this to Laxus or to himself.

Laxus nodded, unable to muster a smile. Gajeel made no sign of noticing.

Freed gave Levy a wave and with a sharp nod she declared, "It's time to begin." She started chanting in a language unfamiliar to Laxus, reminiscent of what he had heard from Cana back when the journey began. He set his medal into the round depression in the stone at his feet and stood over the spot. There was a flash of light and he was blinded. A sound like a jet engine filled his ears and in his nose was the scent of burning flesh. Everything felt tight, his muscles jerked without command, and his head was filled with unbearable pressure. He opened his mouth to scream and gain some kind of relief, but instead of sound came an electric current, violently crackling its way out of his throat, then exploding into the sky.

A voice inside him silently growled, "Ungrateful bastards, I'm free, I'm finally free." The voice grew louder and more demanding. "Let me out, let me out, weak lunged human boy. Let me out, set me free. I have to light up that dark, miserable sky. I will light up these insignificant, ungrateful brats. I will show them what betrayal gets them, I will show them what real fear is."

Laxus struggled to maintain consciousness. The voice seemed to be strangling his own thoughts, slowly bleeding through his brain. Then, just as Laxus thought he would drown in it, there was a slap across his face, sharp and surprising. The voice of his grandfather shouted, "Wake up boy! Don't you leave me too! Open those stubborn eyes of yours and tell me to shut up!" and just like that Laxus could see. Just in time to catch Natsu's fiery stare.

* * *

It was hot, so hot Natsu thought the skin might melt off his bones, but he didn't dare let go. This was the only way to finally be free, this was the only way to make sure Lisanna could rest in peace. He tried to focus on Lucy at the center of the circle. She looked panicked by his pained expression. Natsu gave her a cocky grin and was rewarded with the slight softening of her face, but it was only temporary. Fire exploded from him, expelling all the air from his lungs in a painful dry heave. He could only stare skyward and scream as the skin on his arms and legs tightened and white hot heat spread through his veins.

The urge to burn everything and everyone was returning. An angry growl replacing the pleading of his mind to stay sane. He suddenly wanted to destroy, he wanted to punish. This world had taken everything dear to him and he wanted it to burn, glorious and bright like the sun. Lucy screamed his name but it barely registered as he slipped further and further into the darkness that was the fire dragon. Even if he had wanted to stop, to step away from that medallion, at that point he couldn't. He had lost control, now his feet were no longer his own.

His head dipped and he could see the look of terror on Lucy, Erza, and Cana's faces. His eyes found the other dragons, each suffering through their own transformation, each too lost to their own suffering to know he was failing so miserably. A fire swirled in his belly, growing hotter and hotter until he was near bursting. The dragon clearly locked Laxus in its sights and the voice rambled, "He ruined everything, ruined everything, took my everything." Natsu desperately struggled to regain control and maintain consciousness, but he was losing.

Just as the fire was about to leave his lips, she was there. Lisanna's voice called to him, "This isn't you, that wasn't you. Be strong Natsu, I believe in you." Natsu felt her pulling him back, her breath cooled his neck, calmed his fury, and chilled the burning in his gut.

Lucy shouted, "Natsu hold on! Stay here, stay with us!" and it was as if he was finally able to open his eyes. The burning was gone, replaced by comforting heat. The raging voice became a dull whisper. He focused again on Lucy and she gave him a relieved, tear-soaked smile. Gajeel and Wendy both seemed to settle as well, blinking and dazed as if they had just woke from a nightmare. Laxus stared at him, his posture alert and ready. Natsu regained his breath and nodded. Laxus' face was grim but he nodded back.

Natsu returned his attention to Lucy. They had made it through the first step safely but that meant Lucy's turn was up. She looked terrified, even Cana's hands rubbing her shoulders had no effect. Natsu gave her a soft smile, and she tried to look brave, she tried to smile back. Natsu wished he had never found her, Natsu wished he could send her home.

Levy turned to Lucy and said, "Now Lucy, repeat after me."

* * *

Gray licked his lips and stared out into the jungle, trying to focus on their surroundings and not the chaos happening behind him. He was not himself, he was nowhere near back to his full power, but Erza was here so he was here. She was the one who should be resting, she was the one who hadn't fully healed. No one cracked ribs like she had and then walked into battle just a few days later, no matter how strong their magic. Wendy's healing had been helpful but she wasn't a miracle worker. When Gray had pointed this out this morning Erza had shouted that he couldn't stop her and stormed out of the room. So like a moron he had followed, ready to fight monsters with snowflakes.

He glanced over at Juvia, she winked at him but didn't smile. She returned her stare to the trees and he realized he felt safer with her there, which wholly confused him. He had been extremely surprised when she had announced she would be joining the group at the altar, than equally embarrassed when she had explained her need to protect him. He didn't know what to do with the way their relationship had changed since her return to the island. Before, he was the lawman and she was the criminal. Their attraction for each other was undeniable but impossible to act on. Even after that one night where distracting her went a little too far, she had still kept him at a distance. Now she seemed to be constantly watching him or touching him. He liked his solitary life, he wasn't interested in changing that, especially not for someone he was supposed to be arresting and turning over to the crown. Right?

He shook his head and tried to focus. Juvia would have to be dealt with later. He had to focus. He had to protect the people at the altar, he had to protect Erza.

There was a roar in the distance. Recognizing the sound, Gray snapped his attention back to Erza. Her mouth dropped. "Elfman has gotten free," she whispered.

Levy looked frantically about her, "Did you say Elfman? This is terrible timing! We only just finished the incantation, Lucy has only just begun the process of changing. We can't interrupt her!"

Erza shook her head then stepped in front of Lucy, who was dead to the world and glowing. Erza lifted her sword, "It's no matter. If he breaks through the wall, I'll make sure he doesn't have a chance."

"The wall should hold," Freed said. Then he added with a grimace, "At least for a bit."

Evergreen placed a hand on his shoulder and grinned, "It _will_ hold, we'll make sure of it."

Gray turned back in the direction of the sounds of crashing. He had already fought the thing once, he didn't have the same confidence as Evergreen. Next to him Juvia closed her eyes and pressed her hands together in front of her face as if in prayer. The air around them grew thicker, until the humidity was almost unbearable. Gray was about to ask her what the hell she was trying but he was distracted by the beast finally breaking through the trees with a blood curdling scream.

Elfman looked frostbit, patches of his skin had turned dead and gray, and one arm and leg were still encased in ice. He roared into the sky and despite the protection of the runes and the sorry state of his foe, Gray found himself taking a step back. He couldn't forget the feeling of being hit by the thing's fist, flying through the air. If it hadn't been for Erza last time he would have been dead. His basic attacks had been like attacking with flies.

Evergreen cautiously moved forward next to Gray. She was ready to strike but still hesitant. "I can still see him, I can still see that it's him," she rambled in a whisper. Gray didn't see it. To him nothing of Elfman remained in the snarling monstrosity that stood before them.

Juvia hadn't even opened her eyes. She spread her arms out wide and she elevated into the air. Water began to swirl around her, faster and faster, until you could hardly see her through the whirlpool. "Gray-sama, my love, a little ice if you please," she said.

He didn't understand the request so he stepped closer. "What exactly do you want me to do?" he asked. The beast hit the wall and screamed. Evergreen, Freed, and Gray all bounced back but Juvia didn't flinch. As the monster began throwing rocks and trees and everything he could possibly get his hands on, Juvia lolled her head back at Gray and smiled. "Just a few ice shards Gray-sama. Let's make Juvia's attack like a water spray full of glass shards."

Finally understanding, Gray took a place behind her. He infused her water stream with ice, making the whirlpool thick and cold. When Juvia was satisfied, she made the stream loop around high into the air, letting gravity increase its force when it connected with the monster's chest. The beast roared as he was pushed back until he tripped and fell on his back. Then Juvia continuously doused him with a waterfall of ice, pounding him so soundly that he couldn't regain footing.

Gray was beginning to tire, he cursed his failing body and his failing magic. Behind them Levy tried to rally, "Great job guys! Just a little longer! Lucy is almost done."

As if Levy had conjured them, dark shadows began to pour out of the woods, easily avoiding Elfman's sputtering body and heading straight for the altar.

"Will the shield hold?" Gray asked.

"Yes, for these things I am confident the shield will hold," answered Freed. "But just to be sure . . ." he knelt and imbued more magic into the runes. This time Evergreen didn't hesitate, she immediately shot lights at the shadows, taking them out one by one.

Gray turned to look over his shoulder, Lucy was almost gone, replaced by hair of fire and golden skin. The dragons were all in place, the magic around them so heavy he could see it. They had made it this far, they might just be able to do this. He turned back to his work helping Juvia and a creature like a large bat swooped down from the trees and straight for him. He shoved Juvia down just in time to save their heads and received a face full of icy water. Seilah had arrived.

* * *

Mira took a deep breath and reached out, just touching the edges of her body. She could feel Seilah's fear, her uncertainty. Mira smiled, this was new. She hoped Seliah's insecurity would make the goddess more susceptible to takeover. Mira pushed further and she could see the altar. She saw the voyagers standing in a square and her heart rejoiced. They had done it, they had maintained control!

She reached out for them, feeling as if she was floating and then her eyes caught Cana's. Cana looked sad yet overjoyed to see her. Mira smiled and reached out her arms. She wanted to hug her friend again, she wanted to hear her laugh, she wanted to see her smile. She was almost there when Seilah regained consciousness and Mira was thrown back. She hit the ground and the wind was knocked out of her.

Mira closed her eyes and willed her racing heart to slow down. Her breaths grew stronger and longer. She knew this was important, she had to get back again. She sat up and crossed her legs. Mira willed herself back but was met by a wall, she wanted to cry with frustration. Seilah was now too aware for takeover.

She stood and paced, pulling at her hair and roughly wiping away her tears. She had to try one more time she had to regain composure. Then Lucy began to materialize next to her, her form glittering like sunshine on the ocean's surface. Mira gasped and reached out for her, taking Lucy's hands just as her terrified face solidified.

"Mira?" Lucy asked in a whisper. She looked around the in-between, her eyes wide and worried.

"It's okay Lucy, everything is going to be okay," Mira said with hushed tones. She pulled Lucy close and they touched foreheads. "Imagine the altar, imagine our friends. Let's take it back."

Lucy closed her eyes and nodded her head slightly. Magic flowed between them, blurring where one woman ended and the other began. A face appeared in Mira's vision, with the soft smile of a child and hair like silken gold. Mira reached out for her and was filled with an overwhelming sense of joy. This person was happiness, this person was love, this person was home.

* * *

"Now!" Levy shouted, just as Seilah broke through Freed's barrier and was almost upon them. Laxus pooled all his magic and targeted Gajeel. Then he roared with all his might, sending wave after wave of electric energy. It would have fried a normal person but Gajeel just absorbed it, he almost looked refreshed when the blow hit. Gajeel targeted Natsu, and Natsu targeted Wendy. Finally, Wendy targeted Laxus just as the goddess found her way between them. As soon as her wind magic touched him, the wear from producing his own attack disappeared. The four of them had effectively created a magic circle, something Laxus felt he could maintain forever with the rejuvenating effects of Wendy's wind. The walls grew and grew until they met at the top, forming a dome of magical power, sealing all of them in.

In the center Seilah lifted an arm to strike out at the newly arrived and not quite ready Chronos. Just as her fist hit Chronos' block, with a cry Cana took hold of both of them and the goddesses froze. A young girl pushed her way out of Cana, pulling the now immobile goddesses along with her. When the small girl was free of Cana, she folded the two goddesses into a large hug. Cana collapsed behind her, Erza catching her just as she was about the hit the ground.

In the young girl's arms the goddesses began to change, dark became white, flame becoming blonde. For just a few seconds, Laxus could see Mira but to her his presence didn't seem to register. She looked up at the girl with such an expression of joy that it scared him. What was she seeing? What was happening? Then a flash of light made him look away. When he could see again, the shadows had disappeared, and Elfman was a torn up version of himself. He looked for Mira but she was gone, Chronos was gone, and the little girl was gone, all replaced by one woman with ivory skin and hair black as the night. She smiled at all of them and said, "You have done well my children, it is done."

Natsu tore from their circle towards the woman, leaving both Gajeel and Wendy scrambling to recover, "Where's Lucy? What the hell did you do with Lucy?"

The woman tilted her head and made an expression that said she believed the answer was obvious. "Where all things begin and all things end," she said, touching her heart. "She has returned to me."

Natsu started spewing curses and had to be held back by Gajeel and Erza. Laxus barely noticed. He dropped to his knees, his heart pounding in his head. Mira was gone, he would never see her again.

* * *

Just one chapter left! Woohoo! Thanks kccb16 for looking things over!

Thanks for reviewing!

OneWhoCharms, worslinger, kurahieiritr JIO, and Ikathy


	27. Chapter 27

Cana regained consciousness to a tugging on her ear. She swatted at it and was rewarded with a sharp pinch on the lobe. "What the hell?" she groaned.

"Swat at me like a mosquito again and I will make sure you wake up bald," threatened Zera. Cana blinked her eyes slowly and found chaos around her. Natsu was screaming his head off at a woman she didn't recognize, while Erza shouted at him to calm down and Gray did his best to keep the madman's flames at bay. Evergreen sobbed uncontrollably beside an unconscious Elfman while Freed awkwardly rubbed her back. To her right Wendy and Gajeel stood staring in silence somber, with the three exceeds by their sides. Behind them, Lyon and Chelia made their way back at a slow march. Laxus, however, was the most alarming. He lay on his back on the ground, his knees bent and his large hands covering his face. His posture screamed of defeat.

Cana slowly pulled herself to her feet and rubbed her eyes. The dark haired woman smiled, "You did so well my child! You were so brave!"

The chaos stopped and everyone seemed to catch their breath as Cana pulled herself to a seated position. She wrinkled her nose and scratched her neck, "I'm sorry, who are you? What the hell happened?"

"Show some respect!" snapped Zera as she smacked her on the head. Cana jerked away, it was like being hit with a twig.

"I'm Mother Veta," the woman explained. "This is my true form, and thanks to you I have regained it."

Cana blinked hard and looked around. "Where is Mira? She was here, I know it. I could see her in Seilah."

Mother Veta smiled wider, "How marvelous. I knew you were gifted."

Mother Veta's avoidance of the question unnerved her. Cana looked at Zera but the fairy turned away, her expression grim. Cana repeated her question. "Okay, but where is Mira?"

"Gone!" Natsu shouted. "Just like Lucy. Right Mother Veggies or whatever? She basically ate them!"

Mother Veta cocked her head, "I did not eat them, I _reabsorbed_ them. There was no other way. They were already one with my daughters."

Cana felt nauseous. Her friend, her confidant, her surrogate mother was gone. Gone after all those years of helping Cana get on her own two feet. It felt so unfair, it felt wrong. They were supposed to grow into old bitter hags together, they were supposed to have longer than this! Cana's expression of surprise faded away. "Bring her back," she growled.

Mother Veta's eyes went wide. "Excuse me child?"

Cana looked up at her, her face twisted with rage. "Bring her back, now! You owe me. I carried you around and had your voice in my head. I dealt with this smart-ass fairy grumbling in my ear. I grabbed two beings that could have killed me with a snap of their fingers. You owe me! Bring. Them. Back!"

"Bring them back?" Veta repeated slowly. She looked up and tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I suppose there is a way, if that is what you desire." She took a few steps towards Cana then rested her hand on Cana's abdomen. "There, you shall have them back."

Levy made a strangled noise and Erza shouted, "Are you out of your mind?!" Natsu sank to his knees with a gasp of "fucking unbelievable."

Cana looked down at her stomach."What did you do?"

Mother Veta gave her a warm smile. "Their spirits are back now. It will just take time for them to grow."

Laxus laughed the laugh of a madman. They all turned to look at him, confused by his inappropriate response. "We ask you to bring them back and you make Cana, of all people, the damn Virgin Mother!" He chortled, rolling onto his stomach. "You must be the dumbest god in the universe!" His laughter turned manic as he pounded his fists into the ground.

"You made me pregnant!" Cana exclaimed. The sounds Laxus made were no longer laughter. Everyone seemed more than happy to turn their attentions back to the goddess, away from the discomfort of Laxus' nervous breakdown.

"How else would I bring them back?" Mother Veta asked. "Humans aren't born full grown. . ."

"One of their many flaws," Zera interjected.

"They have to grow, these things take time," Mother Veta said.

Cana whispered, "You mean. . .I'm pregnant . . ." She looked up at Mother Veta, "Is there seriously no other way?"

Mother Veta shook her head, "No, I'm afraid not. Their bodies are gone and you are the only one here capable of carrying children with such strong magic." Cana started to cry and Veta stepped forward. She asked, "Is that not what you wanted? Should I take them back?" as she reached out to touch Cana's stomach.

"No!" Cana swung away on instinct. "No. . .this will have to do." She couldn't lose Mira. She would take care of her and Lucy. She could give them a chance to live free of the constraints of their past lives. She could finally have a use.

Erza came to her and took her arm. "You don't have to do this. Mira would understand. . ."

Cana leaned on her friend, happy to have someone to hold on to. She voiced what she had known all along, "Now that she's with me again I can't have her ripped away." She sighed and rested her hand on her stomach, "I can't have either of them ripped away." The magic inside her was already so strong, losing it would be painful. Mother Veta's impulsive decision was a blessing that would turn curse if taken away.

Mother Veta smiled as if it was settled. "Now, my wonderful dragon voyagers, what will I do with you?"

"What the hell does that mean?" Gajeel asked, stepping in front of Wendy.

Mother Veta frowned, clearly confused by the animosity of those around her. She sighed deeply, "I mean what is it that _you_ want? Shall I send you home or will you stay here? It's time I closed the gate."

"I can go home?" Natsu whispered. He fell back on his rear and pulled his knees to his chest. "You mean I could see dad again?"

"Yes! As I said, I can return you home," Mother Veta offered.

"I don't know that I wanna go back now. Not as if there's anybody waiting for me there," Gajeel lamented.

"Then you can stay here! You will keep your power. Though if you continue to use it for a malicious purpose, I promise you I will show no mercy," Mother Veta said with an ironic smile.

"Yeah. . . yeah, I can be better," Gajeel said, backing away with a nervous grin. "Tenrou don't seem so bad, I could make a spot here. I wouldn't cause any trouble."

"Yes! You could help rebuild! The earth dragon has a wonderful talent for building!" Mother Veta exclaimed, clapping her hands lightly.

"Yeah, sure. Gajeel gets insane magical power and uses it to work construction, sounds about right," Gajeel grumbled.

Mother Veta smiled at Wendy. "And Wendy my dear?"

"I don't . . .I don't know," Wendy shakily replied. Chelia took a spot next to her and held her hand. Her tone was more even when she explained. "I've been here so long now, I've made a home here. I don't know what kind of future there is for me with the tribe now that the medallion has been taken. I don't know that they would accept me now that they know my secret."

Veta considered this, "Yes, you are probably right. Your people will have a hard time moving on from the ways of the past . . ."

"Why don't you cut the fucking Wizard of Oz act already," Natsu growled.

A slight expression of irritation pulled at Mother Veta's face when she turned to him. "What is that Natsu?"

Natsu slowly rose to his feet. "Mother my ass. You take and you take and you take. You're not a mother. That's not what mother's do."

Mother Veta just appeared amused with Natsu's attempt at intimidation, She tilted her head and asked, "And what did your mother do Natsu?"

Natsu's mouth formed a grim line. "She was giving. So giving that she gave her life for me."

"Is that what you're expecting me to do?" Mother Veta asked.

"Lisanna, Mira, and Lucy were all giving, generous people. They were kind and good and you just took them away like it was nothing!" Natsu raged, tears starting to glisten under his eyes.

Mother Veta motioned to Cana, "I gave them back the only way that I could."

"That's not fucking giving them back! What good does that do me? What good does that do lightning crotch over there? What, we wait until they're adults and we're old men? Look!" He pointed to Laxus who lay still now, curled in child's pose with his forehead resting on stone. "You took away the only thing that ape ever liked more than money and killing things. You think he's gonna be a 'good guy' now that you've stripped him of that? You think he's gonna protect this world you built? Because you know what I think? I think when he finally gets his shit together, he's gonna be pissed. I think he's gonna fry this world like it's a chicken at KFC. So just bring Mira and Lucy back now or else I'll fucking set it on fire after he's fried it and you'll have nothing left!"

Cana gasped. It made her sad to see him so angry, this wasn't the Natsu she knew before. She looked to Erza for help but she looked just as shocked and disappointed. "You can't mean that Natsu. You wouldn't do that!" Erza declared, but her tone was weak and it was clear that she wasn't sure.

"Natsu," Veta said softly. She started in the direction of Elfman's prostrate, unconscious body. "Humans are beautiful but they are flawed. Their bodies are not permanent, they are weak. Even the strongest eventually give way to time and crumble. It is why humans love and fight so fiercely, their souls know that they are not permanent and their time is limited." She touched Elfman and he coughed weakly. "Just look at this child of the moon. He should be stronger than most with my daughter's blood in his veins, but even he will lose a few fingers and a foot to this frost. The cells are too long gone, those parts of him are dead." On hearing this news Evergreen began to wail, she fell into Freed who held her close.

Natsu grew more enraged. "But you're supposed to be a god! Why can't you fix that?!"

"Does a tree not come from a seed? An eagle from an egg? Like most of the life on this Earth, you grew and you were shaped by the way you lived. If I gave him a new living foot it would not be his, it could not be human like him. His body would fight it until either it killed the life in the foot, or the magic in the foot took over Elfman and he would no longer be himself. People just aren't built that way. However, as a human he is resilient. Losing a foot and fingers will not be an end for him, he will learn to thrive and live on without them."

"Lisanna and Lucy are not fucking fingers and feet!" Natsu screamed. "You took everything and you talk about eggs and seeds. We're not fucking eggs and seeds!"

Happy pulled on Natsu's shirt. "Not everything Natsu. You could go back, your dad. . . you could go back to him."

"Go back," Natsu laughed, some of the wildness left his eyes but there was no humor in the sound. "But then. . .but then I'd leave you buddy."

"I'll be okay, I'll miss you, but I'll be okay. You've been so angry Natsu and you were finally starting to get better but after this . . .I think you need your dad . . ." Happy sniffled. He rubbed his eyes with his little paws.

Natsu fell back to the ground. "I do miss him so much," he said quietly.

"Well that settles it," Mother Veta said.

"Wait, I didn't . . ." Natsu started, but he was gone before he could finish the sentence.

"And Wendy my dear what was it that you decided? Or maybe you too are indecisive?" Mother Veta asked.

"No ma'am, I'll stay, I'll stay," Wendy said frantically as she clung to Chelia.

"How could you just send Natsu back like that!" Cana cried.

"He was confused, he was angry, he was dangerous. He wanted me to be a better mother, well, a mother protects her children. Also we are running out of time, a decision needed to be made." She made her way over to Cana and pushed back Cana's hair. "Don't worry child, better things await him at home. I promise you." She walked over to Laxus and stood over him. "I am not so worried about you lightning dragon, but you do have to decide quickly. Do you know where you desire to go? Will you stay here with us or go home?"

"When Mira comes back, when she's older, will she remember me?" Laxus asked at a volume just above a whisper and Cana's heart broke.

Mother Veta did not mince words. "No, she will have a whole new start. She will remember nothing of this time."

Laxus made a low mournful sound and grumbled, "I suppose she's better off without me anyway." Cana heard Erza's breath hitch. She looked up and her friend was covering her mouth with her hand as if the pressure could restrain her tears.

"You have made friendships here though correct? Perhaps you want to stay here for them?" Mother Veta offered.

Laxus turned his sad eyes to Freed and Evergreen. His mouth formed a tight line and his eyes slowly shut. He turned his head back to the stones beneath him and whispered, "I just don't think I can."

"I need a decision or I will make it for you," Mother Veta said.

Laxus closed his eyes. "If I go, will you heal Bixlow? Will you make sure he can make jokes again?"

"Yes," Mother Veta said with a nod. "He will have scars, but Bixlow will be able to smile again."

Laxus took a long deep breath. "Then I'm good, send me home."

"Alright, do you want to say anything before you go?"

He looked at Freed and Evergreen and whispered, "Sorry."

Evergreen solemnly nodded, Freed gave a slight bow and said, "It was a pleasure spending this time with you."

Then Laxus slowly turned his face to Cana, "Take care of her . . .please."

Cana nodded, afraid to say a word as the weight of the situation settled around her. She was afraid if she opened her mouth she would sob instead of speak.

Laxus disappeared as quickly as Natsu and a silence settled over the group. Mother Veta closed her eyes and brought her hands together. A sudden cool breeze burst past Cana and it was as if the jungle came back to life. All signs of vines and shadows disappeared, replaced by bright flowers and green leaves and the songs of birds.

Next to her Erza cleared her throat. In a gasp she forced out, "If you could, Lady Veta, there is someone else who requires your aide."

Mother Veta smiled as if she knew exactly who Erza was speaking of. "Yes, we cannot forget the one who set all these things in motion."

* * *

A month had passed since the chaos on Tenrou, but Jellal still had not regained use of his right eye. However, his smile was almost back to normal, and if he worked slowly he could lift his leg just enough to limp his way across the room. His right hand could hold a pen but not use it, writing with his left was frustratingly sloppy. Activities he used to fill his day with had become near impossible, the progress was so slow that motivation slowly began to peter out. He spent most of his time in his chair, staring out in the garden, wondering why in the world his staff had planted so much red.

Loke had never returned, his body and spirit were too lost to the Lion, but he had returned to Mother Veta and Jellal hoped he found peace. Not a day went by that Jellal didn't wish he had been strong enough to go back to before they had climbed that cursed mountain and released hell on Earthland. Mother Veta granting him this slow healing did not feel merciful when he sat alone in his study with the past weighing heavily on his shoulders, but he could not send himself to what lay beyond. He owed it to Earthland and Erza to bear this punishment.

Erza left three weeks ago for Crocus. She and Gray had to report to the council on what exactly had occurred and how to make sure it never happened again. He wondered how she handled explaining such a fantastical occurrence to such an unimaginative crowd. He wondered if she would put the blame where it belonged, squarely on his shoulders. Jellal wasn't sure if she would arrive home with a squadron of council soldiers to escort him to confinement, but he didn't dare hope she would bring him forgiveness.

The door to his study opened and closed quietly but Jellal didn't turn from his window. Meredy slipped in and out almost every day. He waited for her to set down his tray of lunch and then proceed to lecture him on how he needed to eat if he wanted to heal. She would say her piece, growing steadily louder in her rage at his indifference then eventually she would tire of his unresponsiveness and leave him be.

His eyes went wide when it was Erza who stepped in front of him and blocked his view. She looked down at him, her expression stern but not hateful. "Meredy tells me you haven't been eating. Mother Veta didn't have mercy on you just so you could waste away."

He was unable to muster a response and instead looked at his feet. Erza sighed then added, "The queen didn't pardon you so that you could wallow in misery and self-pity either."

He jerked his face up to her, shock pulling at the good side of his face. "I've been pardoned!"

Erza nodded. "While you did put the world in danger, that was not the intent when you scaled heaven's tower. You were seeking knowledge and magic and you did not know nor understand the consequences. It is clear that when you recognized your mistake, you did everything in your power to try and reverse it. If you had fully given in to the power of the paladin, this world would have been lost. I made sure that the queen was aware of this."

"Thank you," he said quietly, but it wasn't enough. She had done so much for him, it seemed surreal. He wondered if he might be dreaming.

Erza dipped her head to try and regain his attention. "Meredy told me you've been able to walk some."

Jellal grimaced, "I still can't go very far."

"But it's better; when I left you still couldn't stand," she said with a soft smile that lightened his heart.

Jellal pulled himself to his feet slowly and gave a small smile back. "At least I can do that now without issue. It's a relief that the leg can still hold weight."

Erza reached out for his right hand and lifted it, palm up. She ran her fingers along the profile of his hand and Jellal found himself overwhelmingly grateful that his hand could now sense her touch. She didn't lift her eyes from his hand when she asked, "Can you grasp and hold with this hand yet?"

He closed his fingers around hers, knowing that if she wanted to she could easily break free. "It's still weak," he admitted.

"But better." Erza didn't remove her hand. She looked up at him and back at his hand. Her fingers were rough but her touch soft as she returned to tracing his palm. "Were we . . .were we really engaged?" she asked so quietly he almost missed it.

He swallowed, he didn't know if he wanted to go where this line of questioning would lead. "Yes."

She looked up and caught his eye. "And in this other timeline, how did I . . .how did we meet exactly?"

Jellal stalled with a deep breath. He knew with the way she was looking at him, he'd never be able to be anything but honest with her. He closed his hand to softly catch her fingers and said, "You offered me a tour of the island. I wasn't completely honest, I told you I wanted to do some development. You were so excited about the prospect that you insisted to be the one to show me around. I thought the tour would help me nail down the location of the altar but instead I found myself falling in love with this island and you."

"And did you go to the altar then? Did I show you it?"

"No, not then." Jellal chuckled, "I let that plan go. Instead I built a resort."

Erza's eyes went wide. "A resort?"

"It was an expensive way to catch your eye, but it at least gave me time to get to know you. It was worth it too, it was already starting to be profitable at the end of the first year. During our engagement we split our time between there and my home back on the mainland." He smiled, that last year had been good. Even with the nightmares it had been the best of his life.

Erza bit her lip with a worried expression. Knowing the expression, Jellal waited for her hesitant question. "I didn't . . .I didn't cheat on Simon did I?"

Her question both surprised him and pleased him, she was still the honest, virtuous woman he knew before. Determined to ease her mind, Jellal shook his head and leaned towards her. "No, no. Of course not. A little over a month into the project you and Simon parted ways. You both decided it would be better to be friends." He smiled shyly before adding, "It was another two months before I had the courage to kiss you."

His answer only seemed to confuse her. "But I don't understand, why did we go to the altar in the end?"

Remembering his failure, Jellal's heart sank. "Chronos never stopped calling for me, I think I was starting to go mad. It only became worse when Natsu arrived. We shouldn't have been here at all, but I thought I was strong enough, I thought I could handle it." He looked down, "I wasn't in my right mind when I went."

"And why did I go?"

"To try and stop me." Jellal could still picture it. The shock of her grabbing him mid-transformation. The drain of Chronos being ripped away. The despair of finding Erza burned so terribly and barely breathing. The guilt was suffocating.

Erza's voice cut through his melancholy introspection. "And now, is the voice still there now?"

"No, she hasn't called my name since Mother Veta left my doorstep." He looked back up at her with a smile, "I finally feel like myself again."

His heart jumped when she smiled back and said, "I'm glad." She released his hand and stepped closer. She slowly breathed in and out and he could feel the warmth of her breath on his neck. She looked at his collar when she offered, "I thought maybe we could try dinner again . . .that maybe this time I could stay beyond the first course."

She was so close that Jellal was afraid to even breathe as it might alert her of her actions and scare her away. Somehow he managed to stutter, "I would . . .I would like that."

Her eyes drifted up to his mouth and then up to his eyes. "I thought about you a lot these last few weeks. I worried about you." Jellal froze. He waited, unsure of how to respond. He still wasn't sure if he was really awake until she lifted slightly to kiss him softly on the lips. Her kiss was short and sweet but life giving, he felt more energized than he had in years. When he opened his eyes, her cheeks were red and she became intensely focused on the trim of his jacket. "Will you . . ." she paused and looked up, trapping him in her honey colored gaze. "Will you take things slowly with me?"

There was no hesitation, "yes."

She returned her focus to his jacket and her cheeks turned a slightly darker shade of red. "I feel at a disadvantage, you know me so well and yet for me you are still a mystery. You're like a faded dream I can't quite remember. I know how you made me feel but I can't remember why," she murmured.

He was almost afraid to ask but he couldn't help himself. "And how did I make you feel?"

She smiled, "Happy and excited." She looked up at him again, "and like I was finally home." She hugged him then and Jellal eagerly hugged her back, grateful to be able to hold her again. He finally felt grateful to be alive.

* * *

The first sound Laxus heard was a beep. It continued in a slow rhythm, and he clung to the sound, desperate to follow it home. There was the sound of someone shifting in a vinyl seat and eventually the monotone chatter of a news or talk show. It smelled of antiseptic and the sheets on his body were stiff and cool. It was too damn cold.

"Why's it so fucking freezing?" he rasped.

"Laxus? Laxus!" His grandfather's voice had never sounded so inviting. Laxus wanted to look at him but he couldn't get his eyes open, they still seemed so heavy and from the volume of his voice, it sounded like his grandfather was walking away. "Nurse! Nurse!" His grandfather called, "My boy, he said something! We need blankets! Bring lots of blankets!"

The next time Laxus was aware, he was warmer. He moved his tongue around in his mouth, trying to ease the uncomfortable dryness. It didn't seem to be enough. "Water," he whispered.

A woman's voice responded this time, "O dear, Makarov went to the bathroom. Hold on, let me find the nurse, I'm not sure if I'm allowed to give you any."

Her voice was familiar, something about it gave him peace. He didn't want to lose her like he had lost his grandfather the last time he was aware, so he reached out and said, "No."

"You want me to stay?" she asked.

Speech was difficult still but he managed a "please." Then her hand, soft and cool, found his.

"Is this better?" she asked with a small, amused giggled.

He squeezed his eyes shut tight then struggled to pull them open, desperate to see the owner of that voice. The room was blurry, he could only make out pale skin and silver hair before his eyelids demanded to be shut. He smiled, he had to be dreaming but at least it was a good dream.

When he woke the next time, he felt stronger. He opened his eyes and the beeping was still there, with the smells, and the stiff sheets. In the chair next to his bed sagged the tiny body of his grandfather, dead to the world in a deep sleep.

Laxus looked around the room, he was obviously in a hospital. He wondered what time of day it was. He wondered how long he had been out. He wondered how his father had convinced his caretaker, Porlyurisca, to let him sleep in such a small chair. Laxus attempted to call out to him but all that came out of his mouth was a cough. It was so dry. His nose felt uncomfortable and there was something across his face. He reached up to pull off the offending nasal cannula and a voice in the door said, "Leave that be Mr. Dreyar."

He looked up and was shocked to find Freed, dressed in scrubs with his hair pulled back out of his face. He grinned, "I can't believe you've woken up! And here Dr. Green was worried your grandfather was hearing things." He pressed a number on his phone and told the person, "Yes, this is Freed, can you page Dr. Green? Mr. Dreyar is up."

Freed pulled a flashlight from his pocket. "Okay now, can you tell me your name?"

Laxus tried not to close his eyes as the light flashed. "Laxus," he managed to push out but his vocal cords refused to cooperate when he attempted to say the rest.

"Very good Mr. Dreyar!" Freed exclaimed and Makarov began stirring in his seat.

The old man's eyes went wide when he saw Laxus awake in front of him. He leapt out of his chair with more agility than he had shown in years, and threw his arms around Laxus' chest. "Oh my boy, I'm so glad to see you! They lost that girl down the hall and I was so worried . . .I was so worried." Then the world around him began to blur again and though Laxus tried to stay awake, he slipped back into the dark.

The next time he woke, his mouth felt less dry and the nasal cannula had been removed. This time his grandfather was ready. He set his book down in his lap and smiled. "How are you?"

Laxus coughed but managed a lopsided grin. "I'm shit," was all he could say.

"You may be shit but you're up!" his grandfather cheered. He reached over to the table and grabbed a large plastic cup with a straw sticking out. Laxus could hear the ice slosh around inside it as his grandfather brought it round to his face. "Alright boy, this is some water. You feeling up to trying a sip?"

Laxus nodded and leaned forward. Swallowing was harder than he remembered, but somehow he managed. The water felt amazing as it cooled his tongue and slid down his throat. His grandfather raised a fist. "I knew it! I told them you would heal fast! Dreyars always heal fast! They said you might not be able to suck a straw! Stupid doctors!" he laughed in triumph.

Laxus smiled at his grandfather's excitement. He hated to ruin the moment but his curiosity was too strong. "Where's Porlyusica?" he managed.

"I fired her," Makarov said. When Laxus raised a brow he laughed. "I'm joking of course, I don't think she would have let me even if I tried. She retired, the jerk, but wait til you see my new nurse she's a pip, and nice to look at too."

"You want to spend a bit of time with baby today?" came a voice from the hall. Laxus looked up and almost cried at the sight of Bixlow, sans tattoo, standing there with his large smile. He had an extremely happy looking golden retriever in a working dog vest at his side.

"Isn't it great Bixlow?" said Makarov. "He's up! My idiot grandson is up!"

"Yeah that's awesome Mr. M," Bixlow said. He took Makarov's words as an invitation and walked in. When they were next to the bed the dog stopped and looked up at him, waiting for the next order. "Nice to finally meet you," Bixlow said to Laxus. "You've always been one of Baby's favorites, she must like the way you smell." On hearing her name, the dog wagged her tail. "You wanna give her a pat?" Bixlow offered.

Laxus looked down at the dog and didn't know how he could refuse. He nodded slightly and Bixlow said, "Okay girl." The dog slowly raised up and placed her paws on the bed. Moving his hand was hard but her fur was soft and her happy smile was enough. Laxus found himself thinking that maybe when he started fresh, having one of these wouldn't be so bad.

He turned to his grandfather, "Where are we?"

"This is the hospital closest to my house Laxus. Your dad wanted to leave you in the shithole in Peru, but I wouldn't have it. I had you airlifted here so I could check on you," Makarov explained. He looked down and shook his head, "I'm afraid they never found the plane with the others. Some fishing vessel found you floating in the water and pulled you out."

"That's some crazy luck there," Bixlow said. "There's another guy down the hall whose plane caught fire and went down. He's lucky some local guy was dumb enough to pull him out, didn't take long for the flames to get to the fuel tank and boom! That plane was done."

"He's up now isn't he?" Makarov asked. "I was talking to his father down in the cafeteria the other day."

"Natsu?" Laxus rasped.

Makarov and Bixlow looked at him with expressions of disbelief. Makarov grinned, "Absolutely amazing! You must have heard his name while you were in your coma."

"So cool," Bixlow said. Then he clicked his tongue at his dog and she slid from the bed. "We're gonna go check on Natsu next, hopefully I'll catch him when he's up. Lucy finally got to talk to him yesterday. It's always so cool meeting you guys when ya wake up." Then with a wave he led the dog into the hall.

For a moment Laxus thought he heard him wrong. He turned to his grandfather and asked "Lucy?"

"Yes, she's this cute little blonde who volunteers here. She sits with coma patients to read to them and give family members a break. Such a good heart. She's come in here a few times and kept me company, but she's spent much more time with Natsu. His father lives a few hours away and works so he can't be here as often."

Suddenly Laxus remembered the woman's familiar voice and her soft, cool hands. He needed to know who she was. He opened his mouth to ask, but it was as if his vocal chords couldn't obey his commands. This made him agitated, he coughed and tried again but nothing.

"Now, now, don't overexert yourself. You're doing great. We gotta do this one day at a time," his grandfather said softly.

Laxus lay his head back and squeezed his eyes shut tight. He was frustrated but just so tired. Recognizing he couldn't do anything else, he let himself sleep.

"Now I hope you've been eating well while I was gone. Not just chips and candy from the vending machine, I mean a real meal," scolded a woman.

"When you make it to my age you eat what you want," declared Makarov.

The woman laughed, "That is not how it works at all! If you don't take care of yourself I'm going to have to see if Porlyusica can come out of retirement for a few days when I need to go out of town."

"You don't have to threaten me missy, I promise I ate three square meals a day," Makarov fibbed.

Laxus laughed with his eyes still closed and Makarov gave a moan. "Look at that! My grandson doesn't even have to be fully awake to tattle on me."

"I'm awake, I'm . . ." Laxus stopped mid-sentence when he opened his eyes and found Mira watching him with a wide smile and a twinkle in her eye. She wore a pair of jeans that hugged her just right and a t-shirt that didn't quite meet the top of her jeans. Even in her casual outfit with her hair messily pulled from her face, she was beautiful. Laxus blinked hard just to make sure she was still there.

"And what do you know anyway, you've been asleep most of the time," Makarov snapped.

"I didn't know, I was just assuming," Laxus teased in a rasp. It was hard to say but it put another smile on Mira's face, so it was worth it.

"This is my Mira, isn't she a sweet little thing?" Makarov announced. Mira rolled her eyes and smiled, she had clearly become used to his grandfather's inappropriate comments.

"It's nice to finally speak with you Laxus, or at least speak with a coherent you," Mira said. Laxus' heart squeezed, the soft hand had been her after all.

"I'm lucky to have her, she's going to help me take care of you when they release you from here. Lord knows I couldn't have done it myself," Makarov said.

Mira snorted, "You can barely take care of yourself, Makarov."

"What do I have to do?" Laxus asked with much effort.

"To go home?" When Laxus nodded, Makarov looked up and then began counting fingers, "Hmm let's see. You have to be eating on your own, walking on your own. . ."

Laxus sat up. "Tell them to bring some food."

"What? Food?" Makarov looked to Mira for explanation.

Laxus swung his feet over the side of the bed and with all the strength he had left, attempted to push himself up. He immediately regretted his brashness. Weak from lack of use, his legs immediately gave out. "Whoa, Whoa, hey!" Mira caught him just as he was about to fall and he found himself thinking she really was stronger than she looked. She guided him back down on to the bed and held him up with her hands on his shoulders. "Let's wait to do that when the physical therapist is here, okay?"

Laxus breathed out, "Yeah," and stared at his legs. Internally he was screaming with frustration, how had he become so weak!

Mira gently lifted his chin so that he looked her in the eye. She smiled, so sweetly, and said, "It's okay, you're doing great. You _will_ get better, just take your time. We have time."

He leaned into her hand, too tired to care about how it looked, and gave a half-hearted grin. She was right, they had time. He could take his time.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading! I can't believe I finally finished it! Thanks to kccb16 for looking things over.**

 **Thanks again to those of you who have reviewed!**

 **caslspirit15, kurahieiritr JIO, and OneWhoCharms I really appreciate you guys taking the time to drop a line!**


End file.
